Pieces of Time
by Demica Webb Kempton
Summary: When the Second Sorceress War draws near, the SeeDs must take up arms and fight. For Dante, it's more complicated: How can you keep fighting when it means losing everything important to you? R&R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy 8, only the OCs present in the story.

Recommended that you read Connection: New Game through to Welcome To Mystery.

Summary: Lysander Adams was thrown into a portal, separated from his friends. Dante has a strange disease and inconsistent memories. Vanadium is turning more and more elusive, cold and over-protective. Trust is waning, truth is coming to light and tensions rise between all of the young mercenaries. It can only go so far before one of them snaps. This story contains swearing, sexual themes, violence and extreme bitterness.

Pieces of Time

Prologue: The Gunman

"... His seizures stopped only half an hour ago. They've been occurring all night," Ah fuck my head... what happened? "He's become stable since then. There have been no signs of any abnormalities. There are no Guardian Forces Junctioned to him, either."

"What about his origins?" Stop talking... feels like a hangover...

"We've run various tests... he doesn't appear on any database," Can't open my eyes... my head... someone fucking bashed it against a wall... feels like it anyway. "It's like he... appeared from thin air," What the fuck? "What shall we do, sir?"

"When he wakes up, send him to my office," I couldn't open my eyes. Ahh fuck just let me go out cold for a few hours... fuck it.

_Such a perfect vessel... no one will ever know..._

My eyes got flung open and I shot up in the bed, yelling and grabbing my head. I heard a constant, fast beeping and my head basically splitting from pain. Everything was blurred and I couldn't focus on anything. Fuck what is happening? What's in my head?

"Sir please calm yourself! You're in no condition to be moving about!" But I felt fine! I just can't focus my eyes! "Sir please lie back down!"

"Just everyone get the fuck away from me!" I yelled, grabbing my head again. Fucking Hell what was going on up there? Fuck what's the ringing in my head? Fucking stop now!"

… Right... okay... I just have to open my eyes... look at something. Focus... still a bit blurry... maybe that's just me. Maybe it'll focus later...

"Sir, can you stand?" Who the fuck keeps calling me sir? I just nodded, holding the bridge of my nose. "We'll get you some clothes. Get dressed and someone will escort you to the Headmaster's office." Clothes? Bandages on my chest... patient scrubs? How the fuck did I get into these?

* * *

><p>When they left I fell on my back again, staring at the light above me. Still blurry... can't really see much. What the fuck happened? Why do I only remember water?<p>

… Fuck that stuff gives me the creeps.

"You may want to rethink your alibi," The Headmaster, Martine, told me. I'd been given a plain white shirt and some sort of uniform to wear. Didn't like the jacket though. Not wearing it. "You claim to have... just appeared from nowhere. Are you expecting me to believe that you just washed up on the beach from the ocean?" I shuddered at the word. Fuck what's up with me? I thought I was passed that.

"It's more believable than what I keep seein' in my head, trust me," I muttered, holding the bridge of my nose again. "Look I don't really know how to explain what the fuck 'appened to me but there must be something you can do?" He frowned at my swearing.

"You're incredibly crude."

"How about we talk about what we're going to do rather than what we know?" I asked. The Headmaster sat down and clasped his hands. My vision wasn't any better. Still blurry.

"Well. I can only see two options to this situation," He said. "I can either remove you from the Garden, leaving you to your own devices, or I can induct you as one of our students, that is if you have any skill on the battlefield." Skill? Oh he has no idea how much skill I've got.

"Well, leaving me to my own devices in an area I'm unfamiliar with, as well as being broke and unarmed, would be signing my own death warrant," I answered. "I'm a marksman. I'll play along and get inducted." He frowned at me, before buzzing his assistant to get some formal papers.

"You will have to fill these in yourself," He said. "It won't take long, and we'll arrange your living quarters and classes. I suppose some rivalry within our sharpshooters will do them good."

"They won't have anything on me," I said under my breath. Confident and cocky, yeah but if you're good at it why hide it? I did as he said and filled in the forms. He said they'd be processed and I'd be a full student by tomorrow morning. I was just sent to a free dormitory. I'd be sharing with the best gunner in the Garden. I knew I was currently an interesting subject as while I was being escorted to the dorms a lot of the students pointed and whispered.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're the one who's been unconscious in the infirmary for the past week aren't you?" I opened my eyes and turned my head, looking at very blurry cowboy. Well... he sort of looked like a cowboy...<p>

"... Yeah," I answered, closing my eyes again.

"The whole Garden's been talking about you," He went on. Oh please fuck off. "Been a load of rumours. They said you were found with a broken gun and half dead, with a load of monsters dead around you."

"Well that's bullshit. I woke up in the infirmary," I answered with a groan. "But I wouldn't be surprised..."

"I suppose you're going to attend now?"

"... I guess."

"Well it's been a while since anyone's been interested in being a sharpshooter," He went on. "I mean the others are good but it'll be fun to have competition," Fantastic. Now piss off... "Hey you're gonna have to deal with me a lot more if your a student. I'm your room-mate."

"You're the best gunner in the place?"

"That I am."

"Okay mate, we'll see how long you can keep a hold of that title," I sat up held the bridge of my nose again.

"I'm Irvine Kinneas," He said. "I hope you live up to your cockiness."

"Lysander Adams," I replied. "Trust me, I will."


	2. The Swordsman

Chapter 1: The Swordsman

"You know, Quisty, I think that went pretty well," I told my Instructor as we walked away from the Fire Cavern. The sun was just rising as we made our way back to the Garden.

"Your judgement was very good, Dante," Quistis complimented. "You were very calm, maybe my charms helped you with it."

"You know I'm immune to that, mostly," I replied. "Maybe they'll help Squall to stop being so uptight."

"Speaking of him, I'm not sure if he's came to the Fire Cavern yet," Quistis sighed. "It would be a shame. He's passed everything else required for the final exam. If he doesn't do this then all his efforts will be for nothing."

"Bet you anything Seifer's distracted him," I thought aloud. "But he's got until four anyway. He's got plenty of time," Quistis nodded but her face seemed deep in thought. "That's why I did this early; so I could get Seifer distracted so he didn't go off and provoke Squall. Wishful thinking, huh?" Quisty laughed at my remark and we picked up the pace to get back home.

Took us about half an hour to get back to the Garden. Quistis told me I was free for the morning until registration so I went to my dorm and got changed into my uniform, minus the jacket. I'd need to wear this for my exam so might as well wear it the whole day. Maybe I should have eaten before going to the Fire Cavern I'm starving. I fixed my sword sheath around my waist and headed off for some breakfast.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the cafeteria I just ate some cereal, staring at the clock. Ugh I hate when days go by slowly. Especially today. Wish the exam would just hurry up and happen.<p>

Looking away from the clock I noticed a girl. Hadn't seen her before. She must have been the transfer from Trabia; she looked lost and confused, holding a tray with her breakfast on it. She noticed me staring at her and I waved to her, signalling her over. She quickly made her way over and sat across from me.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded, giving me a big smile.

"Yeah, I am now," She answered. "This place is just massive. I mean it's about three times the size of my Garden. I got transferred here from Trabia for the exam."

"I got that from your lost expression," She laughed and blushed. Must have been nerve-wrecking for her. New Garden and final exam on the same day. "I'm Dante Finnly, I'm taking the exam, too."

"Oh that's great! I'm Selphie Tilmitt," She beamed. "It'll be great if we pass. Still I am so nervous for it. I feel like I'll just screw up."

"Better to be nervous than not," I told her. "Who's your Instructor?"

"Umm..." She took at a small card she must have been given when she arrived. "Instructor No. 21 Vanadium Cross."

"He's a good instructor," I told her. "He's my older brother."

"Well hopefully being SeeDs runs in the family," Selphie mused. We both finished our food and I offered to take her to her registration. It would better taking her early so she wouldn't get lost. Then I went to my own registration class.

* * *

><p>Squall came in along with Quistis a little later than usual. Squall had stitches on his face and a bandage on his forehead. What happened to him? He didn't look happy. Well he never did look happy.<p>

Registration was over and done with quickly as usual. Quistis stayed behind to speak to Squall. I waved to her as I passed, yawning as I left the classroom.

"Finnly," I turned to Seifer, raising an eyebrow at the stitches on him.

"What happened to your face?" I asked as we walked.

"Leonhart," Was the answer. Ah so they beat each other up for real this time. "Got out of the Infirmary before he did. What's the point of training if there's no damage done? We can't go into war as SeeDs and tell the enemy 'yeah, you better be careful, I'm an expert in pretending to hurt people'!"

"Well could be worse, you could've kill him," I shrugged. "You free until the exam? Was going to get some training done in the Training Centre."

"And run from the plants again?" Seifer laughed. I narrowed my eyes. That was a one-off. He'll never let me live it down.

"You didn't see the dinosaur behind them."

"No one did."

"Point," I sighed. "Anyway, it's either you laugh at me for running away from plants again on the day of the final or I can at least get beaten up with a bit of dignity about me." How we became pals I'll never know. He may have been arrogant but he was loyal. The whole Garden didn't understand how we didn't hate one another. Maybe we bonded over our bitterness.

"Sounds fair," He answered. "Quad at one?"

"Okay, so long as we don't damage below the belt or the facial area," He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like rules. "Hey you've got a girlfriend. Whether it's congratulations from passing or pity that you failed you're getting laid tonight so I don't want to be at fault if anything important gets damaged. As for me I'm not taking any risks on getting this looker hurt."

"No one will ever be desperate enough," I could only roll my eyes. One can hope. One can hope...

* * *

><p>Big turn out for a practice duel. A lot of students who were free had came down to watch after lunch. Seifer always had to perform to an audience, the big show-off. And here I was, thinking I could savour my pride.<p>

"Standard rules plus the additional agreements?" I asked, pulling out my sword and leaning back a bit, gripping the hilt tight as Seifer drew his Gunblade. We both looked to Fujin and Raijin, waiting to start.

"Right, first with three hits loses," Raijin said. We both nodded in agreement. Some of the girls behind them sheered for us, while the guys rooted for me to bust Seifer up.

"... Start!"

I dragged my blade along the ground as I ran towards Seifer, who blocked my swing and pushed me back. I walked around him, getting him worked up. He hated when people stalled. So impatient.

He swung at me, to which I bent backwards, going into a crab position and then quickly tumbling to the side, pointing my blade on the ground and using it to push myself up, spinning my sword around for showing off purposes.

Deciding to be the bigger show-off he started to pull that weird Chi crap that he does, firing it at me. I blocked by calling forth my Guardian Force, Fenrir, for a short time. Wasn't a full Summon so I did fall back a little but quickly recovered.

We began to clash blades more often as Seifer lost his patience. He sneered at me whilst I kept calm, goading him on. I threw him back and then jumped forward, pointing my sword at his throat while we remained still like a picture.

"Dante. Hit," I pulled Seifer on his feet before backing off. He jumped at me and we went into an even fiercer battle. He didn't like it when I got the first hit in, even if he did win nine times out of ten. Still it was always a perfect chance to rile him up.

"Come on Seifer!" I mocked, blocking a swing while I continued to jibe him. "Did Squall tire you out? Maybe I should go easy on you!" I was met with another Chi blast that knocked me down and back six feet. I leapt back up, only to meet Seifer with his blade at my throat. With a grin I swept at his legs, backing off in a defensive stance. There were several girls screaming and cheering while the guys rooted for either myself or Seifer.

I performed a double somersault backwards to get some space in before running to Seifer and dropping down, skidding and hoping he'd get hit. He did get over me and I stood straight, grinning.

"I know you can do better than that!" I taunted. "We've all seen how you cut up Squall! You all done now?" I could see on people's faces that I was playing with fire. Raijin would never get Seifer cross and Fujin never sparred with him. Every time we trained I'd be the one getting Seifer furious. As far as I could see it did throw him off his game a little but it still meant I was the loser most of the time. I could count on one hand the times I had won.

He grit his teeth and I spent more time defending myself, trying to get a distance between us. If I could do that I could get a hit in. Although I honestly didn't expect what happened next.

There were several screams as I yelled, dropping my sword and grabbing my left bicep to stop the bleeding. Bloody Gunblades. I usually forgot that the gun part was usable. The silence got thicker as I then laughed and did a mock bow.

"I admit defeat, Seifer Almasy," I said before the crowds separated and an angry SeeD Instructor approached us. He was tall, auburn hair and dark magenta eyes that were narrowed at both Seifer and I. Mostly Seifer.

"What has been going on here?" He asked angrily before turning to Seifer. "And I've spoken with your Instructor. Weren't you warned about harming your training partners?"

"Calm down it's not like I've killed him," Seifer replied nonchalantly as the older Instructor glared.

"You are aware you still have an hour and a half left until the Field Exam," He warned. "That is plenty of time for me to file and have an approval of your withdrawal. I'm sure you can wait another couple of months. You've been very patient since you were fifteen."

"Vanadium stop it," I interjected. "It's my fault. I goaded him and it got out of hand."

"Well if Seifer wishes to be a SeeD then he needs to learn self control," My brother frowned disapprovingly before turning to all of the students. "Get back to your classes, now," They quickly did as he said. Vanadium wasn't an Instructor people messed with. "And you," He turned to Seifer, both exchanging heated glares. "... Get prepared for your Exam."

"Of course, Instructor," Seifer left with Fujin and Raijin as I inspected my wound.

"Hey Seifer!" I called, getting him to turn around. I outstretched my right hand, flicking my wrist and quickly Drawing a Cure spell from him and healed myself. He rolled his eyes and left. I took my sword and sheathed it. Vanadium approached me, seeing if the wound needed any more healing. "Quit fussing over me I'm not five."

"You shouldn't be taunting him. You could have been seriously injured," I rolled my eyes. Fuck's sake I'm not a child.

"Well what would you rather us do? Swat flies like Zell?" Vanadium's eyes narrowed as we walked out of the Quad.

"Watch your mouth."

"You're not my mother so quit acting like it," Honestly Vanadium's overbearing thing was _so_ frustrating! It was like being suffocated! "Look I'm going to my room and get ready. Good luck with your squad."

"Take your medication before you go," Yes mother, I will. I shook my head, leaving to go to my dorm.


	3. Fleur de lis

Chapter 2: Fleur-de-lis

_Hello Dante,_

_I absolutely love the charm you made me. A fleur-de-lis seems more like your kind of thing though (even though it means 'lily flower', I know that) I just think it suits you better. Probably because it's a noble symbol. I still love it, it's so sweet. It's nice that both of us have one. It's like a friendship bracelet. I'll always have it with me, don't you worry about that! It'll be a good luck charm._

_How's your brother doing? You've hardly talked about him recently. I thought maybe... you know something had happened. I hope you're both okay. I know you keep complaining he's overbearing and over-protective but he's just looking out for you._

_Have you been okay with your medication and stuff? Have the doctor's found out the cause of your memory loss? I'll say it again: maybe it was a concussion you had as a child? Silly idea, yeah, (you tell me _all_ the time) but maybe?_

_I've been pretty good yeah. My mother keeps nagging me to stop looking in to all these disappearances. It's too weird though! Well hopefully they'll be found. Still part of me is telling me to look into it._

_Anyway, hope to hear back from you soon. Keep well._

_Loads of love,_

_Lilith_

I found that letter in my pocket one day along with my Fleur-de-lis charm. I had no idea who Lilith was. The name rang distantly in my memory yet when I tried to grasp it it slipped away. It was as though a wall was blocking my path. No matter how hard I tried to remember nothing would be recalled. My memory was incredibly bad.

I sighed, getting a glass of water and swallowing a pill. It was like a cod liver oil capsule only red. It had something to do with ensuring my memory wouldn't get any worse. It was experimental so they weren't entirely sure if it would succeed or not. I was to take one every day. I forgot once and I felt really... strange. I can't explain it. I felt dizzy, as though I had not eaten all day. I almost passed out because of it.

Looking at the clock I saw that it was quarter-past three. Forty-five minutes to go. I sat on my bed and checked my sword. Sharp, polished, ready for the exam. My sword was unique compared to the other sword users in the Garden, who normally used the standard issue swords the Garden provided. It was crafted for me for my birthday. The handle was long, about twice the length of a regular sword hilt, making the blade a little shorter than a usual sword. The hilt had a motif of vines, leaves and thorns on it and ended with a blooming rose, all coloured green and red. The blade was relatively thin and pointed with one sharp side, a bit like a tooth.

Sheathing my sword I checked the ammo for my revolver. Not many people knew I could handle a gun but I kept it with me in case things got too difficult. It wasn't anything special. Just a regular revolver. Unlike Squall's. I prefer to keep and guns and blades separate.

Looking over at the clock I decided to head out early. I checked my weapons and ammo, grabbing my uniform's jacket and putting in on, making sure I was presentable and then heading to find my Instructor.

* * *

><p>Squall was already with Quistis when I arrived. She nodded curlty to me as I stood a few feet from Squall. I nodded at him and he probably never acknowledged it. He's so nice.<p>

"Well, let's see, who else is on the Squad," Quistis spoke to herself, scanning down at her clipboard. "Ah, Zell Dincht. He's quite a lively fellow." I couldn't help but crack a smile as Squall groaned under his breath.

"More like loud," He grumbled. "Can't I switch members?"

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked him. His answer was a glare. "Only asking, calm it."

"Squall you know very well that's not possible," Our Instructor frowned. She must have spotted Zell behind us as she called him over. I didn't even look. We rarely interacted but that didn't mean I was on neutral ground with the martial artist. I think he was put off by me since I was part of the Disciplinary Committee. Zell started to speak to Squall about ignoring Seifer instead of getting into fights with him all the time. I couldn't help but laugh at his words.

"Cheap advice from someone who gets offended at insults a seven year old uses," I commented, getting a glare from the blonde.

"Shut up, Dante."

"Okay, fine," I waved my hand dismissively. "I've just such a grumpy Squad..."

"And it doesn't get any better," Quistis hid a smile as she spoke. "Seifer is your Squad Leader." Zell groaned loudly at the revelation.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," He exclaimed. I folded my arms over my chest, trying to look as professional as possible after potentially pissing off two of my comrades. Considering the temper they have I've probably done the trick.

I gave Seifer a wave as he, Raijin and Fujin made their way onto the scene. As usual Seifer didn't bother to wear his uniform for the exam. No doubt he'll get points deducted for it. I know the Garden allows us to wear casual clothes, obviously to remain inconspicuous, but for exams and high-profile missions we were expected to wear our uniforms. I've lost count as to how many times he's failed now. Ah well, got to keep trying.

Fujin and Raijin soon left as they weren't participating in the exam. Fujin nodded at us while Raijin wished us luck. I waved to them as they went off. I looked around at the other Squads. Vanadium was stern as usual with his Squad. I felt my stomach flip over as the Headmaster came from the elevator, ready to give us a speech. The field exams, I heard, were always trial by fire. Still this whole idea of going to war for a final exam seemed a little... excessive...


	4. All is Fair

You know a review wouldn't go amiss here.

Chapter 3: All Is Fair

I paid all of my attention on the views outside of the truck as we headed for Balamb Harbour. It didn't take a long time to get there, it was just annoying how Zell had to swat flies during that time. He almost got me in the face.

"Honestly how daft can you get?" I asked bitterly. "There is _no_ room for you to have a sissy fight with yourself." Zell glared at me, then Seifer had to put his two gil in.

"Plus it's annoying," He muttered. "Chicken-wuss."

"Why don't you say that to my face?" Zell shouted, I narrowed my eyes, tempted to whack him with the barrel of my gun just to shut him up. Seifer just gave Zell a deadpan look and frowned.

"You are a chicken-wuss," He repeated slowly. Zell stood and was about to punch the Squad Leader when I in front of him, making Zell hesitate for a moment.

"Are you really going to risk your chance of being a SeeD?" I asked.

"Right the three of you stop right now," Quistis ordered. I sat back down, leaning back and looking out the window.

"... Instructor?" Squall _finally_ decided to be social. "Who was the girl in the Infirmary?" Quistis pondered, her brows furrowed at the question.

"I don't recall seeing any girl there," She admitted. The brief silence was then broken by Seifer scoffing.

"Great. I've got chicken-wuss and a guy who just hit puberty in my Squad..." I raised my eyebrow, turning my head to him.

"What about me?" I inquired.

"You just had to start your period today."

"I did warn you my time of the month was soon," I replied backhandedly. "At least my PMS will destroy our foes with relative ease." Seifer threw his head back and laughed, Squall was glaring at the ground, Quistis shook her head and Zell just found us immature. Says Chicken-wuss. Up yours.

* * *

><p>Dollet was in shambles when we landed on the beach. I drew my sword and the four of us got out the boat. Quistis followed us and we turned to her.<p>

"Your task is to secure the central plaza," She ordered. "Once it's clear remain in the area until new orders are issued!" We, bar Seifer, saluted and headed off down the streets. Several other SeeD candidates fought against Galbadia soldiers as we ran past, Seifer leading us to our destination.

Down the streets were more soldiers. Squall drew his Gunblade and cut one down. I disarmed one and bent down, getting on my hands and raising my legs then knocking the guard out with a swift kick. I swung my legs over and got back up, running towards another guard and jump-kicking him and slicing his chest with my sword, then half turning and taking out a guard behind me by swinging my sword upwards as he ran at me. When the street was clear we kept going, arriving at the plaza.

"Scout the area! There's gotta be more hiding!" Seifer ordered. The three of us split up then while Seifer waited for us. I checked down a narrow street, seeing nothing. Well this will be great for Seifer's patience. I came back out of the street and headed to Seifer, saluting.

"No soldiers spotted," I told him. Squall and Zell came back with the same report. Seifer was already losing his patience. Just keep it together for a little longer, I know you can. You can pass just... ignore your instincts this one time.

A good few hours had passed. I looked at a nearby clock. Six o'clock? We had been here that long? Bloody Hell it had been a while. I was surprised Seifer was... sort of holding himself together. Not very well though. Zell had begun to pace around and Squall was ordered to do regular patrols. He had just finished one. I was sitting on a bunch of crates, scanning down the streets for any sign of either SeeD or enemy soldiers. It was so quiet. It actually pissed me off. So much for an exam. Sure if I become a SeeD my speciality will be sitting around doing nothing. Where is the real test of skill? So much for the final exam being sent off to war.

"I can't take this any more!" Seifer shouted. This could only lead to disaster. "Why are they making us sit here? We could be fighting!"

"It's our orders to wait here," Zell remarked.

"Seifer orders are orders," I added. "Trust me, my patience is wearing thin too but if we endure just a little longer we'll get through this. They won't expect SeeD candidates to stay for a excessive amount of time, maybe another hour or so," He tapped Hyperion impatiently on the ground. "If we can just wait it out then we're SeeDs and then we can actually get in on the action. Try think of it that way."

"Easy for you to say," Seifer scoffed. I waved my hand dismissively in response.

"Well it could be worse," I then spoke. I noticed some men in blue and immediately dropped off the crates. "Quick get down, we could ambush them before they see us!"

Several Galbadian goons ran from one street and down another, not even stopping to check the area. They seemed too busy. There was something else for them to do. Seifer stood and stared up. When I looked up I could see the old Communication Tower up on the hill.

"Looks like they're heading there," Seifer remarked. "Right, new orders! We're gonna find out what they're doing!"

"We can't just leave our post!" Zell argued.

"So you're going to disobey the Leader's orders?" Seifer sneered. "What about you Squall? Staying behind?" Squall folded his arms, stern as ever.

"I'll go by whatever you decide," He said. Bet anything he was thinking about how much Seifer was being a nob right now.

"We were so close too," I sighed. "Seifer care to think before we act?"

"So you wanna stay with Chicken-wuss and die of boredom?" Seifer asked me. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No. I have to make sure you don't make a cock-up," Was my reply. I had such a bad feeling. Then again most of the time when I heard what Seifer did during exams was horrendous and fail-inducing. Fantastic. First SeeD exam and I'll fail it now because I have to back my friend up in his impulsiveness.


	5. In War and Spite

Chapter 4: In War and Spite

"You complain so much about your brother fussing over you and you're no different!" Seifer hissed at me as the Squad headed up to the Communication Tower. "Honestly I'm not a boy."

"Then think of a better insult than 'Chicken-wuss' _please_," I answered back, trying not to hiss as he was. "Honestly you complain about my periods. Least I'm not on mine permanently."

"How are you two friends? You insult each other all the time?" Zell asked us.

"What's the point of having pals if you can't take the piss out of them?" I responded calmly. We reached a hill and crouched down, observing the soldiers go about their business. They hadn't noticed us. "What do they want with the Communication Tower? It's impossible to do broadcasts nowadays."

"Well if we find out then we'll stop Galbadia from achieving their goal and we'll drive them out of Dollet," Seifer explained. I scoffed a little at his remark. "Oh c'mon D, everything we do here brings us one step closer to our dream!"

"Dream?" Squall inquired.

"He means his Romantic Dream, and not in the loving sense," I got so confused when he started talking about that Dream. Took me a while to realise he was using the older meaning of the word. I sort of understood then. We all have dreams. Seifer just knows his. The film that inspired him was a bit rubbish though. Really cheap. There's always an odd fascination with watching old, low budget films though. "It makes a lot more sense if we explain it in full. Which we don't have time for."

"Look guys we should go back," Zell tried to reason. I noticed Seifer speaking to Squall, ignoring both of us blondes. Zell sighed beside me. "What's up with them? First they hate each other then they're like best of friends. What gives?"

"It's the makings of an old married couple," I answered. "They've been together for too long and no one else is able to stand them so they stay together for the sake of the children," I turned my head to the two Gunblade wielders. "Guys, we need to figure out a plan. We can't just lie here and explain to the Instructors it was more comfortable than the crates," Seifer had ignored me and decided to head down the path. "Seifer what the Hell are you doing? Come back! You're ignoring me on purpose you massive nob-head!"

Oh Seifer when I get my hands on you...

"Hey!" The remainder of our team looked up to the cliffs, seeing a SeeD candidate stumble and slide down the side. Feeling embarrassed she dusted the dirt from her uniform and then grinned at the sight of me. "Dante! Didn't know you were in Squad B!"

"Hey Sel," I mumbled a bit. I am so horrible with names. I'd met her only once before in the cafeteria. The whole time I was trying to remember her name. I seemed to have got it right, or at least the first part and she took it as a nickname. "What's happening? Did Vanadium order you up here? Squad A?"

"Yeah, where's your Squad Leader?" I groaned and pointed down at the Communication Tower before turning, putting my hands at either side of my mouth.

"Seifer! There's a messenger from Squad A here!" I yelled down. Honestly I was loud enough to make Fujin jealous. He looked up at me then cupped his hands around his mouth as I did.

"Tell them it can wait!" He shouted back before running into the Tower.

"No it can't wait! … Ugh why do I bother...?" I groaned, turning and running down the path to follow him. It didn't take long and Selphie had taken a short-cut while Squall and Zell had followed me. Galbadian soldiers were running from the Tower and I could hear Seifer shouting insults at them as we entered the place. He couldn't be seen, but our best bet was to go up.

"You know this isn't the most stable elevator," Selphie mused as we went up.

"Yeah you'd think there'd be fences or barricades or something," I answered.

* * *

><p>The top of Communication Tower was starting to do some weird shit when we reached the top. The main satellite was starting to boost itself and soon the entire Tower was up and running. There was a Galbadian soldier working alone to fix the whole thing. He seemed to have finished and we drew our weapons. He seemed very surprised at our sudden appearance.<p>

"How did you brats get up here?" He asked, trying to sound tough.

"Considering how half of the Galbadian Army has no balls take a wild guess," I remarked, keeping my sword held up at him. Without a second though he began to attack us, firing bullets at us and spreading us out. I flicked my wrist, Drawing electricity from him and blasting it back. Selphie was casting some Fire spells whilst wielding a large Nunchacku. She didn't seem like the type to wield something so huge. Well appearances are deceiving.

Zell was beating the man up with his fists and Squall was breaking the Galbadian's weaponry with his Gunblade. It wasn't long until we felt a sudden gust of wind. Selphie was nearby the core of it. I ran to her and hook my arm around her waist, pulling her away from the strong winds and letting go when she was safe. There wasn't any time to be thanked as a huge beast came down from the heights of the Communication Tower. Selphie had cast a Scan spell and must have noticed there was a Guardian Force inside the thing.

"Dante cover me while I draw this thing!" She called. I nodded and Drew a Protect spell, casting it on her while eyeing the beast. Zell was having no luck hitting it and Squall was just getting at it, both having to resort to attacking when it got dangerously close to them. I had swapped my blade for my .44 Magnum, firing at it and drawing it towards me.

It tried to swipe at me as I bent back into a crab and swinging my legs over when it was safe. I reloaded my revolver and aimed for its eye. Missed it. Got the jaw. Not good with aiming. Selphie had managed to Draw the Guardian Force. We proceeded to then beat the shit out of the monster. Well until the thing suddenly had several bullets go through it and it fell with a loud thud. We turned to see Seifer being restrained by a man. There was something off about him. He was obviously a Galbadian soldier, even if he didn't wear the uniform. He must have held a higher rank and his military suit proved that. His hair was slicked back and his eyes were like voids, dark, dull and disturbing. He seemed to have an air of authority and showed great strength, tossing Seifer in to our group and holding us all at gun-point. None of us moved as he approached us, studying us with no curiosity.

"... None of you are SeeDs, yet your Garden insists you fight in a war beyond your comprehension," He stated slowly. There was something about his voice that sent chills down me. Not in a good way either. "I wonder if it really is worth wasting bullets on you... perhaps another method would be wiser?" There seemed to be no reasoning with him. He was in control and we all knew if we fought him he wouldn't hesitate to kill us all. He must have knocked Seifer about badly, his face and clothes were wrecked. No bullets though.

"So you'll let us go?" Zell asked. Great we're dead. Thank you Zell I am going to die during an exam and it will be your fault for voicing your hopes. The man looked at us all, then at me. His curiosity was peaked and he glared more intensely at me. Had we met? I've never seen him before.

"... Perhaps," He sounded like he was giving us an offer. "I have heard that the SeeDs are to pull out at nineteen hundred hours. That gives you a half hour to run from here to the beaches. I'm generous, and unlike a comrade of mine I will give you all a sporting chance," I raised my eyebrow at him. He was plotting. I could see him calculating the plans in his head. "I will give you five minutes to start running. After then it will be your own fault you do not survive."

"Quit toying with us!" Seifer yelled. The man narrowed his eyes in a way that seemed like he could kill with them.

"I am giving you a chance to live. If you wish to die like a fool I will gladly carry out your wishes," He stepped aside, waiting for us to slowly go on the elevator. I glared at him, making sure he didn't do anything. "Not to worry, next we meet I will gladly place bullets in your skulls."


	6. Fight and Flight

Chapter 5: Fight and Flight

"Who the Hell was that guy?" Zell asked as we started to run from the Communication Tower. We weren't risking walking if that guy's threat was anything to go by.

"Seemed like a Commander or something!" Seifer said. "I thought if I got rid of him-"

"Wait a minute you _attacked_ him?" I skidded to a halt and looked at Seifer. "What the fuck Seifer? You could have been killed!"

"Well I wasn't so let's just leave it at that we've only got like," He stopped to look at his watch. "Twenty-five minutes..." We sort of realised what that meant. Our five minutes were up and we heard a loud stomping noise. Oh... bullocks...

"Run for it!" Selphie yelled and began running from the massive mechanical spider. Adrenaline kicked in for all of us and we bolted down the hill towards Dollet. Why did the town have to be so far? The beach was even further away we'll never make it back in twenty-five minutes!

"Thank you Seifer I am blaming _you_ for my pre-mature death!" I yelled as we ran.

"Fuck you Dante, just fuck you!" He snapped, leaping over a fallen log.

"You're the Squad Leader! You take full responsibility!" I shouted back. I stumbled over but quickly got back up and kept on running. I don't know why were we shouting at one another, fair enough I started it but it seemed out of habit we'd argue. Maybe we were the old married couple...

"There is no way we can outrun this thing!" Selphie suddenly screamed as we got to the town. I performed a front flip, turning my body around and drawing my blade.

"Run! If I'm going to fail or die I'm going to do it showing off!" I ordered. Thankfully my split-second plan worked and it got Seifer to stop and draw Hyperion.

"Like you're fighting it on your own, D," He smirked. We managed to get the machine to stop and focus on us. It prepared to shoot bullets at us but I Summoned Fenrir and the wolf beside me, growling as the winds kicked up behind it. The machine was pushed back with a screech that pierced our ears but it still fired and Fenrir's translucent body took the bullets for us before fading. I could sense Fenrir was getting weaker. One more hit and he'd be knocked out. Those must have been strong bullets and I forgot to heal him after sparring with Seifer. Shit!

"Seifer, got a Guardian?" I asked. I didn't like calling them GFs; I either called them Guardians or by their full titles.

"Yeah, but it's Ifrit," Shit, we need electricity. I rarely Drew spells, too... Seifer I hope you've got some good ones.

"Hit it with lighting! I'll look for a weak point!" I ordered, drawing its attention to me. It had red eyes which I took out with a well aimed Blizzard spell I Drew. It turned its attention to Seifer again as he shocked it and I studied the monster. One of my better skills was being able to Draw spells effectively and knowing the strength and type of spell a monster had, like a sixth sense in a way. I pulled out and cast Protect on Seifer, shielding him from bullet fire. Shit if the others were here we could take it down easy.

I pulled another Blizzard spell out, along with a Fire one and blasted them back as the mechanical spider as it came towards me. Seifer ducked under and cut up its underbelly, exposing electrical circuitry. I pulled out another Blizzard spell, freezing the circuits and making the machine malfunction.

"Seifer hit it with a Thunder spell when I melt the ice!" I called, Drawing Fire and melting the ice. On his cue Seifer cast the Thunder spell and machine's wires fried and sparked, making the thing partially explode.

I pulled out my revolver and ran under the machine as it reared up, about to collapse. I didn't have time to aim so I blindly fired at the exposed wiring, hitting it roughly and rolling backwards to avoid being crushed. The thing seemed dead enough... if, you know... machines could die.

"D, move it," Seifer ordered after a few moments. "You're plan's left us less than ten minutes to get to the beach." I nodded and we both started to run down to Dollet and through the streets, running past soldiers until we reach the beach. I picked up my pace and ran faster, practically leaping as I ran to get closer to the ship. Almost there... almost there...

I pretty much leapt into the ship with Seifer behind me. I gasped for air, coughing a bit as I regained my breath. Looking up at the clock I saw that we had about three minutes left. Hey at least we got here.

"Hey quit being over-dramatic," Selphie told me as I got up off the floor and slumped on to a free seat. "What happened when you stopped running?"

"Spider... hit... blew it... up," I said between breathes, taking a glass of water from Xu in thanks, drinking it slowly. After a few moments I heaved a sigh. "We better pass now; we killed a mechanical spider to save you lot."

* * *

><p>When we arrived back in Balamb I walked over to Fujin and Raijin who had been waiting for our return.<p>

"Hey hey guys! How'd it go?" Raijin asked.

"All they did was get in my way," Seifer remarked. "Being a leader ain't easy." I noticed Zell from the corner of my eye glare at us.

"Safe?" Fujin inquired. I nodded, folding my arms.

"A few cuts a bruises here and there but nothing serious," I assured her. "We're okay. We're free until sundown as well so shall we head?" I followed Fujin to the car, Raijin and Seifer following behind us. I silently called shotgun as Fujin took the driver's seat. Seifer and Raijin took the back seat with the former glaring at me. "Not a Squad Leader any more; exam's over."

"Shotgun," Was what Fujin added, thus ending the argument before it began. We set off back to the Garden, filling in our friends on what happened at Dollet. We told them about the Communication Tower and the mechanical spider before remembering that after the exam the Squad Leaders had to debrief immediately once they return to the Garden. I told them I would catch up with them later, deciding to find my brother and tell him how it went for me.

He seems to have a knack for learning things quickly.

"Heard you and Seifer almost got abandoned in Dollet," He asked when I found him having dinner in the cafeteria. I sat across from him. I didn't feel too hungry I could always eat later.

"Turns out we didn't," I answered back. He was just about finished his food and he narrowed his eyes at me. "What?"

"One of the girls in the Squad I was assigned to, Selphie," He began.

"Yeah we got the message but Seifer was being a dick and we ended up nearly getting killed by a Galbadian leader."

"What?" Vanadium nearly shouted.

"Look we got away, we're alive and and far as I've heard everybody wins!" I defended. "Fucking Hell you have to find a negative in _everything. _Why can't you just be proud of me for what I've done?"

"I _am_ proud of you, Dante," He answered. "But you're becoming incredibly reckless like Seifer. I'm not letting you risk your life by doing something stupid."

"If I didn't stop to stall that thing we'd probably all be dead," I frowned. Vanadium also frowned. He was hard on me, but he was my older brother and I knew he was just looking out for me.

"_Attention please,"_ I looked up as the intercom sounded. _"Would all students who took part in the SeeD exam today please report to the Second Floor Assembly Hall." _Both of us stood, both of us leaving the cafeteria and going to the elevator.

"I'm sure you've done fine," He told me. "Don't kick yourself if you've failed, though. There will be plenty of opportunities for you to retake it." I nodded, staying silent the whole way up to the Assembly Hall.


	7. Luck Favours The Brave

Chapter 6: Luck Favours The Brave

The Assembly Hall was filled with nervous and anxious SeeD candidates and their Instructors. It was known that only about three or four would make it to be SeeDs, and that was when you were lucky. Well the real luck was in passing.

I talked to Seifer about his debrief. Apparently Xu and Quistis told him off about how he would never be a real leader or a SeeD, which I found a bit degrading for him. But then Cid talked to him about how he didn't want to train them into mindless soldiers and what we had done was risky, but we used our heads and it turned out okay in the end.

"Well if it's meant to be a good thing hopefully we'll get a pass," I shrugged as I talked to him. See if he doesn't I'll actually kick someone or something. I mean it wouldn't be fair if I passed then he didn't. He was the leader and took initiative on the situation, doing what he thought was best. Well that and he was bored shitless.

The door opened and a member of the Faculty entered. We all remained silent as he walked, standing in front of all the SeeD candidates. I felt a bit nervous as he did so and clenched my hands together.

"When your name is called, please step outside and wait until you are escorted to the Headmaster's Office," He began. He paused for a few moments before calling the first name. "Squad A: Selphie Tilmitt," Selphie seemed really surprised and quickly hurried out the room. "Squad B: Zell Dincht," The martial artist ran out the room and we heard a massive cry of joy from him. "Squall Leonhart," The stoic man left the room, giving little to no expression on his face. "Dante Finnly." I looked to Seifer before heading out of the room. I was greeted by Selphie getting me in a tight hug which shocked me.

"Yes you passed too!" She cheered. I stumbled back a bit from shock as she let me go. "This is so great! We're gonna be SeeDs together!" I stared at the door, waiting for Seifer to come out. It turned out only a boy from Squad C left with the Faculty Member. He didn't pass? Oh come on that is so unfair!

"This way," The Faculty Member ordered. They were always weird and I never really liked them. They gave me the chills.

* * *

><p>He escorted us to Headmaster Cid's Office and we all stood to attention in front of him. Cid was middle-aged, well maybe a bit older. He was a good Headmaster and often went on tangents during speeches and was a bit over-the-top with his words too. We hardly saw him as he would usually be giving SeeDs assignments and overlooking the Garden but he would appear to give encouragement to candidates participating in the written exam and the finals.<p>

"There are the five who passed the SeeD exam," The Faculty Member said to him.

"At ease," He told us. We all stopped saluting and relaxed a little. Cid stood up from his desk and stood in front of us. "First of all: congratulations on passing. As a member of SeeD you will be dispatched all over the world. We are proud to introduce SeeD as Balamb's finest mercenaries. But that is only one aspect of SeeD..."

"Sir, the meeting will begin shortly, we must keep this short," The Faculty Member remarked. "SeeD is the Garden's most valuable asset. Our reputation is solely dependant on each of you; handle each mission with care," We all nodded in reply. "Here are your reports." Cid went to Selphie and whispered something in her ear as he gave the report, then the guy from Squad C and Zell, doing the same thing, and to me. I took my report and nodded in thanks.

"Make sure to think before you take any action," He told me. He probably meant my mouth for the most part, I did tend to say what I was thinking. He finally went to Squall and then stood back. "You are all dismissed." As we left I took a look at my report. My conduct was a bit rubbish, although part of the results is determined by the Squad Leader's report so if it was anyone other than Seifer I probably would have failed in that aspect. Judgement wasn't too bad, I knew I should have stalled a little in the Fire Cavern though. Attack was good, probably helped that I killed that mechanical spider. Spirit was great, again probably because of holding off that machine. My Attitude was pretty decent as well. Overall my SeeD Rank was an Eight. Not bad, not bad.

* * *

><p>That speech was the single most embarrassing moment of my life.<p>

I completely forgot to make one, as all candidates did in the case in which we passed, and I just winged it. Completely embarrassed. Ah well, all over now.

I went for a shower quickly. I was still filthy from the exam. Didn't stay in for long I wanted to get ready for the Graduation Ball and still have time to spare. Had about two and half hours when I got into my dorm. I ran a towel through my hair as I got out the bathroom and went into my room to change into my new SeeD uniform. At least it fit me.

I got the hair-dryer and dried my hair. Normally didn't bother unless I was going to special events but my hair's really thick and annoying at times. It's a bit longer than other guy's hair and it's layered and brushed back(Vanadium usually calls me "Edwardian" for my hair, whatever that meant). Girls seemed to like it though and eventually, after some convincing from Fujin, I kept this style. Was actually considering just shaving it all off at one point. Also had a bit of a short goatee going on. You know I just realised Seifer hasn't taken the piss out of my facial hair yet. I always kept my goatee short. I mind seeing some old film Raijin liked and the guy's beard was about a mile long. Seifer said that'd be me one day. I told him if my beard and/or moustache gets longer than two centimetres I am to be killed. Basically my facial hair is to never grow beyond a long stubble.

There is seriously something wrong with my reflection. I've known about it my whole life and I don't like reflective surfaces; I don't want anyone else to see it or know if they see what I see. My reflection is sort of... distorted. I don't know how or why. It's blurry and distorted and just strange and not right! I didn't even talk to Vanadium about it. If anyone has seen my weird reflection they certainly haven't said anything.

I heard the door knock and I got up, opening it to see Seifer at my doorstep. I let him in and he didn't seem happy.

"Brooding? That's more Squall's thing," I remarked. He stared at me before scoffing.

"Not even shaving your puberty away?" Ah there it was. Would have thought something was wrong otherwise. "Anyway, I'm going to the ball with you."

"Wait you're not a SeeD, and I'm pretty sure I heard some shit about you going to the Disciplinary Room," I said, leaning against the door frame. Seifer waved his hand dismissively.

"Rinoa asked to see the Headmaster, so I've got special permission to escort her," Ahh, Rinoa the girlfriend. Always spoken of but never seen. "So if you're good I might point her out to you."

"Aww am I not getting introduced?" I frowned mockingly. "Such a shame, I've always wanted to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend." Another scoff from Seifer.

"You're just jealous."

"That I am, Seifer," I laughed. "Well there's still about an hour before I've got to go. How about I drive you to Balamb to pick your girlfriend up?" I got a look from him. "I promise I'll walk back and leave you the car."

* * *

><p>"There you are," Vanadium said. All new SeeD graduates got a fancy 'Introducing so-and-so' when they arrived at the Ball. Surprisingly I was the last one there. Even Squall was earlier than me there's something not right if he's not the last one to a party. I took a glass of wine from a waitress and nodded in thanks. Was a lovely evening to be walking from Balamb. "Where were you? I checked your dorm and you weren't there."<p>

"Had to run an errand," I answered. "Anyway I'm only half an hour late it's not that bad," I wonder if Seifer and Rinoa were here yet? I've never actually seen his girlfriend before. I knew he had a picture of her but I wasn't one to pry. I had no idea what kind of photo she had given him and I didn't want to find out. "So how did your Instructor review go?"

"They said I was exceptional and displayed concern and compassion towards my Squad and my orders were clear and easily followed," He explained. "Quistis wasn't as lucky."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Even though three out of four of her Squad passed, they told her that she lacked leadership qualities, was hesitant and put her emotions ahead of her duties. They've revoked her Instructor's License as of midnight tonight," I frowned. Poor girl. Only a year of being an Instructor. That really wasn't fair. But I suppose if she lacked the necessary skills then it couldn't be helped. "But this isn't a time to be miserable. You passed and are now a SeeD. So enjoy your last night of being carefree; your first mission could be tomorrow."

"Sounds like I'm getting married," I drank a bit of wine before deciding I didn't like it that much. There was something bitter about wine I really disliked. I keep trying it thinking 'I'll like it this time' and it's still vile to taste. "Bleh. Who is able to drink this stuff? Tastes like mouldy oranges." I've never ate a mouldy orange but they smell rank.

"You are so refined, little brother," Vanadium sighed. "Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to be hanging around with your brother on your special night."

"Again, it sounds like I'm getting married," I rolled my eyes, putting my glass on a nearby table and walking off. "I'll speak to you later."

During my wanderings of bumping into Instructors, older SeeDs and other important figures I ran into Selphie. I apologised and we both laughed it off. It's not like we meant it.

"Hey Dante you busy?" She asked.

"If by busy you mean awkwardly wandering through crowds of people you barely know, then yes I'm frightfully busy," Selphie laughed again. She was a nice girl in the time I'd known her. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm looking for people to join the Garden Festival Committee," She began. "Not really been getting luck from Zell or Squall or... anyone really," I nodded and she went on. "So I was wondering. Zell said you were part of the Disciplinary Committee but maybe... you know, you could join the Garden Festival Committee too? You can help out whenever you've got the time?" That whole Committee was a flop with the last guy running it. Still, she seemed determined with it.

"Well I can't get any gayer," I shrugged, making her confused. "Yeah I'll help out."

"Really? Oh thank you thank you!" Some waltz music came up and everyone on the dance floor started dancing to it. "Oh you wanna dance?" So many questions in one night. I nodded and took her hand, putting my other on her waist. She was actually quite a short girl. Never noticed before.

We sort of just waltzed to it. I remember the same song being on at a Spring Dance a few months back. Good thing I actually remembered the steps. Still was a bit rusty. Not as rusty as Squall who I saw cutting up the dance floor with a girl in an off-white dress. Wow he wasn't a good dancer at all.

"Hey you seeing Squall?" I asked, spinning us around so Selphie could catch sight of Squall's dancing.

"Ouch they just bumped into another couple," She remarked. "I wonder who that girl is? Is she a SeeD?"

"Nah, never seen her in the Garden before," I answered. We were about halfway through the waltz by this point. The girl had black hair with a few light brown streaks in it. Her eyes were really dark too.

"She looks really pretty in that dress," Selphie mused. I looked over again at her.

"Meh, maybe," I remarked. "I mean she's not hideous. I mean she looks nice but she's not my kind of type if we're going to go to that sort of territory. Besides wearing white, off-white or cream is just asking to get something spilt on you."

"Really?" Selphie asked. I nodded as we neared the end of the waltz. "Well obviously about the colour but she pulls it off."

"I suppose. Again she's not my kind of girl," I continued.

"Okay, smarty-pants, what _is_ your kind of girl?" I laughed at her curiosity.

"Well it's not girls anyway, I'll give you that much," The waltz finished and I noticed Quistis, clad in her usual attire, standing by herself away from the crowds. "Sorry Selphie, I've got to go speak to someone." I quickly left her and made my way over to my former Instructor. She sighed, noticing me. Who was she looking at? Oh right. Squall.

"Even his dancing is perfect," She mused. I raised my eyebrow and stared as Squall was on the dance floor alone. Where had that girl gone? "He can dance with a girl he's never met yet can't stand being around his Instructor."

"Firstly, you obviously weren't around for the first half of the waltz," I began. "Secondly, I'm pretty sure there's a line somewhere around here... no wait, it's back in Dollet." Quistis glared at me and I casually shrugged. "Well he almost knocked out a few people on the dance floor."

"You are such a..." She breathed in. "Sorry. I'm just upset."

"Yeah, Vanadium told me."

"And that's just made your ill-timed joking even worse."

"Thought it would lighten the mood," I sighed. "Well since you're just a SeeD now I suppose it's okay for you to pursue a relationship. Just try not to set yourself up for a fall. I worry about you," She nodded and I gave her a hug. "It will be fine. If you need to talk you know where to find me."

"Thanks Dante," She smiled. "And congratulations on passing. You'll be a great SeeD like your brother." She left, following Squall out onto the balcony. Again I was left alone. I decided to look for Seifer, which wasn't hard seeing as he had just arrived at the dance.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked him. "In fact, I don't want to know. Probably involves the back seat of the car." Seifer laughed at me.

"You make it seem like I'm a predator."

"I don't want to know what you're like in the sack," I remarked. "So you here to pick your girlfriend up? I've not seen her the whole night." He pointed over to a group where the Headmaster was.

"The girl in the off-white dress is Rinoa," I better not mention what I said to Selphie. I nodded.

"Ah right," Was all I said. "You should have seen it earlier. She was trying to get Squall to tear up the floor with her. Actually worked."

"She danced with Squall?" And now I've learned Seifer is the jealous type. He cursed under his breath. I may have just done something stupid. Next time I'll listen to Cid's advice. "Why would she? _Squall_?"

"If it's any consolation Squall wasn't enjoying it," I reasoned. "If he shouted he probably would have screamed 'get me out of here'."

"Yeah but Squall of all people," Seifer glowered. "I mean if it was you I'd be fine with it but Squall?"

"Would you really be fine with it?" I inquired.

"Dance with her and I'll find out."

"Nah I'll end up taking the piss and you'll punch me in the face," I said. "Still it could have been worse; it could have been Zell," There was a grumble from Seifer. "Give her the benefit of the doubt. She didn't know anyone and was all alone. Where were you?"

"I just introduced her to Cid."

"You didn't even see the dance?"

"I got here when it ended," Awkward. "Well she's done talking to Cid. But thanks now all I'm gonna think about is her dancing with Squall."

"Not exactly anything arousing, I assure you," I commented. "Well it's always been said you can tell how good a man is in bed by his dancing. Judging Squall's skills he has no idea what to do with a woman. Five minutes tops?" Seifer looked at me in disgust.

"You are so disturbing at times," I grinned and shrugged. Rinoa approached us and gave Seifer a big hug.

"Oh thank you _so_ much for introducing me to Cid," She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Everything's sorted now. Thank you so much."

"Well I can only get the best for the best girl in the world," I cringe in your general direction Seifer. I cringe. Rinoa looked at me curiously. "Rinoa this is Dante Finnly, he's one of my friends. He just became a SeeD."

"Nice to meet you," I shook hands with her. I was honestly tempted to bring up Squall but was beaten to the punch.

"Nice to meet you too," She smiled. "I saw you on the dance floor with another girl. Is she your girlfriend?" I shook my head.

"Nah just a friend."

"Well you dance really well," She complimented. "You probably saw me almost take a few people out with the guy I danced with," We both noticed Seifer grimace and he got a jab in the arm from her. "It's not like it meant anything. You left me alone."

"Well I didn't expect to be as long as I was," Seifer almost began to argue with her but I interjected. There was no way I was allowing Seifer to have a domestic here.

"Look Rinoa, Seifer told me he was going to give you dinner and a bit of a dance in his room, how about you show him what he missed out on?" Rinoa seemed to like the idea and told us she'd wait outside. "You owe me. Just don't bring up the dance. You've been with her for over a year. One dance doesn't mean she's a cheater."

"Fine. Thanks D," I said goodnight to Seifer. I stayed a little while longer, just after midnight, then I went to my new dormitory and just went to sleep. What a night that was.


	8. Duty Calls

Chapter 7: Duty Calls

"It's open!" I called. Vanadium came into my new dorm, wearing his SeeD uniform. He must have been lecturing this morning. He had an envelope with him. I was out the shower and was looking through my wardrobe for some clothes. "Hey, you not got a hangover?"

"A small one," He answered. "But I was told to give you this first thing this morning. From the look of it it seems like your first SeeD mission." I took the envelope the opened it. I had orders to go to the front gates at half nine. I checked the clock. Half an hour? Fuck should have woke up earlier. So much for getting some training in when it was quiet. "I'll leave you to it, I'm going to be late for my first lecture."

"See you. I'll let you know how I get on," I said.

"Dante, Seifer's been placed in the Disciplinary Room," He told me. "I have to supervise him this afternoon." I nodded. Seifer and Vanadium may have disliked one another but at least he wouldn't try to get out. Vanadium left and I went through my wardrobe, pulling out some clothes. I got changed into some slate grey trousers, a white top and a light grey hooded jacket and ice blue converse shoes. I fixed my scabbard onto my belt and my gun holster on there as well. I fixed my appearance in the mirror. I had gotten used to squinting my icy eyes. Still didn't make my reflection any less blurry but it was manageable.

Once I got ready I headed to the front gates where Selphie was waiting with Headmaster Cid and a Faculty Member. They are everywhere! Squall joined us soon after. Zell had an idiot moment when he got his T Board confiscated.

"Well your mission is to go to Timber," Cid began. "You will be aiding a resistance faction there. Once you arrive at Timber a contact from the faction will greet you."

"He will say 'The forests of Timber sure have changed'," The Faculty Member continued. "You're response shall be 'But the Owls are still around'. That is the password."

"Once with the faction, just follow their orders," Cid finished. "Squall you will be the leader of this mission. Use your best judgement on the situation. Dante, Selphie, Zell, you are to support Squall and the faction to the best of your ability. Oh before you go, take this," He gave us a black lamp. Looked really old. "Best of luck to you all." We all saluted and left the Garden, led by Squall of course.

Most of the journey was really quiet. I thought Selphie would start asking questions and stuff but she just kept quiet. I finally got fed up.

"You think there's a Genie in here?" I asked as we walked to Balamb.

"Don't be ridiculous. They don't exist," Squall answered dismissively.

"Yeah but Cid gave us it for a reason," I went on. "What is the point of not using it?"

"We don't know what it does," Squall answered coldly. Tight-ass.

"And we won't know until we try it out," I retorted. "Unless you're scared."

"Hey back off," Zell threatened.

"Seems like I've upset your girlfriend," I said to Squall. He responded with his usual 'Whatever'. As I said. Tight-ass. "Look this could be incredibly useful and you're just going to let it gather dust. As leader you should take initiative. What's the point in keeping to the safe side? We're SeeDs; we're not exactly in the safest of professions." I took the lamp and gripped it tightly to make sure no one nicked it from me.

"Hey you can't just do that!" Zell protested. I narrowed my eyes at him. Why do they have to be such pansies?

"Oh yeah?" I gave the lamp the traditional rub and it began to stir. "There. I did it."

"You stupid idiot!" Zell shouted as we were suddenly engulfed into a black hole. "We're going to die because of you!"

"Shut it you tramp!" I snapped back, landing roughly on the ground, as did everyone else. The lamp landed with a clang before bursting into black smoke, forming into a creature. What the fuck did I just summon the Devil?

"Who dares disturb my sleep?" The creature asked. We all got up, stumbling and I actually felt a bit dizzy. It got worse when he cast a Gravity spell. Okay I am ready to throw up now.

"Dante that is gross!" Selphie reeled back in disgust as my breakfast came back up. This must be what a hangover feels like... I feel like proper shit now. But battle calls and they never give you enough time to prepare with things like this.

I regained my bearings and drew my sword, ready to attack this Hell Demon. The Gravity spell had made me lose my balance but I quickly got back on my feet and attacked. Selphie must have had Blind spells stocked as she cast it on the beast and forced it to flail around blindly. I backed away in a quick back-step and held my sword up, ready to block or strike.

"Spread out! Don't make a lot of noise either he still can hear!" I ordered. The beast came at me at I shouted and I flipped back, barely avoiding a swipe. Zell punched him from behind and Selphie whipped him with her Nunchaku. Squall executed a few swings of his Gunblade and the beast used a Gravity spell again. Yes I didn't throw up! Result!

I charged at the Demon and hacked at it, sliding to a halt, leaping up and impaling it before pushing backwards, landing on the ground and firing a shot into it. Selphie blasted it with thunder spells and the beast began to heave.

"Too much sleep... too weak..." He mumbled. The black world began to disperse and the beast faded. "I am Diablos, I will serve you from now on." I jolted back and fell onto my back from the sudden blast, ending up on the road to Balamb again.

"... Well I think that went well," I commented as I got up. "Now we've got a new Guardian. Well I do anyway. Now we can Summon the Devil on our mission!"

"... Let's just go," Squall muttered as an order. I rolled my eyes and no one mentioned the incident ever again. Well until I started questioning why Cid gave us a lamp with an unholy Demon inside it and that when we get back Cid's getting an earful. Sure magical lamps are meant to have friendly Sprites or Genies inside them not some spawn from the Underworld!

Eventually my ranting was met with Squall mumbling to me to be quiet and that was an order. This was followed for about five minutes until we reached the train station.

"Four thousand Gil are you kidding? Why can't the Garden pay for this? What a rip-off!" I exclaimed. "Honestly what do they think? We shit gold or something?"

"Stop. Talking," Squall growled through gritted teeth. Why can't you just treat yourself to a set of earplugs then you anti-social git?


	9. Can't Get the Staff

Chapter 8: Can't Get The Staff

I really wish I had given myself time to pack. We didn't really have anything with us except our weapons and money. How prepared we were. I suppose as a mercenary all your need is a good weapon and money to get you places. Still four thousand Gil for all of us? We aren't a gold mine.

The magazines in the compartment aren't too great. Some are out of date as well. Pet Pals Volume One? Occult Fan Volume Two? Bloody Hell wasn't there anything up to date here?

"Zell stop spasming about," I scolded like a mother would.

"Shut up will you? You complain about everything I do," Zell bit back. The bark is worse than the bite. And his bark isn't anything to marvel at.

"Well maybe if you stopped being... you I would find less to get pissy about," I backhanded. Combat King? Seriously they had that here? Ugh they could at least update the magazines more often? Bloody Hell...

Squall came into the compartment and chose the seat furthest away from us to have his sulking bring the full effect.

"This place sure is great," You changed your tune since your boyfriend came in. "Hey Squall, wanna know about Timber?" Silence. Maybe he was sleeping? "Come on Squall? Please?"

"Can I ruin his fun? Can I? Can I?" I asked eagerly like a child would. Both looked at me and I leant back in my chair. "Timber's not much to wonder at anyway. All that's there are a couple of resistance forces that have no balls. Apart from this one clearly but if they're going against Galbadia then they are either very brave or just plain stupid," There Zell. Fun ruined. Neither were listening to me though. I don't care I'll talk if I want. Selphie came into the room, swaying a bit and looking pale. "You okay?"

"I'm not feeling so well," She mumbled.

"Then have a lie down. We'll wake you up when we get to Timber," She nodded and shuffled over to the bed. She slumped onto it suddenly which all made us jump. Was she okay.

"I'm not feeling too good either?" What? Oh guys what is going on? Both Zell and Squall fell unconscious soon after Selphie had. I checked their pulses and breathing. Good they were still alive. Well at least I got some peace. I didn't have any breakfast now that I think about it. I left them to sleep and headed to the diner cart.

* * *

><p>Since we were underwater the view wasn't that great. Lunch was though I had some really nice prawn and mayonnaise sandwiches. Fancy stuff that. Really nice tea as well. And chocolate. You can't go wrong with chocolate. A perfect little lunch. Plus I haven't had prawns in ages. Things always taste better when you have had them in a while.<p>

While I was having my lunch I delved into eavesdropping into a few conversations. This was the only train heading to Timber so it was a good opportunity to learn additional information.

"I hear more Galbadian soldiers have been stationed in Timber," An elderly woman said to her friend. "It's causing my son a lot of distress. None of the Timber Guard know what's going on."

"That's a terrible shame," Her friend replied. "My son's been getting a lot of strife as well. He told me not to visit Timber until it had quietened down but you can't help but worry."

"This will only cause those damned resistance groups to start fights," The first woman remarked bitterly. "I know they mean well in freeing Timber but they seem to have no sense when it comes to picking moments to fight."

"Let's just hope nothing terrible happens. I would hate for more Galbadian soldiers to be stationed there permanently just because a bunch of lunatics tried to pick a fight..." I just love when you hear ironic conversations.

I paid for my lunch and went back to check on the others. When I got back they were still unconscious. I kept checking their breathing at regular intervals, knowing they were safe. It wasn't like they were poisoned for hurt. They were sleeping. I sat on the seat, tilting my head back and closing my eyes. Felt a bit dizzy myself... did I take my medication this morning? … Did I?

I hissed at a sharp pain in my neck, grasping at it tightly as though someone had shot me. It got seriously worse as the seconds passed. I felt as though something was happening to me. It was like... a primal instinct. I could feel my heart banging; the blood rushing through me frantically. More sharp pains surged through me and I started to growl in pain. What was happening to me?

The next thing I knew was that I bit my lip, blood seeping from the cut, before I slumped to the floor, losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Dante! Wake up! Cure!" I hissed as the healing energy flowed through me slowly. I shot up, my chest heaving from sudden panic. I gripped onto the closest thing I could, which was the floor's carpet and the seat. "Hey calm down, you got hurt badly."<p>

"What are you talking about?" I touched my lip, which was covered in blood, and my neck which also had blood over it. What happened? The marks on my neck with like claw marks. When did I get attacked? "What happened to you guys?"

"You didn't have the same dream?" Zell asked. "We all dreamt that we were Galbadian soldiers. We were some guys called Laguna, Kiros and Ward. Did you not have that dream?" I shook my head.

"No. I checked you were all fine then got lunch," I admitted. "When I came back you were still unconscious, then the next thing I know I've got sharp pains in my neck and I bite my own lip before passing out."

"Well you're fine now and we've arrived at Timber. Let's go now," Squall said abruptly. I made a face at him and got up, fixing my clothes and walking behind everyone. However, when I looked at my hand I hadn't realised how much blood was covering it. I barely touched my wounds. Unless...

I held my fingers across the marks on my neck and traced along. My nails weren't long or sharp. Yet it seemed as though... did I somehow injure myself? This only happened when I remembered I hadn't taken my medication this morning... Oh things are getting sinister now! Fantastic! Always good for a bit of drama.


	10. The Forests of Timber

Chapter 9: The Forests of Timber

"Are the Owls still about?" I asked as I rejoined my group after washing the blood off my hands and my neck and face. Probably would have made it easier for the resistance group to spot us out but, you know, need to be inconspicuous and all. Squall placed his hand on forehead and grumbled. Ah fuck him. "Well we need to find _Owls_. Because the _Forests_ of _Timber_ have _changed_, which is a _right shame_." I can't be any more subtle. I was standing there emphasising 'Owls' and 'Timber' and 'Forests' and no one was taking notice. Is everyone an idiot all of a sudden?

"Hey you could blow our cover," Zell hissed.

"I don't I'll be the one doing that Screamer," I retorted.

"Screamer?" Zell inquired.

"Oh _everyone_ knows what you and that library girl did after hours three months back," I said, folding my arms. "You know. Pigtails? _Charlotte_?" I ducked under a right hook. Oh that got him pissed!

"Shut UP you little shit!" He kicked my shin and I grabbed his leg, pulling him down to the ground before be could kick any higher.

"I can do the splits, Zell," I reminded him. "Do you really think kicking me in the balls is going to work?"

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt," I man in a yellow jacket approached us and I ignored Zell. Well that was easy to do anyway. "But I overheard you talking about how Timber's Forests have changed."

"The Owls are still around," Squall said in the most robotic, monotonous tone ever to exist. We're meant to be undercover and you're talking like a computer? Fuck's sake Squall why are you leader?

"You want a tour? Right this way," We followed the guy, who seemed to understand our password. Which was good considering that I couldn't be arsed to wander about looking for this daft little resistance group.

We were taken to a small train that took off as we got on. The place was a riot. Not because there was a lot of people, it was because the place was a complete mess. Honestly it looked like shit. I wasn't impressed. If they were a resistance faction they could at least work in a clean environment. How could anyone form proper plans in this place?

"I'm Watts and this is Zone," The man who had lead us here introduced.

"I'm Squall, I'm the squad leader" Squall said flatly. "This is Zell, Selphie and... Dante."

"Do I embarrass you _that_ much?" I frowned, my eyes narrowed at him as I shook the resistance member's hands. "So can we get down to business? I mean we're not just here to clean up your crap are we?"

"We just have to wait for the Princess to arrive, then we can start," Zone explained. Watts looked a little scared.

"It's her nap time, sir," He mumbled. Zone suddenly crouched to the floor and groaned. My eyes widened in... a sort of horrified shock I suppose.

"Ahh... Squall? Squall do you mind waking the Princess up for us?" Zone asked weakly. Okay now I was losing faith in this lot.

"So you're telling us to... wake up your Princess because you're shit scared of her?" I voiced.

"We're not gophers," Squall said seriously. Oh we agree at last! "... This is last errand we run. We're mercenaries, not messengers." Yeah you tell them Squall! Right after you do as they ask.

I leant against the wall of the train, next to Selphie, with my hands in my pockets. It took Squall quite a while to get the Princess out of bed. I was still disgusted by the mess around me. Was I the only one who acknowledged this? Might as well try to get some business talk out of them.

"So I heard more Galbadian soldiers are being stationed in Timber," I began. "Isn't it a little risky that you're planning something during this or is it part of the plan?"

"We can't discuss the plan until everyone's here, sir," Watts said. I frowned at them. I suppose I'd have to wait until everyone was here. Better be a good plan. Well I didn't have high hopes for a resistance that seemed to have three members in it.

I wonder how Seifer's doing? No doubt he's trying to push my brother's buttons and asking what I'm doing to goad him to fighting. I really wish I had found Cid and asked him why Seifer wasn't made a SeeD yet I was. Seifer wasn't the only one who went to the Communication Tower. All of us did; Seifer, me, Zell _and_ golden boy Squall. _I _also was the one who disregarded orders and fought that thing to allow everyone a chance to get back, Seifer helped because he's my friend. Seifer and I did pretty much the exact same thing, yet I am a SeeD and he isn't.

I remembered once telling him that it was all down to politics: Seifer is hot-headed, rash and doesn't follows orders even though he gets the job done. Now that I've had an exam alongside him I know it's true. I would follow orders but considering Seifer and I acted the same they were failing him purposefully to save face. Bastards.

What got me out of my thoughts meeting the Princess herself. Well in my case it was re-meeting her. Rinoa was in a predominantly blue outfit this time around and was walking alongside Squall.

"Rinoa, this is Zell, Selphie and Dante," Squall introduced abruptly.

"Hi everyone," She beamed, waving to us. She noticed me and smiled. "Well there's more than one familiar face here, that's good," Oh yeah she had seen me and Selphie dancing when she was crashing about with Squall in tow. "Well this way and we can start putting the plan together."

* * *

><p>This was the most shoddy work I've ever seen on a train model. Pretty crappy make. Well tell a lie it was only the one but it brought the whole thing down. It was pretty obvious that it was important. We were on a train, train model and so on. I couldn't blame them for their crap model though. I mean there are only three people in this resistance they couldn't go all out.<p>

"Okay let's start," Zone began. "This is a full-scale operation. The Forest Owls will be forever known in the pages of Timber's independence! Pretty exciting, huh?" Timber's independence? This better be good. "It all started when we got this information from the Galbadian Army."

"I've got the info here sir!" Watts exclaimed as Zone went on.

"A VIP from Deling City is coming to Timber."

"He's a _super_ VIP!" Watts continued shouting as Zone talked. Okay headache setting in.

"The man's name is Vinzer Deling," Zone continued. "He's our archenemy and President of Galbadia."

"He's a scoundrel! He's a dictator! Not a President! He's not even popular in Galbadia, sir!" Watts basically screamed. Part of me wanted to knock them all out right now but I went against my better judgement.

"... I don't think they like him," I muttered to Selphie, who giggled at my remark. This caused the three of our employers to look at us angrily.

"This is serious!" Rinoa stated with annoyance.

"If it were then Mr. Says-Sir-a-lot wouldn't be screaming over period cramps here," I countered. "I understand you hate the President... I suppose, but there's no reason to cause a huge kerfuffle about it."

"Shut. Up." Squall hissed.

"Fuck. Off," I retorted just as slowly to mock him. Zone then coughed to get us all on track. "I do apologise. What's the plan?"

"We're planning to kidnap the President," Zone said. Oh I know this! Right so we leap onto their train, knock out the guards and force the President onto our train at gunpoint? Or are we steering the train off course and taking him to a remote area for ransom?

"We gonna blow the thing to smithereens with a rocket launcher?" Selphie asked. I had to put a dampener on her hopes.

"They can hardly afford a good train model," I reasoned. "Unless you smuggled one with you? Couple of grenades at least?" Selphie shook her head. "It's okay, I'm sure we can just use Diablos to halt the train."

"Hey I'm going to explain the plan now!" Rinoa ordered. I cringed a little at her demanding nature. This would be hell working for her. "Right our train will run on a track alongside the Presidental train. The plan is to decouple the cars and remove the President's personal suite from the train without being noticed," … What? "We've got codes to decouple the cars and then join our train onto theirs before taking the President away with our train. Since we're on a train we've only got five minutes to decouple the cars, join up and decouple again. Should only take half that time though," … Again: What? "Oh and the guards have motion and heat sensors, but they should be easy to avoid, okay?" Huh? "And we don't have to worry about them finding out. We have perfected a replica of the President's suite so the soldiers will still think they're guarding the President." … What?

"Um, what about the sensors again?" Selphie asked.

"Well so long as one or two of you keep guard they won't be a problem. So that means two of you will be on guard watch while the other two decouple the cars," Rinoa explained. "It'll be fine. You're SeeDs; you can handle it."

"Question," I piped up, getting a groan from Squall. "Surely the guards and the President would hear the noise of the cars decoupling and rejoining. Are we hoping they're all deaf, blind and dumb? And we're mercenaries we could just leap into that train and knock all the guards out and force the train onto different tracks! Plus we use Guardian Forces and I have bloody Diablos why can't I just summon him to rip the train off the tracks? Plus aren't you risking Galbadia cracking down on Timber harder should this plan fail?"

"Will you be quiet?" Squall ordered. "This is what are employer intended to do and this is the plan we'll go with."

"Fine, but I just thought of at least three better plans than this," I muttered. "No offence but this is _far _too complicated. We're mercenaries, as I said, we could just break into the train-"

"I said be quiet," Squall snapped.

"Bloody Hell you on your period too?"

"Look we can't argue now, we need you all outside," Rinoa ordered. "I'll rally the codes to Squall while you three keep watch of the guards."

"Wait you need at least three people," I realised. "You have three members of your resistance, why are we here? You could have done this by yourselves!"

"Seifer didn't warn me that you were so talkative," Rinoa said quietly to me as we left the room. "I mean, he said talkative but not at this level."

"Yeah, he likes leaving people to find that out for themselves," I replied, waving off her comment. I kind of missed Seifer. Oh but he'd have fun knowing I'm working for his girlfriend. He'd probably say I was her bitch. Yeah he'd say that. I hope he's okay.


	11. Mission Initiated

Chapter 10: Mission Initiated

So while Watts went to gather information and his balls and Zone was preparing a hot water bottle for his colossal cramps us four SeeDs and Rinoa clambered on top of the train and waited to align with the Galbadian train. I squinted as the train got closer. If we only had five minutes to complete this mission.

"There's still time to take out the engineer and take control of the train!" I offered before taking a running leap on the Galbadian train. Selphie and Rinoa followed suit. We went over to the second carriage and Squall began to climb down the side, ready to punch in the key codes. I only just realised that no one had listened to me. This was so needlessly complicated.

"Zell, Selphie, keep watch on the guards while Squall and I decouple the cars!" Rinoa ordered. I furrowed my brow at her as she noticed me.

"Well what the fuck am I? Chopped liver?" I asked. "If you only needed three of us I could have taken care of your needlessly useless comrades."

"Will you shut up?" Rinoa snapped. Oh I upset her friends, big whoop. "Look just keep watch on the guards! And warn us when our train's closing in!"

"I didn't train in swords and guns just to train watch!" I yelled back.

"Dante will you shut up and follow orders?" Squall shouted at me. I stuck my finger up at him which served to piss him off.

"Fine, as the Princess commands," I clearly was talking about Squall and he caught on. I crawled over the train. The train shifted a lot as the cars separated and moved apart, giving our train the space it needed to join up.

"We'll move to decouple the cars again," Rinoa shouted over the winds. "Here are the codes, you decouple the cars from here!" I took the codes and leapt down to the side of the train, breaking open the code thing. You know, why does a train have this? Does a train really _need_ to have codes that will temporarily decouple the cars?

I punched in the codes and got the last one in before the door by me swung open and a Galbadian soldier stared at me. I stared back before pulling out my revolver and firing it through his skull, leaping onto the door, swinging round it and getting inside, slamming it shut. Before the second soldier realised what was going on he had a bullet through him.

Wasting no time I went back outside and climbed up the train roof, getting on the resistance's train as we left the Galbadian train and taking the President with us.

* * *

><p>"This is amazing!" Rinoa squealed in joy. "Finally we can get Timber its independence back!"<p>

"We've waited for so long to get that bastard," Zone scowled. I flicked my hair back in a motion that was more girly than I had anticipated before folding my arms. Before I could get a word in edgeways Watts got there first.

"That was perfect, sir! Amazing, sir! You're the best, sir!"

"Say 'Sir' one more time and, so help me, I will remove what is left of your balls and toss them off this train," I snapped. Honestly how fucking annoying was this guy? Sir, sir, sir! Yeah shut the fuck up! There's a fine line between being polite and just looking like a complete twat! Everyone stared at me and I shrugged. "Well we've got to seem imposing and threatening in front of the President otherwise we won't be taken seriously... well that and he's asking for it."

"So, are we ready for the serious negotiations?" Rinoa asked. _Serious_ negotiations? Negotiations alone would have worked fine. Sweetheart, if you're trying to be tough it's not working.

"Gathering information is my speciality!" Watts cried before running off. Zone got period cramps again and ran away also. I frowned, wanting to make a remark so badly. Ah what's stopped me before?

"I wonder if he'll gather enough information to find out where their balls went off to?" I mused. They've _just_ said that they've been waiting forever for this moment and they run off pissing their pants? What... ugh my faith in this resistance is diminishing gradually.

"Figures you'd be obsessed with balls," Zell scoffed out. Oh low blow there Dincht.

"Well I least I've got mine, Screamer McChicken-wuss," I replied smoothly, looking unaffected and serving to anger him more. What he doesn't understand is that I will _always_ win in this war. Always.

* * *

><p>Rinoa was the first to approach the President, who seemed unnaturally calm despite his current predicament. That was when it clicked with me that something wasn't right. A bunch of guards who barely noticed trains coupling and uncoupling, a President completely unguarded in his own car and was now uncaring of the fact he was kidnapped. He was still reading the paper.<p>

"President Deling!" She said loudly and firmly. "As long as you... don't resist you won't get hurt," The man seemed very calm, not even acknowledging her presence. The girl clicked the pinwheel on her wrist, ready to fire it at him if he tried to attack. "You've got some guts, well as you can see you are outnumbered so you will do what we tell and if you don't-"

"If I don't," The President interrupted, not looking at her. "What will you do? Young. Lady."

"What's wrong?" Squall asked.

"What's wrong?" I repeated, raising my eyebrow at him. "We've drawn a blank; this isn't the President."

"Of course," The man stood up and slowly approached Rinoa, talking slowly and robotically. "I am what you call a body double. With all these resistance groups in Timber, would you really think the President would not pass around a little false information? You amateurs took the bait." Rinoa gasped at the word, backing away in fright.

"Amateurs?" She exclaimed. The body double started to jitter and convulse in a rather disturbing manner.

"And what would you have done is I had resisted? YOUNG LADY?" He shouted. Squall cut the body double in half, only to learn it was the shell of... what? A zombie? You've got to be fucking kidding me.

I pulled a Cure spell from Zell and threw it onto the zombie thing, firing a few rounds before running and cutting it, gagging as its bowels fell onto the floor of the car. It was slow and could barely move so it gave us an advantage and we spread out, taking it out with ease. Okay a zombie body double? What ever happened to good, old fashioned, living body doubles? Too last year? Probably.

"Are you okay?" Squall asked Rinoa, who nodded but was shaking.

"Well, mission failed, I guess," I shrugged, cleaning the disgusting gunk off my sword. "Do we get paid now?"

"No! Everyone back in the meeting room now!" Rinoa snapped. I sneered at her visibly. Seifer she may be an angel round you but she is one angry lady.


	12. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 11: Calm Before the Storm

"I can't believe it was a body double!" Zell cried. I can.

"I can't believe we fell for it!" Rinoa huffed. I can.

"Calm down," I shrugged nonchalantly. "No one could have known it was zombie body double cleverly designed by the President to distract active resistance factions in a plot to get into Timber safe and unharmed whilst taking out those who oppose them in the process," Selphie hit me in the arm and glared. "Well it's true. Still makes sense as to why the soldiers didn't give a shit about our train cuddling up to theirs." Had I told them I had killed two guards? Well they haven't asked.

"Well it's easy for you!" Rinoa snapped. "You think you can make jokes and snide remarks? Some of us have been working our whole lives to get Timber's independence back! Then you stand there and belittle our work?"

"Oh you've not _seen _me belittling your work yet," I challenged. She's getting on a me for just saying what actually happened? Is she serious? I said no one could have known, I wasn't belittling her, stupid cow.

"Well I'm your employer and I _order _you to stop being an asshole!" So that's it? We're going into the _professional_ aspects now? Right war's on Rinny! War is on!

"Okay then let's all just be mindless little soldiers, shall we?" I jibbed in a sickeningly sweet voice. Before I could go on Watts burst into the room, panting and heaving but at least it broke the tension ever so slightly.

"I've got some new info..." He was about to say sir but I glared at him threateningly. I do not joke when it comes to the genitalia. "I found out why the President is here! He's planning to use the Timber TV Station to do a live broadcast over the air! He's there right now and security is tight!" A live broadcast? Sounds big.

"If they wanted to say something why couldn't they just do it in Deling City?" Rinoa scoffed, obviously not pleased.

"There's something they eagerly want to tell the world! That must be it," Selphie offered helpfully. "Maybe it's a proposition of peace!"

"I doubt it," Rinoa frowned. Hey Sunshine crack a smile. Oh she did. "Oh wouldn't it be wonderful if the first broadcast was the declaration of Timber's independence?"

"They probably want to clear up what they've got to do first," I remarked honestly. "But is no one wondering how they're able to broadcast over the air? Last time I checked that was impossible."

"... What about the Communication Tower in Dollet?" Squall offered. The Communication Tower? Yeah the satellite! That's why they invaded Dollet, of course!

"So _that's_ why they wanted to get the tower up and running!" Zell realised. As we SeeDs stopped talking we realised that our employers had huddled on the floor with papers. Why are they drawing at a time like this? Wait are they actually planning something? On the floor? Why can't we just toss the shitty train model off the train and plot around a table?

"Faith in this resistance is fading fast," I muttered. Squall went over to Rinoa, who was now all sunshine and smiles.

"We've got a plan now!" She beamed. Squall was not amused.

"Can I see the contract you have with our Garden?" He asked. Rinoa shuffled some papers around until she found the right one. Squall took it from her and looked at her funny. She snatched it off him and gave him something else.

"Sorry, that's the complicated one," She said as the four of us read our contract. "Cid's such a nice man, you know."

Not after what we found out.

"Until Timber's independence?" Zell yelled. I gaped at the words. Signed and verified by the Headmaster himself. What the fuck? I'm stuck in this shit-hole until it's free?

"That is _so_ vague..." Selphie frowned. Yeah you'd think a contract would be, you know, more specific! Cid when I get back I am out for your blood!

"Hey you're paid professionals so no complaining!" Rinoa snapped.

"As I recall the Garden agreed to do this for very little money," I mused aloud. "We're definitely professionals but we're certainly not getting paid."

"Shut up," Rinoa groaned. "We'll go to the TV Station and confront the President. Zone and Watts will get the hideout to safety, no doubt the Galbadian soldiers will be looking for us." That means no injuring people. I should have left my sword at home.

"I'm sure it's this way," Rinoa said with uncertainty. I frowned as we walked. If she was part of a Timber resistance movement how come she barely knew the town she was trying to free? What a load of shrivelled balls.

* * *

><p>We did eventually manage to get to the TV Station. <em>Eventually<em>. As we walked up I looked at the static. I was convinced it was someone screaming. I could make out words and sentences. The revelation gave me many restless nights. I saw someone screaming "I AM ALIVE" and I really didn't want to know who was alive. I got a shiver in my spine as I read those words. The other sentences I couldn't make out but my mind's ear was screaming "I AM ALIVE" some nights and I wouldn't sleep.

"Well here we are," Rinoa stated as we walked along the walkways. We heard someone shouting on us and looked behind, seeing Watts had followed us here. What does he want now?

"The President is inside now, Princess," He called to Rinoa. "Security is really tight! We won't be able to storm the place!" He left and Rinoa frowned while I leant against the barrier, looking up slightly in thought.

"So we can't just rush in..." She frowned more before turning to us. "We need to come up with a new plan now!"

"Wait a minute," I broke in. "We knew that already. He told us at the hideout there were guards protecting the President. Even if he didn't say, it's common sense that the most powerful man in Galbadia would be guarded to within an inch of his life! Are you telling us you were _not_ prepared for this obvious set up even though you were armed with the information?"

"Will you please just shut up!" Rinoa snapped. "We'll wait until they leave. If the President's gone, that means the guards will be gone too, right? Then we do _our_ broadcast! It may not be as influential but it's better than nothing, right?" She was getting more uncertain as she went on, looking to Squall for reassurance. You'll find none there, dearie. "We don't stand a chance if we go against them, right?"

"Don't worry about us, we'll act based on your decision," Squall said, not even taking a glance at her. "That's our duty."

"Yeah,we'll fight for you even if it's a losing battle," Zell added more enthusiastically. Rinoa sighed and put her hands behind her back.

"So that's it? You just act on my decision? That's your duty?" She asked, sounding as though she pitied us. We're not stray dogs, missy. "Oh what a sad life it must be; just following orders..." A sad life? Lady might I remind you that this lifestyle is the lifestyle your boyfriend has chosen. You telling me you've said to Seifer he's chosen a sad life?

"Call it what you want," Squall answered, sounding irritated with her. "All we want is for you to achieve your goal using our help. Although I doubt you're actually able to do it though..."

"W-what did you say?" Rinoa practically screeched in anger and shock. She glared at Squall and approached him. "If you've got something to say then say it!" And this was the moment I finally gained a little respect for Squall because he _finally_ spoke his mind.

"How serious are you, really?" He questioned, his face stoic and unimpressed. "The three of you drop onto the floor to discuss strategy and on top of that you can't even act without our input. You're whole resistance is a shambles and you can't even plan a thing on your own with your information. How do you think _we_ feel? Working for such an organisation?" Selphie put a hand on Squall's shoulder and leant in.

"I think you're being a little too hard on her," She whispered. No he wasn't she needed exactly this. I bit my tongue, literally, to avoid making a remark.

"Sorry... guess I got carried away," No balls, Squall. No balls. Rinoa, however, was clearly upset and hurt by the accusations. Hm anything I've said angered her yet Squall brings her to tears nearly.

"You know... I though it would be easy when the SeeD came to help us," She said. "I guess things don't work that way," She breathed in, controlling herself, for now. "Okay, we'll cancel the plan and disperse for now. We don't stand a chance if we take them head on... right?" We've sorted this out; we'll kill them if we have to. She got really angry again at us by this point. "I bet you all think this is just a game to us!" No we just think you're a shit resistance faction. "Well it's not! We're serious!" She calmed down, but was still angry. "So serious... it hurts..." As she ran off we were left to wallow in her last words. So serious it hurts? Okay...

We had little time to ponder on her words as the television screen had now come to life. Some man was on the screen, looking completely fascinated and in awe.

"_Oh my! People of the world! Can you see me? Can you hear me?" Loud and clear. "I-I can't believe this! Ladies and gentlemen this is not a recording this is a live broadcast over the air!"_ Woo! Hooray for technological development! _"Oh please excuse I seem to have lost my composure... Ladies and gentlemen I would like to present to you a message from the President of Galbadia. Ladies and gentlemen, President Vinzer Deling!"_ The man left the screen and there was applause from people unseen as the President made his way to the podium.

"_Greetings, people of the world,"_ He began. _"Today I stand before you make the following proposition. We, the people, have the power to end all wars."_

"Yes! I told you it was a peace proposal!" Selphie grinned. I wouldn't be too sure. Did anyone else hear that noise?

"_Unfortunately there are some trifling, trivial matters that prevent Galbadia and the others nations from achieving this goal," _Honestly, I swear I heard something. Like something falling over. _"I plan to convene with the leaders of the other nations to resolve these issues immediately. At this time allow me introduce the ambassador who will represent Galbadia at these conferences." _Another noise. And a shout. Wait it sounded familiar...

"All this to introduce an ambassador?" Zell scoffed.

"Maybe they wanted to introduce the ambassador and fix the over the air broadcasts at the same time?" I pondered aloud. And there was another noise.

"_My ambassador is the Sorceress-" _The President looked on in shock as a Galbadian solider flew across the room and a fimilar white-coated blur ran to the President, only to be stopped by another Galbadian soldier. Seifer then threw his head back and broke free, kicking a soldier coming towards him. Then he grabbed the President and held his Gunblade to the man's throat.

Well at least he didn't have to go through a whole useless train hi-jacking scenario.

"What is he doing? That idiot!" Zell yelled. He can't hear you, you know.

"_Stand back!" _Quistis? There she was, garbed in her casual attire. Must have been sent to get Seifer back to Garden. Wait didn't Vanadium say he was watching Seifer in the Disciplinary Room?

"_For fuck's sake stand back!" _There was my big brother. Wearing khaki trousers, white top with an open green plaid white over it and brown boots. He look pretty pissed but he wasn't drawing his weapon yet. _"Unless you've got a death wish stand back! You'll only provoke him more!"_

"Squall what do we do?" Zell asked. What do we do? Possibly make the situation worse is one way to go.

"Nothing," Squall answered. "Our job is to assist the Owls. It's none of our business." Well he _does_ have a point. Even if it's my best pal there and he's doing our job for us.

"_Timber Team, are you watching?" _Quistis said to the camera, which had fallen over in the mess. _"Get here now! You have permission and we need assistance!" _Well it's our problem now, Squall. He just grumbled to himself and we started heading to the TV station. As we ran we could still hear remnants of the argument between my brother, my former Instructor and my best friend.


	13. A Friend's Concern

Chapter 12: A Friend's Concern

Seifer was being oddly calm today. Usually when he was tossed in here he'd kick up a massive fuss but at the moment he was behaving. At the moment.

The Disciplinary Room wasn't much. It was small, a bench on one side of the room and a bed if they were to be kept overnight. It was more extreme than usual detention sessions and were only given under certain conditions. At least one SeeD member had to be supervising within the room. Currently that position belong to me. Since Quistis had her Instructor's licence taken from her I was given temporary custody of her students until there was a small enough class to merge them with.

"So Instructor," Seifer had been trying to speak to me ever since I had arrived. He was a complete pain who couldn't be put in line regardless of punishment. He was a loose cannon and no one could get him to behave in the manner suited for a SeeD. "Has our newbie SeeD been sent off on any missions?" I still didn't know what Dante's mission was as of yet. Hopefully Quistis could get some information.

"He has, where and what are classified," I replied.

"Oh so fresh out the exam and he's already on classified missions?" Seifer wasn't happy. I couldn't blame him, if I was honest. "Honestly your system is seriously fucked up. I wasn't the only one who ran off, my whole Squad did. Dante was the one who stayed back and fought and I wasn't letting my friend die so I stayed. I was protecting my comrade!"

"You don't have to tell me that," I frowned. I had seen their exams, since I had become temporary Instructor of Quistis' class I had to evaluate their results in her place. Dante and Seifer had almost the exact same marks in their performances. Yet in the additional comments it said Seifer was lacking in obedience. Dante was as well and I knew that better than anyone. I had asked Cid about the situation and all he told me was that the decision was out of his hands. He was the Headmaster; he gets the final say.

"Wow you went from angry to completely pissed off in ten seconds," Seifer remarked. "Mood swings?"

"I was thinking about the exams results," I told him, not even looking at him. "You and Dante got almost the exact same results. The only major difference was that it said you lacked obedience."

"But so does Dante! That is complete bullshit!" Seifer raved. "He was right! They're not letting me pass to save face the stupid cunts!" I thought about telling him to calm down before going against it. He wasn't exactly the best listener in the world. "Don't know what makes Dante so special for passing. Don't get me wrong I'm happy he passed but there's nothing special about him that he should pass I shouldn't."

"Which is why I'm suspicious," I told him, finally looking at the raging blonde. "Not even the Headmaster gave me a straight answer. Then the Faculty warned me about questioning my superiors and their decisions." That warning had pissed me off big time. It was a perfectly valid question. I wasn't just going to sit idly and accept their decision. Of course I had to tolerate it but I had the right to question their choices.

Soon after Seifer's time was almost up and I went outside to be greeted by Quistis. She was just a regular SeeD now but we had become good friends as Instructors together. She looked a lot better than she did last night, after being blown off by Squall. She went into an angry rant at how it was no wonder she had been demoted. In her class she always said Squall, Seifer and Dante were her best students because of their competitiveness against each other. Squall would train to be better than Seifer every time the latter goaded him into training, Seifer would always prove himself better than the two and Dante would always try to prove himself to be just as good, if not better, than his friend, damn the consequences. Out of those three students, Seifer couldn't pass the exam, Squall was stoic and had no interest in listening to others or being a leader and Dante was too adamant and would often question his orders and attempt to take over the situation. Of course he just wanted to be a leader and he had proved those skills multiple times but he was constantly overlooked in favour of Seifer or Squall.

"Must feel weird not having to take classes any more," I said to Quistis. She laughed a bit before giving a small shrug. It was obvious that it upset her that she had her licence taken from her but she seemed to be dealing with it quite well. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," She admitted. "I just thought I'd come by and tell you about Dante's mission," How did she find out about their mission? They wouldn't even tell me. My own student, Selphie, was on the same mission and they wouldn't inform me of the details. "It turned out Cid accepted the contract without the approval of the Faculty, so they had refused to give any extra information to SeeDs or Instructors," That's right. We were a mercenary force and many of our high profile missions were classified and only former Instructors of SeeDs and other SeeDs who could replace fallen comrades were given information on the missions. "I managed to get a hold of a copy of the contract before I turned in my Instructor's Licence and key."

"Clever," I complimented. "So what's his mission?"

"Well, he, Squall, Zell and Selphie are aiding a resistance force in Timber," She explained. "They've to aid them until Timber is independent. Squall is their Squad Leader," Another blow for Dante. He was probably going off on one at the moment. "The resistance is the Forest Owls, the only active faction at the moment."

"What?" Seifer's voice boomed from the other side of the door. Thankfully there was a security lock to prevent him from doing something stupid. "That resistance could kidnap the President or take on the full Galbadian Army and you send four rookies to help them?" He was over exaggerating. They wouldn't go that far... at least, I would like to think that. "That's it! I'm heading to Timber!" You can't. The security lock will keep you in there.

The alarms went off as soon as Seifer blew the door open. Damn I forgot about his Chi abilities. Part of the door flung on top of me and Quistis was shoved to the ground. He grabbed his Hyperion from the security crate and ran out. I could hear screaming and shouting as I flung the door off my body.

"Shit," I mumbled. "Bloody Chi," I went and grabbed my weapon, Sleigh Bell, my custom chakram. It was a basic chakram but one part wasn't part of the blade so I could hold the weapon and not cut myself. "Quistis head to the Quad and try to stop him there, I'll head to the front and intercept him from there."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately we didn't reach him in time. Quistis and I followed him in a second car and managed to corner him at the train station. However he had paid for his ticket and managed to board the train. He thought he was safe but I had leapt over the barricades and tackled him on the train. Quistis also got on but she had to pay for the tickets. I'd pay her back once we got Seifer back to the Garden.<p>

The three of us were in the SeeD carriage and I was contacting the Garden. Obviously they were not happy that Seifer had gotten onto a train in his escape attempt.

"Sir, we attempted to intercept his escape at the Quad but he was too fast and he had a head start as he injured several SeeDs," I rubbed my temples with my free hand. Bloody Seifer you will be the end of me.

"_Instructor Cross this is unacceptable for the Garden," _A Faculty Member grumbled over the phone. _"As you are his supervisor and his temporary Instructor you have full responsibility of his actions should he escape once again," _I suppressed a groan of disdain. If he attacks any of the Galbadian forces I can say goodbye to my licence as well. _"You will arrive at Timber and then wait for the first train back to Balamb and have Seifer Almasy, Miss Trepe and yourself report to the Headmaster's Office immediately. Is that understood, Instructor Cross?"_

"Yes, understood," I replied. "I've been informed that there is a squad of SeeDs in Timber. Should Seifer escape again do we have permission to seek their assistance?"

"_... Yes. You do," _Great, I knew that tone. _"When you report to the Headmaster's Office you will also have to reveal how you obtained classified information. Afterwards we will then deliberate if you are still capable of carrying on as an Instructor."_

"... Understood..." I hung up and rubbed my temples more. Bastards, all of them.

"How are they handling it?" Quistis asked. Seifer was sitting quite casually on the seats as he observed our conversation.

"The SeeDs Seifer injured are fine, but they want us to report to the Headmaster as soon as we return," I explained to her. "If need be we can get assistance from Dante's team. Hopefully we won't need it."

"So you're just going to let your little brother hang here, fighting the Galbadian Army all by himself?" Seifer asked. "After all this time, protecting him and looking after the guy you're just going to let Dante walk to his death?" Seifer you are pushing my buttons here.

"Watch your mouth, Almasy," I warned, checking myself to prevent myself from backhanding him.

"What? Dante's my friend; I don't want him dying on his first mission," Seifer defended, holding his stare firmly on me. "And I don't want Squall, Chicken-Wuss or that new girl getting hurt."

"Nothing else then?" Quistis challenged. "Nothing to do with the fact that you want to one-up Squall? Prove that you are better even though he passed and _you_ failed."

"Quistis don't start," I ordered before turning to Seifer. "I understand your concern for Dante. He can take care of himself he's not a child." I treated him like one though.

"As you say, Instructor," Seifer shrugged, crossing his arms.

We remained in silence for the rest of the trip. Quistis had left for a while and came back with news that the President was coming to Galbadia. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that there were no trains heading anywhere because of an attempted kidnapping of the President because of the Forest Owls, the group Dante was assisting.

"So much for returning to Garden now," Seifer smirked. I frowned and started thinking. We could leave Timber, head to Dollet and request a SeeD ship take us back to Balamb. Right that was the plan.

"We'll head to Dollet," I began. "If we can't get a ship from there we will report to Galbadia and remain there until we can safely return to Balamb." The plan was easy, if Seifer hadn't been there. The first chance he got he ran off and Quistis and I chased after him. He was heading to the TV Station.

"What is he doing?" Quistis asked as we pushed passed soldiers of the Timber and Galbadian Army alike.

"The President is in there," I answered. "I overheard a few guards talking about it, Seifer must have heard too."

"What is he thinking? Don't tell me," She paused to push past a guard. "He's going to kidnap the President?"

"Most likely," I shoved a guard to the ground and ran to catch up with Seifer. However, as luck would have it, we were too late. Dante I hope you guys are listening we need assistance.


	14. Blots of Envy

Chapter 13: Blots of Envy

"President, sir, I apologise but this is the only way to safeguard your life," Vanadium pulled his weapon from his belt and I onto the scene.

"Vanadium don't!" I yelled, trying to remain calm and stood and faced Seifer. "Hey nice work! You managed to do what an entire resistance faction couldn't all by yourself."

"Don't encourage him," Squall snapped. "Seifer what do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Seifer deadpanned. I tried to keep the facade going up. We couldn't let anyone know we were from Garden.

"Well I guess we can negotiate Timber's independence now, can't we, President?" I asked the President, staring at him with my arms folded. "Or we could kidnap you right here and now."

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" Squall groaned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm doing our job. The Forest Owls are fighting for Timber's independence and we're getting it. _Now_," I told him. Now it was Zell's turn to get pissed.

"You two are such idiots!" He yelled. "Kidnapping the President in front of the world?" Squall grumbled to himself as Zell turned to speak to Vanadium and Quistis. "Are you guys gonna take him back to Garden, right?"

"Shut up you twat!" Squall, Seifer and I shouted. Well I shouted "you twat" at the end.

"Nice move, dipshit," Seifer snarled.

"So you're all from Garden, then?" The President seemed quite calm, feeling as though he was in control of the situation. Oh Zell I could rip your head off and shove it up your arse right now. "If anything happens to me, Galbadia will destroy your Garden. You can let go of me now." Okay, that's it. I pulled out my revolver and aimed it at the President.

"I don't think so," I snarled angrily. Vanadium tried to grab me but I quickly ducked and sidestepped him. "Seifer, let's go," I kept him covered as he dragged the President away. "Don't follow. Trust me on this one."

"Dante you're going to get yourself killed!" I ignored my brother. Even though I was acting irrationally I knew what I was doing.

* * *

><p>"Didn't think you'd back me there," Seifer said as we made our way through the halls. I kept my gun out and periodically checked down the hall in case anyone followed us.<p>

"I'd be a shit friend if I didn't," I told him. "What happened? How did you hear about Timber?"

"Our former Instructor was telling your brother about it," Seifer explained to me, gripping at the President harder. "Managed to get him to spill and I wasn't happy."

"I knew you loved me, really," I chuckled. "Oh yeah, and of course you'd know it would be Rinoa's faction. You're the one who got her that contract."

"Where is she? Is she okay?" He was concerned about her. That was actually quite sweet.

"She went back to the hideout, she's out of danger," I assured him. At least I hope I did. She ran off and I don't know where she went. Hopefully she saw this and came back for Seifer. "We'll make sure she's safe."

"Poor little children..." What? Wait I'm seventeen I'm not a child! Who the Hell said that? "You are confused and lost. Running and running. But where are you running to?"

The woman approached us, appearing from behind a white cloth that was draped in the centre of the room. She was wearing a really tight dark purple dress with a strange hairpiece that concealed the top half of her face. It was obvious that this was the Sorceress that the President was talking about.

"Stay away from me!" Seifer shouted, holding his Gunblade to the President's throat tighter. I felt light headed again as I looked at this woman. She was completely calm, not taking his threat seriously.

"Such confused children," She went on. Her voice was like silk. Her tone tugged at you, making you want to follow her. "What will you do? Step forward? Retreat? You must decide." She advanced towards us. Even though I couldn't see them I felt her eyes piercing us.

"I said stay back!" Seifer yelled, letting go of the President, who ran off. As I turned around I noticed my brother and Quistis arriving. The Sorceress blasted them with Magic that froze them in place.

"The boys inside are telling you to come," She continued. "Yet the adult is telling you to back away. You are both confused, neither of you know the answer. You can't make up your minds. Both of you need help. You both want to be saved from your predicament."

"Back off!" I shouted. "Who are you to decide what we want?" She only chuckled. A light chuckle that held a dangerous tone behind it.

"You should not be afraid to ask for help," Her lips curved into a smile. "Besides, both of you are only boys."

"Stop calling us boys!" Seifer growled. I looked at him, feeling a horrible feeling in my gut. She was calling us children and it was insulting but... Seifer... that look in your eyes. The same one from the exam. Please don't do anything drastic.

"Do you not want to be boys any longer?" She asked.

"I am _not_ a boy!" Seifer yelled. He's right. He's not a boy and neither am I.

"Then follow me to a place of no return," The Sorceress called gently. She was tugging at our desires. She was tugging at Seifer's wants. His dream. His dream! She'll make him her Knight! She's toying with his dream! "Bid farewell to your childhood." Seifer seemed to turn around, like he was possessed, and waved to the frozen SeeDs behind us. What? No Seifer!

"Seifer stop it she's toying with you!" I yelled, grabbing Seifer's arm. He pulled away and narrowed his eyes at me. I knew that glare. "Seifer I want you to achieve your dream, I do... Seifer don't do this!"

"But child, it is what he wants," The Sorceress approached me, stroking my cheek with long, pointed fingers that sent a horrid chill down my spine. "Aren't you wanting the same? Coddled to the point of suffocation. You cannot spread your wings. You are trapped and unable to break free. Don't you want to step out of their shadows?" I didn't blink as those wicked claws lightly scraped my face. "A child needs security; an adult is free. Come with us. We will release you from the shadows. Don't you want your moment in the sun?" I wanted to go. I wanted my fifteen minutes.

"No... stay away from me," I ordered coldly. She frowned, ice formed on my face and it stung badly. I hissed and slapped her hand away, bearing my teeth like a wild animal. It was instinct. I didn't understand. My teeth hurt as I hissed. Why? I had no idea.

The pain faded as Seifer and the Sorceress vanished. I ran behind the drape to follow. Nothing. They're gone...

"Dante! Seifer!" Vanadium's voice called.

"Don't look at the man behind the curtain!" I shouted, running to the group. Before I could explain what had happened we heard footsteps and a voice that I dreaded to hear.

"Guys! I saw the broadcast!" Rinoa approached us. How did she get in? We can't just rush in my arse you liar! You came through the front door! "Where's Seifer?"

"We don't know," Squall said. I know! I was there! The fucking Sorceress took him away to become the Knight! Why won't anyone listen to me? I tried to open my mouth again but Rinoa interrupted.

"Timber's too dangerous now, you need to get me out of here," She said, looking at Squall. "This is an order. An order from your client, remember?" Oh fuck you, lady! You won't even listen to me! I know where your boyfriend is!


	15. Locked in Frustration

Chapter 14: Locked in Frustration

Another resistance faction had given us refuge in their home for the moment. We were hiding upstairs, all waiting for the chaos to die down. I was sitting on the floor. Vanadium and Quistis were explaining what had happened in the Garden with Seifer.

"I had completely forgotten his Chi training, he used it to break open the door," Vanadium said. "No doubt the Galbadian Army's taken him. The Faculty warned me if he did anything I was to take responsibility."

"Why? It's not your fault!" Selphie frowned.

"Since Quistis' licence was taken I've been given care of her classes for a limited time," Vanadium told her, folding his arms. "It's only until another class is small enough to merge the two together. As for now I've to take responsibility for the actions of my pupils." Oh Seifer this isn't good. I just hope that Sorceress does something to save you and my brother. He loves his job. I don't know.

"I still don't get why he came out all this way," Selphie went on to say. Oh yeah. They don't know Seifer's seeing Rinoa.

"I think he came to help us," Rinoa admitted. "I know Seifer, I talked to him about the resistance all the time," You know him? Why are you saying he's your boyfriend? "I hope he's okay..."

"He may already be dead," Squall remarked in the tone he always spoke in. Heartless twat.

"He's not dead," I snapped. I might have sounded as though I was in denial. He couldn't be dead. The Sorceress wouldn't make that speech then kill him.

"I feel sorry for him..." Rinoa frowned. Feel sorry? Before I could ask Squall laughed. He. Laughed. That's it I'm taking this fucker down!

"What do you think is so funny?" I shot up to my feet, fists clenched, eyes narrowed and ready to fight. "You think it's funny someone might be dead? I know you didn't like Seifer but you're standing there _laughing_? I don't know why everyone seems to respect you you're nothing but a heartless little twat!"

"Dante calm down," Vanadium grabbed my arm before I could swing a punch at the git. I'd give him a black eye to go with that scar! "Seifer attacked the President. The best case scenario is that he's incarcerated for life." Still no reason to laugh. I pulled my arm away, glaring at Squall.

"Still, I'm with Dante," Rinoa piped up. "I hope he's alive..." There was a thick silence before Squall opened his mouth again.

"As long as you don't get your hopes up you can take anything," He sounds as though he's been have a whole monologue to himself about this situation. "You feel less pain. Anyway, whatever you wish is none of our business." Before I could punch his lights out Vanadium grabbed both of my arms and twisted them behind my back. Yeah you may have my arms held back but you forgot I still kick!

Squall stepped back as I whipped my leg up and almost got his nose. Vanadium had to throw me to the ground until I calmed down.

"Fucking cockless twat!" I yelled at Squall. Vanadium held me down harder and I kept struggling and kicking. "You're a heartless little git Squall!" After a few minutes of making an idiot of myself I calmed down, able to freely move again. "Worst part is that you're not listening and don't give two tosses about anyone or anyone's feelings. How you became the Garden's favourite of a SeeD I'll never know." I was going for below the belt now. I don't care he is getting low blows from here on out.

"Hey Finnly you better watch it," Zell decided to step in. Oh if he's going to fight he's getting his tongue ripped out! "If you're going to start bitching about how Seifer not getting to be a SeeD then you better shut up now! It's his fault he failed not Squall's!"

"This has nothing to do with Seifer failing!" I shouted. "Of course you'd be jumping for joy because Seifer might be dead!"

"I'm not! He was one of us!"

"You didn't give a shit about him!"

"Both of you stop now!" Vanadium snapped, his tone authoritative and low. "Everyone downstairs now. While you two were shouting the Forest Fox Leader told us that the Galbadian forces are beginning to withdraw." We followed my brother downstairs, but I was glaring the whole time. I'm going to get crow's feet by the time I'm twenty-five if I'm still working with this lot.

"We need to get out as soon as possible," Rinoa stated. Yeah of course we do, genius.

"Squall, any thoughts on where to go?" Quistis asked. Wait, _Squall?_ Fucking Squall the Favourite? Why do we need _his_ input?

"What the fuck makes him so special?" I asked, still in my bitter mood.

"Squall is the Squad Leader, as such he should direct us on where we're going," Quistis argued. Oh so just because he's the Squad Leader he suddenly had complete charge of this?

"Right, I see..." I folded my arms and lowered my head for a moment. "So just because he's the Squad Leader he has full charge of this problem?" I didn't allow anyone to give an answer. "I'm sorry, but why is he in charge? In scenarios like these shouldn't the most qualified SeeD take charge of the merged teams? Or at least someone who's _interested_ in being the leader?" I was now noticing my voice rising and I didn't care. "Honestly Squall doesn't want to be a leader! All he does is follow orders like a sheep! He doesn't act like a leader at all and you're insisting he's the leader?" I was surprised no one asked if I was jealous. Because I was. It's just because he's the little favourite. Everyone loves Squall. Squall gets everything. Ever since he was made Squad Leader at Garden I have been bottling my anger. A_lways _Squall. _Always_ Seifer. They were _always_ picked to be leaders because Squall was the favourite and would get his way all the time and Seifer was the 'Problem Child' and was given the responsibility of a leader to hopefully make him more conscious of his shortcomings and pass the exam. Never me.

"Dante's right," Vanadium interjected to stem my rage. "The Garden Article does state that whenever two SeeD squads are to work together the most qualified SeeD, or an Instructor if one is available, must take charge of the merged teams," Thank you, brother. Thank you for having sense. "Originally Quistis and I were going to contact the Garden from Dollet and head to Balamb by boat but there will probably be soldiers heading to Dollet, as they have contorl of the Communication Tower," So that's not an option then. "We'll take the first train to Galbadia Garden. Quistis and I will explain our situation to the Headmaster and we will remain there until we can safely return to Balamb Garden," He then looked at Rinoa. "I do apologise but you may need to come with us to Balamb. Your resistance may be in jeopardy and you will be notorious for a lengthy amount of time and if you are to liberate Timber you will need to lay low for longer than you've anticipated. Balamb is quiet and you can devise a new plan in peace."

"Thank you," Rinoa smiled. "We'd better hurry if we're to get a train to Garden."

* * *

><p>A few hours later and it was completely dark as we waded through a forest to reach the Garden. It was cold and horrid and we had no supplies or shelter. We couldn't get any, not with the time limit we had. Why did the station end in the middle of nowhere? Where was the main path through the forest? Maybe we strayed off it since it's too dark? Hopefully.<p>

"We rest here," Vanadium announced. "It's too late to keep heading forward. Selphie, Zell I want you to collect wood and start a fire. Quistis go with them, if you get into trouble cast a Fire spell into the air. Squall keep guard of Miss Heartilly. Dante help me scout the perimeter," I nodded and headed with my brother. "Don't stray too far until I say it's safe!" As we got further from the temporary camp and the voices got quieter, Vanadium spoke with me. "What happened to Seifer?"

"I saw the Sorceress," I began. "She took him away. She seems to have a use for him. He's not going to die."

"The Headmaster will hopefully be able to give us details," Vanadium said. He scanned the area carefully. "It seems safe enough. I'll take first watch. We'll decide who takes second and third when we're back at the camp."

A Fire spell shot up into the sky and the two of us ran back to the camp. Rinoa and Zell were awake but everyone else had been knocked out.

"What happened?" Vanadium asked, checking their pulses.

"Something like this happened on the train to Timber," I said. Zell went on to explain to Vanadium about Laguna, Kiros and Ward. Three names I had heard before but held no importance to me.


	16. Competition

Chapter 15: Competition

"He hit the bullseye!" Shit, Irvy's getting good. All right, he wants me to stop toying about, he'll get it.

One shot. Dead on target.

"Bullseye for Lysander! Neck and neck!" A student yelled. He was our referee for our little contest. A load of the students were cheering us on, some even holding bets on who'd win. The first few months had Irvine prove himself better but I was rusty back then. Now I was as good as him. Fuck it I was better than him.

"Right Irvy, let's make it interesting," I announced, cocky as always. "We'll be shooting targets dead on all day if we don't crank it up." With a lazy smirk Irvine hoisted his gun on his shoulder.

"What have you got in mind?" He asked. I turned my back to the target and held my pistol over my shoulder, firing blindly.

"He hit it dead on!" The ref exclaimed in shock. Got some pretty good cheering from that. Giving a grin to Irvy I dared him to do the same. He says he never misses, let's see how true that is. I kept my eyes on him and we stared at one another as he turned his back to the target. Come on you've got a shotgun you've got less range. Miss dammit I wanna get one over ya!

He fired... yes!

"Not such a good shot now, Irvy!" I gloated with a grin. Irvine turned around. He was a bit off the centre but he still missed!

"Lysander wins!" Some groans, loads of cheers. I wouldn't get too cocky with this victory. Maybe the next few.

"It's hard to completely compare our marksman skills," Irvine said as we both walked out the training area. "You've got pistols and I've got a shotgun."

"You lost," I grinned, making him frown. "Nothing like a bit of friendly competition. Maybe next time."

"Next time you'll have us shooting apples of other student's heads," I raised an eyebrow. He groaned, realising he put the idea in my head. "Forget I said anything."

"Too late, mate," I said, putting my guns away and heading off to my dorm. Remembering something I turned round and walked backwards. "Listen you still up for drinks in Deling tonight?"

"Just make sure you bring me back this time," I couldn't help but throw my head back and laugh. Headmaster wasn't happy. Had to go back and find him. Luckily he was passed out in the park. Still had to drag his arse all the way back to the Garden.

"I'm not making any promises, mate," I joked, turning around and parting ways with him.

* * *

><p>Now that I was wearing something more suited to wandering about Deling City in than my usual clothes I went to leave the Garden and head for the station. Would have to leave early if we wanted to get into town at a decent time, I'm not in the mood for fighting drunks... again.<p>

"As you can see, the Garden provides multiple facilities for our staff and students alike," I heard the Headmaster. I walked alongside a few students, some where pointing and whispering, observing our guests.

There were five. Two I knew right off the bat: President Vinzer Deling and General Fury Caraway. The only woman wore some sort of headwear that concealed her face and had the most tight fitting dress I've seen in my life. Wait how is she keeping her tits in that dress with that plunge line? She certainly had no problem saying "Yeah I'm sexy, look at what you'll never get". She was an older woman, but I seriously doubt she was past her thirties. There was a blonde man wearing a suit but without a jacket or tie, the back of his waistcoat was red silk. He was in crutches, his left leg broken. He had a cane secured on his waist as well, not sure why. He had crutches he should have went with one or the other. He kept up his pace pretty well even with a leg out of commission. The other guy was wearing a black suit, his brown hair slicked back and he seemed to be giving a sideways glare to the man in crutches.

"The Garden has been investing its funds from the Government," I heard the woman say as I got closer, but still out of sight. "I am led of believe that these students do not participate in the SeeD exam? Unlike the Gardens of Balamb or Trabia?"

"No, rather graduates from here take priority in being recruited for the Galbadian Army," Martine answered. "However we do have a programme which allows us to transfer SeeDs from the other Gardens to train here and join our army. Also, unlike the Balamb Garden we do not rely on Guardian Forces or Para-Magic. We focus on physical combat alone."

"So is it always this quiet?" The blonde asked. "I understand a military school requires a strict code of obedience and whatnot, but surely there must be more talking than those lovely lassies giggling away." He waved at a bunch of girls, some blushing and turning away. Martine, on the other hand, seemed taken off guard by the randomness of the question.

"We do allow our students to participate in more lively activities," He answered. "Our ambience is just more strict than Trabia or Balamb Gardens."

"Martine, we greatly appreciate your personal tour of the Garden, but we must be leaving soon," Caraway spoke up. "President Deling and Lady Edea must be at Timber tomorrow, as such we must take precautions to protect them from resistance groups."

"Oh why don't you all go on ahead," The blonde suggested. "As for myself, I wish to see more of the Garden. No need for an escort, I can safely wander aimlessly on my own," He then turned to the group and bowed. "Lady Edea, President, a pleasure. I will return to Deling City once I have finished my wanders."

Soon they all parted ways. Martine heading back to his office, Caraway escorting the President and Lady Edea out of the Garden, and the two unknown men went deeper into the Garden. Why am I being reminded of Oblivion's time as Seymour's assistant? Or when... when I died? Fuck it. I've been through this kind of shit before. I'm following.

* * *

><p>"Cut the act, I know who you are!" I had followed the two of them into the Auditorium. It seemed like not all was well in the state of Galbadia. The blonde seemed to stare at the other man calmly, a small smirk on his face.<p>

"If you know who I am, then why don't you speak my name?" He questioned, not afraid of this sort of interrogation. "Not only have I been branded a Twisted Angel, but the Superiors have made my name a swear?" Twisted Angel? As in... like Angel? Fuck... she wasn't the only one?

"I've had just about enough of your games!" The man's eyes narrowed, black like voids. I feel sick all of a sudden? "I am only tolerating your existence because it would raise suspicion if I murdered a Lieutenant-General!"

"I hope you realise who's title inspired my position," Was the off the point reply, but it seemed to piss of the other guy. "I suggest you stretch out your patience, good sir, for I am prone to aid the enemy." Aid the enemy? What the fuck did that mean?

"I should Infect you right where you stand!" Infect? What the fuck? Okay these people must have been in the same category as Oblivion and Angel: not from this world. If his use of the word 'Infect' didn't give it away their whole conversation already had it covered. "But seeing as I have an advantage over the great Twisted Angel, I will wait until a better opportunity arises." They paused, the blonde raised his eyebrow and looked around. I made sure I was still out of sight.

"Antara, I believe we have a guest," Shit! He must have seen me! "I sincerely doubt you have the advantage, regardless of knowledge you have that has eluded me," I peered round the corner, seeing the blonde lean closer to this Antara guy. "Leave. Your master orders it." His master? What the fuck was he on about?

Well I made sure I was hidden as Antara left in a rage, the blonde following shortly after. He paused, looking around for a while before throwing his head back and laughing. Fucking weird guy. If there was anything I had learned though was not to overlook anything. I'd see more of them, I knew I would.


	17. The Order

Chapter 16: The Order

I remember when it was. Six months ago. The Farplane. That field of flowers. The deepest parts of it. I had jumped into the ocean and ended up here. The ocean. _Water_. But she was there. She hadn't changed much in two years. Her eyes were lighter though. She was still fighting with that twin-bladed polearm of hers, too. She wasn't a Crusader any more. She looked... just like a normal person now. Not some sort of hero who helped save Spira.

Her hair was tired back, her mouth was curled into a frown. She wore blue track suit trousers and a tighter white tank top and trainers. There was a silver chain and small diamond post around her neck and she had pink pearl earrings. She looked... really great.

"Ya done staring at me?" She asked, getting closer to me. I waved a Pyrefly away from my face and blinked.

"You look great," I told her after a few stupid moments of not saying anything. She looked me up and down before nodding.

"Yeah, you too," Was her response. A few more minutes of silence. "Have you seen Christie or Angel?" I shook my head. She started to look about more before staring at the portal a few yards from us. "Well maybe through there?"

"Something isn't right," I said. I could hear a buzzing in my head but I ignored it. She just shrugged and went onwards. Despite my better judgement I went on.

"_Nice move, dipshit," _The President had starting going on about peace proposals when some nutter charged in and took him hostage, two people following him. Wait that kind-of ginger guy... he's got a pretty familiar, well, stern look. I tried to get a good look at him but he kept moving his head. But after that a bunch of other people arrived and some blonde had now revealed that they were from a different Garden, thus ruining their cover. The other two blondes looked as though they wanted to kill the other guy.

I listened to the events until all of them ran off screen and the transmission suddenly cut out. The static returned along with the phrase "I will never let you forget about me". Seriously am I the only one who saw this?

"Who the fuck would kidnap the President in the middle of a live broadcast?" I asked, swigging some of my beer. "Either that bloke was incredibly brave or just winged it," Well to be fair I couldn't say anything. I mean sure me and my mates killed Seymour and tore down an entire belief system... I really couldn't say anything. I looked at Irvine, who was focusing intently on the screen. "Hey you alrigh' mate?"

"What?" He acted as though he didn't realise I was sitting next to him. He blinked and leant back on the couch. "Yeah, I'm fine," No, you don't seem fine at all, mate. "I just... thought they looked like people I once knew," Still you look as if you've seen a ghost. "You don't seem too good yourself."

"I'm fine," I didn't say anything else afterwards. There was something incredibly off about all of this. It was like... well it was like when I was back on Spira. It seemed too off. Something was going to happen soon and I knew it wasn't a good thing. "I'm going for a drive about." I didn't wait for Irvine's response. I just made my way to the parking lot, getting my bike and driving out across the desert.

Very few students were issued vehicles, and the Headmaster was apprehensive about giving me one after two months. I was good though, good enough to be issued my own motorbike. All of our vehicles are issued by the Galbadian Army and those who do have them in Garden normally do deliveries or provide transport for other students. If they wished students could practice fighting on their weapons. I did this and it was one of the few things I could do that Irvine couldn't. Healthy competition doesn't go amiss.

Recently the Army had a new prototype bike that they wished Garden students to test out. It was called the Carbonek series and it was a lightweight bike. It was a basic black bike but I got mine customised to dark green and dark orange. I did spend a lot of time modding my bike; they were no different to fixing the bikes when I was at Home in Spira. Once General Caraway visited the Garden, maybe about two and half months ago, and was so pissed that the Carbonek now had little resemblance to its original form when it was issued here.

I went out to shoot at the monsters in the area, practising my far distance shooting on some of them. Sometimes I had to stop when I felt sharp pains in my chest. I had no fucking idea what caused it but usually it did little to affect my training. Another few monsters then I'll head back, I think.

When I finished training and got back on Carbonek, feeling light headed. It happened a lot, I put it down to concentration exhausting me at times. I was back at the Garden by dinner. Irvine was waiting for me in the car park.

"Ly, Headmaster wants to see us," He said as I got off the bike. "He says it's important; he's not happy you've been gone so long."

"Well he can take a fuck to himself," I replied. "We'll go see what he wants then."

* * *

><p>Two messengers from Balamb Garden had given Martine the message. They were in the guest dorms now and were to stay until returning to Balamb was possible. At the moment Irvine and I were in Martine's office as he paced about. I furrowed my brows as he paced and wasted time. If it was so important then he should come out with it.<p>

"Is this about the broadcast earlier?" Irvine eventually asked. Martine nodded and sat at his desk.

"Yes. No doubt the SeeDs from Timber will be making their way here," Was the answer. "Headmaster Cid from Balamb Garden has been in contact with me and we have arranged a joint mission between the two Gardens."

"So the messengers from Balamb were giving the order as a formality?" I asked. As far as I knew about SeeDs was that the clients and Garden had to have a contract as proof of their assistance. Suppose it helped with their records and shit.

"This is possibly the most important mission set out by the Gardens," Martine frowned. "I've spoken with Caraway and Solomon. They will provide you and the SeeDs full support on this mission." Solomon? The blonde guy? Must've been.

"Which is?" I prompted, getting impatient.

"As you aware, the Sorceress is now Galbadia's ambassador for peace talks," Martine explained. "However, we suspect Galbadia wishes world domination. With the Sorceress' aid, this will seem within grasp."

"Wait, our funds come from the Galbadian Government," I reasoned. "I'm not supporting the take over the world gig but isn't it a bit extreme putting the Garden's survival in jeopardy?" Martine frowned at me again. Hey only asking, twat.

"We've been planning this mission for some time, ourselves, Adams," He explained. "It is just unfortunate that she has formed an allegiance with Galbadia," He paused again. "Your orders are to assassinate the Sorceress. We believe through means of a sniper would be the best method. After learning the individual skills of each SeeD heading this way I have agreed to dispatch the two of you on this mission."

"Must be high risk if you're sending two gunmen," Irvine remarked.

"Solomon requested an assassination, if it were possible," Well he must be trying something here. "Antara Talbot has offered his services as the Sorceress' bodyguard. Solomon believes it would be wise to kill him as well." Solomon... why does it feel familiar? The name seems so familiar. I've never met someone called Solomon though.

"So when are we heading?" I asked.

"The SeeDs will most likely arrive tomorrow," Martine explained. "In a few days the President is arranging a formal announcement at Deling City to present the Sorceress to the people. Caraway and Solomon will provide you with everything you and the SeeDs need."

While Irvine seemed pretty eager for tomorrow to come I wasn't all that thrilled. Maybe I was losing interest in the whole doing important things and saving the world from domination. Maybe I was just generally pissed off at the moment for no reason. I bet those SeeDs are gonna be all up on their high horses thinking they know best when I've been through more than they have.


	18. Denial

Chapter 17: Denial

"Wait here, Quistis and I know the Headmaster. We'll explain our situation. They'll probably tell you to head to the reception room to wait. It's straight ahead, through the lobby, up the first set of stairs on your right and it's right in front of you."

That was what Vanadium said to us about an hour and a half ago. What was keeping them? Was Garden okay? Was Seifer? Seifer had to be okay. The Sorceress let him go, so he must be alive. She needs him, so she'd keep him alive. It makes sense to have it like that. Seifer's fine... he's fine...

I looked up as Vanadium and Quistis came back. They looked pretty grave. Shit, shit, oh shit that can't be...

"Is everything okay?" Zell asked. I stayed in my seat, staring at them. Seifer please be okay.

"It's fine," Quistis reassured. "They understand our situation. Seifer's actions have been deemed as an independent action," That doesn't tell me much. "So Balamb Garden is safe."

"And what about Seifer?" I asked forcefully. Vanadium crossed his arms and looked down.

"His trial and sentence have been carried out," Was the reply. "I'm sorry, Dante."

"He was... executed?" Rinoa gaped. "Of course, he attacked the President... he sacrificed himself for the Forest Owls..." You... you think he did it for _you_? … Maybe he did. A part of him... he wanted to help me too. His _friend_. Anyone remember me? It wasn't all for you... I really... maybe it was...

"He was prepared..." I muttered, holding steady control of my voice. "You're in a resistance, Rinoa, you should be prepared to lose people. You're trying to free a nation; expect to lose people you care about."

"I... I really liked him," Rinoa went on, not seeming to take on board my words. Stupid little...! "He was always full of confidence and smart... just by talking to him I felt like I could take on the world," Yet you never seemed to talk about him as your partner.

"... You mean he was your boyfriend?" Selphie asked gently. Rinoa sat beside Quistis, staring wistfully at the ceiling.

"I think... I was in love..." Why did that sting me so much? It left such a bitter taste in my mouth... "I was sixteen... lots of fond memories..."

"Do you still like him?" Selphie went on. Rinoa turned to her and smiled sadly.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be talking about it," Was her answer. You're not even crying... I can't see you crying over you dead boyfriend! "I wonder how he felt?" … He told me he gave you a ring. A promise ring. He told me you wore it around your neck. How can you fucking _not _know how he felt? You stupid, thick little bitch!

"I've seen a lot of trouble children in the Garden," Quistis suddenly said. "But Seifer was beyond troubled," I was holding myself back. Beyond troubled? He was a loose cannon, yeah, but troubled? Just because he wasn't a machine like the rest of you all! "I don't really have any good memories of him... but he wasn't a bad guy..." How very back-handed of you, Quistis.

"I didn't like the guy but... executed?" I was really to jump Zell, since he was closest to me. Squall kept pacing I could have knocked his head off too. What the fuck was he thinking? Probably that he all had expectations of his survival and that we shouldn't have been so optimistic.

"You really hated him, didn't you Zell?" Had _no one_ got anything positive to say about Seifer? Has anyone!

"Well yeah," Was the reply. That's it, next thing someone says I'm punching them. "But he was one of us. If I can, I want to get revenge." …

"Dante what are you doing?" Quistis yelled as I threw my hardest punch into Zell's face, blood spurting from his nose. Quickly, before he could register what happened, I kicked him right in the crotch and tumbled underneath Vanadium's grab for me and jumped back as Zell tried to give me a broken jaw.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" He shouted. Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie tried to hold Zell back and Vanadium went for me but I kept moving and goading him.

"_One_ of you?" I mocked. "You hated his_ guts_ because he was a complete arse to you with good reason!" I didn't care if any of the Galbadian students heard us I've had _enough_ of this bullshit. "And _you're_ saying you want revenge! You're just trying to be noble and see yourself as better than him! Well you're _wrong_! He was better than the whole lot of you cunts!"

"Dante calm down!" Vanadium yelled. I felt my throat dry and scratch as I continued shouting at the top of my lungs at them all.

"Why should I calm down?" I yelled in rage. "You're all speaking ill of Seifer and giving backhanded remarks about him! He's my best friend and I'm not having you all speak ill of him like he didn't matter at all!"

"That gives you no right to lash out," Quistis said as though she was my mother. Oh taking _their_ side because you didn't like Seifer?

"Maybe if you're fucked up system made him a SeeD this wouldn't have happened!" I snapped.

"Dante you _know_ he wasn't made a SeeD because he defied orders," Quistis argued.

"Quistis!" Vanadium shouted. It was rare to hear him shout. "You have seen your student's exam results. You know full well Dante and Seifer got almost the exact same marks and that Seifer _should have_ passed!" I froze in complete rage. Zell took it as an opportunity to grab at me and knock the shit out of me. Quickly I ducked but he grabbed my earring, a small, silver stud, and ripped it from my lobe. Grabbing my left ear in pain, feeling the blood drip from it. Growing angrier I lunged at Zell before he could react and attacked him in an enraged frenzy. I got throwing off, jumping off the couch and avoiding Zell's attacks.

"Why the fuck did Seifer fail?" I demanded as I avoided Zell. "Is it because he wasn't the little Favourite? Was it to save face!"

"Dante I tried to figure it out but I was put to dead ends," Vanadium said, trying to calm me down. "Ask the Headmaster yourself when we get back."

"Why would I want to go back to a Garden that hates my best friend because he's not a fucking sheep or favourite like Squall is!" My mouth was on auto-pilot. I was too enraged now to shut up.

"Vanadium don't bring Squall into this," Selphie pleaded.

"Oh so just because he's the fucking Favourite I should leave him be!" I snapped. "Oh everybody loves Squall! Squall's such a loner but he's so fucking fabulous! Squall has no friends but we all love him anyway! Squall is _so_ great! Squall, Squall, fucking Favourite Squall!" Before anyone could get a word in I went on. "I bet, Quistis, you made sure Seifer failed just so your little lover boy could get an ego boost after getting cut up! _HE_ injured Seifer as well! Why didn't _he_ get told off as well for injuring a partner during training?" No answer.

"Dante, Quistis didn't insist Seifer fail for an ego boost on Squall's part," Vanadium reasoned. I glared daggers at them all. I'd had enough I hated them! I hated them all!

"I won't have it..." Oh. _Squall_. I forgot you were here because you don't give a shit about all of this. Favourite of Balamb what low standards they have.

"Squall?" Oh not hostile with him, are you Quistis?

"I won't have it!"

"What the fuck are you going on about?" I snarled.

"I won't have anyone speak about me in the past tense!" As he ran out I couldn't stop myself.

"Oh of course, Favourite! Don't give a shit about anyone but yourself you fucking little dickhead!" I shouted down the hall at him. "Not that you'll listen because you care about no one but yourself!"

"_Dante_!" Vanadium yelled, shutting the door. "You're making a fool of yourself! You're angry, we understand that. Look we're guests here, go downstairs, train, eat or something, and calm yourself down."

"... Is that an order?" I snarled.

"No," Vanadium answered immediately. "It's a brother's concern." I couldn't calm myself down to move. I was shaking in anger. I knew no one wanted to be around me right now. I was out of words but all I wanted to do was shout and yell at them all. I wasn't part of their gang. I was part of Seifer's. Now and always. He's not dead.

"He's not dead," That was all I could say as I left the room. I needed a shower, I felt filthy. I'd find my own way there...


	19. Outcast

Chapter 18: Outcast

I sat in the shower by myself. Thank fuck. I just wanted to be alone. It was so quiet... the Garden was so quiet it was... strange. It was like being the the library then having Seifer appear behind me and scare me and have me yell so loudly I'd get kicked out. I sighed... Seifer... you're not dead. I know you're not. Why would the Sorceress kill you after saying she needed you?

I rubbed my eye, feeling my nose block as I breathed in. Shit was I crying? No I can't cry. I'm just being a baby. Maybe... I felt like I was being left behind. Seifer was gone, my team was just... well I doubt they cared. Too wrapped up in their own selfish needs and serving to the needs of Squall Fucking Favourite Leonhart! Fucking bastard... always getting his way and making it seem like Seifer and I are reckless hooligans and not worth anyone's time! Fuck Dante stop crying!

My ear hurt. Bet the left of my earlobe was lying on the floor, along with my earring. I liked that earring. Fucking dick, Zell, ripping it off. It hadn't stopped bleeding but I think it was bleeding less. I think. Don't really care at the moment.

Eventually I managed to cool down and left the showers. I was towel drying my hair when someone else came out of the shower. Didn't notice anyone else had come in. But he was hot. He had dark skin, not incredibly dark but... oh this sounds so gay but it was like chocolate and his hair was short and jet black. Had a lot of piercings too. The left side of his bottom lip had a steel loop, his left earlobe had a diamond stud and his right ear was covered in loops all the way up and steel circular stud on the lobe, his right nostril had a steel stud in it as well. He had a tattoo of a rose on the left side of his chest, not coloured in, just in black and white. His right bicep had a black barbed wire pattern. When he was drying his hair I noticed it went all the way round, which clearly meant he was a tough guy, unlike Zell. There was no way any tattoo parlour would give you your first tattoo on your face. It was obviously a well kept transfer.

"What happened to you?" Oh fuck his accent was so sexy. Plus he sounded really rough. "Eh, 'ello, mate?"

"What? You mean my ear?" I managed to get out. "Oh some dick ripped my earring off and took my ear with it."

"And how the fuck did you manage to piss someone off _that_ much?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Wow his eyes were so blue, like icy and piercing and exotic against his dark complexion. I think I'm in love.

Fantastic, as if I couldn't get any more gay.

"I broke their nose," I said with a shrug. I turned around and started putting on my clothes. I was in a towel and I wasn't letting him see my stuff. He probably didn't want to anyway.

"You broke their nose?" He didn't sound surprised; he was just confirming what he thought he heard.

"He was being a dick about my best friend," I defended, turning around. He put his hands up in defence but he kept his cool.

"Was only asking," He said. "Still, don't you want your ear back?"

"It's in the reception room, I don't know what they've done with it," I shrugged. I'm not risking an infection if it's on the floor. Oh gross my ear is somewhere in this Garden; that's actually quite disgusting when I think about it.

"You ain't from this Garden, are ya?" I loved this guy's accent, it was so different from everyone else's. I just gave a short laugh and put my top on.

"I starred in the failed kidnapping of the President."

"I thought you look familiar," Was the reply. "Some other people from your Garden came by yesterday, too. Sending a message from your Headmaster to ours," Probably no one I know. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"I don't know, and to be honest I don't particularly care," I zipped up my hooded jacket halfway and fixed my sword and gun back onto my belt. "I've had more than a falling out with them. They're all bastards, anyway." I know I was tarring Vanadium with the same stick as the others, but I guess I was still angry.

"Look I'm a stranger you met in the showers," He explained. "Plus I'm not exactly the best for consolation, trust me," I clutched onto the fleur-de-lis on my belt, sighing and nodding. "I won't tell it gets better, though, I don't know these people. And it's my experience."

"Thanks anyway," I said, heading out of the room. And that was my first encounter with the hot guy from the showers.

* * *

><p>"Dante! You're here?" It was about an hour later and I was in the mess hall eating what was for dinner. We had arrived to the Garden pretty late, round lunchtime, and time flies when you're trying to kick the shit out of your team. But I was grateful now. A sight for sore eyes.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Both Fujin and Raijin sat down at my table.

"Yeah, messengers for Cid, ya know?" Raijin said. "Well we were meant to give the orders to your team in Timber but the trains weren't running, so we came here instead, ya know?" Fujin's eye widened and she pointed to me.

"Ear?" She asked. Oh I hope I don't have to explain this to any more people after these two.

"I broke Zell's nose and he ripped my ear off," I explained. "Drew a Cure from somewhere and healed it, don't ask me where my ear's went though I've got know clue." Fujin nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Hey, wasn't Seifer with you?" Raijin asked. "We saw the broadcast, we actually thought you were gonna turn on Seifer, ya know?"

"I'd never turn against my friends," I assured them. I may be a SeeD, and I may not be able to choose my enemies but I'd _never_ go against Seifer _or_ Fujin _or_ Raijin. I'm loyal to a fault with my friends. "But... everyone's saying that he's been tried and executed for attempting to kidnap the President. Personally I believe it's a load of bullshit." Raijin laughed at what I said.

"Too right, it'd take more than that to kill Seifer," He said.

"Lies," Fujin scoffed. Yeah, Seifer would never put up with a trial or execution. Fujin then turned to Raijin. "Find?"

"Yeah, he'd probably be in Deling City if he's not with you guys," Raijin realised. "Dante, how about we all go find Seifer?" Abandon my first mission as a SeeD to find Seifer. Well I'm getting rid of the other lot and I'm not letting Seifer down.

"Great, we'll go now," I said, standing up. Fujin than shook her head, stern like a teacher.

"No. Stay."

"Fujin, Seifer's my friend too!" I argued. She glared at me with her one eye. It's difficult to give an effective glare with one eye but she pulled it off. I bet not a lot of people can do that.

"Duty," She explained. Fuck my duty as a SeeD! Seifer's my friend I need to find him too! "Abandon it. Seifer mad."

"Yeah she's right, ya know?" Raijin backed her. "Seifer would be real pissed if you abandoned your SeeD position to find him. We're not SeeDs but you are," I glared at them both. "Ya know Seifer would yell at you for abandoning your mission."

"I'm Seifer's friend first and a SeeD second," I told them. "Wouldn't Seifer be more pissed off if I _didn't_ help you find him?"

"Please," Fujin piped in. "Stay." I groaned. There wasn't any sense in this! I can't abandon Seifer! He's my friend! I can't do this to him!

"Look we'll explain to him you wanted to come," Raijin offered. "But he would be angry if you left your Dream to find him." My Dream? I didn't have a Dream like he did. He knew how much I wanted to be a SeeD but... that wasn't my Dream.

"... Just keep safe," I gave in. I'd fought all day, I was tiring myself out. I felt dizzy again. Shit I forgot to tell Vanadium. "Tell him I'm hoping he's okay, and let me know what you find out."

"Take care," Fujin told me. We said our goodbyes and they left the Garden. I frowned to myself. My friends didn't want me to help, now I'm definitely going to be an outcast amongst the others, fantastic. Fucking great. I miss the guy from the showers.

"There you are," I sighed at Vanadium's voice. "The Headmaster has asked us to meet him at the front gate. It's important business." Important business... right. Okay. Didn't really look forward to facing them all again. They won't let go of my little violent moment.


	20. Meet The Snipers

Chapter 19: Meet The Snipers

I made my own way to the front gate, ignoring the glare I got from Zell. This Garden didn't use Magic so he was currently bandaged up and would need to Draw Cure later when it had went back into place. Well even if they did use Magic he'd have to wait anyway unless he wanted a squint nose. I didn't make eye contact with anybody and stood a little bit away from them. I felt as though there was a radius that I wasn't allowed to be in. Vanadium had probably talked to everyone. Don't care what he said. He was talking to Rinoa and showing her some SeeD stuff, the salute, stances all the formal things. Then he stepped towards the group.

"To avoid any difficulties Rinoa will need to pose as a SeeD," He explained. "This will be until we've taken her to a safe place and do what Headmaster Martine requests of us. Then the Timber Squad and Rinoa can return to their original duties," There was a universal agreement. Well bar me, but majority rules. "Any objections?"

"After we return to Timber be ready to be down at least one SeeD," I remarked, raising an eyebrow at Zell who glared. Hey if Vanadium and Quistis weren't there I would have torn your nose off, you got off lucky. Vanadium narrowed his eyes at me so I glared right back. If he wasn't going to back me then he could piss off.

"Dante I'm not taking sides, but if you continue with this behaviour I'll have to report you to Headmaster Cid," He warned. Oh so he was threatening to tear my SeeD status from me now, was he?

He was relieved that this Galbadian Headmaster arrived, getting out of his car and we all stood in line, saluting him until he told us to be at ease.

"Greetings, SeeDs," He said evenly. He was like a military leader. Well he kind of was since he operated in a military school. Still his attitude was a whole lot different from Headmaster Cid's. "You are not aware of this, but you Headmaster, Cid Kramer, has contacted our Garden with orders directed to your team. As these orders also tie in with a mission we have also been planning, we have agreed to co-operate with Headmaster Kramer," A joint mission? This will be interesting. Bet all the students here are stoic militia. "This mission is of utmost importance, and exceeds the interests of any current of past SeeD clients to date. You will need to understand the current situation first, however," He paced along the line we had made. "As you are aware, the Galbadian government has appointed the Sorceress as their ambassador. However, despite their claims for peace talks they will only threat other nations to achieve favourable negotiations to benefit themselves. We suspect world domination is the ultimate goal. Enclosed in these papers is your orders. You have little choice but to rely on your team to carry out these orders. We entrust world peace and our future to you," We saluted again and he handed Vanadium the papers. He opened them and scanned them quickly.

"... Headmaster, these orders rely on the skills of an experienced sniper," He stated politely. Sniper? That must mean we're killing someone. "We have no gunmen on our team."

"I understand this, and I have arranged for my two best gunmen to assist your team," The Headmaster answered. Two? Why two? In case one get jitters or gets drunk? "Allow me to introduce you, they were informed to be here early," He looked around and spotted someone and called for them. "Kinneas!" We turned our heads as a stunning auburn haired man sauntered towards us, obviously his dress sense was inspired by the Wild West tales but I'm willing to look past that. Another one with blue eyes, although his were more steely than the hot guy from the showers. "SeeDs, this is Irvine Kinneas. He will serve as your primary sniper," There was a pause and he frowned. "Damned boy isn't here. Kinneas where is Adams?" Irvine Kinneas gave a casual shrug and I managed to catch the shotgun he probably wielded on a regular basis. Still the Headmaster frowned and turned to walked towards the car when a man on a motorbike drove towards us, skidding to a halt by the car.

He looked like a professional, but more like a bodyguard. He was a well built guy, really hot. He wore charcoal slacks, a faded white shirt with a black business jacket, one black fingerless glove on his left hand and forest green converse shoes. He also had rectangular purple and green tinted glasses. How they were both green and purple tinted I didn't know. The guy also had a five o'clock shadow. Wait a bloody minute! Hot guy from the showers! Yes life isn't all shit!

"Adams where have you been?" The Headmaster asked angrily. The guy only shrugged, getting off his bike and pushing it onto the back of the truck Martine had arrived in, pulling the ramp back up and locking it.

"Hey it's not like I ran away," He answered. Oh his voice, how good it was to hear it. "I'm here now," He had gun holsters on his thighs. Two pistols, desert eagles, were his weapons of choice. He approached our team with folded arms. "Lysander Adams, secondary sniper, at your service."

"Kinneas and Adams will be your sharpshooters for this mission, they are my best and most reliable students," Martine explained, although it sounded like he wanted to add something. "Leave when you are ready. Failure is not an option." As soon as the Headmaster left Irvine and Lysander made eye contact with one another, both grinning in a friendly way. They must know one another.

"What's our mission, Vanadium?" Quistis asked. Vanadium looked over the orders again before clearing his throat.

"This is the most dangerous and high-profile mission that either Garden has sent, and this is a combined order so we have no choice but to follow through with them," He said. "We are to assassinate Galbadia's ambassador, the Sorceress," Knew we'd have to kill someone. They wouldn't send snipers with us to mix drinks. "We are to also assassinate a new Galbadian general, General Antara Talbot. We are to support Kinneas and Adams to the fullest and use every method available to us to complete this mission. Should they fail, we've to attack them head on. Our client is in Deling City."

"Thanks for the support but, uh," Irvine piped in calmly, already flaunting his confidence. "I don't miss my target." Lysander scoffed at him.

"Good thing your not doing this blindfolded and backwards," He remarked.

"Ah piss off, Ly," Irvine laughed it off. Yeah they must have been pals. "Well I suggest we arrange our parties." Lysander immediately realised what he meant and held him back.

"Oi you're not allow to molest the ladies before the first date," He said. "Right the station isn't far from here. We'll have to get the last train to Deling City, it'll be quiet but I'd watch the freaks at the station, they'd rob you blind," He then looked at me, finally noticing me. "How about we all introduce ourselves first? As you know I'm Lysander Adams, this is my mate Irvine Kinneas, we can learn more personal details later we we're not on a high-profile political assassination."

"I'm Vanadium Cross, an Instructor from Balamb Garden," Vanadium began. "This is Quistis Trepe, former Instructor. This is Squall Leonhart and Zell Dincht, newly appointed SeeDs, Selphie Tilmitt is also a new SeeD, transferred from Trabia to Balamb and these are Rinoa Heartilly and Dante Finnly, also recently made SeeDs. Dante is also my little brother." Lysander raised his eyebrow.

"Why have you not got the same surname then?" He questioned.

"I'm adopted into Vanadium's family, I've kept my last name through choice," I explained. Lysander seemed to accept that answer, but his eyes were sceptical. He didn't push on and he and Irvine took us to the train station nearby. Thankfully we did get the last train, but that's where the shit started.


	21. Thirty Five Minutes

Chapter 20: Thirty-Five Minutes

As we arrived at the station and passed through all of the drunken Galbadian Garden students and their more sober friends dragging them on their arses back to the Garden I noticed Lysander and Irvine muttering to one another, nodding towards us and keeping to themselves. I subtly glanced to see if I could pick up on anything but no such luck. Wonder if they needed Guardian Forces? Maybe, their Garden forbade it.

Still we paid for our tickets and got onto the train. Lysander said it would take half an hour to thirty-five minutes to get to the Galbadian capital. Selphie went into the SeeD cart while the rest of us remained in the entrance cart. I noticed Lysander eyeing Irvine up as the auburn haired gunner watched the Trabian student leave the cart. Soon the train departed and Lysander was muttering something repeatedly as Irvine advanced towards the cart where Selphie had went. Once Irvine was gone his friend swore audibly and laughed at himself.

"So what are going to do with _him_?" Zell asked bitterly. Jealous that he's got charm unlike a scrawny little runt like you? Lysander actually stopped and did something that was beautiful: he turned like a switch.

"What you're going to do with him," He began, that sexy accent dangerously low. "Is work with him. Without him and me, your plan goes to fuck, the world goes to fuck and we'll all become Galbadian fodder," He advanced towards the martial artist slowly. "So what you're going to do, is shut your little mouth, do as the mission's told you and I won't shoot your nuts off," Zell flinched a little. I think he was serious. "And if this is out of jealously that Irvine's going for a girl you fancy, then you should have got balls and asked her out."

"Hey I don't fancy Selphie!" Zell protested. Lysander didn't even flinch as Zell shouted right in his face.

"So you're being a dick for no reason?" Was the snappy reply.

"No you'll find that's Finnly," Zell scoffed back. Oh that's it. Gloves are fucking off now!

"Says you bringing me into an argument I've got nothing to do with," I snapped. "You want your nose ripped off?"

"Come anywhere near me and I'll throw you off the train!" Was the barked response. Oh _very_ scary, Chicken-Wuss! I'm fucking terrified.

"We'll just see about that then, Dincht!" I bumped my chest to provoke him. He comes near me he'll get a nice new bullet in his leg!

"Dante stop now!" Vanadium ordered. Then Lysander reappeared to chime in.

"Hold on," He said in a raised voice. "D here may be provoking the little shit but the aforementioned shit brought your brother into this," At least someone else can see that. "How about everyone gets fair telling offs then?"

"Well that includes you since you started this," Vanadium replied. Lysander was looking my brother up and down, eyes narrowed and looking as though several thoughts and hypotheses were flowing in his mind.

"I think you'll fine Zell did for being a dick about my mate," Yes! That's true! "Now me and Irv may be outsiders to your little circle of love and friendship but that gives you lot _no_ right to hate on us, got it?" There was silence. I had a feeling if anyone said anything they'd get the shit knocked out them. Okay the atmosphere is far too heavy I wish someone would lift the air...

"So Rinoa... how did a pretty thing like you get into the mercenary business?" Thank you very much Irvine.

"Kinneas you are playing a major role in this mission!" Quistis snapped. "Now behave yourself!" I heard muffled laughter from Lysander, who had a grin plastered on his face, just barely holding back the laughs. He was also shaking his head in disbelief.

"No one understands me..." Lysander's snickering was starting to make me snicker. Not sure why. Laughter's infectious, though. "Sharpshooters are loners by nature... we hone our instincts and pour our whole being into a single bullet," Lysander looks as if he's about to double over. "The pressure of the moment... that tension is what I have to face alone," He then turned to face Quistis in an overly dramatic way. "So do me a favour and leave me be!" And that's when Lysander exploded with laughter.

"Fuck, you bastard!" He howled, holding his sides. "Now I'm down two hundred gil, I can't believe you did that!" Irvine was sniggering away as well.

"Sharpshooters never resist the challenge," He quipped. Lysander calmed down a little, holding his side.

"Piss of with the Sharpshooter Speech, you've won already," He pleaded. The train the shook when Zell got extra pissed off and punched the floor.

"This is all a game to you?" He yelled. We ignored the announcements as the mood died down.

"Life ain't all sunshine and rainbows, mate," Lysander responded. "What you so afraid of? You'll actually smile?" Most because I couldn't be arsed with Zell having a tantrum I piped in.

"What exactly was the bet?" I inquired. Irvine stepped in to answer me.

"Ly here didn't believe I could flirt with every female on the team and use my Sharpshooter Speech on at least one," He explained. "But you'd be surprised at how well it works in bars. You know, when you're sober enough to talk coherently."

"Understandable," I shrugged, then looked to Lysander. "Maybe if you said he had to flirt with ever member you'd be safe."

"Probably wouldn't," Lysander's arm got hit by Irvine, who had mock anger on his face. Those two were the most genuine pair of friends I had ever seen since leaving Garden. Everyone on my team, sure they've known each other for years (bar Selphie and Rinoa) and have spoken to each other frequently I wouldn't consider any of us friends. Squall was a loner, Zell tried too hard to be friends with everyone and was a complete twat to me for little reason (I don't care how much he hates me he can't harp on to Squall about ignoring people who provoke you then go against his own advice), Vanadium was my brother, Quistis was my former Instructor, Selphie was okay but we had only recently met and she'd probably changed her opinion of me since our first meeting considering what's happened, and Rinoa was... she was Seifer's girlfriend and I didn't get on well with her.

Made me miss having friends about. I should have held my ground; I should have went with Fujin and Raijin. I should have told them I was going no matter what! Fuck being a SeeD! It's just the same as being a Garden student only you get paid! I'm just stuck with a load of twats I don't even like, who favour one person over the rest, my brother and the Galbadian snipers. If anything I was more of an outcast than the two newbies.

"Well we should be at Deling soon," Lysander announced after a while. "After that we should make sure Rinoa over there gets out the way."

"What do you mean by that?" Rinoa glared at the gunner. "I'm a SeeD like everyone else."

"Lady, I don't remember you responding to the distress signal for the Timber Team," That's right. He had seen the broadcast. I bet the people who lived under rocks had seen it too.

"Look I _am_ a SeeD!" Rinoa protested.

"How about we quit pretending? They know," I snapped at her. Wow I had no idea how angry I was.

"Our orders are to take Rinoa somewhere safe," Squall spoke.

"Well we can book her a room at the Galbadia Hotel and she can stay there then," Lysander answered back with a lot of bite. "She may be a client or whatever but putting her life at risk during the most important mission of your life is being completely fucking ridiculous."

"I can handle myself!" Rinoa protested. "My order is that I stay safe with my SeeD team."

"Well I'm not a SeeD, am I?" Lysander bit again. "Do whatever the fuck you want. You want to get killed because you were too stubborn to let hired professionals take care of you, fine. Not my problem. Fact is, you're not a SeeD or SeeD support. You shouldn't be on this mission." Rinoa huffed and crossed her arms.

"He right, Rinoa," Vanadium stepped in, being calm as always. Always fucking calm. "Your safety is important to your team. This mission currently takes priority over all of your orders, even with a valid contract," Yes! Freedom for now! "We will provide safety for you and once this mission is over your contract will once again have priority." Fan-bloody-tastic. I suppose it has to happen. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Okay if I find Seifer before Fujin and Raijin do I'm defecting, simple as that.


	22. Lack of Communication

Chapter 21: A Lack of Communication

We had no time to enjoy what Deling City had to offer. We had to head straight for Caraway's Mansion, which wasn't far from the station, to go over our orders for the mission. The parade was in a few days, we had to use every moment available. Well we wanted to; Caraway had other plans.

"He wants to test our courage?" Squall questioned. The Galbadian guard in front of Caraway's Mansion had orders to give us: test our might. Or something like that. "Caraway and Solomon are expecting us."

"Yes but Caraway insisted that you are tested to prove that you are capable of performing this mission," Was the response. What the fuck? If he didn't want us on the job then he could have hired other SeeDs!

"He is aware of the limited amount of time we've got, right?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry but these are Caraway's orders."

"Then he can do this fucking mission himself then," Lysander suddenly blurted out, turning around and walking away, flipping the guard off in the process. Well he had a point. We had been ordered to speak to Caraway and he's telling us to bugger off on a test of courage. Surely everything we've done would be proof enough? The fact that we're willing to do this mission should be proof enough!

"I'll go get him," Irvine stated.

"I'll come with you!" I called, running after Irvine who was running after Lysander. For getting a two minute head start he sure could walk fast. To be honest the only reason I was going to help Irvine was because I didn't want to be with that lot any longer. Well may as well get to know the very attractive man. "So, you said the Sharpshooter Speech got you lots of attention at bars." Bad start, but hey, it's something.

"Sure does, but it's a trademark of mine so don't think about using it," Irvine told me in a friendly warning way.

"Ah I can't get anyone anyway, even if I did use the skills of a master," I replied. Irvine laughed at the "master" part of what I said.

"Well it takes years of honing one's skills to become as alluring as I," He said dramatically. I laughed a little, feeling a bit awkward. Well it wasn't everyday that I'd be next to a very attractive man my age. Oh wait, downside: he's straight. Bugger. "He won't have gone far. Ly's predictable when he gets grumpy; he'll go to the Galbadia Hotel to blow off steam."

"Does he usually go off the handle like this?" I questioned. I was surprised at how calm I felt leaving that group. I got really tense around them, like I always had to be on my guard around them.

"That's just how he is," Was the reply. "He's a blunt one, but he's a good guy," Yeah, I'll take your word for it. "So what's your deal? Your team doesn't seem like one another."

"Oh they're all pals and sing around the camp fire," I told him bitterly. "I'm the odd one out. I'm not friendly with any of them. I _try_ to be pleasant but it doesn't work most of the time," White lie, yeah, but I really don't give a damn right now. When do I ever? I just don't fit into their little perfect group.

* * *

><p>Well when we arrived at the Galbadia Hotel Lysander, well he wasn't there. Irvine gave a groan and tipped his hat to a waitress he probably knew well.<p>

"He couldn't have gone far," He said. "Wait here, I'll ask the barman. Order something, just stick it on Ly's tab." I'm sure he'd be thrilled with that. I just let Irvine ask about, he knew the place better than I did so I just waited by the stairs for him to finish his business. The bar was nearly empty, must have thrown the drunks out a while ago. Maybe it's nearly closing time. Still there was some blonde at the piano playing away like it was no one's business. Wait I think Selphie or Zell said that Laguna and his mates hung about here. Well they said a brunette woman Laguna fancied played the piano here. The person playing now was a male and blonde. The was a guitar and a cane by the piano, maybe played that as well. Not the cane, the guitar.

He noticed me and stopped playing almost instantly, taking a coin out his pocket, flipping it, making it disappear and then tossing his hand as though he was throwing something. He then indicated to my shoulder, where the coin had suddenly appeared. A little freaked out I brushed my shoulder harshly, knocking the coin off. The guy then moved from the piano, one leg was in a cast I noticed, took his cane, put the guitar on his back, and came towards me. I could tell it wasn't some casual flirting. I really needed to meet someone the way I bang on about guys.

"Care for another magic trick?" He asked politely. I paused in thought, watching his bright green eyes stare down at my fleur-de-lis charm. "On second thought, where did you get that?"

"I made it," I answered instantly. To be honest, I think I made it but I have no memory of making it. But that letter from that Lilith said I made it so that's the only proof I've got. He seemed satisfied with that answer and didn't press on.

"I've seen it before," He stated before changing subject. "I take it you're one of the SeeDs hired for Caraway?" I didn't answer. He could have worked for the Sorceress for all I know. "Sorry, you don't trust me. I'm Lucifer Solomon, I work with Caraway." Solomon... Solomon... he wasn't mentioned. Irvine managed to clear it up by hearing the last bit.

"It's okay, Dante, he does work for Caraway," He explained. "He asked for additional assistance on the job."

"I do apologise for Caraway's apprehensiveness on your skills," Lucifer went on. "I told him the test of courage was a waste of time but he was adamant about it. However I do have a way around the task."

"This is _far_ too convenient," I stated.

"It is, but we have little time," Was the answer. "Caraway wishes to send your party to the Tomb of the Unknown King. The tomb is located outside Deling by the sea. There is a Guardian Force within. If you can come back here tomorrow with the Guardian Force I can get you and your friends in to see Caraway. He won't be happy about me doing this but I'm trying to save us time," That was true. If we were to assassinate the Sorceress and Antara we needed all the time we could get. "Gather your party, here is a map informing you of what must be done. Make haste, Time stops for no man... unless he casts Stop."

Okay, one of our clients is a crazy man. Great. May as well tell the others. Hopefully Lysander hasn't gone far either. Irvine said we should look for him because he was very doubtful his friend would return to the others. Anything to stay away from that lot for longer.


	23. Paradox

Chapter 22: Paradox

What was that guy playing at? Fucking test of courage, he can piss off with that. He obviously doesn't think this mission is of great importance if he's willing to waste our time with that crap of his.

I've never met him personally, only really seen him from afar. Irvine said that Martine wanted us to meet him, since we'd most likely be joining the Galbadian Army after finishing in Galbadia Garden. Always ready to show off his prized pupils. Well even though we're mouthy he still tolerates us since we hold promise. Bet Martine's pissed that I basically told the General to fuck off. Wonder if the bar's still open? They really won't like the secondary sniper having a hangover when we meet Caraway.

Wait maybe I wouldn't have a hangover. I didn't know many ginger people, two or three, and I never forget a face. Especially one with unnaturally gold eyes. What the fuck was Oblivion doing here? Caraway can wait, I've got some business to deal with.

He didn't notice me, he was staring at a window display. I needed him on his own, last thing I wanted was some drunk person jumping us because no doubt I'd be wanting to pistol whip the git. I waited until he stepped back and walked down the street. He was looking at some art. Didn't know he was into paintings and right now I didn't care.

I made sure I was a fair distance away as I followed him. Knowing the bloke he probably knew he was being followed. I was completely prepared for that; pistols are fully loaded. Don't have a knife on me though. As long as I'm out the way way of that bloody Scythe I'll do good. I was fully aware that he knew I was following him. I don't think he knew it was me.

I noticed behind me, as I went past the Galbadian Hotel and round the corner, Irv and that Dante bloke had went inside looking for me. If I hadn't stopped Oblivion I'd be drinking right now, telling them both that Caraway was being a dick and pointlessly procrastinating. Well there's a reason for everything. Right now the reason was to get some answers from Oblivion.

Now he was getting further from the main streets. He was heading to the park. It was so fucking obvious that he was luring me out from the crowds so he could use his powers and weapon on me. Two can play at that game, mate. Two can fucking play.

He passed a hill, the park entirely vacant of drunks or couples shagging, and I noticed his hand lift up, a black smoke emitting from his cloak. The smoke turned into his Scythe and before it completely manifested I grabbed my pistols and aimed, circling him slowly. He leapt at me, swinging his Scythe but I rolled out the way in time.

"Who sent you?" He ordered calmly. Wait he didn't recognise me? I don't look _that_ different. I got up and backed away as he advanced towards me.

"Hey it's me you fucking ginger git!" I snapped, making him halt in his tracks. He seemed pretty fucking shocked at my voice. He lowered his weapon and squinted his eyes, studying my face.

"... You can't be," He concluded. Didn't seem convinced. "The Superiors are fairly transparent but sending an obvious double was pointless."

"Pointless?" I questioned, getting pissed off. "I'm not a body double! I'm Lysander. Lysander Adams? You know the kid you turned into a Connection two years ago? I saved Spira with Christie and Angel and Grace two years ago!"

"Impossible," He replied calmly at my proof, which he believed was complete shit. "Because my niece has just met Christie, Grace and Lysander in Luca. Spira is far from saved." … Wait what?

"No... _that's_ fucking impossible," I argued. "Because we saved Spira from Sin, then me and Grace went back home, then two years later we went back! The Superiors threw us into a fucked up rift and I ended up here! Where the fuck has your head went?" He started to look confused, as though this whole conversation was impossible.

"... The Dimensional Rift?" He questioned.

"Beats the fuck out of me," I shrugged. "Look, believe what you want mate but it's me. What shit did they pull did I go back in time or something?"

"... There is no possible way for you to be here and in Spira at the same time," He said. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for his explanation. "The Dimensional Rift can transport people from world to world but... but being able to exist in two places at once," He rubbed his temples. "How is this possible? You literally cannot be in two places at once. It's never been recorded."

"If you can't be at two places at once then how are you here?" I challenged. If he was saying I was in Luca then it meant he was in Luca as well.

"The Tournament ended," He told me. "I came here to speak to an old friend. I will return to Spira in time to travel to the Mi'ihen Highroad with Seymour." The Operation... Grace.

"Grace is gonna die," I blurted out my own thoughts without realising it. He was Death he must have known Grace was going to die at the Operation.

"How is that possible? She isn't meant to die at that time," He didn't know?

"She's going to die on the Djose Shore with a lot of the Crusaders. You're fucking Death can't you stop it or something?"

"I will... watch her closely," he said. "If you are right, then I'll fix it."

"She isn't the only one who dies," Oblivion continued to look sceptical. I didn't know if anything I'd say would convince him but I had to try. "I die in the Thunder Plains and Christie dies at the Al Bhed Home," I was starting to get really frustrated with his neutral expression an seeming disbelief. "You know what? Fuck it, believe it or don't if you want but you've got a lot to fucking answer."

"Would it give you comfort?" He asked. I was so close to knocking him one.

"Don't avoid it! You've avoided giving us answers till the last fucking second before, you're not getting away with it now," I snapped angrily. "Grace got taken through the Dimensional Rift too! Where the fuck did she go?"

"If you're saying you and her went through the Rift two years from now then I cannot tell you," He answered. "I cannot control Time. I cannot move forward to give you answers. I do not know how you managed to slip through continuity but I cannot do the same. As far as I know Grace is in Luca with yourself, Christie and Angie." Yeah, damn Angel comes in and acts all quiet and innocent then fucks everything up. Even though he wouldn't believe it, I wanted to tell him what she'd do to us.

"Look mate, you need to watch for-"

"I know exactly what Angie has been forced to do," Oblivion was getting on the offence now. I didn't back down, silently glaring at him. "They want her to forget who she was. I know of the order," Yeah, I know exactly what happens."Angevale won't. I'm her family. As much as I regret what happened everything I've done is to protect her from them," He frowned and looked up. "I will have to return another day. My friend can wait... unless you are able to deliver a message? Call it a hunch but considering you are... in this case a former Connection, that you will meet him."

"Who?" I asked. To be honest I knew. Well I hoped I knew. Had my own hunch.

"His name is Vanadium Cross," Knew it. I nodded at the same. "Tell him that I'm concerned. I will meet him soon and I have missed my old friend." I couldn't leave without giving him some sort of warning, but I was worried that I'd be changing too much.

"Can you please just... watch Christie," I said. Oblivion rose an eyebrow. "Just please. I know about her being half-Spiran, and the Colossus thing, and the Aura. I just... want someone to look after her when me and Grace can't."

"I swore to look over all of the Connections," Oblivion replied.

"I know, I get that but... Christie and Angel... watch them, please. I'm worried Grace and I aren't going to be there but even... just make sure we're there for Christie, please."

"If you are right on any of this then I will do what I can," Oblivion said. It was all I was going to get but it was something. He may be a git but he kept his word. "I must leave, Lysander... I feel eyes on us."

"Just... one other thing," I felt so annoyed at myself but there was a lot I wanted to say and only a few things I could word properly without much fear of changing things. "Christie's Aura starts developing and... I think I'm sensitive to Aura, I think. That's what you suggest anyway so just... watch, right?" He just gave me a slow nod, not taking his eyes off me.

"... I will try," Oblivion still didn't seem to believe my story. If he saw what I said was right, then he'd believe me. He's not stupid; once he sees that I'm right he'll know it's the truth. It'd be hard to get answers from him, I realised, if events I was talking about hadn't even happened yet.


	24. Tomb Raiders

Chapter 24: Tomb Raiders

"We can't leave without them, we need to stay as a team," I rubbed my temples as the team argued over waiting for Lysander, Irvine and Dante or just heading to the Tomb of the Unknown King. The ruins, I had read, dated back to the time of the Centra and that two beasts stalked the tomb, warding off grave robbers and the like.

"That Lysander just ran off not giving a shit, they can wait here," Zell argued. Zell, why must you get pissed off about everything? It's not their fault they do not have the same mindset as you do. People are different, even if my brother drives everyone up the wall. The other two... Lysander was very... observant, I noticed. He acted like he had been through this before.

"He obviously used to getting a job and getting it done immediately, rather than going off on side missions," I frowned. Right now we were all sitting in a twenty-four hour diner. If we could hire a car and drive to the Tomb now we could get back to Caraway in the afternoon. Granted we'd all be exhausted by that time but if we got it done quickly then we could get on with the plans. "We'll wait for them. The last thing we need is to be split up in this city."

Fortunately after we had ordered meals and coffee Irvine and Dante rejoined us. They explained that they met Solomon in the bar at the Galbadian Hotel, and he told them that if he find the Guardian Force locked in the Tomb he'll get us through to Caraway.

"What so just conveniently he told you this?" Zell asked sceptically. Fair enough the whole thing seemed too convenient. How did he know for certain there's a Guardian Force down there?

"Right place, right time," Was Irvine's response. "What does it matter? We get the Guardian Force, talk to Caraway and Solomon, then we whack the Sorceress, no big deal." I glared at Zell, silencing him before he could go into a ridiculous rage.

"I am fully aware that you heavily dislike Irvine, Lysander and my brother, Zell," I said. "But we are needing their help for this mission so you will present some level of respect to them am I clear?" I leant back and turned to Dante. "That goes for you too." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. I knew he'd try, abysmally.

"I've given Ly a phone," Irvine said. "He'll be at the car rental waiting for us, so we all going to go?" We ate before paying and leaving the diner. Rinoa was conversing with Quistis and Zell and Selphie whilst Squall kept to himself. Dante walked beside me, staying oddly silent before facing Irvine and talking to him.

As expected, Lysander was waiting for us at the car rental, leaning against a car.

"Hey Ly," Irvine and Lysander bumped their fists together. "Aww you only got the one car?"

"Ah piss off not all of us want to wander tombs in the middle of the night," He shrugged. "So who wants to go on a trip?" He could at least act enthusiastic. I suppose we were all tired. A few of us would go to the Tomb while the others would rest in the Galbadian Hotel.

"Squall, Zell, Selphie, with me," I said calmly. I couldn't let Dante, Irvine, Lysander or Zell be together and no one knows Deling City that well besides Irvine and Lysander. "The rest of you go to the Hotel and get rooms, we'll be back as soon as." The three people I had chosen got into the car and I went to the front when Lysander grabbed my arm and glared at me. I glared back, not move my his intimidation. "What is it?" I asked in a low tone.

"Your old friend is looking forward to seeing you again," He replied. My old friend? "Oblivion? I'm sure he'll find you when you get back." I pulled my arm away and walked past him, getting into the car and driving off. How did he know Oblivion?

"This place is so dark!" Selphie complained. "I really didn't like what that thing said. Honestly I don't want to fight two!" We came across a statue that I was certain had the Guardian Force within it. Turned out to be a guardian of the Tomb. We had pushed on, manipulating the surroundings, hopefully getting to the central area of the Tomb. Hopefully we'd be able to find the Guardian Force.

We continued through the Tomb, trying not to get lost. The place was small but confusing. The map gave us little indication to where we were so we had to mark our position frequently. I frowned as we ended up at the entrance but fortunately it only meant we had to turn back and go straight ahead.

"Prepare your weapons, we may need to fight again," I ordered, taking my Chakram from it's hold on my belt. As suspected the beast was waiting for us, a smaller one at his side.

"Oh that one is so cute," Selphie giggled. The larger one roared in anger while the other one stayed calm. Perhaps they would be more co-operative?

"Are you the Guardian Forces?" I questioned, keeping my weapon out in case they assaulted us.

"We are. We have been here for many ages," The smaller one replied. "I see you have bested my brother in battle, but I doubt you can best us both." They were creatures of the Earth. They weren't the only ones of that nature.

Selphie whipped her nuncaku around and smacked the older one clean across the face. Squall rammed his Gunblade through it while Zell and I took on the smaller one. I kept my distance and flung my Chakram towards it, grabbing it as it returned to me after a direct hit.

The beasts continued to use Earth based attacks on us but after the first battle we had came prepared and they were doing minimal damage. Selphie was the best with Magic and was able to Draw and Cast effectively enough to keep us all alive.

The fight lasted minimal time. It was easy enough. Almost as simple as battles with Ifrit. The Guardian Force turned translucent, earthy-brown glow that hovered in the middle of the room. We had no way of containing the Guardian Force and presenting it to Caraway and Solomon. There was only one way to transport the Guardian Force safely.

Approaching it I grabbed the glow and it surged through my body, making me stumble back from the sheer force of it. It was always a jolt when Junctioning. Doing the opposite did the same. It always had a horrible effect on one's mental status. I had no Guardian Forces Junctioned bar this new one. I will transfer it to another one of the team soon.

The others slept in the car as I drove. I refused to test the new Guardian Force in front of them, or at all. The effects are too devastating. Even with one usage it can cause horrific effects.

I suppose I should be recounting my past to ensure it's there. It is. Oblivion has found me. That is proof enough that my past is still there.


	25. Fateful Encounter

Chapter 24: Fateful Encounter

Six in the morning.

Got no sleep at all.

Beforewe went to sleep we debated over who would part with a Guardian Force for us. I was strong enough without them and hardly believed in using artificial strength. Dante parted with Diablos, giving him to Irvine. He had another, Fenrir, who he rarely used but seemed to be more of a security thing and refused to part with it. Read once that it gets difficult to part with Guardian Forces after years of attachment and can cause brain damage but proof had yet to be sourced. There was so much deliberation between the Guardian Forces it's a wonder their Garden allowed it.

That was... three and a half hours ago?

Well we had got to Deling around midnight. Fuck my sleep's gonna be fucked up. Hmm maybe I could be nice and see what's for breakfast? Nah fuck it I need air.

I got dressed, leaving my coat off, and headed down to the reception. Some people were in a queue to get their rooms, probably for the parade that was happening in... three, four days I think. I went past them, heading downstairs and checking out the menu. Wonder if I can stick this one on the Garden? Or Caraway? Now how funny would that be? Well they've got room service I'm heading outside.

Well I _was_.

"Oh geez, fuck," I said when I bumped into a woman. She didn't have much luggage but her one suitcase fell down the small set of steps. She gasped before letting out a laugh, crouching down to grab her belongings. "Eh, sorry."

"No don't be," She said, still laughing at... herself? "I didn't expect it to be so busy so early. I should be prepared; I am used to large cities, after all," She hauled her case back up the stairs and set it down so it was stable. She was clearly a lot older than I was, but I'd say her thirties. She just wore a dark plum jumper, tight grey jeans and black high heels. Her light brown hair hung over one shoulder and she fixed it, twirling it as she spoke. "Pleasant to see that you aren't one to help the girl with her things."

"Don't know your name and you're already insulted," I shrugged. She sounded like she was joking and I went for that stab in the dark. Probably offended her more. She might act like Grace, though, and punch my gut. No? Good.

"No not insulted," She laughed. Her accent was so different. Yeah she's definitely not from this country. "Actually would be the makings of a romance film, or worse a romantic comedy." Eh what?

"Life's not a film," I told her.

"Life is funny with the way it deals with things," True there. "I will check myself in. You can walk me to my room. I would enjoy a talk with you." Lady, you're old enough to be my mother. You really are. Still, at least I can say I've met one woman Irvine hasn't flirted with yet. Well not without someone getting convicted. I should have just stayed in the room rather than have a potentially crazy woman take me to her room.

Once she had checked in I did as she asked and walked her to her room. On the elevator I turned to face her. When she looked at me, her eyes seemed to study me, as though as was a journal. Her red eyes... wait red? From afar anyone could mistake them for a brown colour but her eyes were definitely a deep red. I've seen weirder but red eyes are unnatural... well so were Angel's... Angevale's... cat eyes. Ugh I'm too used to saying Angel.

"So why a talk with me?" I questioned.

"Well considering you're the only person I know I thought we'd talk," She responded. Lady, get to the point. "Perhaps it was fate that you bumped into me?"

"Says the woman who just compared our meeting to a rom com," I replied bluntly. "And everything happens for a reason." And I'm certain you planned this. I may just be paranoid but she seemed to be something... she was hot though, but that's what I'm talking about. She just laughed again and checked how many floors we had to go.

"It does," She smiled. "I am of a woman of science; as such I do not believe in whimsical things such as fate. I do, however, believe in manipulating events to... speed up the process to the final outcome," Did she... is she admitting to deliberately crashing into me or is she... it's too early to over think things... "What brings you here? Seeing as you are in the hotel I assume you're here on a trip?" Please tell me she isn't working for the Sorceress.

"I'm on business yeah, but they don't like when I talk to people about my jobs," Nice save, Ly. I hope. "What about you?"

"I am here on business," She told me. "Although I'm in the same situation: they would not wish for me to explain my purpose to complete strangers."

"Hmm seeing as we don't know each other's names yeah fair deal," I shrugged. The elevator doors opened and we walked to her room. It was really far down.

"Then you may call me Persephone," She introduced finally. "My last name's Thorburn. Care to tell me yours?"

"Irvine Kinneas," I said, mostly as a joke. I said it really seriously but she managed to see through it.

"Your real name."

"Lysander Adams," She stood in front of a door and got her room key, pondering my name.

"I had an old friend who spoke of a Lysander," She informed me, smiling. She said old friend like... _really_ old friend. "Others too, some with exotic names and backgrounds. He may have just been rambling on about Shakespeare, however." Old friend...

"Was this friend ginger by any chance?" She wasn't shocked. Nothing seemed to phase this woman.

"I have many 'ginger' friends," Damn, maybe she's not talking about Oblivion. It's not like Oblivion knows everyone. Still she put her suitcase in her room and leant against the door frame. "I appreciate your company, Lysander, it's been to long since I've met new people."

"Lady you've been flirting with me the whole time, I think I should tell you I'm seventeen," I blurted out. She smiled charmingly, folding her arms.

"Relax, I'm not a cougar," She assured me. "Not _all_ male-female relationships have to end up in romance," Yeah but everyone has that idea for some reason. "I'm just saying it would nice to speak with you again. When do you check out?"

"This afternoon, probably," I answered. She nodded, not seeming upset or frowning.

"I'm going to be here for five days," She said. "Would be nice if I got to know more about you," I nodded slowly. I really have no idea what this woman's thinking. "Well, I need to unpack and make some phone calls, business and all. Hopefully we'll see each other again?"

"Yeah, I'll try," I walked down the corridor and back to the elevator. Don't think anyone would be up yet. I really don't want to think that what just happened was drastically important. It was just a woman I bumped into and walked to her room. She was old enough to be my mother, fair enough, but the way she spoke definitely confirmed she didn't want a relationship with a seventeen year old, thank fuck. "Wait..." I suddenly spoke to myself. "The works of Shakespeare don't exist in this world..." I groaned at my fucking stupidity. "Fuck..."

* * *

><p>"Something on your hand?" I asked, seeing Dante staring at his hand as he sat on the couch. He clenched it a bit before looking at me.<p>

"... I punched Zell in the nose," He said as though it was new information. I stared at him, deadpanning, and blinked.

"You'd told me."

"Yeah but I burst his nose," I kept deadpanning. You've told me, stop repeating yourself. "The blood went all over my hand. When I went into the showers my hand was not bloody."

"You used a tissue?" I suggested as though it was obvious. Why was he being a utter fucktard right now?

"No... I vaguely remember saliva..." His lips curled in disgust at his words. "Someone licked the blood off my hand... I think?"

"How can you not remember it happened yesterday!" I exclaimed, making the other stir a bit. Good thing I dragged Irvine onto a seat so he wouldn't try cuddle up with the girls. That would frighten them.

"That's what I'm thinking," He defended. "I honestly have _no_ clue how the blood disappeared. It's not on my clothes and it wasn't on my hand when I got to the showers, for _sure_." … The Guardian Force? Maybe that was it? It's all a theory but it's a valid one. Could be possible.

Dante left it there. Was about one when the others came back and we were ready to go to Caraway's for a second time. Well we decided to get lunch in the Hotel, Irvine suggested it. Well the place had good stuff on the menu.

Persephone was down at the restaurant too, having some coffee and a sandwich. We didn't interact but we saw one another and exchanged acknowledging glances. She seemed to look at the other guys too, like she knew them. I didn't actually see who she looked specifically, just that she was looking. Some blonde guy was at the piano, playing some... vaguely familiar.

As we ate lunch it all the music became more recognisable. I knew some of the stuff the guy was playing.

"I've never heard this song before," Rinoa said as we ate. "It's nice, but I wonder if he knows 'Eyes On Me'? It's a nice song."

"I can't stand it," Dante told her.

"You can't stand anything," Zell grumbled.

"_Screamer_," Was the sing-song reply. Squall held Zell down as Dante ate his sandwich in victory. "I just don't like the song; it's too lovely dovey and... not good. I do apologise for having a different taste in music, though." He wasn't sorry.

"Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata," I named the piece the guy was playing on the piano. It was one of the only Classical pieces I liked. As I suspected, no one knew who Beethoven was.

"Never heard of him," Quistis said. "But he sounds like an excellent composer, considering the piece." From the corner of my eye I could see Vanadium looking at Dante. Dante shrugged, having no clue about it. Why did Vanadium think he did?

When the piece was over the man walked over to us, a guitar on his back now, hobbling on a crutch. He had... a cane...

"Solomon?" I asked.

"Great you all know who I am," He said. He spoke fast. "I saw you two and thought 'Well this is probably the entourage Caraway and I have been waiting so eagerly for'," He must have meant Irv and Dante. "Well, introductions: I am Lucifer Solomon, I make up fifty percent of your client for this mission, I trust you have obtained the Guardian Force?"

"We have," Vanadium stated bitterly. He plucked out a translucent brown glow from his body before handing it to Quistis. "You will need it more than I." She accepted it. Guess he didn't like Guardian Forces.

"Ah, you are worried about the theories behind Junctioning," Lucifer made Vanadium glare at him. Calm down mate he's only asking. "I trust you liked my performance? I was classically trained in my youth, do prefer the guitar though. Used to busk in the finest of places."

"Where did you learn the Moonlight Sonata?" I questioned. He looked at me, no look of shock or surprise. Instead he looked flattered.

"I learned a long time ago," He answered. "Love the piece. Did you know, in the title, the composer put in the phrase 'Quasi una fantasia', which translates into 'Almost a fantasy', funny how things work out like that."

"We're wasting time. We need to see Caraway now," Squall interrupted. Lucifer just gave a nod of understanding.

"Of course, we've wasted enough of your time," He had a lopsided grin. "This way, you need not walk as I do, otherwise we'd never reach Caraway's home till after dark." 'Almost a fantasy' … you are a clever sod.


	26. The Plans

Chapter 25: The Plans

Lucifer had left us to inform Caraway about our arrival. He said that it may take a little longer, considering it was lunch now, and he may be with superiors or ambassadors or something like that. So we were told to be patient, not to wander and he'd do his best to have Caraway see to us as soon as.

It was raining now. Deling was known for its cloudy and dull weather and got very little sunshine, no wonder everyone was so pale. Felt as though we had be waiting forever. I looked over at the clock, seeing it was half two. It hasn't been as long as I had thought. I felt so tired though. Everyone else was sharing my boredom. Most of us were too tired to speak and stuff.

"Hmph, he _always _does this," Rinoa groaned in frustration. She then stood up and went for the door. "Wait here. I'm going to go complain," Um... okay? I'm not sure if you can do this in a General's home but... well you invented that ridiculous train escapade so go nuts. "Oh, this is my house so it'll be fine. Just... don't leave me here, okay?" Her house. So Caraway's her father?

"Is it dangerous?" Squall asked. Caraway is her _father_?

"Just treat it as an order from your client, okay?" Aren't all of our orders from you null and void until this mission's over? Caraway is her _father_?

"The Hell's going on here?" Zell blurted.

"Wait if she's the General daughter why couldn't she have just told the guard to piss off and let us in?" Lysander blurted out afterwards. Wait good bloody point _she_ could have got us past instead of wasting half a bloody day!

About ten minutes later Lucifer and Caraway entered the large office we were told to wait in. Caraway was a fairly old man, far along in greying, and the stress of being in the military showed on his face.

"Where's Rinoa?" Squall asked.

"She's been grounded," Lucifer stated. Caraway cleared his throat and went for the more formal approach.

"She isn't specially trained as you all are," He explained. "I fear she will become a burden, and I wish no harm to come to my daughter from this mission. It's best that she stays out of it."

"So Rinoa _is_ your daughter?" Selphie asked. We've established this.

"It's been a long time since she called me that," Caraway frowned.

"The father's a General and the daughter's part of an anti-government organisation?" Zell deduced. "That's... that's pretty bad."

"Well if we're all done stating the blatant obvious I think we should move forward, we're wasting time," Lucifer interrupted. Caraway nodded.

"Indeed. It's a serious problem," He said. "But it is between Rinoa and I. It would be best if we didn't press further; it is not of your concern." I shrugged, remaining seated.

"Fair enough, we're here for an assassination, not a family feud," I stated.

"And we should get back onto that subject," Caraway announced. He was good at keeping family issues at bay.

"Sir, I should tell you that once this contract has ended some of us will return working for Rinoa, as per contract," Oh Squall shut it, we know. "We don't know what your problem is but do not interfere when the time comes." Squall, you are trying to warn a seasoning military General to back off. He takes no shit off his daughter, why should he take shit from a stranger?

"And if I do?" He challenged. Lucifer, stepping in between them in a fluent sweeping motion, got the conversation back to our plans.

"Sir we understand you have a contract with Rinoa but we will deal with that when the time comes," He spoke calmly. "If we choose to interfere, we will interfere. If you were a parent you would understand that Caraway is trying to look out for his daughter," He leant on his crutch, still staying calm. "But enough of this, this way, if you'll please," He directed us to a table that had a scale model of Deling city, as well as some figures. "This is where our plot, and scheme, shall unfold." He's got a flare for drama, I see.

"In three days from now, President Deling will be holding a parade in the honour of the new ambassador, Sorceress Edea," Caraway explained. He placed several small figures in front of a large building. "The parade will start at the Presidential Residence, where the Sorceress will make a speech, before travelling through the city on a float. All of you will lay low until the float has passed the gates; the parade may be cancelled if there is commotion." Lucifer grabbed several figures and moved them to the archway opposite the Presidential Residence.

"Right, so there will be two teams. Team A will be the Sniper Team, who will pass into the Presidential Residence and enter the carousel, where we will position a sniper rifle for your arrival," He went on, moving several figures on top of the President's home. "You will remain in wait there as the Sorceress' parade vehicle travels," He moved the parade vehicle around, showing the route. "The vehicle will pass under the bridge at twenty hundred hours, but this is not where we make our move."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well you will be facing the Sorceress' vehicle, but she will not be facing you," Caraway answered. "You would be firing at the back of the float and alert her to your presence," He indicated to the figures at the archway. "Team B, the Archway Team, will be in charge of sealing the Sorceress inside the arch and that is when the Sniper Team will assassinate her. Her route is planned in such a way that she will have to pass through the arch a second time to return to the Presidential Residence. This will be at twenty-one hundred hours."

"What about Antara Talbot?" Squall asked.

"Ah, that is when the Archway Team continues their plans," Lucifer answered. "In the commotion of the Sorceress' death, the Archway Team will sneak onto the float and directly kill Sir Talbot," He stopped hunching over the model and leant against his cane. "But as we have two snipers, we could place one sniper in the Archway Team, allowing a better chance of striking both Sorceress Edea and Antara Talbot."

"How about we keep it simple, eh?" Lysander asked. "How about us two snipers take the guns and shoot both the Sorceress and Talbot from the carousel? Then, if we cock it up, the others can jump in and take control."

"Excellent," Lucifer stated. "Well, we must devise the teams. The leader of the mission will be the Sniper Team. A secondary leader will take charge of the Archway Team and then we shall devise the teams accordingly. So... who's in charge." There was a thick silence and I looked around the crowd. Well if no one else is going to say then...

"I will," What? Vanadium, Squall, you complete arses!

"Is there a problem?" Caraway questioned.

"We're got some issues, clearly," Irvine pointed out.

"I should take charge as I have the most experience in the field and this is no ordinary mission," Vanadium explained.

"I should take charge because maybe people will realise I can actually do the job," I snarled in defence. "What about you Squall? A sense of duty?"

"I was made Squad Leader of the Timber Team," He explained. "I have experience as a leader as well. Dante, you have practically no leadership exp."

"Because I'm always being pushed out of the way for you and Seifer to shine!" I snapped. Again, I was surprised no one asked if I was jealous.

"Before we get into a brawl," Lucifer interjected. "Caraway and I will settle this dispute. Tomorrow we will contact your Gardens and choose the strongest candidates for leaders. _Then _we can stop the five year old squabbling," We all nodded. I scoffed a little. "Are we forgetting anything Fury?"

"There is one more thing," Caraway nodded. "Two days from now President Deling is holding a formal ball to welcome the Sorceress and have her meet integrate into the social circles and meet with other international ambassadors," So basically a party for the sake of it. "You will all attend, as will Lucifer and I, and this will allow you to study your targets, try to find any weaknesses. You may also encounter obstacles you will have to bypass on the mission. If, and only_ if_, you have a clear shot with no consequential actions and witnesses, Kill the Sorceress and Antara. We cannot fail this mission, for the sake of peace."

"As for presentation, take the next few days to buy yourselves some gladrags, on me," Lucifer stated in a more upbeat tone. "Don't worry, just bill on the name Lucifer Solomon, I'll pay for it all and I will also arrange make-up artists and hair stylists for you all. Oh and you at the back we'll need to cover up that tattoo."

"What? Why?" Zell asked, completely offended.

"Well this is a formal ball and it would be suspect is a man with a face tattoo is wandering about with the upper class. Nothing personal," Lucifer then put an envelope on the table. "Oh and Mr. Cross? This arrived in the post. I trust it is from your Garden," Vanadium took the letter and opened it, reading the letter. "One of the servants will direct you all to your rooms. You are all free until the night of the ball. By then we will have your leaders assigned. Dismissed, gentlemen." Vanadium was still scanning over his letter.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's just a formality from the Garden," He explained. "Just saying that I'm not responsible for Seifer's actions and it will not affect my status as Instructor or a SeeD."


	27. Holding A Meeting

Chapter 26: Holding A Meeting

_My Good Friend,_

_I had tried to get hold of you yesterday, but unfortunately I could not find you. After some investing I have hopefully found the correct address in which you will receive this letter._

_Let us have lunch, the way we used to. Strictly business. It's been far too long, Vanadium. Meet me at the Diamond Lounge, one-thirty, I have reserved under the name "Thorium"._

_Your Old Friend,_

_Oblivion Thorium Furanio_

It had been too long. I had walked into the Diamond Lounge ten minutes ago and asked if he was there. I was now sitting at the bar, waiting for the girl to come back. Oblivion was never late with meetings. Why now? Surely he had other business to deal with.

"Mr. Cross, sir?" I looked at the woman and stood up. "Your party is here, you can go through."

"Thank you," I passed through into the main room and scanned, spotting the red haired man almost instantly. He was holding up his hand to call me over without drawing attention. I sat across from him. Our table was at the wall, quite inconspicuous. The place wasn't that full anyway, mostly lunch dates or people on their breaks.

Oblivion hadn't changed in years. He still wore the same black cloak and had the same red hair and the same gold eyes. He had very sort stubble now, the only thing that gave him age.

"How long has it been?" He looked as if he wished to stand and give me a friendly hug, but was going against it as I sat down. "Almost thirty years, I should imagine."

"Almost thirty, yes," I nodded. A waitress handed us menus. The service was good here.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked.

"White wine will do," Oblivion said. He always went for white wine. "And do you serve scotch?" He _still _remembers that I like scotch after all these years?

"We do," She answered.

"It's fine," I tried to intercept.

"You look like you need it," Oblivion insisted. "I'll have white wine and my friend will have scotch on the rocks," She nodded and went off to get our drinks. "Word of mouth has me believing you've gone into the teaching profession. Authority never leaves you."

"I'm an Instructor at Balamb Garden," I nodded. "How were able to find that out?"

"There are few people with the name Vanadium Cross," He answered. "And I have my ways," I looked at the menu, avoiding his eyes. "Records say you're twenty-two. Never thought you'd have to fake a life to be here."

"It was needed, especially after the disbanding," I replied calmly. "You said this was purely business, Oblivion."

"Lifelong friends and you treat me like a stranger?" Oblivion leant on the table, trying to get eye contact. "I thought I'd hear from you after my wife died. In fact I heard from barely anyone."

"You had Fallen From Grace, Oblivion," I answered. "I doubt you'd want us risking our necks for consolation."

"True, but I need your help now," Of course you do. "I've been making some... rounds. You recalls of my Connections Theory?" I nodded. "It's worked. I have a total of four Connections that are active," He thanked the waitress for the drinks and said we hadn't decided what to order. "If they are able to console with their Connections I will have at least four people against the Superiors."

"It's not a lot," I admitted, drinking my scotch.

"Ah but their potential is outstanding," Oblivion continued. "One Connection is descended from Morgan Le Fay and is a naturally powerful Sorceress," I hoped his voice didn't carry. Sorceresses were a touchy subject here. "Two are humans with incredible abilities, I still have yet to determine if they have any non-human genetics yet but they are dependable. The last is a Colossus who is also an Aurole."

"An Aurole?" I furrowed my brows. "They've been non-existant as of late."

"Yes, and they may continue to be if she does not tap into her dormant powers," Oblivion said. "I have learned that removing a sense allows an Aurole to make more use of their Aura. If I blind her, she will be able to be a powerful Colossus and Aurole. Something to be feared. I'll return her sight when she is has become stronger, of course."

"Isn't that a little risky?" I asked.

"Of course but what is the point in playing safe the when fate of our home lies in the balance?" Oblivion talked very passionately about his plans. Always had. "I vowed to do what the Morning Star did and we may be close. It's so close I can taste the freedom of Utopia."

"Oblivion what about your family?" I asked.

"Angie is the Threat, Vanadium," He was talking in a whisper now, as though there were spies. "They fear her. The Superiors can't get to her. The Charm placed on her is nigh impossible to breach," He looked around, waving off another waiter. "Vanadium I have no Connection on this world but I trust you enough to be a Guardian-"

"If you're implying what I think you are the answer is no," I warned. If he was planning to use Dante in this scheme he could look elsewhere. "That boy's going to have a lot of trouble without being a Connection as well." Oblivion leant back in his seat, drinking his wine.

"How is the Guardian Force?" He asked knowingly. I glared at him for those words. "Fine, I may have been lying when I said I have no Connection here," He leant forward again. "One of the Connections, he is on Spira at the moment. Yet, defying all laws of possibility, he is here as well. He is older, however, and is no longer a Connection at his current age here," I was surprised at that. That's impossible. "Vanadium, he is two places at one! This is impossible yet he stands here, on this planet, older and wiser, while he is on Spira, young and ignorant of the path set before him."

"Is his name Lysander Adams, per chance?" I asked. "We're working together on a mission at the moment. He's too... suspicious of people; he acts as if he knows things. Things we're keeping secret."

"Well you have an alias, and since he knows that you and I are old friends then he is more than certain that you are not who you say you are," He was right there. "I still cannot believe it. Two places at once. I am certain the Dimensional Rift was involved. A glitch in the Rift, it must have been."

"How do you know he is really Lysander?" I challenged.

"Well he's given predictions, one has certainly come true," My friend answered. "One Connection, Grace, will die soon in the way he described. However she is not meant to die, and I have enlisted Ghost to aid the Connections."

"Ghost as in...?"

"Elijah's ex-girlfriend, yes," Oblivion nodded. "She is also the Guardian of Miss Le Fay. I've also enlisted Omen's help. I need to be delicate with my actions. Ghost does not want to be found and Omen is still searching for her. Omen will find his sister, eventually, but I have to set him on the right path."

"And where do I fit in your plan?" I asked.

"Keep an eye on Lysander for me," Was the answer. We eventually had lunch and Oblivion paid. "I must be off now. I need to return to Spira, then I must check on Ghost. She is... not as stable as she once was."

"Oblivion, when you mentioned the..." I leant closer, whispering. "The Morning Star," He nodded. "He's here. Lucifer Solomon is here. On this world."

"I saw him in Lindblum not a day ago," Oblivion admitted. "I have not met him personally. That will happen when it happens," He thought, looking off to the distance. "Perhaps... he and Lysander... exist in two places at the one time?"

"That seems too impossible."

"Lucifer killed Atrum's father, anything seems possible for him," Oblivion got up. "It would be good to have Lucifer's assistance. Still he's a loose cannon, if history is anything to go by. Part of me doubts he will be the enemy."

"Just because you have the same goal doesn't mean he's an ally," I warned.

"I know that. Better than most, Vanadium," Oblivion nodded. "I'll see you soon, old friend. Keep safe."

"As should you," I waited then left after Oblivion was out of sight. I walked back to Caraway's Mansion, narrowly avoiding the rain. Keeping an eye on Lysander would be easy enough. He didn't like me, it was obvious, and after this mission I'd need to find a way to keep him in my sights.

* * *

><p>Most of the team had went out to get ready for the ball tomorrow night. I would go out later and get a suit. Dante was in the library, reading a book. I approached him, but he must have noticed me coming.<p>

"I'm fine," He answered, continuing to read.

"You don't sound it," I answered. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I just... guess I haven't had time to probably grieve," He sighed again. "I miss Seifer. I miss Fujin and Raijin. I miss being around people... people I actually like and are my friends."

"Dante, you told me the Sorceress may have kept Seifer alive," I informed him.

"Yeah I know," He answered, fed up. "But I miss my friends. I want to go back to my friends. It's easy for you, you can tolerate this lot. I can't stand them at the best of times," He went back to his book, his eyes heavy and tired. "Just... leave me alone for a while." Nodding, I turned to leave.

"Remember your medication," I reminded him, finally able to hand him the bottle he had forgotten at Balamb. He took it instantly. He took a lot of it.

I let him have some peace. I didn't like the friends he had made. They weren't bad people, but looking from the outside in they were bad pieces of work, Seifer especially. Whenever Dante was around him he would be at his happiest. I saw him talking to Fujin and Raijin at Galbadia Garden he didn't look angry or frustrated like he did with his squad. He was happy. He fit in so well with them. If he tried he could fit in with this lot as well. I knew he could fit in if he tried. He was adaptable; he could fit in if he tried.


	28. Lysander's Party

Chapter 27: Lysander's Party

"This place is... it's a lot fancier than the Hotel, that's for sure," Irvine stated. We were all wearing suits, well the girls weren't they had dresses. Rinoa was still in the Mansion for security reasons and we had to be on our best behaviour for this party. Well Caraway, we're not all like your daughter. Well the risk of Irvine and I getting drunk was there, but we're good boys; we can behave.

"Do well to stay on your guard," Caraway said. "And keep a low profile. We can't risk being spotted by acting suspect."

"So if anyone has issues or can't stand other people do try to stay apart," Lucifer added. He wandered off into the crowds to talk to people. The party seemed too upper class for my tastes. Just a load of twats drinking champagne and talking about how rich they are.

Everyone split off to seem less conspicuous. Irvine went to flirt with some younger looking ladies. Didn't pay much attention to everyone else. I would see them in the crowds occasionally but I saw little of them.

Dinner would be served later on and right now it was the general meeting with people and catching up. I'd be social, say hello to whoever talked to me, like some business man who had just made his way over to me. We went into the general chat about how the party was and the drink was a rather fine make. Alcohol is alcohol; if it tastes rubbish, I won't drink it but if it tastes nice, that's fine. Don't sit and tell me your wine tastes like pink rose petals and fresh cut grass.

"So, eh, what business are you in, boy?" The man asked. I'd found out he had a business in travel and his company's airline was the one the Sorceress would travel on for the peace talks.

"I'm studying at Galbadia Garden," I answered.

"Oh a fine school, I take it you're planning to join the army?" And fib time.

"Actually Martine insisted I be a guest of General Caraway," I explained. "Said with my skill I could be a bodyguard for the President. I'm one of Martine's best students," Seemed interesting enough. "He'd probably have a fit if I became just another soldier 'talent wasted', he'd say."

"Of course. Martine's never wrong about his students," He went off soon after. I found Irvine drinking at the side, a pretty girl just walking off and giggling to her friend. Lucifer was also chatting with an older woman and seemed to be getting the same effects.

"Fuck I'd rather be at home," I stated.

"Well _I've_ just managed to get the numbers of two _very_ lovely ladies," Irvine smirked. "Only a few years older. Always wanted to be with an older woman." I stared at him over my glasses.

"You are the most deprived man in the history of... desperate men," He shrugged and waved to the girl he was talking to earlier, scoring a dance later on tonight. "What about Selphie?" Made him guilty, there you go.

"I'm going to be working with her, I can't form a relationship on business," He answered smoothly. I knew better and drank my champagne.

"Is the great ladies' man Irvine Kinneas nervous?" I taunted in a friendly manner. "Does Irvine Kinneas not have the balls to pursue a relationship with a woman?"

"Fuck off, Ly," He said. "You know why I can't." I shrugged and finished my glass, getting another soon after.

"How can a childhood crush... how?" I asked. "You've not seen her for thirteen years and you're _certain_ you can have what you never understood as a child? Honestly you're not sure it's just a youthful fondness?

"I just know," He defended. "If it was just fondness it would have went now, wouldn't it?"

"I just don't believe that kind of stuff," I shrugged. "Still if you believe then then I'm not going to stop you," We had been standing by a corridor with a staircase. There was loud footsteps and talking just as loudly. I tried to spot out several of our team. Caraway was glaring at an ignorant Zell and Selphie, who were dancing quite... well it definitely wasn't a waltz. Squall was being anti-social and hitting the booze, Quistis and Vanadium were doing well socialising and Dante was just floating about, going between groups, being polite, but not really staying in one place. Lucifer was still being very social and oddly charming to whoever spoke to him, like he was used to this lifestyle. There was still no sign of the President, the Sorceress or Antara.

Dinner arrived about half an hour later. We all sat together at one large table, talking about how we were getting on. A swing band was playing as the musical entertainment. Waiters and waitresses were serving food and refilling glasses and keeping busy as we had the starter.

"You know, I once saw a programme, you know the one where they all compete with dinner parties?" Dante began. "Some guy served this soup, this exact kind of soup. It was supposedly really nice but even still the other people thought soup was a cop out for a starter. Yet the President is perfectly fine with a soup starter." The soup was nice, ate the bread earlier. You only get one slice of crusty bread with soup. Suppose too much would be too filling.

"Well there's only so much you can do for a starter," Lucifer said in reference to Dante's conversation starter. Pun unintended. "They'd see a prawn cocktail as too retro. But soup and prawn cocktails are tried and tested and fantastic. Well I've had some pretty horrid soups but people serve them because you can rarely go wrong."

"Oh yeah I once saw one where the woman had fish in her starter and fish in her main course," Selphie added.

"People can be dead iffy with fish, though," Dante said. "Well chicken's too bland for everyone or too dry, steak has to be cooked to everyone's expectations, duck is 'too fatty', rabbit is strange, not seen a lot of venison, and then everyone gets really pissy when they're served vegetarian or vegan food."

"I don't get the fussy vegetarians," Irvine joined in. "They're already limiting their diet, they don't need to restrict it more by being fussy."

"Yeah and I don't get the scoring they do," Zell piped up. "They could say the food was rubbish and then score a seven, or say the entire night was great and only give a five."

"It's because once they go home all they're thinking about is the money," Lucifer nodded. "Could give everyone a goody bag filled with the love and attention they craved for in their childhood along with serving a unicorn steak seasoned with pixie dust and have it served in a magical forest and still only get a two," Everyone just laughed at Lucifer's vision of a dinner party. "But honestly, when money's involved no one likes anyone's food but their own."

After the food had been finished everyone went back up and began dancing and talking again. Everyone seemed to be fine and a lot more friendly after getting food. Still no sign of our targets.

"Once again I can only apologise on the President's behalf," That voice? Passing me out the corner of my eye was the President, the Sorceress, Antara and Persephone. They were all wearing formal attire. Persephone wore a fitted champagne coloured cocktail dress, backless and with tall champagne heels. Her hair was in a ballerina's bun and on her neck was a silver necklace with a pendant that had the Roman numeral for the number six on it. "He did want to attend, of course, but you should understand how demanding his job can be."

"Of course, I can only sympathise," The President responded. "I trust you'll be taking his place in the peace talks when he's unable to attend?"

"I will be," She nodded. "I worked closely with the former President of Esthar and they saw it more fit that I can deal with Hyne's Descendants more easily. Of course I mean no offence, Edea."

"I'm sure of it, my dear," Edea replied. A blonde man approached them, joining in. "Oh, I must introduce you to my Knight. This is Seifer Almasy, he'll also be joining me in the peace talks," Persephone bowed politely to him. "Seifer, this is the Estharian Ambassador, Persephone Thorburn."

"An honour to meet a Knight," She smiled. "I'm sure we'll all get to know each other much better in the peace talks."

"Well we can all deal with business when the time comes," The President stated. "Enjoy the party, Ms. Thorburn," She smiled and left, walking outside for air but bumping into Dante and eventually dancing with him after some conversation. "She's a charming young woman. Her reputation from the war betrays her now."

"I'd watch her," Antara hissed. "Is she worked with the Sorceress then she may just be as bitter as she was."

"Now Antara, I doubt she will be able to defy our goal," The President assured him. "Now, enjoy the party. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Antara, Edea, Seifer." I watched them as they split off. Edea said something to Seifer and he nodded, heading off down a corridor. I looked back at the Sorceress, then spotted Dante passing through the crowds and going down the same corridor as Seifer had.

"I suppose you don't want to dance?" Persephone. I turned to her, sighing and walking back with her to the floor, dancing with her. "I didn't suspect you'd be here."

"Why?" I asked. "Because I'm so unlike this lot I couldn't possibly get to one of these parties without being a waiter?"

"Well, when you put it that way," She shrugged. "That blonde friend of yours, he's very... very distracted, no?"

"What makes you think we're friends?" There were three blondes. Who was she talking about?

"I spied you talking at dinner," Ah true there. "He's not a charmer. In fact one would say he's a little disturbed."

"When you look at the blondes I know, it could mean any of them," She laughed at that, even though it was true. "Look, you mentioned Shakespeare. Don't try pretend to me you're from round here."

"That information is not for now," She said firmly.

"Why do you have red eyes?"

"You're observant," Her eyes were staring at me hard. "But you can't put me on the spot and expect me to reveal all. Especially in the company we keep," Before I could ask she roughly, and subtly, moved me round. I saw Antara. "Him. Talbot. He's more dangerous than you can fathom," She then spins me again; I see Lucifer getting up on the stage with the band. He's not drunk in the slightest. "I know of him. He's charming, _too_ charming. He's a man be adored and feared," Then the last man she showed me was Vanadium. "He's a good man, but I'm sure you knew that already," She pushed herself away. "I must be off. I seem to have forgotten my medication in my hotel room. I will see you, Mr. Adams."

I watched her leave. As she went out the doors she gave me a glance. Her eyes were softer but not apologetic. She left soon after and I found Irvine heading outside. When I followed him he was throwing up in the bushes.

"Shit man are you hammered?" I exclaimed. He choked and stood up, getting a napkin to wipe his mouth. He looked sober enough. "Irv have you seen a ghost or something?" He didn't answer. He looked really pale and... horrified. "Irvine? Irvine talk to me, mate, what happened?"

"I... I'm going back to the Manor," He walked quickly past me and pushed past the crowds to get to the door. At that point I saw Dante walk back to the big hall looking disgusted and upset. Vanadium, who I had scarcely seen all night, was approaching me.


	29. Vanadium's Party

Chapter 28: Vanadium's Party

"This place is... it's a lot fancier than the Hotel, that's for sure," Irvine stated as we arrived at the party. I could tell by the body language of our team that they felt like they didn't belong here, but were doing their best to hide it.

"Do well to stay on your guard," Caraway said. "And keep a low profile. We can't risk being spotted by acting suspect." Of course. I gave him a nod of understanding. Hopefully tonight we would establish who would play the role of leader in the mission. Caraway and Solomon had been in discussions since the argument.

"So if anyone has issues or can't stand other people do try to stay apart," The blonde man added before walking away from us, starting to mingle with the varying social circles of the upper class. I walked with Caraway, keeping an eye out for our targets.

"Would the Sorceress and the President be here so early?" I asked Caraway.

"Possibly not," Was the answer. "I've been informed that an Ambassador from Esthar is here. They would most likely be speaking with them before coming down to the party," He scoffs and takes a glass from a waiter. "Seventeen years after the War ended, the blighted city goes AWOL, no news of them and yet when a Sorceress shows her face they arrive on cue."

"You don't speak highly of Sorceresses or Esthar," I pointed out.

"A nation ruled by the most terrible of Sorceresses," He mumbled. "Forgive me if I don't seem interested in watching history repeat itself."

"You suspect the Sorceress has inherited Esthar's former ruler's powers?" I asked.

"No Sorceresses have been heard of since then until now," He answered. "It's far too suspect, yet the President refuses to see reason after bringing Galbadia to its knees in favour of complete control. I doubt Sorceress Edea will allow herself to be his pawn," He looked off to one side. "I must do my part, keep on your guard."

Irvine was flirting with two girls before they walked off. Lysander had finished his conversation with a random businessman and was going off to speak with his friend.

"Hey, hey," Selphie appeared next to me, beaming brightly. "Come on, you should join the party, Vanadium. Everyone's having a great time. You seemed to have a lot more fun at the SeeD Ball."

"Sorry Selphie," I apologised. "Business head's been on since we left Timber. It's hard for me to... enjoy the party when I'm on important business."

"No wonder you look older than you actually are," She said. Yes she had caught on that I looked older than a man in my twenties. I put it down to stress from the job. Instructing didn't help. "Well, try enjoy yourself. You and Squall are the only ones not having fun." She went off and soon was dancing with Zell. I went to Quistis, who was pondering to herself.

"Perhaps we should relax?" She mused. "We need to be on top form for tomorrow, stressing tonight may affect our performance."

"Don't let it get to you, Quistis," I assured her. "Caraway has been Galbadia's most trusted General for almost two decades. This plan will work. We have no need to stress."

"I suppose you're right, Vanadium," She smiled. Soon dinner was called and we made our way to the tables. Dante sat a few seats from me, next to Lucifer and Irvine. They were discussing some programme, I wasn't paying much attention.

However my eyes spotted a figure, a brunette in a champagne dress. My eyes must have been playing tricks but I had seen that dress before.

"Vanadium," Dante said as we ate the main course. "None of us have seen the Sorceress yet. Do you think she's even here?"

"Of course she is," I answered. "Why would she not be at her own party?"

"Paranoia perhaps?" Lucifer inquired. "She will be here. We just have to wait until she graces us with her presence. Antara, too, don't forget."

Dinner ended soon after and we returned to the party. Dante had went outside for air and I walked through the crowds to blend in, trying to find the Sorceress and Antara.

"Once again I can only apologise on the President's behalf," I spun around at the voice. A woman in a champagne dress, speaking to the President and the Sorceress and Antara. She looked beautiful. "He did want to attend, of course, but you should understand how demanding his job can be." I kept out of sight. Hopefully she wouldn't see me.

She continued to talk with her group when the Sorceress decided to introduce her Knight. Seifer. No doubt everyone else had seen him. Dante said he was alive and he was right. He didn't look too different, more proud I would say. By the look on Antara's face, he despised the woman's presence and her calmness.

As she walked away he hissed in anger about her. She was approaching in my direction so I darted off to another area, watching her as she walked by. She was heading outside but bumped into Dante, who was just coming back inside. I couldn't get any closer without Dante or her seeing me. I couldn't hear what she was saying but they both walked together and danced. I kept out of sight, watching them. Dante eventually pulled away, apologising quickly, and walked down a corridor.

Then she walked towards Lysander.

"Wow she's a looker," Irvine stated. "How did she go for Ly when I'm about?"

"No idea," I went for, deciding not to go into her tastes of men.

"I've not seen her in Deling before," Irvine continued. I was watching them talk. From her facial expressions he was being straightforward with her; putting her on the spot. Irvine also noticed and laughed. "Ly's never been as good with the ladies as I have. Well we're young and we'll learn as we get older."

"Have you seen the Sorceress and Antara?" I asked. Irvine shook his head and I nodded towards Edea and Antara. "There they are. That's who you and Lysander have to kill," I looked at Irvine, who had turned deadly silent. He was as pale as a sheet. "Irvine?"

"I... I need air," He spoke quickly and walked briskly outside. Lysander and the woman parted and she left, probably going home. Lysander went outside and I waited for a few minutes and went outside as Irvine left. He stared at me when he noticed my arrival.

"Irvine's heading back to the Manor, I might be leaving as well," He said calmly. "He's not usually like that, he-"

"The woman you danced with," I interrupted. "What did she say to you?" He narrowed his eyes and went on the defence.

"What's it to you?" He asked. "Know her by any chance?"

"Don't put me on the spot, Adams," I warned him.

"That's what she told me," Was the answer. "So how do you know Persephone? How do you know Oblivion?" He leant against the stone balcony. "I know that letter wasn't from the Garden. I'm not stupid."

"Some things are better to be left in the past," I told him, turning away. He grabbed my shoulder and halted me.

"Do you know why Galbadia Garden doesn't allow Guardian Forces?" He questioned. "Because they erase memories and cause brain damage. Now why does your Garden do that? How come you don't Junction yet you're fine with all of your pals doing it?" I shoved him hand off my shoulder and walked away. Oblivion may have said to keep an eye on him but he would cause so much trouble the way he interrogated. "If you want to see your old mate again she's at the Hotel!" No. I wouldn't be seeing Persephone.


	30. Dante's Party

Chapter 29: Dante's Party

"This place is... it's a lot fancier than the Hotel, that's for sure," Irvine gaped as we entered the Presidential Residence. I adjusted my tie and looked about. No sign of the Sorceress as of yet.

"Do well to stay on your guard," Caraway told us firmly. "And keep a low profile. We can't risk being spotted by acting suspect." So we're hoping this will go more smoothly than the train mission your daughter sent us on then?

"So if anyone has issues or can't stand other people do try to stay apart," Lucifer chimed in on a happier tone. Right so I've to stay away from... everyone then. Right let's enjoy ourselves. Well fair enough I'm just going to walk about for ages until I see the Sorceress, then I'm gone.

I really didn't like the kind of people here. All pretentious snobs talking about pretentious rubbish. It's just not my thing. Honestly how can they deal with talking about useless crap like canopies and drink? Well I suppose from their perspective they think all the commoners talk rubbish too because we have different upbringings.

The place was just... it was nice but I felt so out of place. It's like I didn't belong here. I clutched that fleur-de-lis charm in my hand, sifting through crowds and not staying in one place for long until dinner was served.

The starter was full of interesting conversation that actually made me feel less like a sore thumb in the group. Most of us were laughing and getting into the spirit of the party. The main course was the serious talk. The Sorceress hadn't shown herself yet, nor had Antara. Lucifer claimed it may have been paranoia which was a possibility.

Then dessert came. It was really sweet but I didn't mind that. It was just that the conversation had died down, filtering off into little cliques and private conversations. Obviously, I was left out, even though my brother was there and I could have easily joined in with Lysander and Irvine.

"It's difficult being the odd one out," Lucifer said to me, turning away from his conversation with Caraway and Vanadium. "Not too enjoyable: you feel like everyone is against you just because you from a different background than them." I raised my eyebrow, looking around and noticing how no one else had heard Lucifer's strange words.

"I'm not really friends with any of them," I felt as though this fact was repeated constantly in my head. I don't fit in, I don't fit in. "I'm from a different circle of friends and we don't get along with this lot." Lucifer just flashed a smile and leant in closer.

"It's funny," He stated. "How something that is said can be interpreted differently when heard," He wasn't making much sense now. "I'm considering resigning soon. My leg is almost completely healed and as soon as the mission has ended I will leave the Caraway's services. I, like yourself, find myself to be the odd one out." I raised my eyebrow.

"How can you just leave?"

"Well it is more than likely they will discover who is behind the assassinations," He explained calmly. "I believe I'm of more use outside of a prison. Also I do not wish to be on the receiving end of Antara's wrath," Leaning in closer, Lucifer uttered a warning: "The man is like poison. No... he _is_ poison, as are you."

"What poison? How can I be like poison?" I asked.

"Well the natural pH balance of the human body's skin is between four and six point five," Lucifer explained. "Poison, in this scenario, is synonym for acid. I suppose I'm saying you've got a bit of an acid-like quality, and I don't just mean your words and tongue," He spotted my fleur-de-lis charm. "Interesting charm, might I ask where you obtained it?" He was good at making the conversation flip and successfully avoided having me ask questions about acid.

"I've always had it," I shrugged. "I made it."

"Interesting," Lucifer mused. "I knew a lovely girl, a little younger than you, who had a charm just like that. She said her friend had made it for her. Incidentally, her friend's name was also Dante," Also Dante? Wait... the letter... Lilith? "Wrote to each other a lot, too. She was a singer. She loved to sing his favourite song... how did it go?" Favourite song? He's just going on a tangent. It's just... couldn't be possible. Maybe...

"Lilith..." I asked carefully. Lucifer grinned at my answer.

"Exactly! Lilith Amadeus Le Fay!" Le Fay? Why did he seem so... so thrilled? "Well, formally Lilith Amadeus Clark but I _knew_ you'd remember her." Remember her?

"I... I don't know a Lilith," I said. I didn't know. I tried to remember but a wall was blocking it. A large wall... and a bark? Was something trying to stop me from remembering?

"Shame, I thought there was a connection," Lucifer smiled faintly. I excused myself from the table and headed outside for some air. It was a challenge trying to reach into my memories. Lucifer... had such a charming way of speaking. He was... I don't know what he was. He was charming and knew too much. At least he _acted_ like he knew too much but you couldn't be sure.

After a good long while of getting fresh air I decided to go back inside. I'd probably be going soon, I was fed up with this party. Maybe I was just homesick? Probably.

As soon as I got inside I bumped straight into a woman who was heading outside.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," I apologised. She laughed gently, shaking her head. She was a fairly pretty woman, a bit older, but had better looks than any other woman I've come across. Her dress was simple and modest; the champagne colour went well with her pale skin. Her hair was up. She was a brunette and around her neck was a VI. Wonder what that meant?

"It seems to become a habit of mine, bumping into men," She said. Her accent was very different from everyone else's. Well my accent was different, and Lysander's was very odd and thick. Lucifer kind of had a bit of an accent that I hadn't heard before. Her accent was very light and sophisticated. "Well I was not in dire need of fresh air. I quite enjoy evenings like these. Cool evenings, cold but not cold enough to wear a jacket. Dry also, perfect for strolling," I nodded. Those evenings were nice. "Care to dance?"

"Well okay," I shrugged, walking with her to the dance floor. "but I'm warning you: you're barking up the wrong tree." She laughed and we began dancing.

"That's perfectly fine," She smiled. "I am Persephone Thorburn. Might I know your name?"

"Dante Finnly," I replied. "So how did you get invited?" Bad question. I didn't really want her to ask why I was here.

"I'm here my employer's stead," She responded. "I work for the President of Esthar, you see. For the majority of the time I will be representing Esthar in the peace talks," I nodded quietly. "You know, you look very familiar. I doubt we've met personally before but... perhaps I've met your parents?"

"I really have no idea," I told her honestly. "My parents died when I was very young, so I remember nothing about them."

"Really now?" Persephone nodded. "But I am sure I must have. You are near identical to a man I once knew."

"Maybe," I responded. "I was adopted when I was young into my brother's family. Vanadium Cross." She had a raised eyebrow.

"You do not share surnames?"

"No," I shook my head. "When I was adopted, they decided that I'd keep my surname and when I was old enough to make my own choice I could change it or not. It was really just to have a sense of my past identity. Seems odd really," As we danced I spied a man, a blonde, next to the Sorceress. I knew it was the Sorceress because of her clothing and I knew who the man next to her was. He left down a corridor and impulse took over. "Persephone, I'm really sorry but I have to go."

"Don't fret about it," She smiled. "It was nice to meet you." I nodded and waved to her, heading down the hall and following Seifer.

* * *

><p>I had followed Seifer down to an isolated part of the estate. I needed to be alone with him and I didn't want anyone to overhear. He soon turned a corner and that was when I was certain we were alone.<p>

"Seifer," I called out. He stopped in his tracks and turned around quickly. Within a few seconds he had stormed up to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

"Got invited," I answered. He paced the large room we were in. It was like a lounge area. "I knew you weren't dead. Everyone else thinks you've died," He didn't say anything. "Fujin and Raijin are looking for you, have you seen them-"

"Dante," He interrupted. "If you're here to take me back to the Garden, don't bother," I was confused. He understood my expression, knowing that his assumption was wrong. "I thought the Garden would have sent you to get me back if I hadn't been executed," I nodded, seeing his point. "I'm Sorceress Edea's Knight now." Wait... a Knight?

"You.. fulfilled your Dream?" I asked with astonishment. "You're a Knight! That's fantastic!" No, it wasn't. He's the Knight; that means he'll protect the Sorceress. That means we have to go through him. I am _not_ fighting my best friend.

"Yeah, I guess everything happens for a reason," Seifer said proudly. "I knew I'd get to my goal. Didn't expect it to be so soon," Yeah... but I'm not going to fight you. "How's Rinoa?"

"She's fine. She's not here though," I told him. "She's been really exhausted since we got here and she's been worrying about her friends in the resistance," I had to lie to him. I wasn't sure how he'd react to her being under house arrest in her father's manor. "We also thought that since it was so recent, the President may have recognised her and put her in trouble."

"Well it's good she's okay," Seifer seemed relieved. "I don't think the Sorceress will let me see her. I do miss her though."

"I can imagine," I said. "She thinks you're dead though."

"That's the point," Seifer explained. "If I go about after my execution breathing it will cause a public outcry. However tomorrow night I'll make my debut as the Sorceresses' Knight."

Seifer, I need to tell you this now. There is a plot to assassinate the Sorceress and Antara Talbot during the parade tomorrow night. I'm telling you this because I'm your friend and I flat out _refuse_ to fight you. I am not fighting my best friend. Everyone is a part of it. Myself, Vanadium, Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quistis. We even have sharpshooters from Galbadia Garden to assist us. I can't fight against you and I don't care if that means jeopardising the mission.

That's what I wish I had said to Seifer...

Instead, I went down a different path that I knew I'd come to regret.

"I'm really proud of you, Seifer," I gave a faint smile. "Listen, I've got to go. I won't keep you. You'll be a great Knight." I wanted to hug Seifer, as girly as it sounded. Before Seifer could read my body language I left, disgusted with myself and feeling tremendous guilt.

A song's tune played in my head. A familiar song but... I couldn't think of what it was. It sounded so familiar yet I couldn't grasp it. It was behind the giant wall that blocked my memories.

Why didn't I tell Seifer the truth? Why was I so stupid? I could be sick because of the way I acted. I should have told him! I can't deal with this. I'm going back to the manor. You stupid, disgusting freak Dante. You should be ashamed of yourself.


	31. Reporting Back

Chapter 30: Reporting Back

Tonight had been so hectic. It's been far too long since I've been to a formal like that but I enjoyed it thoroughly. I cannot wait until the next one I'm sure it will be fantastic.

I had returned from the party not long after midnight had passed. I had decided to walk to the Hotel. Tonight was a beautiful night and I always enjoy a night-time stroll. Before I retire to my bed I should contact my superiors. I always cannot help smiling when I think or say that word.

I removed my make-up and washed my face before letting my hair down, brushing the knots from it. I removed my dress, neatly folding it and placing it over the arm of a chair, also removing my heels. No blistering, don't feel sore, excellent, it means I can wear heels tomorrow evening.

I took the soft pink satin nightie from behind the pillow of my bed and slipped it on, heading over to the desk and taking out my computer, turning it on and sending permission to contact the President. It took a few minutes to boot itself up. It might just be me, but I think Galbadian technology slows this thing down. Or perhaps Adel is at fault. Thankfully we had the use of underground cable, but Galbadian cable was utter rubbish.

"Pesephone?" Dr. Odine was the one to answer my call. "Vhat are you doing? Ve thought you vould be asleep by now."

"I returned about an hour ago, at most," I replied. "Is the President there? Or one of the Advisors perhaps?"

"No, ze President is here," Odine left my vision for a few moments before our President joined him in the conversation, sitting at this desk. He look quite hag-ridden, I hope he hadn't been straining himself as he always does. "Vhat do you have to tell us?"

"How's Galbadia?" Laguna asked. It had taken him a few moments to register where I was at the moment, despite me having been sent in his place. "Has Deling City changed?"

"I can't really make much of a comparison," I told him, a faint smile on my lips. "But considering what you have described to me, I'd say not much has changed," I leant back, resting one of my legs over the other. "Everyone seems to believe that the Sorceress aiding the President here is has inherited Adel's powers. Of course we know that is pure fiction but I noticed some similarities between this Sorceresses' behaviour and that of Adel's."

"Who is this Sorceress?" Odine inquired.

"Her name is Edea Kramer," I told them. "I have yet to study into her background so I can say little about her. She has a Knight, also."

"So do you think she'll... you know," Laguna rambled. "Try do what Adel did?"

"I hope she doesn't achieve her goal, whatever it may be," I sighed. "But I do not know if her goal is that of Adel's. I sincerely doubt Adel has become strong enough to interfere with a Sorceresses' mind. She can interfere with radio frequencies yes, but I don't she is powerful to push through his Tomb."

"I suggest ve prepare another Sorceress Tomb," Odine spoke. "Ve do not know how dangerous zis Sorceress is. A prepared Tomb would provide useful should she become volatile." My eyes drifted to Laguna, who was trying to keep up as always. Us scientists always speak fast.

"What do you think, Laguna?" I asked. "Granted, we may not need it but we cannot take risks. This Sorceress has characteristics akin to Adel; she may try to bring back the Lunatic Pandora, if she learns about it and if Galbadia have that then we stand no chance. They're serious about their conquest. You know as well as I do there will be no peace talks." Laguna thought hard for a while before coming to a decision.

"Right, right, we'll prepare another Tomb," He said. Odine left afterwards to arrange the procedure. "Man hopefully this won't be a repeat of the last time."

"We're wiser now, Laguna," I assured. "We'll be able to nip it in the bud before it sprouts arms, legs and six heads," He laughed at my imagery. He was sweet, like a puppy. "I am staying for the parade tomorrow, in case I can find any more information. I will return to Esthar the morning after."

"Oh wait, Sephy," Laguna caught me before I was prepared to hang up. "Um, Edea. I kind of remember an Edea, when I was looking for Ellone," I nodded. "Might seem crazy, but could be the same one."

"Laguna, if anything was sane you wouldn't be President," He laughed, seeing my point. "I will look into it. You may be right. As for Ellone herself," I sighed, hating to break the news. "I went to Winhill a few days ago, as you requested. No residents could give me the name of the orphanage Ellone was sent to, I'm sorry." Running a hand through his hair, Laguna seemed deflated now.

"I really thought if I found out what orphanage it was... I could find her," He frowned.

"Laguna, I promised that if I found Ellone I'd bring her to Esthar with me when I returned," I told him. "I'm sure that she wouldn't be on the Galbadian continent if she knew about the Sorceress, especially after what happened to her with Adel," It was backhanded comfort, but comfort none-the-less. "If she's not here, we may not know where she is but we can take comfort in the fact that the Sorceress does not have her." He looked a little better after that.

"Thanks, when you look at it like that it seems not as bad," He said. "Anyway, you get some sleep, we'll see you in the lab."

"Goodnight President," I smiled, shutting off contact and turning off my computer. I got up, getting my medication and a glass of cream soda. The pill I took was similar to a capsule of Omega 3 but was filled with a red substance rather than the yellow of the Omega oil. I took it and downed my drink, breathing in and feeling less faint than I had before. I checked the small case. I had enough left for a week before I would need to refill.

I was rather curious about Dante and Lysander. It was more than coincidence that I had met and re-met them. Lysande had an air of foreboding around him. He was blunt and didn't want people beating around the bush. I could sense something about him, like he wasn't human but he was. A hybrid, perhaps? It was always a possibility. As for Dante... the poor thing had an air of such sadness around him. It was sadness that could pull him into something dangerous. If only someone would recognise his sadness. Curious, though, how he does not remember his parents.

Vanadium, you made me want to laugh with your desperation to hide from me. Be pleased that I respected your wishes and avoided you as well. Why you want to hide from me I would to know. I wonder if you recognised Antara? Or Lucifer for that matter? Strange, how Utopia's mortal enemy looks harmless and beautiful, not at all like the monster we were educated to despise and fear at night.

It would be amusing... amusing to meet the horror our parents taught us to avoid. Vanadium... we, like Lucifer, became enemies of the Superiors after we fled from their manic paranoia. If Oblivion's plan fails, will we become folklore that parents tell children to strike fear in their hearts?


	32. Last Minute Preparations

Chapter 31: Last Minute Preparations

I still felt angry with myself for not telling Seifer about the assassination tonight. We had a while to go yet since it was only the afternoon and we were going over the last minute details in Caraway's office. Lucifer seemed fairly calm while Caraway seemed to be greying by the minute. Also, Lucifer had got rid of his cast earlier this morning and he was limping about with his cane for assistance.

"So, the snipers will both be in the carousel," Caraway finished. "We have no concealed vantage points from within the archway. If a sniper were to be situated there, the Sorceress would spot them immediately."

"Right, as for the teams," Lucifer stepped in. "Mr. Cross, you'll lead the Archway Team. In that team will be Ms. Trepe, Ms. Tilmitt and Mr. Dincht," Vanadium just gave a stern nod. Let me guess, Squall's the leader of the Sniper Team. "Mr. Adams, Mr. Kinneas, obviously you're in the Sniper Team, it wouldn't be said team without you, alongside Mr. Finnly and Mr. Leonheart."

"Yeah but who's the leader?" I asked. This felt like dramatic tension for nothing.

"Well after speaking to your Headmaster-" Caraway began before Lucifer chimed in.

"He talked a load of bollocks about destiny," He said quickly. "Personally I think that's a terrible reason to make someone a leader, but there was huge argument afterwards about it, I was outnumbered and so Squall, congratulations." I scoffed and folded my arms over my chest.

"Figures," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I know it's very little consolation but I was on your side," Lucifer told me. "Unfortunately-"

"I lack leadership experience," I spat bitterly. Obviously I didn't really spit but I could feel the venom dripping from my front fangs. I was already angry for lying to Seifer and this was just pushing my buttons. "It's fine. Really." It wasn't. I walked out of the room to get away from the lot of them.

I went to sit in the room provided for me and just slumped onto the bed. The sudden rush of anger had just faded from me and I felt... I felt so... I don't know. I feel quite down now. Maybe it's guilty from lying to my friend? Maybe? Maybe... I... I don't know... okay, deep breath. What is making me so... upset? Why am I upset? I don't know...

I lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling until my vision went blurry from not blinking. Maybe a bit of sleep could help me? Yeah maybe if I sleep I'll feel better. Sleep's a good remedy, always has been.

* * *

><p>…<p>

… Can't sleep. Maybe I slept in? Did I have coffee? No I had tea. Had loads of sugar with my tea as well. Maybe it's the sugar that's keeping me awake. Yeah a sugar rush always gets you buzzed. Well no harm in just letting time pass by. Before I know it it'll be time to leave and perform the mission.

Time passes so slowly when you've got nothing to do. Maybe I could get something to eat. Nah, the thought of eating right now kind of makes me feel sick but I'm getting hungry. Nah it can wait until dinner. Could always just have energy drinks. Or tea, can't go wrong with tea.

I got up from the bed, heading over to the clock and checking the time. Ten to five? I've been up here for hours. Well I suppose I should go down and eat but I really can't be bothered eating. Could always just head out and get something from the town. No they'll probably want everyone together for the mission.

A few more hours passed. It had turned to quarter past seven when I checked the clock again. I had just stayed in the room. I think I slept but I can't remember. The door knocked and I opened it. Lysander was probably here to get me for the mission.

"We're leaving in ten minutes, Caraway wants us all downstairs," He told me.

"Yeah let's go," I got my sword and gun, closing the door behind me.

"Your eyes are bloodshot," Lysander pointed out. I checked them at the next mirror we passed. He was right. I looked up at him, Lysander was over six foot tall, and shrugged. "You've been acting weird since we got back from the party."

"Yeah I have," I said shortly. Sighing, I headed down the stairs. "Sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you. You've not done anything."

"No worries, mate," He waved it off. "Vanadium asked me to ask you if you'd taken your medication," I nodded. "What exactly is it for?" My medication? I... what _was_ it for?

"It keeps me stable from... something," I answered vaguely. "I just know that if I don't take it, I get dizzy and faint and... strange."

"How can you not know what your medication is for?" I really have no idea. Once upon a time I was told what it did. Now I can't remember for the life of me. We just walked down in silence after that and when we got to Caraway's office I went to my usual spot in silence.

"Now that we're all here, we will get into place," Caraway said. "Lucifer, take the Archway Team to their position. I will escort the Sniper Team. Remain unseen, we cannot be discovered. Only if the snipers miss can we take that risk."

"Last night I put the rifles into position," Lucifer added quickly. "Best of luck, gentlemen." We needed luck. Considering the tremendous guilt I'm feeling at the moment it's going to take a miracle for me not to defect. If anyone tells me it's a choice of what I want and what is right their getting a kick in the balls, male or no.


	33. Into Position

Chapter 32: Into Position

Caraway left with the Sniper Team and I turned to the Archway Team. Some were nervous, others seemed confident. Well a little nerves didn't kill anyone. Curiosity, however, killed many a things. Thankfully, no one was curious today.

"Ladies, gentlemen, let us get into position," I said, limping off to the door. When I opened it I was greeted by the estranged daughter of my comrade. I had met her previously, a few days ago, when the SeeD party had arrived. I kindly escorted her to her room before Caraway and I gave a brief on the mission. I could tell she didn't like me as she passed right by me.

"Well that's me finally out of there," She beamed. She sort of narrowed her eyes at me. No, child, am I not terrified of a menacing glare. I'm too cold to be insulted or offended by teenagers. "Where's Squall? Did that man say anything?"

"Darling, we're busy at the moment with a high-profile political assassination," I informed her. "Your father has left with one half of our team and we have to leave now."

"I wasn't talking to you," She snapped at me before pulling out a bangle. "Guys you need to look at this," Remember what curiosity killed. In this case it would be the mission. "It's an Odine Bangle. I found it in that man's room."

"Wow an Odine Bangle?" Zell asked, interested. Quistis and Vanadium, however, were not impressed.

"Rinoa, we don't have time for this we need to get going," The auburn haired man tried to reason.

"An excellent point, let us leave now," I added.

"No! You have to listen!" Rinoa ordered. Such an insolent little child, unaware of what is being held in the balance at this moment in time. "This Bangle can suppress a Sorceress' powers... but I don't think they're planning to use it in the mission."

"Do not speak as if I'm not present," I warned her. She wasn't getting under my skin, I just can't abide rudeness. "It may be an Odine make, but it has not been tested and thus it is not a full-proof plan."

"Yeah but Odine products are the best when it comes to Magical goods," Zell tried to reason.

"The effects are still unknown," Vanadium stepped in, looking very much frustrated. "There isn't a line of Sorceresses being tested to prove the quality and effectiveness of this product. Besides, even it did work, it would only be effective if the Sorceress wanted it on. She could easily slip the Bangle off after being given it. And don't you think she would _know_ about anti-Magic products?"

"Do you even have a plan?" Quistis interrogated, marching up to Rinoa. "Who? When? How?"

"We're going to discuss that now!" Rinoa bit back, her eyes narrowed. If they're going to start fighting I'm leaving them and taking the remainder of the team with me.

"No we are _not_ going to discuss that now!" Now I had seen this blonde as an intelligent and calm woman. I should know better than to judge pre-maturely. Well we all have our limits, don't we? "We don't have time for your little games, Rinoa! Squall, Lysander, Irvine and Dante are already standing by! We have an operation to carry out! Only unlike yours we have it thought out and planned rather than pulling something out of nowhere on a whim and grudge against Daddy!" Quistis was shaking with rage. Maybe we should stop her... "This is _not_ a game, Rinoa!" I had the feeling she was about to keep going even though she had made her point and, being the compassionate soul that I am, didn't want her to embarrass herself by screaming more. Or waste time.

"Save your aggression for the Sorceress and Antara, Quistis," I stepped in. "We need to leave now, lest we wish to see our plan crumble." We left Rinoa in that room. Girl looked as if she was to burst into tears. However, what's done is done.

"The Sniper Team have been given radios to keep in contact with you all," I explained. "It is to keep in contact should the Teams disperse. You will need to give your Team orders if you have been separated from them," I showed them one radio. "Click the buttons here to contact a specific radio. Squall is Radio One, Vanadium you are Radio Five. The rest of you sort it out as you wish but numbers One through Four will give you contact with the Sniper Team," Handing them their radios, Vanadium clicked his radio on, putting it to his mouth.

"Squall, this is Vanadium, we're at the Archway, over," He tested. A moment passed before it crackled to life.

"_Vanadium, the Sniper Team is in position in the crowds, over," _Squall's voice spoke. Nodding, Vanadium responded back.

"We'll get into position now. Notify us when you've attained you're position in the carousel. Now proceeding to maintain radio silence. Over and out," He clicked his radio off, holding it at his side. "Everyone inside the Arch. We'll remain here until the Sorceress passes under at twenty-one hundred hours," He gave his SeeD salute to me, now in complete business mode. "Keep well."

"As should you," I responded. "As I've said: best of luck." I walked from the Arch, rejoining Caraway as we returned to his mansion, where we could observe the operation from a safe distance.

* * *

><p>Rinoa was still in the building, just where we had left her. She was sitting in a huff on the floor, her back to us. Well she turned her head to see who it was but then just waved us off, trying to dismiss us as though she was royalty.<p>

"It will chaos out there, Rinoa," Caraway said. "You'll be safe here," She just waved us off again. I'm not one to insult others but that's a horrid way to treat one's father. "Rinoa I'm doing this to protect you." She didn't even respond but both of us could sense the anger seething from her pores. Frowning, Caraway turned and left, me in tow.

"Not to be rude, sir, but your daughter seems to be a little more bratty than you described her to me," I told him honestly. "You said she was like her mother."

"She is very much like Julia was," Caraway replied. "She is also very much like me, more than she would like to be."

"Ah that explains the impulsiveness of this operation, then," I nodded. "Why does she hate you so much? You never elaborate on the topic when inquired."

"It's a subject close to my heart," He frowned as we entered his office. I went over to the window getting a fabulous view of the parade. I took a pair of binoculars and stared out, seeing the Sniper Team in position. The Archway Team where definitely safe and secure in the Arch. "Julia died when Rinoa was only five years of age. She remembers her mother vaguely but fondly," I looked back and forth from the Team's positions as I listened. "I was afraid of losing my daughter. I was, and still am, over-protective. I realise that my fear of losing my daughter is actually what cost me her," I could tell he was frowning, even if I wasn't looking at him. "That doesn't mean I've stopped loving her, however. Even if she has lost her love of her father that does not excuse me from being a parent."

"Always a noble thing to do," I commended. "When my mother died my father became a raving alcoholic. Not angry or violent, he was actually so depressing to be around. Still it felt more like I had to look after him than the other way around. I was an adult by then, though."

"It would still be difficult, any child having to look after a parent," Caraway sighed. I stopped something, well someone, running through the Presidential Residence. It's amazing how far these binoculars can zoom in.

"Not to alarm you, sir," I began quite calmly, to keep the tone right. "But your daughter appears to be putting the mission in jeopardy."

"What?" I handed Caraway the binoculars and pointed to where I had seen Rinoa. "She got out? She's going to get herself killed!"

"This is why I believe your auto-locks are absolute rubbish," I said casually. "A manual lock works far better. I actually wouldn't hold it against you if you used handcuffs and a cage to keep her safe," Caraway glared at me before putting down the binoculars and storming out of the room. He was probably going to prepare to pull strings should his daughter be captured. I looked out at the President's home, seeing none another than Vanadium following Rinoa and halting her at the top of the building. They seemed to be having an argument, and the zoom wasn't in far enough for me to read lips. "This will get worse," I placed the binoculars down and took out an envelope, calmly leaving the room with a smile. "Time to resign a little earlier than planned."


	34. The Road To Hell

Chapter 33: The Road To Hell...

There was still time yet until nine. It felt like a long time but I felt like it would fly in. Irvine looked pretty pale when the Sniper Team had left, though. I kept my radio on, hoping that Squall would take his team into position soon. The crowds were getting restless as well.

"Vanadium," Selphie said. "If the snipers fail... does that mean we'll be the first to attack?" I looked at the radio before looking back at her.

"It depends on the orders Squall gives," I told her. "He and I will have to lead the assault. Most likely we'll need you all to hold back any Galbadian soldiers that try to break through."

"Okay," She nodded. "It's just, you know, it's really nerve-wrecking. Zell, Squall, Dante and I have only become SeeDs recently and here we are ready to bring about world peace."

"It is a strange situation," I nodded. "I've seen stranger, though. It's best to just clear your head and not over-think it. If you do you get nervous and unable to work as well as you'd like." Selphie nodded and looked out of the small window. Our only visual cue. Zell had occupied himself with shadow boxing, but Quistis seemed deep in thought. She was usually like this, she was probably just focussing herself.

"Maybe I was too hard on her..." She finally said, standing up. "I need to go to apologise."

"What? To Rinoa?" Zell asked, stopping his boxing and turning to join the conversation. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, we can't leave her post," Selphie added in worry. "This mission's too important to just leave."

"We've got plenty of time before we're needed, and we have our radios," Quistis tried to reason. "You don't have to come, I'll go myself."

"Quistis you're not going anywhere," I stood up and folded my arms. "As a former Instructor you should be fully aware of the level of obedience needed for such missions. You can't gallivant off to apologise to Rinoa at such a crucial time, regardless of how much time we have," Quistis I thought you'd know better. "There will be plenty of time to apologise after the mission. We are to remain here."

"Vanadium you can all remain here," She tried to argue. "I'll go myself."

"After all of your time as a SeeD you decide to go rogue on the most important mission ever given to us," I was getting frustrated with Quistis' illogical desires. She knew that once the mission was underway we could not abandon it for whatever reason. "Stay here."

"Give me ten minutes," Quistis began to leave the building. I glared into her back and went with an ultimatum.

"Quistis Trepe I am _ordering_ you to remain at your post!" I ordered her. She halted before taking a bold move and just leaving. "Quistis!" I shouted. Groaning I turned to Selphie and Zell. "Get her back here, use force if needed."

"Whoa, are you sure?" Zell asked with worry.

"This is a political assassination of a Sorceress and high-ranking general!" I snapped. "You can't run off because you feel guilty about shouting at someone! Go and bring her back now!" The two of them followed Quistis back to the manor while I waited at my post. I calmed myself down before checking out of the window. I noticed a girl in blue running through the Arch. Rinoa? Please tell me you passed Quistis.

Twenty minutes after that had happened my radio began to crackle.

"_Vanadium, we've got a problem!" _Quistis spoke. _"Rinoa's not in the manor and we're trapped."_

"What?" I exclaimed. "What do you mean trapped?"

"_Caraway's locked us in," _She explained. _"We can't break through the glass. We can't get out!"_

"This is what happens when you don't follow orders," I growled. "Use any means necessary to get out, use Guardian Forces or something to break out."

"_Vanadium I'm worried about Rinoa," _I frowned. _"She's probably going to try reach the Sorceress now. Please you have to stop her."_

"I am not leaving my post," I knew I should have had one of them stay here.

"_You're the one who doesn't want the mission jeopardised," _She argued. _"If Rinoa gets hurt Caraway will be after our heads." _I can't believe this...

"Quistis, you're in charge of the Archway Team until I return," I said sternly. "Get past to your post as soon as possible." I went down the ladder and ran down the way I had seen Rinoa running. There must have been a way over the walls of the Presidential Residence that was unguarded and away from the crowds. Fortunately I had found it after running for ten minutes and found Rinoa after another five, pushing several crates to climb on.

She spotted me as I approached her. She wasn't happy to have been caught but that wasn't my problem. My problem was that three-quarters of my team were stuck in our employers home with no way out and our post abandoned!

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her. "You could get killed."

"I know what I'm doing!" She argued and started to climb the crates. "I may not be a SeeD but I've got a plan! I know what I'm doing!"

"The Sorceress is heavily guarded, you can't just walk up to her and ask her to put it on!" I argued back. "Rinoa stop climbing and listen to me!"

"You didn't listen to me when I tried to explain my plan!" She yelled. "It's only fair!"

"Only fair?" I asked. "How is this only fair? You're disrupting a mission of world peace and you're not listening because we had to do our job?" I frowned and caught up with her more. "You are lucky I am not my brother; he is not above hitting women."

"He's a big meanie," She said. "I'm not surprised."

"Well he keeps saying that women harp on about having the same rights as men," I explained, although I was angry with her tone. I don't let anyone insult my brother. "So he says he'll hit them like they're guys," She said nothing and got to a window, pushing it open. "Rinoa, please. We don't want to see you get hurt."

"Then why don't you watch me and make sure I'm okay?" she asked, climbing in.

"Oh, Rinoa?" I went through after her. "Don't dare insult my brother ever again. You'll regret it." I don't let anyone insult Dante. We walked down an empty hall, pushing the doors open. Inside was the Sorceress, sitting alone and facing away from us. Rinoa gripped the Odine Bangle tightly and stepped forward.

"Umm, Miss Sorceress?" She asked. "I'm the... the daughter of General Caraway... I thought, you know, because of my father being General and all, I'd come pay my respects... oh I brought a small gift for you..." The closer she got, the more I wanted to grab her and get out of there.

As Rinoa got closer I felt a massive blow to the back of my head, enough to knock me out there and then.


	35. Was Paved With Good Intentions

Chapter 34: … Was Paved With Good Intentions

The crowds seem pretty excited to see the Sorceress. I wonder what her speech will be like? She looks like a woman of few words but everything she'll say will hit all the right notes, if that makes sense. Well hopefully it isn't an incredibly long speech. Probably won't be since this whole parade is on a strict schedule. There's a lot of security, how are we going to get past without being spotted.

Then the Sorceress came to the podium alongside the President, I wasn't really listening to what the President had been saying. Was most likely all the general introduction bullshit people spout at these kind of things. Antara was there as well. It was only at this point I remembered who he was. This was the man from the Exam who gave us a head-start. When Edea stood at the podium, although she was pretty high up, I could see she had an air of confidence around her. Who was the fourth one?

"Hey, isn't that Rinoa?" Irvine suddenly blurted out. I squinted my eyes a little. It was her!

"What the Hell is she doing up there?" I asked angrily. Maybe I was still bitter about... most things. I just didn't think Caraway would like seeing his daughter running about during such a mission like this.

"We've got to go get her!" Irvine said. "Squall, guys, we've got to."

"Irv look," Lysander nodded up to the podium. "She's in no imminent danger. We can't get into the place anyway. The place is guarded and the gates aren't open. We'd only cause the parade to stop by kicking up a fuss." Irvine scoffed and fell silent.

"She looks drugged," I commented. Well she was swaying back and forth like she was high on something.

"You are all lowlifes," Edea spoke. Well she was speaking before but we missed it due to Rinoa's presence. "Such shameless, filthy wretches."

"She should have opened with a joke," Lysander muttered. "Than again, this lot seem to enjoy getting insulted." He's right. The crowd's going crazy.

"You celebrate my ascension with such joy. You hail the one you have condemned for generations! None of you have shame! Where is the wicked, terrible Sorceress from your fantasies? The cold-blooded tyrant that slaughtered countless men and many nations?" Wow she seemed... more bitter than me. I thought that was nigh impossible. "She stands before you, ready to be your new ruler!"

"What is up with this lot?" I asked. "They're going crazy for this!"

"Holy fuck she killed the President!" I look up, seeing Lysander's remark was true. She had impaled him, burning him with what seemed to be a poison spell. "... Rose-tinted glasses... or, in this case, rose tinted glasses and hearing aids."

"This is reality," Edea spoke sinisterly. "No one can help. Just sit back and enjoy the show," She threw the President out of sight, Antara following her. "Rest assured, fools; you're time will come. Let us start a new reign of terror! I will let you live a fantasy beyond your imagination!" The crowd whooped and cheered for her as she turned to leave. Within moments the cheering slowly turned into screams. All the way at the back of the crowds, roaring towards the front like a wave. It seemed as though time was slowed down as the four of us turned around, seeing strange creatures bounding towards the podium, leaping over the gates and scaling the walls, lunging at Rinoa, who remained in place.

"I guess she's giving everyone a sample of what she can do!" I said.

"The gates still aren't opened!" Irvine whined. "We need to save Rinoa."

"We need to perform our mission!" I snapped.

"Guys..." Lysander interrupted. "The crowds are... they're not screaming any more." He was right. There was no more panic from before. The crowd was cheering for Edea again.

"It must be a spell," Squall stated, looking around.

"How come we aren't affected?" I questioned. The gates begun to open and out came the Sorceress, Antara standing beside her and Seifer... directly in front of Antara. Shit that means one of them will have to shoot Seifer to get to Antara!

"I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth," Lysander stated. "On your orders, Squall. Gates are open."

"Come on, Rinoa might die!" Well it's her fault then!

* * *

><p>We scaled the wall and ran past the dead President, weapons drawn, and charged at the monsters. Lysander let off a round of bullets, taking down one monster that had been clawing at Rinoa, who was screaming and trying to defend herself. Rather badly failing at it. The second monster saw the threat to it and ran towards us. Squall hacked it down and Irvine and I fired our guns, putting it down. Wasn't too hard. Squall went over to Rinoa and I noticed an unconscious body behind her.<p>

"Vanadium!" I shouted, running over to him and shaking him. He woke up and held his head, getting up slowly. "What's going on? Why aren't you at the Arch?"

"After you all left with Caraway, Rinoa came to us with the idea of giving the Sorceress an Odine Bangle to put on," He explained, cringing at the pain he had in his head. "Quistis got angry with her plan, we thought it would jeopardise the mission," And he was right. "She went to apologise to Rinoa, I sent Zell and Selphie to retrieve her but they're stuck in Caraway's Manor. They said they would contact me when they had returned to the Arch."

"Doesn't answer my question," I stated. I was seeing a light shade of red at the moment though.

"I spotted Rinoa scaling the wall here," He went on. "I got knocked out as she was going to the Sorceress." Red. Blood red is all I see now.

"You..." I slowly turned to Rinoa, who was whimpering and shaking, clinging to Squall's arm. "You put my brother in danger because you thought a _fucking bracelet_ would stop the Sorceress!" She flinched at the rage in my voice. "And here I was thinking you couldn't _get_ any more fucking stupid! You risk people's lives because of a piece of _jewellery_? Did you really think that was going to work?"

"I'm sorry..." She whimpered, near tears now.

"No sorry does not excuse the fact that you place my brother, and this mission, in danger!" I bellowed, clenching my fists. It took all of my willpower not to slap the stupid bitch. Everyone looked at Sorceress with rose-tinted glasses, well right I'm looking at Rinoa with... with... I'm too fucking angry to think of an opposite!

"Dante," Squall said coldly. "She's traumatised enough."

"Oh she doesn't know the _meaning _of the word trauma," I snarled.

"I only want to help everyone..." Rinoa wept. I feel no sympathy towards her.

"Out of the goodness of your heart?" I mocked her whiny voice. "The road to Hell was paved with good intentions! If this mission fails it will be _you_ to blame because you just couldn't stand the thought of not being a part of it or getting any attention!"

"Dante that's enough!" Vanadium shouted. "We've wasted enough time. Rinoa isn't the only one to blame here."

"Eh, guys," Lysander spoke. "Irvine and I are going to head into position. You lot can argue here and draw attention to yourselves all you want." I growled, storming alongside the two snipers.

The whole room was nearly soundproof. Lysander took one of the rifles, handing the other to Irvine. Both of them became awkwardly silent as they slowly paced to their positions. I think Irvine was worse than Lysander, he just seemed like he was thinking.

"_Vanadium? Vanadium can you hear me?" _Quistis' voice sounded over the radio. _"We're back in position. Is Rinoa okay?"_

"Rinoa's fine," He responded. "Stand by until the Sorceress passes through the gate at nine," He then turned to me. "The mission is now going to run as planned." I'm not apologising to Rinoa. We all sat in silence. The carousel would rise at eight, so we had to keep hidden for an hour.

"Rinoa," Squall faced the one who nearly ruined the mission. "Seifer's alive. He's with the Sorceress."

"... What does that mean?" She asked dumbly.

"It means he's her Knight, genius," I snapped. "Which means if the snipers miss, we've got to go through him," I then turned to Squall. "Thanks for being concerned about me, by the way. Seifer's only my best friend and all, it doesn't matter that he's now against me." He didn't reply to me, only looking down. Fucking twat.

"I... I can't do it," Irvine stammered out. "I can't do this." Lysander was the first to speak. The expression on his face was one of disbelief and a little miffed.

"Irv what the fuck?" He asked. "This has never happened before, mate, what's up with you?"

"I just... I can't do this dammit!" He either had no excuse for his jitters or his excuse was too obscure to explain. "Ly just... look I can't do it!" The carousel rose up and we could spy the paade float passing through the Arch for the first time.

"We've got one hour to sort this out," Vanadium groaned.

"Irvine for fuck's sake I'll shoot them both," Lysander tried to reason. "Sorceress first, if I miss Antara we'll go for him but the Sorceress is our primary target."

"No!" Irvine argued. "You... you can't shoot!"

"Irvine what the fuck is up with you?" Lysander was exasperated now. "This has _never_ happened to you before! What the Hell is making you act like this?" His friend fell silent. Nothing was said for that whole hour, until the minute the gates went down.

"_The gate's down!" _Quistis said over the radio. Lysander got into position. My heart stopped when I remember that Seifer was in front of Antara.

"... I haven't got a clear shot!" Lysander yelled.

"Irvine shoot now!" Squall ordered.

"I can't!"

"The shots need to go off together!" Lysander stated. "I can't get a clear shot at Antara!" All the arguing continued between the three of them. There was too much commotion... the Sorceress knows what's going on. We need to lower her guard...

"... Lift the gates..." I realised, turning on my radio. "Quistis raise the gates now!"

"_Dante are you mad? They'll get away!" _ She argued.

"We've wasted too much time! She'll protect herself if we fire now!" I snapped back. "We lift the gates, she'll think of it as a malfunction with them and lower her defences, then we shoot!"

"_Dante we can't go on this," _Quistis told me. _"You're not a team leader, we can't go on random orders-"_

"For fuck's sake Quistis you defied Vanadium's orders to apologise to Rinoa!" I snapped. "This one thing! I don't ask for much but just go with this I know what I'm doing!"

"Quistis lift the gates _now_!" Vanadium ordered, ending the argument. "Wait for them to rise fully before taking a shot."

"I can't do this..." Irvine spoke weakly. Squall groaned and tried a different tactic.

"I don't care if you both miss," He said before turning on his radio. "We'll use the bullets as a signal. Quistis, once the bullets have fired I want you to lower the gates again and trap the Sorceress and Antara, then Vanadium and I will lead a direct assault with Dante." Irvine breathed in, muttering to himself.

Then both of them shot.

"Lower the gates now!" Vanadium shouted. He and Squall then ran and leapt down off the carousel. I followed quickly, leaping down and rolling forward to minimise my injuries. Vanadium and Squall jumped into a car and I jumped in the back. Squall hit the accelerator and we drove at full speed towards the Arch. I realised how narrow the spaces between the gates were, but Vanadium and Squall seemed to get through them fine, even if I was more flexible than them.

Still I was flung forward, I should have hit my head. I just... went right through them. Okay, no point thinking, I've got to stop them attacking Seifer.


	36. What Must Be Done

Chapter 35: What Must Be Done

"Seifer!" I shouted, climbing onto the parade float with Squall.

"Stop any soldiers from getting past!" Vanadium ordered Quistis, Zell and Selphie, who ran to the gates and begun to fight. I looked at Seifer, his Gunblade drawn. I'm not fighting you.

"So you've become the Sorceress' lap dog?" Squall asked, his own Gunblade drawn.

"I prefer to be called her Knight," Seifer grinned maliciously. I'm not fighting you Seifer.

"Kill Antara," Squall ordered. As if on cue Antara pulled out a revolver gun and fired at Vanadium, who just managed to dodge it before flinging his Chakram at the man. Squall fought with Seifer. I had to do everything I could not to strike at Squall. I wasn't fighting my friend.

"Oi! Dante!" I looked down at Lysander, Irvine and Rinoa. "Thought you'd need back-up!" I helped them up and they drew their weapons. "Although, between you and me, I don't think we'll win."

"That's positive," I told Lysander grimly.

"I mean it's just... well it's too easy. Too early," Too early? Too early to win, you mean? He fired at Antara, shooting him in the arm. Squall and Seifer's duel was getting more intense. Soon to two battles were merging with one another.

I did my best to avoid hitting Seifer, striking at Antara's legs to cripple him. He was strong and he seemed to be using some supernatural force to aid him and it wasn't a Guardian Force.

He loaded his revolver with a stranger bullet. It was a flash but I saw that it was a sickening colour of green. He fired it at Lysander and it shot him right in the chest. He stumbled backwards but didn't fall. In fact he didn't even bleed. What kind of bullet was that?

He didn't explain, he just spotted me and narrowed his eyes, loading another of those strange bullets.

"I've been waiting for you, little rat!" He shouted, firing at me. The bullet didn't hit; a well timed shot from Lysander intercepted the bullet before he fired a shot between Antara's eyes. The man... didn't die. How could he survive a bullet to the head?

"Enough of these games," Edea suddenly spoke, rising from her seat. Seifer fell back, nearly unconscious from the battle and bleeding heavily. Antara stopped as well, standing beside the woman. "So these are the SeeDs... rotten SeeDs... planted in a run down Garden," A ball of ice appeared in her hand. "Weeds need to be dug up." She blasted her Magic towards Vanadium. Irvine seemed frozen in place at the sight of the Sorceress. Squall went straight for her, but she blocked his attack, blasting him back with invisible force. She blocked all bullets and Vanadium's chakram, hitting us with powerful Magic. Selphie ran to the bottom of the float and called out.

"They're breaking through! We need help!" She pleaded. Vanadium jumped down and and Irvine ran to help, seeing as he wasn't attacking the Sorceress. I tried to fire a shot into her but my aim was off and I missed. Lysander's bullets were blocked by her spells. Squall seemed to be getting the worst damage and she was targeting him, only seeing us as distractions.

"Enough of this!" She lifted her hand in the air, needles of ice forming above her. Edea then pointed forward and the ice shot right through Squall's chest. Rinoa screamed in horror and raced after him as he stumbled backwards, falling off the float.

"We need to fall back now!" Lysander grabbed Rinoa and pulled her off the float. I tried to follow but out of nowhere Antara appeared before me, backhanding me and throwing me to the ground. On the way down I bit my cheek and spat blood out of my mouth.

"I've been looking for you for seventeen years you little rodent," He snarled, kicking me in the gut. "Don't think I'll let you escape with your friends." Seventeen years? But I'm seventeen. He's been looking for me my whole life.

I drew my sword and cut his leg, rolling backwards and impaling him on my blade. It didn't seem to hurt him so I shot him several times. He was like an unstoppable force! I called Fenrir to pounce and bite him but he shot the Guardian Force and made it fade away in smoke. I took the opportunity to jump off the float.

"Quick, we can get away through the sewers!" Quistis called. Galbadian soldiers fired their guns at us and we ducked behind the float for cover. "We need to get past them somehow!"

"Just shoot and run," Lysander said, getting out of cover and firing at the soliders before getting back to cover and reloading. "Irv and I can take care of them. You guys get to the sewers and get out of the city. We'll meet you there."

"What about Squall?" Rinoa asked. Indeed Squall's body lay next to us, unmoving and bleeding. Not a lot of blood though.

"Drag him then!" Lysander snapped, running out and firing again. Irvine went out with him and unloaded his shotgun.

"They're coming from the other side!" Vanadium threw his chakram, taking out several soldiers before it returned to him. "Fight who we must and escape, if we get to the sewers we can filter their numbers."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Mr. Cross," Antara dropped down from the float, not even bending his knees at the considerable drop. "For attempted assassination of myself and Sorceress Edea, you are under arrest." Vanadium glared at Antara. Wait how did he know Vanadium's surname?

Smoke appeared from beneath us and gathered around Antara. Vanadium flung his chakram at him and knocked him off balance and we all took it as a signal to run. Lysander and Irvine had disappeared out of sight and we had almost reached our destination when Antara appeared in front of us, as though appearing in a cloud of smog, and punched Vanadium in the face, dodging Zell's kick and giving him a kick to the stomach. We were surrounded by soldiers and Antara gathered the black smoke again, this time it shot towards us, filling our lungs with a suffocating smoke. I fell to my knees and desperately clung to my consciousness to no avail. We all just collapsed, having failed our mission to kill Antara and the Sorceress.


	37. Behind the Curtain

Chapter 36: Behind the Curtain

"Irvine, fucking hurry before they catch us!" I shouted as we ran to the opposite end of the Arch, slipping through the bars and avoiding Galbadian gunfire. We eventually blended in with the screaming and fleeing crowds. We put our weapons away and ran faster, hoping to reach the city's edge before we were caught.

"Ly! Watch it!" I jumped back as a car skid to a halt in front of us. The driver stretched over and opened the passenger side door. Persephone looked at us over her sunglasses impatiently.

"Get in the pair of you!" She ordered. I got in the front and Irvine, not wanting to question, got in the back. We barely got the doors closed before she hit the accelerator and drove off, pedestrians getting out her way as she sped down the streets.

"How did you... how did you know?" Irvine asked, catching his breath from running so much. We ran pretty far from the Arch, considering it's in the middle of the city and we ran a good distance away from it.

"Call it a woman's intuition," She responded. We went to the car rental and she parked the car. "We leave the car here and take the long way to the Hotel."

"Wait the Hotel is right in the middle of the city!" Irvine exclaimed. "We'll be going back into the frying pan."

"Trust me, I can get you there safely," Persephone winked and got out the car. We followed her and walked around the outskirts of the city. She walked fast for being in heels. "We'll need to stay hidden should Galbadian soldiers follow us. I will handle them should we be cornered."

"You know it's not often I'm rescued by a beautiful woman," Irvine flirted. I rolled my eyes, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"Don't try it," She stated, although she seemed flattered. "I'm over twice your age."

"Wait we've seen you before," Irvine realised. "You were at the party. You danced with Ly. Why I'll never understand he's got two left feet."

"Mate I'm here," I chimed in. Persephone laughed at us and kept walking. In an hour we arrived at the Hotel. It seemed as though the soldiers and most of the crowds had cleared. Persephone nodded to the receptionist and the three of us went on the elevator up to her room. She unlocked the door and ushered us inside quickly, closing and locking the door.

The room had two single beds. One had a luggage bag on it that had clothes packed into it and some laid out for tomorrow. A smaller bag was also on it. She was obviously leaving soon and couldn't shelter us for long. Still any help was greatly appreciated. A bottle of medication was on the bedside desk. It was the same sort of medication Dante took.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," She told us. "I can keep you here until I check-out but for now, relax and get comfortable."

"Thanks mate," I told her, sitting on a chair.

"Yeah, you didn't have to help us. You barely know us after all," Irvine added, breathing in a sigh of relief. Persephone removed her sunglasses and set them down on a desk. "The others though... I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they will be fine," Persephone tried to assure him even though she looked doubtful. "Vanadium, as I'm sure you know, is very protective. However Antara is dangerous and he will be out for blood."

"You know them?" Irvine asked.

"It is another story for another time, for now you both need to rest," She moved her bags off the bed. "You will both take the beds, I will be leaving rather early so I will be sleeping very little tonight."

"What's the harm in cuddling?" Irvine asked. Persephone laughed softly and shook her head, sitting down and removing her shoes. She took a nightie from behind the pillows and walked off into the bathroom, beginning to remove the short white dress she wore along the way. Honestly, it made both Irvine and I's eyes bulged. She didn't even close the door!

"You are quite the charmer," She commented, coming out wearing the pink nightie that, once again, made our eyes bulged. "The pair of you act as though you've never seen a woman getting changed before." There was an awkward silence before. To be honest both Irvine and I were starting to get embarrassed.

"Well uh..." We both looked away from her awkwardly. "Well it's that..." Irvine stop talking!

"Ah, you're both young and you barely know who I am," She answered for us. "I understand you would be awkward about that. I apologise it's just that I've become very used to having a lot of male company and very little privacy."

"Well just don't ask for a threeway," I told her, making Irvine and Persephone laugh. She then went to get the medication and swallowed the pill whole. "Hey, what exactly does your medication do? Our mate Dante takes the same stuff and he hasn't got a clue." She paused for a while before sighing and shaking her head.

"The medication," She began, sitting on the bed facing us. "Well, it is a genetic complication. Normally food is enough to sustain a person but in some cases the body lacks plasma, which causes the body to grow weak, similar to blood loss," She paused. "The medication allows us to survive."

"How do you know Dante? Are you related?" Irvine asked. She shook her head, completely honest with us.

"No," Was the answer. "I've heard of Dante, though," She seemed rather concerned about him. She must have known him somehow. "If Antara gets Dante on his own there is no telling what he will do. It is not my place to say, but when Dante learns of the reason behind his medication... tell him to go to Esthar. If he asks for me I will point him in the right direction," She sighed, looking at us both. Her eyes seemed sad. "If Vanadium tries to prevent it, you must ignore his warnings. He tries to protect Dante buthis method may only cause more damage."

"Wait _more_ damage?" I asked. "Do you know Oblivion?" Persephone seemed a little shocked at the name, answering my question with her silence. "He's been looking for Vanadium. What has he done?"

"Ly what are you talking about?" Irvine stepped in. You've got no clue what's really going on behind the curtains, mate. You've got no fucking clue.

"It is not my place to say..." She frowned. "I only have surface knowledge about Oblivion's plot but any information I have would appear to be things you would already know..." She stood up. "It's getting late, perhaps you should sleep now."

* * *

><p>"<em>My Lord, Antara has returned to report," A man spoke to Atrum Unus. I had only seen the mad God once when he and his mates banished Grace and I into the Void but I never forget a face. He seemed rather calm. I had to keep reminding myself that this as the past. He had yet to banish me two years from now.<em>

"_Excellent, what of War?" He asked._

"_She has been working to foster war within Gaia and that is progressing perfectly," The man answered. "She is also here to deliver news, if you so wish, but she has reported me to as per usual."_

"_Send Talbot in," Atrum ordered. The man bowed and left the room, opening the doors for Antara, who walked in calmly, looking the same as he had when we fought him._

"_My Lord," He bowed. "Progress on my hunt has come along smoothly. I have incarcerated a former Seraphim. Not just any member, the head of the faction." Atrum walked around. I only realised that I was seeing through his eyes._

"_So Vanadium Cross yet lives," He remarked, scoffing at the name. "What of Oblivion?"_

"_He has not been spotted, only once or twice has he made his presence known," Was the answer. "He seems to be scheming with the Seraphim. No other Seraphim seems to be actively participating with them, however."_

"_Less rodents to exterminate before we reach our goal," Atrum nodded. "What of Oblivion's pet project? Have any Connections been identified?"_

"_None, Sir," Antara spoke. "However, there is a former Connection. He no longer possesses a Connection's power, but the history lingers. Lysander Adams is his name." Atrum stopped and strode towards Antara._

"_Do not speak lies!" He bellowed. Antara was unflinching. "He is on that planet of Spira with the other two Connections and Oblivion's foolish niece."_

"_I do not speak lies, he walks with the abomination," They both seem to have known who the abomination was. "He lives as well. I plan to make him suffer more."_

"_You do realise that if this boy is both on Spira and this Gaia at the same time," Atrum spoke, ignoring the comments about suffering. "That a paradox has occurred. No one can be in two places at once. Not even Superiors."_

"_Then you should be surprised to know that the Morning Star is also there," Antara seemed unafraid of Atrum. He was mocking him a bit._

"_Impossible! He has been reported helping the Le Fay child," Atrum snarled. "I do not care what you do, kill him at once."_

"_Of course, Sir," Antara nodded. "As for the abomination and the Connection?"_

"_Do what you wish with that rodent," Atrum scoffed. "Leave Lysander be, for now... as for Vanadium... use him as bait and kill Oblivion. Dismissed."_

_My eyes seemed to follow Antara our of the room. I seemed to be following him. That man from before was enraged._

"_You dare mock a Superior?" He hissed. "Antara Talbot do you forget your place?" Antara held a ball of black smog in his hand threateningly._

"_I have known about my place long before you ushered me into this position, Dorin," Was the reply. "I spoke nothing but truths. Solomon is there, defying our goals as he always does. That Connection also defies logic by being there."_

"_I trust you will deal with the problems?" Dorin asked._

"_Of course," Antara sneered, glaring at the man as he walked down the halls._

"_Have you no shame, Pestilence?" A woman marched from the shadows, hissing at Antara. "You risk our necks with your reckless words."_

"_War we rank to low in this chain," He answered. "We should be commanding armies, not doing grunt's work. These Connections are vermin that could be exterminated by any Demon."_

"_Ah but we should be honoured that we will have our place in history as the ones who killed Death and the Morning Star," A man appeared, more calm than the other two._

"_We hold more importance than any of those blasted Superiors!" Antara snapped. "We are Horsemen! The most powerful forces in Utopia!"_

"_Without the Horsemen of Death we are nothing but an incomplete power," War spoke. "Until the four of us stand together we need the Superiors to survive. We will return to our posts, Famine, stay with Dorin. The man needs assurance that we do not stray. As for you," She glared at Antara. "Return to your post and decimate them."_

"_I already have a time bomb," He smirked. "Whenever I wish it to detonate, it will."_


	38. New Orders

Chapter 37: New Orders

I lay awake for most of night. After that weird dream with Antara and Atrum I had a nightmare. Grace was in it, just as she was when we first travelled together, but she was on the edge of a bridge. She turned to me, then she was engulfed in water and a tidal wave tried to drown me. I stayed awake after that, unable to get the fear out my head, even if it wasn't real.

I thought I had gotten over my fear of water, I really did. It must have been repression. I repressed it and now all of a sudden the fear came back two-fold. Water was so destructive, I'd constantly have nightmares about drowning, or Grace drowning with me. The same dreams for six months with only a few nights of dreamless sleep between them.

Irvine woke up later on. Persephone was in the bathroom and she came out, having showered and gotten dressed. Someone knocked on the door and we froze. Persephone signalled for us to wait where we were and she headed for the door, unlocking it and opening it a little. She relaxed and opened the door fully, opening the door fully and letting Lucifer limp in before closing it.

"Thank Heaven you two are okay," He said. "Get up and dressed the pair of you. Caraway has orders for you both," He then turned to Persephone and gave her a smile. "I must thank you for giving yourself the hassle of looking after these two. Lucifer Solomon, and you are...?"

"Persephone Thorburn," She smiled. "And it was no trouble. I suggest you take them now. I need to check out soon."

"Of course, I'll repay you when next we meet," Lucifer nodded. We were getting out of the beds and getting dressed as they talked. "Hurry now, we're wasting time."

"What happened to the others?" Irvine asked, fixing his hat.

"All of them have been arrested and are in the D-District Prison," Lucifer answered calmly. "Well we did try to kill a political ambassador and such, so it's no surprise they were sent to the most heavily guarded prisons in Galbadia."

"You seem calm," I said suspiciously.

"I am worried about them, believe you me," He spoke quickly. "Now come with me to Caraway's Manor. He has new orders for both of you. I can only apologise again, Ms. Thorburn, but I will repay you for this kindness."

"I'm sure you will, Mr. Solomon," She smiled warmly. We got ourselves together and followed Lucifer out of the Hotel, walking down the streets in the rain quickly to reach Caraway's home.

* * *

><p>"I want the two of you to retrieve Rinoa from the D-District Prison. Rinoa and no-one else," Caraway had said.<p>

"So you're leaving the others in there?" Irvine was pissed off at that order. "We can't do that to them!"

"They are all guilty of an attempt on the Sorceress' life," Caraway argued. "You're orders are clear: Get Rinoa out, no exceptions."

"What if she doesn't want daddy's help?" I asked.

"Get her out of that Prison and bring her here kicking and screaming. I am not letting my daughter rot in a desert. Here is your letter of permission, it is signed by me, it will get Rinoa out of there. Leave now and return as soon as possible."

Those orders were still fresh in my head as we drove through the desert. Irvine had fallen asleep when we left Deling, I just let him be. Still I was trying to figure out what to do when we get Rinoa out. We'll probably have to go back to the Garden while they all rot in the Prison. Irvine doesn't seem to want to leave them there. He's so certain it's them. Still there was something bothering me.

About halfway to the Prison he woke up, muttering about a weird dream. He explained to me that it seemed real. A dream about two guys called Kiros and Laguna. Sounded like a similar dream to the one I had. Not the people, the concept.

"Why didn't you shoot?" I asked him. He went silent and looked out the window. "Irv, why didn't you do it?"

"... You know I told you I grew up in an orphanage?" He began, I nodded, keeping my eyes on the road. "The Matron there. She was really kind and gentle and amazing, like a mother to all of us. Her name was Edea..." Edea, like the Sorceress. "I didn't want to believe it at first but... but when I saw her at the party I..." That's why he was vomiting. He couldn't believe he was being ordered to shoot Edea.

"You didn't want to kill the woman who raised you," I nodded. It would take some level of heartlessness to kill the woman you considered to be your mother. "How are you going to explain that to them?"

"I'll do it when I'm ready," Irvine stated. "Besides, seeing as they've all got guardian Forces I doubt they'll remember. I have to pick my moment." I didn't reply for a while, I drove a little faster.

"Don't leave it too late," I told him. After a few minutes of driving we were almost there. "So when we get Rinoa out of here we're coming back to get the others, right?" Irvine laughed and fixed his hat.

"And here I was worried I'd have to do it on my own," We both grinned and laughed. Nothing like two mad gunners storming a prison. "Hey, since I told you about Edea, can you tell me what you were talking about last night, you know about... Oblivion and whatever." Only fair.

"Mind I told you that I saved a world? And you didn't believe me?" He nodded. "Well, it happened, even if you don't believe me. At first I thought it was just a rite of passage and to grow up... the further I travelled with Christie, Grace and Angie... the more I realised something deeper was going on; a war between Gods," Irvine thought it was too far-fetched but it was the truth. "Death is building an army. Oblivion is Death and he's building an army to combat the Gods. The army is composed of Connections and Guardians/ Connections are... well I thought were, normal humans who were given powers that could fight Gods... Christie wasn't human... there's a Le Fay as well..."

"You don't think you're human?" I was certain Grace was human. As for me...

"I've had my doubts for a while," I parked the car in the prison garage and took the keys out. "I'll explain when I know more. I'm still trying to make sense of it myself," Irvine nodded slowly, a little shocked. "But trust me, I won't turn on anyone. I'm not mad." I would have loved to see the expression on his face if I had said Antara was the Horseman of Pestilence though.

"State your business," A Galbadian warden spoke sternly. I handed him Caraway's letter.

"Direct orders from General Fury Caraway to release the prisoner going by the name of Rinoa Heartilly," I answered. "Arrested yesterday under false suspicion of conspiring to take the Sorceress Edea's life." They looked at the letter before nodding.

"Remain here, we will get the prisoner," We nodded and stood by the car, waiting for Caraway's daughter so we could take her home, then start our own rescue mission.


	39. Trapped

Chapter 38: Trapped

Our cell was cramped, especially as there was five of us here. The girls sat on the floor, as did Zell, while I paced back and forth, all of us trying to think of how to escape. We were weaponless, for a start, we had no idea where Dante and Squall had been taken and Irvine and Lysander seemed to have gotten away. How was a mystery. I'm sure the Sorceress and Antara got a good look at them.

"They've got an Anti-Magic Barrier," I frowned, bringing some noise to the small room. "We can't even use Guardian Forces to escape. Although considering we attacked the Sorceress we may be sentenced to death very soon."

"Well we're prisoners, either way," Selphie remarked. "We should be trying to escape," She then turned to Zell. Not long ago had it been established that Ward worked in this prison, as Zell recognised it after Rinoa's prompts. "Any ideas Zell?"

"All Ward did was mop floors," He admitted. "I don't really know the layout of the place."

There was a loud noise and what sounded like electricity sparking and someone shouting. It echoed down the prison and sent chills down everyone's spines.

"What was that?" Quistis asked fearfully, not wanting to think what it really was. Guards came into the cell, two armed with assault rifles, seeming smug and seeing us as inferior.

"That would be the sound of your friend being tortured," One answered, laughing. The other two snickered at the idea. It was sickening. Zell stood up and challenged them before I could stop him.

"You're torturing them?" He growled out before the man whipped out his nightstick and smacked Zell across the face, blood splattering on the floor.

"Don't try to fucking mess with us!" The man shouted, hitting the back of Zell's head with the nightstick. "You better start understanding who the fuck's in charge here, boy!" The officer kicked Zell's gut multiple times before Rinoa screamed at him to stop. "Oh right, I almost forgot," He grabbed the back of Zell's head. "Is a Rinoa Heartilly with you? Well? Answer me!"

"I'm Rinoa," Rinoa spoke, hoping to avoid them hurting Zell more. "Whatever you want, I'll do it just stop hurting him."

"Right lady, you're coming with us," He said.

"You bastard! What are you going to do to Rinoa?" Zell got his head hit by the nightstick and I stepped forward, angered, and punching the officer in the face. Unfortunately the other two opened fire and bullets struck my abdomen, making me stumble and fall to the ground.

"Stop!" Rinoa shouted. "Guys I'll be fine, please let's go." The officer stood up, giving me a whack on the back of the head with his nightstick.

"You'll regret that, fucking bastard," He muttered as he and the other guards left with Rinoa. I pulled myself up, leaning against the wall. Selphie sat beside me and helped me.

"I'm okay, I don't think they've hit anything important," I assured them. "I just need to get the bullets out before they cause damage.. it's only half a dozen, thankfully."

"Vanandium you could've gotten killed," Zell said, rubbing the back of his head. "I could have handled it."

"I don't doubt that but I couldn't risk it," I told him. "How's your head?"

"I'm dizzy but I'll live," Zell laughed awkwardly. "Still, the others getting tortured... what if they torture Rinoa? We don't know what will happened to Squall and Dante." I laughed slightly at his words.

"Dante would be surprised that you cared," Even after he broke your nose and you never got along with one another. "But remember Rinoa is Caraway's daughter. There's no way he'd have his daughter rotting in a prison. No doubt he's pulled strings to get her out."

"I hope that's the case," Quistis fretted. "But we need to get out of here as soon as possible... Zell, you may not know the place well but you're our only hope of getting our weapons back. They can't confiscate your fists, after all."

"Oh yeah! You're right!" Zell realised. "I've got a plan, just do as I say and I'll be back with our weapons."

* * *

><p>"<em>Warning. Warning. Anti-Magic Barrier's core has been damaged. Anti-Magic Barrier's core has been damaged. Anti-Magic Barrier is no longer functioning."<em>

"Zell you're a genius!" Selphie praised as he returned with our weapons. He had been gone for a lengthy period of time. His plan was to have us all unconscious, claiming a monster had gotten in. Zell then escaped and searched for our weapons, only now returning. Selphie then proceeded to heal me, all of the bullet wounds clearing up.

"I didn't destroy the core," He explained. The who did?

"No time to think about it now," I stated. "We've got the advantage, let's find Dante and Squall," We left the prison cell and I studied the prison's layout. "The noises came from higher up. Squall and Dante may be on the top floor, let's go!" We ran up the stairs, vaulting over barriers and rushing up as fast as we could.

On the twelfth floor we were met by a curious sight. About five or six Moombas were running up the stairs, squeaking excitedly as they did so.

"Laguna!" They all cried and cheered. I was impressed that someone had taught the Moombas to speak. Why they shouted Laguna was a mystery, unless Laguna was actually here, of course.

We followed them upwards. No guards were around, which was strange in itself. They ran into a chamber, shouting Laguna's name. However it wasn't Laguna they had found. It was Squall, unconscious and badly burnt from electric shocks. Selphie and Quistis both cast healing magic on him. I kept watch at the door in case Guards arrived.

"Squall, you okay?" Zell asked. The man grumbled and stood up, still shaky from the torture. "Is Dante or Rinoa here?"

"No... Seifer... Seifer said he was in a different chamber..." Was the answer. "I don't know where..."

"We need to escape, perhaps Dante destroyed the core to the Barrier?" I suggested. "No doubt security is looking for us. They'll be here eventually and if we go down the stairs we'll be outnumbered."

"The arm," Squall said. "That's what brought me up here."

"I'll do it," Zell said. "When I was Ward he used it sometimes. I know how it works."

"If you find Dante both of you get to the bottom as soon as you can," I told him. I hoped Dante was making his own escape... if they were torturing him... I hate to think of it this way, but Seifer seems like Dante's only chance of survival at the moment. He may be a Knight now but I'm hoping he didn't forget how much of a friend Dante was, and is, to him.


	40. Torture

Chapter 39: Torture

I was so dizzy and sick... can hardly concentrate. Not entirely sure if I'm awake or not. Feels like... I'm floating but I can't move. There was a strange, numb feeling in the side of my face and down my arm and my torso. Mostly on my right side though. I feel sick... I really want to be sick but I've not gotten to that point yet.

My vision was blurry. The place was dimly lit and I couldn't really make anything out. Oh my head was pounding... I couldn't even move my head to look and see what was making my body numb. I tried to move my hands and my legs but they barely budged. I then tried to move my head but it would hardly move as well... then I begun to panic. Complete restriction of my body, limbs and head. It was something was terrified me and made me know something was happening.

The table I was on moved and I panicked more, looking around frantically, flinching at the bright light of outside as someone entered. What was going on... someone tell me what was going on now!

"Dante I can't believe you," Seifer spoke, mocking me. I relaxed very little even in the presence of my friend. "I didn't think you'd want to ruin my Dream."

"Seifer I didn't want to be a part of that mission when I realised I may have had to fight you," I spoke, my voice dry and scratchy. "I wish I had told you, I really wish I had."

"I thought your loyalties were with your friends," He spoke. I struggled roughly against the restrictions I had.

"Seifer you're my best friend!" I yelled. "Seifer I regret not telling you! I didn't want to wreck your Dream! I didn't want to fight you! I can't fight you!" There was silence. Only my raspy breathing filled the room. My body was shaking profusely. I stared him in the eyes.

"Well, Dante, if your loyalties lie with me then you'll tell me the secrets of the SeeD," What was he talking about? Secrets of SeeD. "Squall wouldn't talk, but I think you will. The SeeDs must be told something when they become one. Edea wants to know your little secret." Secret? Well... Cid... what did he say...?

"Cid... well he told me to keep my mouth shut more often," I answered. I think that's what he told me. Yeah it was something along those lines. Seifer wasn't pleased with that answer.

"You always were funny, Dante," He wasn't amused. "But stop fucking about. Confer to a friend. What's the big secret?" He's... no don't use our friendship against me. Fine. Want to play it that way? We'll play your game, Almasy.

"What about you?" I asked. "What does our friendship mean to you?" Oh he didn't see that one coming! "If you were my friend you'd let me go!" No response. I started to freak out when I remembered the restrictions and struggled more. "Seifer what are they doing to me? What is happening to me? Seifer please let me go!"

"You're asking me to let you go?" He asked. "So, after participating in a plot that could have ruined our friendship and my Dream you want me to... let you go?" I nodded... Seifer please. You've not changed... you're better than this. "Okay, say I let you go... let's say you and your new posse escape..." He used the word bitterly... "What will you do? Will you fight the Sorceress again? Would you repeat your actions?" He stopped for a moment. "It's a shame... if you do escape, I'll have to hunt you down anyway seeing that Edea is going to bomb the Gardens."

"What? Seifer please!" I shouted desperately. "Seifer I can't fight you! Let me go! If you're my friend you'll let me go!" He seemed to get angry with my pleas.

"If you were in my position would you let me go?" He challenged. That was such an easy question. I looked him straight in the eye, not blinking once.

"You know I would," I answered calmly and steadily. I didn't dare blink the whole time we stared down one another. He pulled away and the surface I was on moved. I was staring at the ceiling again.

"Continue with the procedure," He said. Procedure? What?

"Seifer...?" I felt panic settling in again. People walked towards me as Seifer left the room. "Seifer, what's going on?" I began to struggle again, shouting on my friend. "Seifer please! Seifer don't leave me here! What are they going to do to me? Seifer come back please!" My pleas went unanswered. They put me under and I have no idea how much time passed while I was unconscious.

* * *

><p>When I woke again I was even more dizzy and more sick than before. I was still numb but I knew the restrictions weren't there any more... I used the little strength I had to roll of the surface I lay on, falling flat onto the cold ground. I landed on my right side. It was so painful. I groaned and got onto my knees. My shirt and hoodie, along with my gun and sword and their sheaths were there too. I didn't care what anyone else thought, Seifer had let me walk free.<p>

Stumbling up, my vision still blurred and unfocused, I made my way weakly to my stuff, reaching out my hand. Then I stopped. I looked at my hand. Something was... different...

It was different...

I panicked, hurriedly scrambling for the lights. I turned them on and found a reflective surface to stare myself in the face with. I was petrified... I closed my eyes, walking to the reflective surface. I touched the surface and braced myself... when I opened my eyes...

I had never been so horrified in my life. I shook and stumbled back... this... what had happened to me?

I let out a painful, horrified scream of pain. What have they done to me?


	41. Orders Are Orders

Chapter 40: Orders Are Orders

"But we need to go back and help them!" Rinoa protested as we drove away from the Prison. I glanced at Irvine, who glanced back at me before I rolled my eyes and he focused on the road again. "Look Squall's in trouble, they all are, but Squall might say no one's ordered him to leave and he might stay there."

"Lady you're confusing a specially trained mercenary for an idiot or a dog," I told her bluntly. "Even if it's in your nature to be obedient you don't sit in a prison being tortured."

"Look please can we go back and help them?" She kept at it. Fuck this girl was persistent. Irvine went up a gear and continued driving.

"No, our orders are to take you back to your father," Irvine explained. "You're staying in Deling City, this is too dangerous." I looked in the rear view mirror, seeing the girl cross her arms in a huff and slump back in her seat. Well at least we're getting some peace for a while.

"What do you think the Garden's going to be like now that the Sorceress is in charge?" I asked Irvine to keep the silence at bay.

"I've got no clue and I really don't want to go back," My mate admitted. "The whole place is going to be bombarded with Galbadian soldiers, the Sorceress will be there and all of the students will probably be forced to either fight or be kicked out without anywhere to go." I groaned, swearing at the idea of it. Bet if we did go back we'd be kicked out on our arses minutes later.

"Well since we tried to kill Antara and the Sorceress I don't think we'll be welcomed back with open arms," I shrugged. "Besides Martine would kill us too, unless he's been dismissed already."

"Ah shit I completely forgot about the Headmaster," Irvine groaned. "Yeah we're definitely dead."

"Are you going to help them or are you two going to whine about your problems?" Rinoa asked. I turned around and stared at her over my glasses.

"Listen, you are going back to daddy's house and you are going to stay there where you won't interfere," I told her for the umpteenth time. She glared back at me in anger. "Glare all you want, like I give a shit."

"How are still single?" Irvine asked as I turned back round. I just gave him a shrug and was about to reply when Rinoa burst from the back-seats and scratched my face and then went to claw at Irvine, causing him to serve the car. "Rinoa are you crazy?" He managed to hit the breaks and stop the car.

"I don't care if I have to force the two of you! You're coming back to the Prison with me!" Rinoa shouted, elbowing my neck and scratching Irvine again.

"They'll escape themselves!" Irvine tried to reason. I almost grabbed Rinoa but she slipped back and ran out of the car. "Ahh fuck that's going to sting..." Irvine was clawed pretty badly. Did she file her nails into points on purpose? I rubbed my throat, where I was elbowed, and tried to get my breath back.

"Wait here and get the handcuffs," I ordered him, getting out the car and sprinting for Rinoa. She had run a fair distance from the car thanks to adrenaline but she had a long way to go to get to the Prison, and I'm a faster runner than her. Still her head-start had made a huge gap and I needed to get her back to the car.

I grabbed one of my pistols and turned off the safety, running a little slower to get my aim right. I eventually stopped running and just aimed. Still a distance away but I won't miss. I fired one bullet and then she collapsed onto the road. Putting my gun away I jogged over to Rinoa as she clutched the back of her leg in pain, blood pouring from the wound. She glared at me in complete disdain.

"You bastard! I might never walk again!" She cried in agony.

"It wasn't a blind shot; you'll still walk it'll just be sore," I answered back, grabbing one of her arms. "Now you're coming back and sitting quietly like a good girl, got it?" I grabbed her other arm and held them both behind her back I pushed her towards the car. It didn't take long for us to get back and I took the handcuffs off Irvine, beginning to put them on Rinoa.

"You're just another heartless bastard like all those other Galbadians," She snapped as I confined her hands. "And that man won't be happy that you've shot me, you'll have to deal with that when you go back. Then you'll wish you went back to the Prison." I pushed her into the side of the car, having enough of her shit.

"Listen, Princess," I hissed. "I've got no time to deal with you and your shit. You are lucky I didn't just leave you in the desert to make your own way back," If looks could kill, we'd both be dead considering how we glared at one another. "You're going to sit in the car and we are not removing those handcuffs until you are in Caraway's home, understand?" I opened the back door and pushed her in, slamming it behind me and walking back to my seat, closing the door as Irvine looked at me in shock. "... What?"

"Ly that wasn't you," He stated. Yeah I definitely felt more angry, angrier than I should have been. Still whatever pushed me off the edge it has subsided now and I was feeling calm as though nothing had happened.

"You're right. It wasn't," I answered as Irvine started the car up again and we headed to Deling City.

* * *

><p>When driving further from the desert we came to the point where the Missile Base was just on the horizon and spotted a figure standing in the desert, waiting on us. He stood in front of the car as it got closer and Irvine braked, stopping a few feet from the blonde man. The pair of us got out of the car, walking to him and he nodded his head in greeting.<p>

"What the Hell are you doing out here?" I asked Lucifer. He was in the middle of the desert with no method of transport so it was fairly suspicious.

"How are you not dead from heat?" Irvine added with his own curiosity. Lucifer gave us a short chuckle and a dismissal wave.

"I have my methods," He answered vaguely. "But right now I've got a little update for you: After the pair of you left my resignation was passed, not long after Antara arrived to inform Caraway that, due to his daughter's presence in the assassination, he is dismissed from his duties under suspicion of organising the assassination attempt. Of course there is no proof, we hid our tracks well, but Rinoa's presence raised suspicion," He leant on his cane and pointed to the Missile Base in the distance. "I have obtained some important information regarding the consequences of the SeeD's actions. As the Sorceress has taken control of Galbadia Garden she wishes no resistance from the Gardens and has ordered a missile attack on Trabia Garden, then Balamb Garden."

"She can't do that!" Irvine protested.

"She can and will, Irvine," Lucifer said. "Which is why I am willing to hire yourselves and the SeeDs to aid me in stopping the Sorceress and Antara. I was unable to pull strings as Caraway had with Rinoa, which is why I'm asking you break into the D-District Prison and free the SeeDs, returning to this position once you have done so."

"You're not all that interested in the Sorceress," I raised my eyebrow. Lucifer wasn't shocked, he just looked at me as if to say 'Is it _that_ obvious?' and it was. "What's with you and Antara? Old grudge?"

"I don't hold grudges," He twitched a bit of a smile for some reason. "But Antara is highly dangerous and as long as he is working with the Sorceress Galbadia is unstoppable. The Sorceress and her Knight can be dealt with alone but Antara is a different matter completely. I will say no more until your task is complete. You can leave Rinoa with me, or take her with you, your choice." I knew what I was doing. I went back to the car and pulled Rinoa out, shoving her towards Lucifer. He noticed the scarring where the bullet had hit her leg but she had used a Cure spell on the way here.

"I'm not staying here with him," Rinoa protested.

"Yes you are," I answered back, then looked at Lucfier. "We'll be back as soon as, here's the keys." I threw them to Lucifer, who caught them easily. The two of us walked back to the car, me driving this time, and headed back to the Prisons.


	42. Two Man Job

Chapter 41: Two-Man Job

Considering we were speeding across the desert, (well Irvine wasn't too fond of my absurdly reckless driving and has insisted I never drive my bike, or any vehicle, on the roads) we had gotten back to the Prison in record time. We waited as the gates opened and we drove, slower this time, into the compound.

"Do you have a plan?" Irvine asked. I gave him a shrug, parking the car and waiting for a guard to approach us.

"We walk in, get the guys and shoot all the fuckers who get in our way," Was my answer. "Is there a spare shotgun in the boot?"

"How should I know?" Irvine asked. "And honestly, two of us against a whole prison? You've went mad."

"Is the greatest sharpshooter of Galbadia Garden getting jitters?" I grinned, then looked at the door. "Where the fuck is everyone?" I got out the car, checking the boot for a shotgun. None. Eh I'll just swipe it from a guard. There's a crowbar here though, for some reason, so I took that and shouted to Irvine. "Irvine get your gun out, we're going to teach them some manners." I kicked down the door, getting the attention of a guard at the security cameras and shot him down before he could register what was going on. Irvine knocked a guard out with the barrel of his shotgun and shot him.

"We've got intruders!" A guard yelled over his radio, I shot him in the shoulder, pistol whipping him then giving him a kick to the jaw. I looked around, seeing a guard approaching Irvine from behind.

"Mate behind you!" I shouted. Irvine turned around, spinning his shotgun, grabbing the barrel, and whacking the guy in the crotch before holding his gun the right way and firing. I taught him that trick well. I couldn't congratulate him on his execution as I ducked under a guard about to whack me with his baton, standing up and punching him before shooting him in the chest. Once he was down I heard Irvine shouting on me.

"Hey check this out," I turned to looked at the security cameras. Prisoners were trying to break out of their cells and most of the security going after the SeeD group, who had escaped but were all separated. "If we head across the bridge and head downwards we should be able to meet with them." Some of the cameras were dodgy from the fighting and I could see all the SeeDs except for Dante. He couldn't have gotten out of here, we would have passed him.

"Right mate, let's head," I said, reloading my guns. We crossed the bridge, shooting down guards who had spotted us. The security cameras were scrambled here too but we knew we just had to head downstairs.

Holy fuck this lot have assault rifles! Irvine blasted a nearby guard with his shotgun while I took the further away ones out, jumping down the steps and using the rest of my round to kill the remaining guards.

"Irvine? Lysander?" Squall asked as the five SeeDs crawled cautiously towards us incase there were more guards. "How did you guys manage to get in?"

"And where's Rinoa?" Zell added.

"She's fine," I replied shortly, keeping an eye out for guards. "Worse for wear, but she'll live. She's not with us though she's with Lucifer."

"Yeah Caraway pulled strings and ordered us to get Rinoa out of here," Irvine answered. "But in the desert we met Lucifer and he's given us orders to get you all out. Now orders or no we would have done it anyway, just after Rinoa was out of danger. They're waiting on us returning."

"We can't get out, the basement is blocked with sand," Vanadium told us.

"It's the escapees!" I fired at the guards who had found us before getting under cover.

"Ly, get them all to the top, I'll hold them here," Irvine told me.

"You can't take them all yourself," I answered, standing and firing at some more guards. "At least have someone else help you!"

"I'll help," Selphie volunteered. "We'll keep you covered and meet you up there." I couldn't help but grin at Irvine, who glared at me to shut up. You're loving it, mate, and you know it.

"What about Dante?" Quistis asked. "We haven't seen him the whole time here, what if he's still captured?" I don't know. I fired a few more bullets and vaulted over the barrier to the stairs.

"Let's go, if we find him we find him," I ordered, getting everyone to get up the stairs. "You two get up here as soon as you can, right?" They both nodded and I went to follow the others to lead them out.

* * *

><p>It was easier to climb up the stairs than it was reaching the others since now I had more fire power. Still there were less guards since we had killed them on the way down so we had the overall advantage. We were on the tenth floor when loads of robots and security guards surrounded us suddenly, their guns trained on us but no bullets were fired.<p>

"Surrender now!" One ordered. An idea clicked in my head and I slowly went for my hip flask. The guard noticed and pointed his gun at me. "Don't move!"

"Mate if I'm gonna be imprisoned for the rest of my life at least let me have a last drink," I answered, flicking the top open and putting the liquid in my mouth. I put the hip flask back and discreetly snatched the lighter nearby it. The guards came closer to us and once they were in range I lit my match, spitting out the kerosene and catching the guards in a massive flame before grabbing my pistols and firing at the robots, taking them down as everyone else took out the guards behind us. Still there were so many all of a sudden. They must have been waiting on us.

I heard the sound of a revolver firing and taking down a guard. The wielder of the revolver stumbled forward, as though in a trance, towards us, his head down and covered with his hood. A guard came up behind him and shot him as he put his hand up in self-defence.

I grabbed the crowbar I had been carrying and leapt over the man, whacking the guard across the face with the crowbar and then hitting his head several more times. The man breathed weakly and looked in shock.

"Bloody Hell you just bludgeoned that guy's head in!" Dante wheezed out. He sounded as though he had been punched in the stomach and had no air in him. His head was still down and I offered him a hand up.

"Rather that then having your head blown off," I answered. He didn't take my help even though he could barely stand himself. "Mate we've got to go we're getting the lot of you out."

"Dante, are you okay?" Vanadium asked, crouching down beside his brother.

"Mate give him space, he can hardly breathe," I told him. Moving back Vanadium still stayed close to his brother. I looked down at his hand, the one he defended himself with when he was shot. No blood or marks. The bullet was actually next to him. "Vanadium, shift a moment, will you?" He nodded and I inspected Dante's hand.

"Is he all right?" Quistis asked in concern. There was something new on Dante's hand: Metal. On his palm and the back of his hand there was a metal circle with a cyan centre that glowed faintly. Up his fingers and thumb were thin metal wires that were grafted onto his skin with small metal circles with cyan dots in the centre on the joints, but only on the back of his hand. His palm only had that massive circle on it.

His left hand was different. The thin wires mimicked the structure of his bones, the small circles on the joints with that faint cyan glow. I didn't look on his arms since he had his hoodie on and there was no point in scrutinising him and looking everywhere. His hood was down now and I could see the metal wires grafted onto both sides of his neck. On the right side they stopped on this jaw line and on the left side they copied the pattern but expanded on the right side, one point ending at the corner of his mouth and another going up the side of his face, points diverting and ending at the corner of his eye and above his eyebrow on his temple. On his right temple there were two studs that protruded slightly and had a thin, cyan bar between them.

"What have they done to you?" Vanadium asked, his voice in a low growl.

"We need to go," Squall stated. "There will be more guards coming." Nodding Vanadium and I pulled Dante to his feet, keeping him supported as we made our way upwards.

There was little else to handle when we got up to the top. Zell had to operate some sort of arm to get Irvine and Selphie up and the Prison began to submerge itself but other than that we got out without a scratch.

We all joined up at the compound we had entered. Dante had pulled his sleeves down so no one would see the changes but he could hardly hide the ones on his face. He still kept his head down though. Irvine and Selphie didn't ask but Selphie was glad Dante was okay. Still our plan of action was to get us all to Lucifer and Rinoa. Irvine found a second car, which I hot-wired, and we split the group up into two. I'd drive Selphie, Quistis and Squall while Irvine would drive Zell, Vanadium and Dante to the rendezvous. Both of us agreed to break the news of the missile attacks before reach Lucifer.


	43. Saving The Gardens

Chapter 42: Saving the Gardens

Dante was not handling the transition well. His body had been grafted with cybernetics, which we could not figure out what their purpose was, and his had grown eerily silent, staring at the floor. None of us talked about it, as though it was a taboo subject which it kind of was, no one wanted to talk about a form of mutilation that had scarred someone. Still there was an element of curiosity to it that we all had but couldn't act upon. He was so pale, as though he was about to be sick.

We arrived where Lucifer and Rinoa were waiting on us. She beamed at our arrival but showed an obvious disdain for Lysander and Irvine, Lysander more so. Lysander's car had drove faster and they had arrived earlier. I had noticed that amongst Lysander's large array of piercings there was the addition of a small steel hoop on the outer part of his right eyebrow. When asked he said that it had become infected several weeks back and he hadn't had a chance to put it back in until recently.

"If we're done fixing our faces I suggest we get to the urgent news," Lucifer stated, limping back and forth from one end of our subconsciously formed line to the other. "You've probably already been informed that the Sorceress and Antara are planning to destroy Trabia and Balamb Gardens to eliminate any possibility of a resistance forming against Galbadia. Obviously, as we are wanting them off the seat of power, we are going to stop them from doing so."

"There's nothing we can do but head back to the Gardens to warn everyone and set up an immediate evacuation," Squall stated.

"But we can't just sit and do nothing!" Selphie protested. "I just got transferred from Trabia, I can't sit and let the place get blown up!"

"You're on my wave length," Lucifer complimented. "I would rather resistance be known by preventing the Gardens being destroyed. Which reminds me, Lysander, Irvine, both of you have been evicted from Galbadia Garden due to your assistance in the assassination."

"Well that's fucking great," Lysander remarked.

"So much for going back there," Irvine sighed.

"Not to fret, I spoke to Martine before he was dismissed from his position as Headmaster," Lucifer continued. The man seemed to have an answer for everything. "We have transferred all of your belongings to Balamb Garden. This has prevented the Sorceress from taking anything that may be used to her advantage, such as personal details and the like," The two of them nodded and Lucifer continued to limp back and forth. "Now, as for the Missile Base: There are ten of us here. We will split into two teams of five and perform our respective duties."

"How about we take a vote?" Rinoa suggested. "Squall will decide on the parties and his team will head to Balamb Garden and warn everyone since he's the leader. Anyone against the plan raise their right hand." I looked at Dante, who had his right hand raised.

"You're heavily outnumbered, there," Lucifer's eyes squinted, seemingly looking at the changes in Dante's features. When conscious of this Dante lowered his hand and lowered his head. "Very well, Squall since it seems to be decided that you will take charge," We heard a noise in the distance, seeing a dozen missiles being fired up into the air. "Time was wasted. They were aiming for Trabia first, they will be firing at Balamb in a few hours from now."

"Then we have to stop them!" Selphie announced. "I have to be on the Missile Base Team, Squall, they launched an attack on _my_ Trabia!" Squall seemed rather disgruntled, lowering his head and thinking.

"What about plans?" I asked. "We can't just barge into the base. It will be heavily guarded and we'll be shot down on sight."

"We can steal uniforms as a disguise..." Selphie suggested. "There are a few spare in the car we drove in."

"What if you get caught?" I asked. "Do you have a plan when you get inside?"

"I'll need to think about it when we get there," Selphie frowned.

"You know, if you're so worried that they'll get in trouble," Lysander began, folding his arms. "Why don't you be part of the team?"

"No," I answered. "I'm not placing Dante in danger again."

"Then I won't go," Dante piped in defiantly. "You go to the Missile Base and I'll go back to the Garden. I don't need babysitting." He was right but I couldn't leave him on his own. He hadn't taken his medication in days and if he doesn't take it soon...

"I'm sure Dante will be able to handle himself," Squall spoke up. "Vanadium, go on the Missile Base Team with Selphie."

"I'll go too," Rinoa added. Zell and Irvine went onto the Missile Base Team with us also. We then separated, wishing each other luck. I wasn't a fan of the formation. I needed to keep Lucifer, Lysander and Dante in my sights at all times. Something will happen when I'm not around and there will be no way to contain the damage.

* * *

><p>Selphie's plan was to take out all of the guards and workers in the Missile Base before disabling the missiles and destroying the place. We weren't taking any chances with this mission. Selphie's home Garden had been attacked and she was now a woman Hell bent on revenge.<p>

"Guys, I know this isn't the best time to bring it up, but I've got a bad feeling," Irvine began as we searched the main hub of the base, looking through the complex files and routes, some protected by encrypted passwords and security alarms. "Lysander was talking about some sort of war going on... something beyond even this."

"The man is mad; it would be in your best interests to ignore him," I answered.

"Hey Ly's my friend I'm not ignoring something he is concerned about!" Irvine protested. "You and him may not be getting along but you could at least listen to me. He's been talking about all sorts of weird people. Even the woman from the party-"

"What woman?" Selphie asked with subtle envy in her tone.

"Some woman called Persephone," Irvine went on. I continued looking through the data bases until I found the controls for the missiles. All I need to do is disable them, or possibly re-route them to hit the Missile Base itself. "She was the one who helped me and Ly escape the Galbadians. She takes the same medication as Dante, too. They were talking about some guy called Oblivion."

"We are losing our focus. I've disabled the missiles and they will launch at our position in approximately twenty minutes," I interrupted.

"Vanadium if you know something you have to tell us," Irvine insisted. "Ly kept talking about some sort of past life he had. The more I think about the more I think it actually happened and that something bigger is going on."

"Lysander is mad!" I snapped.

"You can't hide something from us, Instructor," Zell argued. "What if it's really important? I thought we were all friends?"

"We are, but this isn't the place to discuss any of this," I said.

"Indeed it is not," That voice. I took out my chakram and turned around as Antara walked into the room. "Edea wished for me to take care of Balamb personally. She will be pleased when I inform her that I've eliminated fifty percent of her biggest threat."

"Get out now," I ordered, making sure everyone escaped. "I won't let you do this, Antara."

"And why not?" He asked calmly as he advanced towards me. "I would be doing everyone a great service in eliminating the Seraphim. Especially one who is protecting a rat," He stopped, his eyes emotionless. "Surprised you did not interact with the Estharian ambassador. A very beautiful woman, she is," He chuckled darkly. "I digress. The rat... did you like his mutations? Of course more was to be done but you all escaped after he reached stability with the current adjustments."

"Dante is not a rat," I growled.

"Oh how protective we are," He mocked. "Where is he now? Has the rat scurried off into the sewers to hide? What of the Morning Star? I hear he's taken quite an interest in that vermin and... the Connection," He knows. Fuck. "Interesting, is it not, how we have all been brought together as we have? Oh I do hope to see the day I watch you all crawl into the earth and turn to dust. Nothing but diseases, all of you. Infecting the world the Superiors hope to bring and preserve."

"This coming from you," I scoffed. Antara only smirked. I was in no position to fight him now as I needed to escape with the others.

"When you leave I will reset the route of the missiles and cause this place to self-destruct," He explained. "I have the advantage at the moment, Mr. Cross, I will kill you and then I will find that little rat. Be thankful I will not harm him as he is far more useful to me alive. Also, you should be grateful that I currently feel that Infecting you will be useless to me as you will die in the explosion anyway," He moved to the controls. "You can show yourself out now," I had no choice. I had to let him. There was a tremor. A small one but noticeable. "You have no advantage. Use your powers against me and you risk harming the others. We can't have that, can we?" I growled, backing away and running out of the Base. The others hadn't escaped yet. I had failed them.

"Are you okay?" Rinoa asked. "We can't get out, the place is locked!"

"We'll think of something," I calmed her. I had no idea what to do. All I could do was console them. "We've done all we can. No doubt the others have already evacuated the Garden and everyone's safe. We've saved a lot of people." I am sorry. I did all I could and Antara used my compassion against me. Now we were going to die. I should have killed him.

The missiles fired, the explosions started. All we could do was try to find cover and try to survive. Antara would have been pleased with himself.


	44. Chaos

Chapter 43: Chaos

So this is what happens when the Disciplinary Committee leave the Garden. The place was in shambles. Students and SeeDs were running about and the Garden Faculty where screaming orders at them. Lysander made a remark about how Galbadia Garden would have never tolerated this kind of madness. I do remember when we first met you Martine was yelling at you for being late.

"Find Cid now!" We heard a Falculty Member screech. "Kill him on sight!"

"Kill Cid?" Quistis gasped. "What's happened since we were away?" The Faculty Member spotted us and made his way towards us to shout.

"You there, are you with Cid or the Garden Master Norg?" Norg? Who the fuck was Norg?

"Which answer will provide the least amount of trouble?" Lucifer inquired. Squall groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. Lysander took a pistol and aimed it at the Faculty Member's head.

"Listen, we ain't got time for this bullshit," He said. The Faculty Member began to cast a spell but Lysander pulled the trigger and shot him dead. "Right let's find this Headmaster of yours."

"He'll probably be hiding from the fights if he is the target," Quistis stated logically. We went into the Garden to find the Headmaster but it was so difficult to get past all of fighting and Magic and clashing weapons. We had no idea who was on what side or why everyone was fighting.

"Dante!" Fujin! Raijin was with her too. They were okay!

"Guys what's going on?" I asked.

"We ain't got a clue," Raijin answered. "At first they were rounding up all the SeeDs and then the Faculty was ordering people to side with a Garden Master and the next thing we know the Garden's split and everyone's fighting. It's getting pretty crazy round here."

"Disturbing, also," Fujin added. She then noticed my face and... the things on it. "What happened?" I hesitated. I couldn't tell them Seifer allowed this to happen to me.

"There's no time to explain that," I dodged. "You need to help us evacuate everyone: There are missiles on their way to destroy the Garden."

"What?" Raijin exclaimed. "We'll do our best, you know, we'll get everyone out. You coming with?" I really wish I could but...

"I have to find Cid but as soon as I do I'll join you," They nodded and we went out separate ways. Squall asked them who they supported. Seifer and I, now and always, was their answer. I doubt they knew about Seifer's alliance with the Sorceress. We were all friends and we were loyal to one another, regardless of the situation. Loyal to one another... our friendship was being strained as Seifer and I are on opposing sides.

Eventually we found ourselves fighting against the Garden Faculty. The SeeDs were protecting Cid by creating diversions to keep Cid's position secret. Xu was the only one who knew where Cid really was and it turned out that he was in his office the whole time. Okay, fairly clever hiding in plain sight but anyone could have used the elevator. And wouldn't his office be the first place they'd check? I don't know any more; I feel sick.

Cid told us that he had a plan. A plan that may not work, but a plan regardless. Before the Garden was built it used to be a shelter and they just built over it. If we were lucky the place should still be functioning and we could use it to protect the Garden in case the missiles hit us.

* * *

><p>We had to head to the basement levels of the Garden to find the control systems. The place was run down and dangerous with lots of fire. Lucifer loved the place and Lysander was pretty impressed. I wasn't a heat person; I really didn't like the heat. I felt so ill and sick as though I'd collapse at any moment.<p>

We had very little time, if Lucifer's indication was anything to go by, to save the Garden. We had spent a lot of time finding the main controls and at the moment it felt as though we only had a few seconds left.

"Squall do you know how to work this thing?" Quistis asked with irritation. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Squall snapped. "What else am I supposed to do?" Lysander then stepped in, staring at the controls in deep thought.

"... Wait a minute, move!" He exclaimed, suddenly clattering away at the controls. "This all looks really familiar. I used to work on a salvage ship and some of the controls were like this!" A salvage ship? Before we could ask there was a shifting motion, like the place was moving. Lysander kept working. "I know what I'm doing, trust me about this."

He actually did. Soon the platform we stood on shot up. We had to grip onto the sides to keep our balance. Eventually we were back in the Headmaster's office and above it. What the Hell was going on?

"Do you know what's happening?" Squall asked. Lysander was grinning. He was right in his comfort zone.

"I think we've just found ourselves an Airship," He answered. He started to hit several controls, turning the wheel. "Grab onto something I don't know how stable this thing is!" He made a hard left turn, making us all fall about and grip onto whatever we could find and each other for extra security.

"Missiles!" Quistis yelled. Lysander noted them and turned hard again. Thankfully we were now out of range but we still got caught by smoke from the blast. I then realised that Lysander was taking us to the one place we could go to safety: water. I was fine with that but Lysander wasn't.

"Shit the controls aren't responding now!" He yelled. "I can't keep the thing in the air for much longer!" There was a lot of bumps and loud noises and crashing before the massive splash as we landed in the ocean. As soon as the Garden was stable we all stood, thankful that we had escaped the missiles. "We're on water..."

"Better than being dead," I remarked, wiping the debris and dirt off my sleeves.

"We're on water..." Lysander repeated. What was up with him? Next thing that happened was that his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was on the floor, out cold.

"This is a wild guess but I think Lysander isn't a fan of water," Lucifer stated. Yeah I don't think he did like water at all.

"You should take him to the Infirmary," Cid suggested. Yeah he'd be better in there than unconscious and on the floor here. Still I didn't expect that to happen.


	45. Garden Secret

Chapter 44: Garden Secret

The Garden had two Training Centres. One was for students to battle against specially bred monsters in a controlled environment while the other was more of a gym where students could spar against one another and train their bodies by doing strength and cardio workouts. That training facility also provided an area for those who were more athletic and trained in gymnastics. People used to think it would be mostly the girls who would train in the gymnastics but there were just as many guys who used it, heck even Zell used it, of course most would learn the basics but there was a good amount who kept training and used gymnastic skills as a part of their fighting style. It was also good for covert operations.

The place was empty at the moment. Most people seemed more fascinated with the new views we had around the Garden. I usually went in when no one was about anyway, I didn't really like practising with people around and if I was it would be Seifer, Fujin and Raijin with me.

I was on the balance beam at the moment. It kept me focused a lot better than anything else. Didn't stop me from falling off it sometimes. I had no medication at all. Dr. Kadowaki said she couldn't get it as we were in the middle of the ocean. Practising my gymnastic skills kept me focused enough but it didn't stop me from feeling sick or dizzy. There would be times were I would feel fine but that would decline after a few days. We had been at sea for two weeks, maybe a little longer.

I had managed to get some confidence back in me for doing a cartwheel on the beam after the rather embarrassing fall I last week. Almost broke my neck when it happened. I turned my back to the edge of the beam and dismounted with a back flip, tucking my legs in so I wouldn't get scrape them on the beam.

"Well done," Lucifer had been standing by the benches observing my performance. I didn't know how long he had been there for but it was long enough for him to be impressed. "Although I'll have to tell you off for being on your own."

"I didn't get killed," I remarked, heading to my water bottle and taking a drink.

It had been about a day after the last of the monsters on the loose had been killed when a girl ended up in the Infirmary with to puncture marks on her neck and a lot of blood loss. A few days later a guy came in with the same thing and now another guy had been attacked. None could remember anything about the attacks and we couldn't even find video footage since all of the security cameras were down. The SeeDs were tasked with keeping an eye on all students and it was on seldom occasions that you would see someone on their own.

"Yes but paranoia and fear are an annoying things," He went on to say. "Grips people by the throat and soon everyone is doing as they command. Galbadia are using that technique, I'll have you know."

"And I doubt they'll use empty threats," I said, walking over to the horizontal bar and jumping up, grabbing it and swinging round one-hundred and eighty degrees then crouching down and standing straight on the bar. "Are you here just to annoy me?"

"Actually I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Quad. Lysander has picked quite a lot of female attention," Okay... why do I need to be there? "You've been quite the recluse too, best get some socialising done." Lucifer was a persistent man. There was no point in arguing with him. I dropped off the bar and got my bottle. I'll refill it on the way there and we'll see what Lysander's up to.

* * *

><p>Rumours had been flying since Lucifer and Martine made the arrangements for Lysander and Irvine's transfer. Girls would fantasise about it and spread more speculation while the guys would get curious and envious about the rumours on their skills. They didn't want a pair of Galbadian hot-shots to come into their territory and take over, that just wasn't right.<p>

One rumour was that Irvine was bodyguard to the President and there was another about his flirtatious personality and good looks. Of course there were the true rumours that they were top of their classes and the best gunmen Galbadia Garden had to offer. To my surprise a load of the girls were fascinated when they found out Lysander had his own personalised custom motorcycle that he fixed up himself, I'd have to ask about that.

Of course when it was known that Lysander was one of the transfers loads of the girls have begun trying to get closer to him. He didn't seem to mind it, he just took it in his stride. Once in the cafeteria I overheard a group of girls fawning over his exotic appearance, such as his dark skin and his blue eyes, the piercings and tattoos and the accent. Honestly the way people gush. I know I'm bad but at least I don't let it all ooze out.

At the moment Lysander was in the Quad and sitting on a bench. He had said how glad he was that he could change into other clothes. He wore an open white shirt with long sleeves, black slacks and slate grey converse. Didn't understand the whole open shirt business. It wasn't just a little open the shirt wasn't even buttoned. Still the girls weren't looking a gift horse in the mouth.

"So tell us about your friend Irvine," One girl insisted. "What was it like in the Galbadia Garden? I heard it's really strict."

"Well it wasn't strict, there was just a lot of discipline," He explained. "Seeing as the majority of graduates go into the army it can be expected but it's really no more strict than here."

"Tell us about your tattoos, what do they mean?" Another girl asked. Lucifer and I kept our distance but he did catch us out the corner of his eye and got up.

"Actually, I'm needed elsewhere," He got up and made his way towards us. "Honestly you'd think they've never seen a guy before."

"They're a bunch of girls stuck on an island where our most famous features are the Garden and fish," I told him. We left the Quad and the group of fawning girls behind. I wanted to ask how his hydrophobia had been but considering he'd go out cold if he thought about the fact we were in the middle of the ocean it'd be best not to.

"Squall given the report to the Headmaster yet?" Lysander asked me.

"I don't know. I've not really seen Squall," I shrugged in reply. "We're not friends."

"Hey isn't that Squall there? With Quistis?" Lucifer pointed out. True enough the two of them were there, heading to the elevator with a member of the Garden Faculty. The elevator when down instead of us. Where were they going?

"Let's see what they're up to," I said. The elevator returned after we called it and we went down, heading to a new part of the Garden we had never seen before. Squall and Quistis were being taken further away. From the corner of my eye I noticed Garden Faculty take Cid to the elevator and push him in. They seemed to ignore us though.

"Dante? How did you get down here?" Quistis asked when she spotted me.

"We saw you and Squall coming down. What's going on?" I asked back. All of a sudden the huge metal pod that towered above us opened up, revealing a... a... okay, what is _that_?

"Holy fuck how did we not know you were down here?" Lysander exclaimed loudly.

"Incredible subtly is my guess," Lucifer added.

"Silence!" The... thing yelled. "Give me your report on the Sorceress!"

"Answer him quickly. Be concise," A Faculty Member spoke quickly.

"... We failed in our mission to assassinate the Sorceress," Don't make it mad Squall. "Confirmation of Headmaster Cid's orders were made at Galbadia Garden. We were assisted by Galbadian students Irvine Kinneas and Lysander Adams. We then set out to carry out the orders given to us by Balamb and Galbadia Gardens."

"Enough!" It bellowed. "Nothing but lies!"

"Mate I was there! Martine and Cid gave the confirmation!" Lysander shouted.

"Explain to them!" It shouted back.

"Martine, your Headmaster, is the Galbadian Garden Master," The Faculty Member started. "Garden Master Norg gave Martine orders to assassinate the Sorceress, as she is closely connected to the Gardens she would have tried to gain hold of all of them."

"That sly bastard used you as a last resort!" The strange creature, Norg, barked. "He intended to place all blame on Balamb Garden!"

"Oh this can't be good," Lucifer stated even though he wasn't in panic about it. "So you intend to turn us in to get into the Sorceress' good graces?"

"Cid had no right to permit our SeeDs be used! It is not his Garden!" Norg yelled.

"No! It's not just your Garden!" Squall snapped.

"Then who's is it? Is that pathetic married couple's Garden?" Married couple? "Now I see... Cid and Edea are trying to take the Garden away from me! I won't allow it!" He retreated back into his pod and Lysander pulled out his crowbar, smashing the nodes open and trying to pry the pod open while we all did the same. Eventually Lysander jumped off, changing to his guns, and firing at Norg as he tried to attack us.

Then we lost our ranged fighter as Norg started to Summon the Guardian Force Leviathan, sending a torrent of water at us. Lucifer's hands blazed abruptly and he shot a stream of fire at the water, turning it to steam when it made contact. Didn't stop Lysander from fainting, though.

To rid him of the advantage, Quistis started to Draw Leviathan from Norg. After succeeding something happened. He placed himself in a cocoon. A cocoon! For bloody Hell's sake so much for that fight! Okay, let's just drag Lysander out of here and try make sense of the whole ordeal. Actually, I've got something else to deal with first.


	46. Changes

Chapter 45: Changes

So right, after I wake up I find that Lucifer, Squall and Quistis were talking to Cid about his wife, who is actually the Sorceress Edea, the woman we failed to kill because Irvine didn't like the idea of shooting the woman who raised him in the face. Norg was from a species called the Shumi but he was more of a black sheep. When trying to find funding for the Garden Cid and Norg met and started a business deal. Obviously their business relationship has recently fallen apart and now that Norg is... well as far as I know he's wrapped in a cocoon but let's say he's dead for argument's sake, Cid is the sole leader of the Garden.

Well those three left about an hour ago and I was just told I could leave the Infirmary so I decided to find Dante since he wasn't about. He'd probably be in his room. I got changed into my regular clothes since the clothes I was in were soaked, left my crowbar in my room, and headed to Dante's room. Right his room was on the far... the far left. Yeah it's there.

I knocked on the door and waited for a few moments. I heard some noise from in there but it was faint. I knocked again.

"Dante you feeling okay, mate?" I asked. A few more moments passed and Dante opened the door. I looked him up and down. Okay, I need to ask. "Am I interrupting something?" The guy's in his boxers, I'm sure I was.

"No... no come in," He shook his head and avoided eye contact. He was so obviously embarrassed. As soon as I came in he closed the door. "Sorry, I'll get dressed." He went off into the adjoining bathroom. I sat on the chair at the desk and waited.

"It's not like there's nothing I've never seen before," I answered. He slowly backed out the bathroom, making sure I got a good look at the cybernetic augmentations. There were so many different parts that were hidden underneath his clothes. There was a patch of metal plating on the left side of his pelvis, on his right ribs and his left bicep. On his left wrist the cybernetics stopped there but on his right arm they went all the way up his arm and up to his shoulder and on that was another node with that glowing cyan colour. When he went back into the bathroom I noticed the cybernetics were located on his spin as well as small pieces of metal grafted to both ankles. If there were any on his legs I didn't know as he had his trousers on. His skin was horrible looking. I didn't mention before but wherever the cybernetics were loads of dried blood and raw skin were around it, making Dante look in agony. Of course after two weeks they didn't look as bad but they were still pretty horrendous.

"I had no clue how much of me had changed," Dante said, he threw his shirt on and sat on his bed. "I've not really had time to look at them. Been avoiding it; I didn't want to see it."

"Well mate you can't run," I told him.

"Yeah I know," Well he was irritated. "It's bad enough I have to deal with... what's happened but having everyone stare and whisper every time I walk through this Garden makes it so fucking worse."

"Mate they're teenagers and so are we," I said. "They're going to whisper and talk behind your back. You didn't give a shit before."

"I didn't have metal plating grafted onto my body before," I really didn't know what to tell him. "If Vanadium was here he'd be following around and watching me like a hawk but that would piss me off so much as well."

"Well would you rather he be here?" I asked.

"I don't know," Dante looked at the floor and sighed. "He's my brother and it's good to have him around but at the same time he acts more like a bodyguard and is always trying to mollycoddle me. It's like he's trying to hide something from me and that pisses me off."

"Don't like secrets?" I waited for Dante to answer. He seemed to pale noticeably during the silence.

"I hate people trying to control my life," He groaned. "Vanadium didn't explain to me what my medication's for, he tries to keep me in his sight at all times. It's my life, no one should be controlling it but me," He was really going pale. "I hate this whole idea of destiny and everything's pre-ordained and you can't do anything about it. No it's my life, I control it, not destiny and not my brother, I do what I want." Well I didn't like the idea of destiny either. I mean with all the things that happened in Spira it felt like my life wasn't mine to control but the further it went on...

"Everything happens for a reason," I said. "Everything I've done I thought was controlled until time went on and I realised that I wasn't going to sit and let something else control me. Still things happen for a reason and there must be a reason... for this."

"It better be a good one," Dante growled. I stood up and went for the door. When I did he looked up, his eyes following me.

"I'll leave you alone, you look like you need it," I told him. He stood up when I opened the door.

"Don't go," I turned around and he was... really too close for comfort. How did he get there so fast? His eyes were... ehh I don't know, he was hungry? He looked kinda angry and frustrated. "No... Lysansder I can't."

"Can't what?" Okay, if he tries to kiss me I'm head-butting him. Nothing against it really but I'm straight, I'm not really up for that kind of stuff. Okay he's really starting to creep me out.

"Lysander don't let me do this!" He shouted. His mouth was open a little, his eyes were a bit desperate and his teeth. Wait are his teeth... his canines got a lot sharp than before. Right this is starting to be too much like a bad teen novel.

He pinned me against the door and he made sure I couldn't move. Okay fuck this! I just tilted my head back and bashed it against Dante's knocking him out cold. Right I'll ask questions later, Lucfier's getting some questions thrown his way. Good thing he was heading off to his guest room when I dragging Dante through the halls. When I shouted he turned around, sighing when he saw Dante.

"You killed him didn't you?" Very funny. Very fucking funny.

"No, he attacked me," I deadpanned.

"Well get him inside before people get suspicious," Lucifer opened the door and directed me to put Dante on the couch while we went and made tea.


	47. In The Blood

Chapter 46: In The Blood

Lysander and I waited for our unconscious friend to wake up. Lysander spent the rest of time explaining what went on and I nodded as he talked, drawing my own conclusions. They were correct conclusions, if I say so myself. However I could see that my gun-slinging comrade was getting irritated with my short answers and frequent nods. Ah we all want answers but it's only fair we wait until Dante wakes up.

"Do you know what Dante takes in his tea?" I asked, taking a drink of my own. Lysander stared at me. His own mug was on the coffee table. He had coffee rather than tea.

"How would I know that?" Was the question in return.

"He seems like a man who would take a lot of sugar in his tea, should he take tea," I answered. Now Lysander couldn't answer badly to that: when I asked how strong he liked his coffee he just said to pour a random amount in rather than measure it. "Well the kettle's boiling away, should pop soon."

"How are you so calm about this?" Lysander asked in frustration. "I knocked out Dante who tried to attack me and dragged him to your room and you're asking how he likes his tea?"

"Well what else should I do?" I asked, finding this game of Questions amusing. "It's rude not to attend to your guests. Besides what would we do to pass the time?"

"You could explain why he attacked me," Oh the angry glare suits you well sir. Let's hope the crow's feet don't settle in early.

"The same reason he attacked the other students," I answered smoothly. "He was hungry," Now I was hoping he would understand what I meant but the statement only made him raise an eyebrow in curiosity while managing to retain the angry glare. "Puncture wounds on the throat, blood loss, the fangs you described to me that Dante had," A flicker or realisation went through his eyes for a split second. "Oh Lysander please tell me you've at least seen Vampires in popular culture."

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me," He groaned and drank his coffee. When he finished he rubbed his temples and tried to process the new information. "Mate, he can't be a Vampire. There are... well he doesn't fit the profile of one."

"Well he's not a complete Vampire," I answered. "Only half. Odd the medication should have been sustaining him but I suppose since the implants and grafts that's obviously changed," Dante woke up, holding his forehead, groaning and sitting up. "Ah the kettle popped not long ago, I'll make you tea." Standing I took Lysander's mug as well, starting to make the drinks.

"What happened?" I listened into their conversation as I was away. The guest room wasn't very big, more like a small studio apartment.

"Dante why didn't you tell anyone that it was you attacking the other students?" Lysander dove straight in there with the questions. "You drank their blood."

"What? No I didn't," Dante said defensively.

"Mate you did, you tried to do the same to me," Dante was in denial, poor thing. I came back with the tea and coffee.

"I remember that but I didn't attack any of the students."

"Actually you did," I answered, sitting back down. "You couldn't control your powers though. Have you been taking that medication?"

"No not since before the assassination," He groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Look what does it matter? I didn't even know what it was for anyway."

"Actually it was to prevent you from doing this," I informed him. "You see that medication was filled with plasma, the main thing that sustains a Vampire. Dante, I'll say it straight: you're a Vampire. Half a Vampire, if we're being accurate. Normally you would have gone longer without blood feeding but due to the cybernetics they have lowered your human genetics ratio. So technically you are half Vampire, quarter human and quarter robot but for simplicity we'll say half Vampire, half Cyborg." Dante didn't take it well and he shot up, shaking a little.

"For simplicity?" He growled. He turned and glared at Lysander. "You knock me out so this arsehole can just tell me I'm half a Vampire while he makes tea? Oh that is fantastic and for simplicity I'm a Cyborg as well so I'm not even human any more! Thanks a lot you massive dickheads!" He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. We remained in silence for a little while when Lysander spoke.

"I think that went well," He narrowed his eyes at me.

"There's no way to sugar coat it," I said. "I'm not one for beating around the bush."

"He can't even come to terms with those implants and you've just labelled him a Cyborg you bloody little Devil," Oh he went there.

"Watch your mouth," I told him, not acting offended but I gave the warning firmly.

"Oh come off it it's clear as day that you're not just some sort of military tactician, you're fucking Satan!" I do wish he kept his voice down but he's loud when he's angry, much like Dante.

"You're clever, how did you figure it out?" I asked curiously. This would be interesting to hear.

"The way Antara barked at you in Galbadia Garden," Ah so he was the one who followed us. I thought it was someone different. "I know Antara works for Atrum and they really don't like you. Plus your name made it a bit more obvious."

"Ah yes I do remember I have many a book that mentions me," I nodded. "I take it you know Antara is a Horseman as well?"

"Yeah, but how come no Horsemen came after Angie and us?" I asked.

"Well by all means Famine should have been after you, as in this time War is after Ghost and Lilith and Antara, Pestilence, is after Dante because he is half a Vampire."

"What they got some issues against that?"

"Yes. Great ones," I nodded. "But Dante needs to understand the full story. It wouldn't be fair on him if we knew while he was kept in the dark," I put my cup down and stood, getting my cane. "Shall we get going?"

"He'd rather be left alone."

"Well I'd rather him understand everything rather than be angry at not knowing whilst we all know the full story," We both headed off back to Dante's room. The door was locked and you could sense the rage even from behind the door. I knocked loud enough for him to hear.

"Go away." Sorry, can't do that.

"I don't mind talking through the door," I answered back. "You may not want to hear it but you honestly need to know what you're up against. Antara hates you with a passion and you're not the only one with these problems."

"Oh yeah because I'm sure half of the Garden is filled with Cyborg-Vampire freaks!"

"Dante we're serious I'm in deep shit too," Lysander stepped in. "Trust me the both of us are talking from experience."

"You're the same age as me!" Dante shouted loudly.

"Yeah well I've been through enough shit to last me a lifetime!" He shouted back.

"Can we get to the point?" I interrupted. "Dante, Antara is after you because Vampires aren't meant to re-produce with other species and you're considered, well... a bit of an abomination," There was a silence, some moving about, a click, then the door opened. Dante's eyes were heavy and tired. Sighing, he let us in and I continued. "It's horrible, but you'd be surprised at how extreme some traditional Vampires can be. It was commonly believed that Vampires could not cross-breed with other species because of genetic complications. It was, of course, possible to conceive but no child got past labour except you."

"If I'm a miracle to the race then why does Antara want me dead?" Dante frowned, furrowing his brow at me.

"He's a traditional Vampire, an extremist," Was my answer. "Most Vampires have become more accepting to this recently discovered fact of your existence but some Vampires believe that, well... it's not right. It's mostly due to Arty's influence of the whole idea of Hybrids are vermin and every race should be pure."

"Please tell me Arty isn't..." Lysander pinched his nose and sighed. He knew who I meant.

"Atrum Unus, yes," I explained the situation to Dante. "Atrum is head God, one of five Superiors and the strongest and most ruthless. He's also my former best friend but that's a different kettle of fish for now," I checked that no one was outside the dorm so I wouldn't be heard. "Over time, since his father died, he's grown insane and there's a prophecy that forebodes his demise and he's afraid of confronting destiny and is really on a massive crusade to kill anyone and any Hybrid that defies him."

"What does that have to do with me?" Dante asked, growing a little angry.

"Well Antara works for Atrum," I went on. "But as you are now associated with Lysander and myself you are considered a threat. Dante I'm the Morning Star, Satan and the Opposer who defied God." Dante then looked at Lysander, expecting something similar.

"... I got caught up in the mess just like you," He answered.

"So what? Now I just have to defy God as well?" Dante asked.

"No, you just have to know what you're up against," I answered. "I'm not one for pushing people into something they wish to stay out of... wait did Lilith feel that way? No I don't think so... well until the whole Kuja romance flared up, of course. Anyway I digress, I just wanted you to know that Antara is after you because you are a Vampire. Oh I should be away now, I have business to deal with," I went for the door before reminding myself of an extra detail. "Oh and Antara is the Horseman of Pestilence."

Walking out of the dormitory I flicked open my Looking Glass, uttering the incantation to speak to Malakai. I heard Lysander explaining his situation to Dante, who I could tell was angry. It was because Vanadium told him nothing more than anything.

"He seemed to recognise Lilith's name, but the reason why has escaped him," I told Malakai as I walked through the halls.

"_Odd, is it due to the Guardian Force?" _Malakai inquired.

"Of course, why else would he forget his parents, his heritage and his old life?" I replied. "Granted I know very little. Vanadium is incredibly talented at discretion. However if it is the better part of valour in this case I must say I'm sceptical."

"_Perhaps I should be a Junction?"_ Malakai offered.

"No, you're job is to increase Lilith's powers," I told him. "The last thing we need if any more additional beings in that boy's head. The fact that Fenrir's been Junctioned for over a decade is dangerous enough without piling on more Guardian Forces, regardless of if they are in name or not. So no, we cannot risk it."

"_You've already predicted that Lilith will break contact with me," _Malakai frowned.

"I've lived that whole journey through, I know I'm right but soon after that you'll have a new charge," I told the disappointed Saint. Terribly sorry about your fate, though. I'd hate to be the bringer of bad news so I won't be.


	48. Unwarm Welcome

Chapter 47: Unwarm Welcome

Since the whole almost attacking Lysander scenario and finding out that I'm a half Vampire I, much to my surprise, managed to calm down and try learn about my heritage. Lucifer explained that Vampires all have innate abilities of Misting, where we disperse our bodies into Mist in order to phase through openings otherwise impossible to pass through (turns out I Misted through the Archway gates during the assassination as well), we are able to jump higher and farther than any human can, we can walk on vertical surfaces and ceilings which I still need to succeed in without falling, we can actually control the speed of our falls through Floating though so that's saved my neck many times. Let's see... there was also innate Telekinesis, the ability to move things with the mind and that wasn't working out too well for me, but there was also a unique ability, the Gift, that each Vampire had. So far I had no clue what my own Gift was.

At the moment Lucifer was just helping me with the basics, such as getting a little to grips with Telekinesis and Misting. Since I'm a... a Cyborg, my Mist seems to let off sparks when I pass through objects. The whole thing felt weird as Hell though, passing through objects and turning into a Mist. Strangely, I'm not actually Mist when it happens, I seem to formate into ashes that look like they've been swept up by the wind.

Lysander's taught me how to shoot straight as well. After Lucifer left he told me the full story of his Spira journey and the Time Paradox and the Death God Oblivion who orchestrated the events. I still had to get head around it: Lysander's not being from this world, Lucifer being, well, Satan, Gods after us, Antara being a Horseman of the Apocalypse. When I asked Lucifer actually told me that my father was a Vampire and my mother was human, so at least I knew where which genetics where coming from.

There was one other thing: when Lysander was saved by that Persephone woman (who I vaguely remembered from the ball), she explained that she and I were on the same medication but she was on a stronger dose, that it allowed us to survive and helped with a genetic complication, in order words the Vampire's need to feed on plasma. Putting two and two together it became obvious that she was a full-bred Vampire. Lysander told me that she could help and figured out that she meant that once I knew what I was I had to go to Esthar and she would help. How would we get to Esthar though? Last I heard it was still behind the Iron Curtain.

Lysander also said that Persephone told us to ignore Vanadium's warnings if he tried to stop us. She didn't say how she knew my brother but he's getting questions when we meet again.

Right now, the problem was dealing with Fisherman's Horizon, or FH. We crashed into the place a few hours ago (when I was in the Quad trying to fix the stage for the Garden Festival and the crash just fucked everything up) and ever since everyone's been hostile towards us. We didn't do it on purpose, bloody arseholes.

"I don't get pacifism," Lysander said as we made our way to the Mayor's home. "Fair enough, peace and love is all good and well on paper but not everyone wants to take the practice for good reason. Try telling the Sorceress we just want to talk."

"Maybe we'll stick everyone who wants to cause trouble on an island?" Lucifer suggested. "They can pick each other off while everyone lives in peace and harmony."

"Mate you on something?" Lucifer gave a good, hearty laugh.

"No," Was the answer. "I don't believe in pacifism either; I believe it is every man's right to punch someone in the face, should it be deserved." Looking at one another, Ly and I decided that it would be best to leave the conversation at that.

The Mayor's home was small, like really small, we could hardly fit into it but we managed. We needed to speak with the Mayor but he was having us wait. Squall and Quistis were acting calm, although Squall had that usual grumpy scowl on his face. When the Mayor, and what seemed to be his wife, came in they didn't look happy. Before we could spek the Mayor got in there first.

"Allow me to get to the point: when are you leaving?" Okay, you are one rude dick.

"We've only recently discovered that our Garden was mobile," Squall explained. "We had no control over it's course and we don't know how to repair it and we apologise for any trouble caused." Okay, keep your mouth shut here, just keep it shut.

"How about we send our technicians to help you repair your Garden, then you are to leave immediately after that," The Mayor was giving us quite the attitude. All we had done was crash into this place, which wasn't our direct fault to begin with, and he's treating us like something he's scraped off his shoe. "If you don't have permission, consult with your leader."

"Not to be rude but you're being terribly rude," Lucifer spoke. "Understandably you are upset that we have intruded on the natural order of FH but we've come to apologise, get aid to leave and you stand there talking to us as though we are inferior to you."

"You're way of life conflicts with ours," The Mayor didn't like Lucifer's tone either. Well don't talk to us the way you did. "SeeDs cause nothing but violence and trouble where ever they go."

"We go for the peaceful approach," Oh the wife was just as patronising, fantastic. "Every problem can be solved through peaceful talks and compromise."

"Right fair enough if we came here and shot everyone but no one just hurt in the crash, it was an accident and you're talking to us like we're wastes of skin," Lysander blasted angrily. "We haven't harmed anyone, we're abiding by your rules so at least give us a little respect."

"I'm sorry, we'll consult with our leader about allowing your technicians into the Garden," Squall chimed in. "We apologise again and thank you for the assistance," We almost had to drag Ly and Lucifer out since they were ready to fight for respect. "You can't expect everyone to welcome us." Squall chastised the gunner and Opposer.

"We did nothing wrong, would understand their dick-ishness if we had but just because you're a pacifist gives you no right to talk to the rest of the world like shit just because they don't think the way you do," Lysander answered back snappily as we headed back to the Garden.

"Wait there!" Oh that Mayor's wife was following us. "The Galbadian Army is after you, aren't they?" Wait they're here? Wow they're fast. "If any harm comes to FH or any of it's residents you are taking full responsibility! This is your fault they are raiding here!"

"Listen lady you are _this_ close to getting a Glasgow Kiss so shut it," Lysander threatened. I had no idea what a Glasgow Kiss was when he said that but he later told me it was just another name for a headbutt and had given me one to knock me out. Turned out to be the only kiss I would get in a long time.

"We can't rely on them," The Mayor said, arriving on the scene. "They will only resort to violence."

"This won't end well, I can assure you of that," Lucifer warned casually. "But if you want to die, go ahead, at least you'll die doing what you believe in." We followed him anyway, it's not like discussion would actually work when it's a very one-sided battle.


	49. Not The Best of Days

Chapter 48: Not The Best of Days

"Dante, what's wrong?" Vanadium wouldn't stop following me through FH. There was a battered old war mechanism that Galbadia attacked us with when we saved the Mayor's lige. The Missile Base Team were all inside it and came out unscathed. I did not want to speak to Vanadium. "Dante stop now!" I spun around and hissed at him, fangs bared, making him stop in his tracks. I held my ground, wanting him to back off. "You know..."

"Yeah I know," I growled. "I know that I'm a fucking Vampire. Why didn't you say anything?" I just felt my anger bubble inside me. "You don't even have an excuse, do you?"

"Can you really handle knowing?" He retorted. "I was going to tell you, I was, but with Antara and the cybernetics telling you now would have been far too much for you to handle."

"I know my limits!" I shouted loudly. Several people in the street had stopped, some I felt would step in if I lunged at my brother. I pointed at him, glaring and growling, my fangs still out. "You do not control what I should and should not know." I turned away, pushing past the people.

I went to the Garden, planning to go to my room and mope about for the rest of the day and calm down, maybe. I just arrived at my dorm and got out my key when the intercom crackled to life. I almost forgot that had been fixed.

"_This is Headmaster Cid speaking," _What in damn's name has he been doing this whole time? We've heard nothing from him since the Norg thing. _"I have a very important announcement to make," _Oh this should be good. _"When the technicians of FH have finished work on the Garden we will depart and begin a journey to defeat the Sorceress. This journey will have us face many hardships and battles and our Garden will be our mobile base. For this journey we will need a qualified leader," _Um, Headmaster, you run this Garden, aren't you qualified enough? _"For that, I am appointing Squall Leonhart as your new leader," _… What? _"Squall will now command all SeeDs," _… I beg your pardon? _"Everyone please follow his orders," _How about fuck no? _"If anyone has any objections please see me in person." _Yeah you better know I have a fucking problem with it!

Part of it was leftover rage from Vanadium's return and the rest was bursting rage at Squall being the favourite again! Him? He's been a SeeD for a few weeks! How is he more qualified as a leader than... than any SeeD or Instructor in this fucking Garden?

I stormed up to the elevator and blasted into Cid's office. Oddly I wasn't a hurricane of fury. Walking to Cid, seeing Squall the Leader out the corner of my eye, I cleared my throat.

"I have an objection to make," I began bitterly. Cid nodded for me to go on, so I did. "I don't see Squall fit to be the leader of the SeeDs. He has only been a SeeD himself for less than a month and there are many SeeDs here who are more highly qualified than Squall who should take this position."

"Who then?" Cid asked, as though it was a challenge. "Are you electing yourself as the SeeD Leader?" I fucking wish. Not that I'd be given a chance anyway. I'm not a national treasure like perfect little Squall.

"No I am not," I answered. "But what about Instructor Vanadium? Any Instructor could take this position yet you are trusting an in-experienced SeeD to lead us into battle? I don't think this is the best approach, considering we are looking at the prospect of a war." I thought Squall would have said something but he kept his mouth shut. If you object then say, you fool!

Then Cid made me snap.

"It's Squall's destiny to lead us in this battle," … Oh he's done it now.

"His... destiny?" I asked slowly. I remembered Lucifer, before the assassination, said that there was talk of destiny which he didn't believe in. "What reason is destiny to make Squall a leader?" I had lost it, I was bawling my head off. "It's the single most pathetic excuse I have heard! Destiny is no reason to make _him_ a leader of an army!" No one was there to stop me yelling. No one asked me if I was jealous. "He's the most anti-social, selfish git in the Garden! How can he be leader when he doesn't give a shit about anyone? Why is it always him who gets everything handed to him on a silver platter? What makes him so fucking special that everything is handed to him so fucking easily?" My body was shaking in rage. "You do nothing but reward the favourite because he's just loved by everyone! There are people here who have worked hard their whole lives and what do they get? Nothing!"

"Dante Finnly I ask that you calm down-"

"I will not!" I bellowed. "I know Seifer and I got the same marks in the SeeD Exam! Why did he fail when he got the same marks as I? Was it just to make Squall feel like he was the better of the two? Was it?" I clenched my fists, feeling an energy burn through me. "Don't stand there and use destiny as an excuse for your own rose-tinted glasses!" Suddenly a huge blast emitted from my body. Both Squall and Cid were thrown back.

I froze, suddenly seeing Squall draw his Gunblade. Attack the enemy, right? Fine. I'm your enemy. Just like Seifer is.

"Stand down, Dante," Squall ordered coldly. For once I felt as though I had the upper hand. I flicked my wrist out, Telekentically disarming him. I glared at him. He remained adamant. "Stand down. This is an order." My hands felt wet suddenly, not like sweat. Soon there was a hissing noise and we looked at the ground. Acid was burning it. Acid... acid?

I was caught off guard, both of us were. I ran, locking myself in my dorm again. Acid? Really?

I couldn't get rid of this rage. I was so angry I just couldn't believe any of this was happening! Squall the leader? All because of destiny? Fuck destiny! And why acid? Why are my hands pouring acid? It's stopped now... calm down Dante... no. Can't. I suppose Vanadium's not around so I could get out and see what the others are doing, I guess.

* * *

><p>"At last! I've been waiting for a chance to play my guitar once again," I heard Lucifer cry out in joy. "I'll most definitely help you if it means music is involved." It had been an hour or so until I managed to calm myself down enough to leave the Garden to see what everyone was up to. I kept my distance, seeing a semi-constructed stage and several instruments alongside them.<p>

"Well count me out," Lysander stated. "My talents don't involve music," I was unseen by everyone as they were all looking at Lysander, waiting for him to cave. "Look I'm not playing any bloody instruments. If you're thinking pyromania and pyrotechnics are the same thing then you're wrong, I'm a dead weight here."

"Says the man who was building half of this stage," Selphie teased. Irvine frowned at Lysander who grinned at him, making him more annoyed.

"What's going on?" They all fell silent when I spoke up. I noticed Vanadium in their group and was glad he didn't approach me.

"We're going to hold a congratulations concert for Squall," Selphie explained. "Vanadium told us you weren't feeling well, so we didn't come get you. If you want to help then you're more than welcome." They waited for my answer. I just gave a shrug. Seems to be little point in arguing this.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked.

"Well Selphie wants us all to play various instruments. We're going to practice until tonight," Quistis explained. "But since Squall wants to be left alone, Rinoa is going to get Squall and we'll play at the concert while she tries to talk to him." I glanced around them, noticing Irvine's faint smirk and Rinoa's beaming face. I kept a straight face.

"I see..." I said. "Can I speak to Rinoa for a moment?" She nodded and I took her off to the side. I didn't even hold back the venom in my voice. "Moved on pretty quickly, haven't you?" Her eyes widened a bit in my bluntness.

"What do you mean?" She asked, going on the defence.

"Oh don't play stupid with me," I snapped. "You clearly want to fuck Squall. Now maybe an orgasm or two could loosen the guy up but I think you're forgetting one very important detail, Princess," I didn't let her cut in. "Seifer. You know, your _boyfriend_. Remember him? You're still wearing that ring he gave you. He won't be too happy that you're going off to ride Leonhart!" I got myself a slap in the face for that remark. Bitch.

"How dare you?" She snapped back. "Seifer and I aren't together any more."

"Does he know that?" I asked. "Last I knew, you were in love with him, now you seem more than eager to shove your hand down Leonhart's trousers." Got another slap for that.

"If you don't want to help then go away," She said. I glared at her, feeling my fangs come through sharply. Yeah that startled her a lot.

"Fine, Princess," I told her with a hiss. "You go on and have fun being a cheating git, then." I turned and left before she could get the guts to give me a third slap. I've had some pretty shit days but this is definitely one of the worst. I suppose for support's sake I should go to the concert...


	50. Another Fateful Encounter

Chapter 49: Another Fateful Encounter

The concert had gotten into full swing now. It had been about an hour since it had started and Selphie and Irvine had done a really good job in putting it all together in a small space of time. The rendition of 'Eyes On Me' went a little haywire after a while since everyone hadn't gotten enough practice but eventually Lucifer, on the piano, started to improvise and get everyone going. Some people were getting a bit drunk and no one had seen Squall or Rinoa since they came down together. Dante wasn't around either but considering what happened after today I didn't blame him. I had to apologise to him. I'm sure by tomorrow he will have calmed down.

Lysander was by the drinks table which I had to monitor so no one got incredibly drunk. The Mayor said that it could lead to violence so I agreed to limit and dilute the drinks as much as possible. At least people were enjoying themselves.

"You know I'm really beginning to doubt that Squall's getting laid right now," Lysander remarked. I frowned at his remark.

"We weren't expecting them to have sex and must you talk about that?" I asked.

"I'm seventeen, most of the time we're thinking about it," He shrugged. "That and it's Irvine's influence but if you're going to be a prude then I'll be quiet."

"I'm not prudish," I said. "You're just a crude git."

"Want a hat and balloon for pointing that out?" Was the reply. What a charmer.

"Why aren't you getting together with anyone then if you're wanting some?" I questioned, drinking a bottle of beer. We had managed to get a box of it in but that was all we could get in. Lysander looked about for a while then shrugged.

"Not really anyone at the moment," He remarked. "Not drunk enough." Some of the people from FH had come down since the concert was open to everyone. Everyone was getting along really well and were having fun. Lucifer was still playing the piano and had told the others to go have fun and mingle.

I did spot a woman from FH that was stunning. She wore a knee length coral dress and gold strapped sandals and golden jewellery. Her skin was tanned and she had light brown hair. Her eyes were hazel and were very bright and she was talking with a large group of people. Irvine called Lysander over and he wandered over to his friend. The woman spotted me and gave me a double take. She gave me a smile and waved. Out of politeness I waved back. She excused herself and pointed to the harbour, away from the party.

I shouldn't have followed. I knew who she was. I could avoid Persephone, why couldn't I do the same with her?

We both stayed in silence until we were away from the party, the music only just becoming faint. She smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much!" She beamed. "I honestly couldn't believe it was you! I thought 'No it couldn't be' but it's you! It's really you!" She then pulled back and paused. "Wait... they don't know, do they? What if there's a spy or something?"

"I don't even know why I followed you," I frowned. "You know we can't be seen together. They might suspect something."

"You make it sound like we're having an affair," She twirled her hair flirtatiously. I frowned at her disapprovingly. "Oh come on Vanadium, we've not seen each other in years, can't you at least give it a go?"

"I told you my reasons, Maylin," I continued frowning. "If you got me out here to try flirt your way into having me then don't bother, I'm off." She grabbed my hand to stop me from going.

"Vana please!" She begged. "I've not seen any of the others in years! I just want to catch up!" I sighed and turned back to her. "I know we've had all the problems with the Superiors and all but it's not like we were involved in anything against them... well, maybe you but none of us."

"I'm not working with Oblivion," I told her calmly. "We opposed them and protected the people they wanted to kill. We had broken their trust."

"And you've broken mine," No... no Dante you didn't hear any of that! "What are you doing? How do you know about the Superiors?"

"Oh by Utopia," Maylin gasped. "You're Richard's son! Vanadium you're protecting Richard's son?"

"Maylin be quiet!" I hissed.

"And when were you going to tell me you had a double life?" Dante interrogated, eyes narrowed and growling.

"It was actually a former life," Maylin piped in. "Vanadium's the former head of the Seraphim Order, we were bodyguards to the Superiors before we became their enemies. I remember Richard-"

"Maylin shut up!" I yelled.

"No, I want to hear this," Dante growled. You're not ready. You're not stable enough...

"Richard Finnly is your father," I began. I noticed Maylin wringing her hands. "He asked me... after your parents divorced, he asked me to take care of you. And I have been... Dante you... you're not from this world..."

"Yeah was it a woman from Southhampton he had the child with?" Maylin asked. Southhampton...? The name was familiar...

"I wanted to take you away from that world... you had been taken into my care because-"

"You took me away from my family?" Dante bellowed. "You're a bastard-"

"Your mother abandoned you!" I shouted. "When she found out your father was a Vampire they divorced! She couldn't cope with having a Vampire as a son! She abandoned you and left you alone! I used Fenrir to make you forget that trauma!" I wasn't going to tell you like this. Dante I was going to tell you and I was going to remove Fenrir.

Dante's eyes slowly turned from stunned to bubbling rage. He said nothing and stormed away. I didn't follow him, it would only set him off more. I was far too harsh with him. He wasn't ready to be told. He had to be eased in. This won't be good for him.

"Vanadium I'm sorry," Maylin said quietly. I sighed and walked away from her. She didn't follow.

* * *

><p>Lucifer was still playing the piano and singing when I came back. It was extremely cold and everyone was going indoors, leaving us to clean up the concert. Obviously Lucifer was giving moral help but I wasn't in the mood.<p>

"Lucifer shut up!" I snapped. He slid his fingers down the keys of the piano before hitting several notes and pushing away from the instrument.

"Oh and what's gotten to you?" He asked. When I didn't answer he stood from the stool he sat on, turning to the drinks table. "See whoever is at the drinks check for beer, we need to loosen this one up."

"Squall come back?" Irvine asked.

"No it's just Vanadium being unresponsive," Lucifer called back. "Any drinks?"

"Nope, none," Lysander answered. "Who was the girl you wandered off with."

"I don't want to talk," I snapped again.

"If you didn't you wouldn't have came back here," Lucifer remarked. "It's about Dante, isn't it? Something has happened with him? Massive fight by any chance?"

"I'm very certain you already know," I glared.

"What's happened?" Lysander asked as he arrived on the scene.

"Vanadium and Dante had a fight."

"I shouldn't have followed Maylin, this was my mistake and now Dante is suffering the consequences," I frowned. "I shouldn't have Junctioned that Guardian Force on him!" I felt like a fool. "I had been building up a transition. He's forget he was from Earth while building a life here. There was nothing left for them there and I was trying to give him something better."

"I knew you were hiding something," Lysander stated. "When I got back from Spira I found out that people disappeared like I had: Girl in Paris got caught in a car crash and disappeared. A thunderstorm in Glastonbury, a resident vanished and the next day his brother disappeared." He knew the whole time. He's been testing and studying Dante and I to prove his suspicions.

"Yes, that's true, Dante and I disappeared in Glastonbury," I told him.

"Lilith Le Fay was in Paris, I witnessed it first hand," Lucifer added. "She told me she had a pen pal called Dante. Dante Finnly. Made her a fleur-de-lis charm as well."

"Dante has a charm like that," Lysander realised. "Wait how come he doesn't remember that?"

"He has a letter from her," I frowned. "That and the charm are the only things he has from Earth," I rubbed my temples. "He's furious. Dante has been incredibly unstable for the past few months. I was going to explain it all to him, have him understand but his behaviour has been..." I realised something horrible. I remembered the party in Galbadia. "The Guardian Forces can cause brain damage... why didn't I remember this before?" I was about to run to find Dante when Lysander stopped me. He wasn't angry, which was odd for him.

"Trust me on this one, I know what he's going through," He said. "Let me handle it."


	51. In Need of Help

Chapter 50: In Need of Help

Dante was found in the Quad unconscious with a small globule of energy floating next to him. He hadn't woken up since then and was in the Infirmary. Nothing could be done since he was sleeping, sleeping really deeply. He looked really ill and Dr. Kadowaki had told us that he needed to stay for tests since she was starting to get worried about his health. We had explained that he had been isolating himself, his mood was changing and his negative emotions were worrying as he just yells, he hadn't been eating normally, he was very irritable. We didn't know about the other physical aspects but what we had said was enough to have Dr. Kadowaki worry and take tests and examinations.

She had also insisted that someone be with him at all times. If he had been isolating himself then we needed someone to be there when he wakes up to let him know people are worried. At the moment Vanadium and I were with him.

"I shouldn't have dealt with this the way I had," Vanadium mumbled. He wasn't taking this well and was putting himself into a guilt trip, which was odd for the man since he was always in control. "I should have told him." He had been like this ever since he learned Dante was here. Selphie, amongst others who visited, had assured him that he did everything out of love for Dante and the desire to protect him.

"Secrets part of your lifestyle?" I asked. He nodded.

"The way I was raised I was taught that secrets need to be kept to protect people," He explained. "Because sometimes the truth is far too much for some people to handle," He rubbed his temples again. "I wanted to handle it better, I did but that's what I know and I thought Dante would understand. Sometimes I don't even know my own brother," He looked at the unconscious blonde. "He's not my brother. When he was younger, when his memory was starting to fade, he called me his big brother. I let him call me that. I'm his carer really."

"He's not the only brother you've kept secrets from," Istated, leaning back in the chair. I don't think he registered what I had said until I went on. "Oblivion is your brother." He looked at me, surprised at my deduction.

"How long have you known?" He asked, not even bothering to try to hide it any longer. Secrets caused far more damage than good but I supposed that's just how he was raised.

"Since the train to Deling City," I answered. "You have the same stern expression. How does he not know? You don't look a lot like him but there are similarities there."

"Denial perhaps, I don't know," Vanadium frowned. "He's the older brother. Alice-Marie and our father and my mother agreed that it would be better if Oblivion and I never knew we were related and were kept out of each other's lives. It worked... until I became the Head Seraphim," He paused for a moment, trying to remember what happened. "I met Oblivion and Alice-Marie. She knew who I was and Oblivion and I were confused. We were best friends. It's a blur... and perhaps on some level I knew. We have similar mannerisms, speech, looks. I must have been in denial. I remember my father telling me the truth. I was angry that I couldn't tell Oblivion. I never have."

"Maybe he's in denial," I shrugged. "He's not stupid. He must know on some level."

"Maybe he does," He sighed again. "I've been avoiding telling him. I suppose I've been hoping he'll-" There was a knock on the door and a woman came into the room. She was wearing blue jeans, a dark yellow top, blue shoes and a dark purple jacket. On her wrist was a gold bracelet with a charm of the Roman numeral four.

"Um, I was told you'd be in here," She said quietly to Vanadium. "I just wanted to apologise about this. If I hadn't taken you up there then Dante might not be in this state."

"You aren't to blame, Maylin," He told her, still taking all the blame..

"Fine, we're both to blame but at least let me make up for it, I want to help," She insisted. "I want to help and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"The Superiors will-"

"I was a Seraphim too, you know," She interrupted. "Don't molly-coddle me. I went with you all against the Superiors knowing full well what I'd be getting myself into. I'm helping you, end of discussion," She took a breath in. "I know a place where a Guardian Force is kept. You don't need to use it but the others might."

"A Guardian Force put Dante into this condition," I piped up. "Are the others really going to consider looking for more? Plus aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Lysander Adams this is Maylin White, an old friend," Vanadium answered. "We were in the Seraphim Guard together."

"I was the fourth recruit," Maylin continued. "We used to be bodyguards to the Superiors before the fighting started. I was Aria's Guard."

"There are only five Superiors," I rose an eyebrow. I had seen Persephone's own jewellery and if my suspicions were correct. "Seraphs have six wings, shouldn't there be six?"

"Originally, but there are... were seven of us before we defected," Maylin said. "And there weren't always five Superiors. There were seven. The current five, Atrum Unus, Minerva, Gedju, Savano and Aria. Then there was also Faram and Oblivion, before their death and Fall From Grace, respectively."

"Oblivion was a Superior?" I kind of suspected it, as he was the God of Death and all. "What about his wife?"

"Fina was never a Superior, despite being a Goddess," Vanadium spoke. "Since she was being courted, and eventually married, Oblivion they had a joint Guard. Faram was only just elevated to Superior status when we realised we needed seven of us," Vanadium stood up. "Maylin we'll need to get permission from Squall for you to come aboard the Garden, then you can suggest getting the Guardian Force you know of."

"Thanks Vana, I'll wait outside," She left and Vanadium was about leave to but I had some questions for him, as I always did.

"What is she?"

"A Nymph," Was his response. "Maylin doesn't seem like someone who would be a bodyguard but she is good at what she does." I was going to ask if Persephone was a Seraphim. I was mostly likely right but at the moment I think it was better to leave that can of worms closed.


	52. Not Always In Blood

Chapter 51: Not Always In Blood

The plan was for Maylin to direct us to where the Guardian Force was hidden and we'd then go to Balamb to see what had happened since we left. Since it was a harbour town it could be attacked like FH was. Not everyone could visit Dante. Some of them did before they left, like Quistis and Irvine. Selphie was exhausted and visited once, Zell, Squall and Rinoa didn't for their own reasons. Fair enough for that but a bit of sympathy would have been nice.

They were about to head off and Irvine had come in to see me. I think the others were waiting outside for him to finish.

"Sure you don't want to come with us?" Irvine asked. "We can get someone else to stay here."

"Mate it's fine," I assured him. "You go off and shoot things."

"Ly you've been acting weird since the assassination," Irvine confronted. "What's been going on? I'm your friend and don't I deserve to know what's going on with you? If it's this whole Death and Connection thing I don't care if I don't understand it shouldn't I get to know what's going on?"

"It's not exactly that," I told him. "Dante's head... I don't know what's going on in there. It's complicated, I don't know what's going on myself mostly," He clearly wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Look when you get back I'll explain everything to you. Mate it's nothing personal. I'm used to dealing with shit myself."

"We're all worried about him, but it's not going to be anything serious," Irvine folded his arms. "He's going to be fine, he probably won't like being cared for like a kid."

"Irv, I know what I'm doing," I repeated. He just gave a nod, not very happy, but left me alone with Dante. The blonde was scarily still, like he was dead or something. It was creepy how still he was.

Dr. Kadowaki came in after some time passed to check his vitals and such. I kept quiet and shifted about uncomfortably. I didn't like doctors or hospitals that much.

"Normally it would have been Seifer or Fujin or Raijin checking on him," She said. "The amount of injuries he and Seifer would get in a week was ridiculous. Dante's never been very good with people but it's good to see him befriend more people."

"He's still not good with people," I said honestly.

"He's just not used to not having his friends around," Dr. Kadowaki sighed. "He seems to be okay, just let me know if he wakes up." I gave her a nod as she left, looking out the window. The continent we were on was practically dead and barren. There was a huge structure a bit away and that was where everyone had went off to. Hope they're okay, would be a pain if they all got attacked.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Dante sat up in the bed, staying perfectly silent. He noticed me but he said nothing, staring into space like he was traumatised but he looked it.<p>

"How you feeling?" I asked. He didn't talk to me. It was kind of creepy. A lot creepier than the way he slept. "Mate talk to me, are you okay?" He didn't look at me. He was frozen in place, his mouth open a little as though he was going to talk but couldn't. "Dante you need to talk to me." The guy was absolutely horrified. There was something going on in his head and we needed to figure that out otherwise... I don't know.

"Vanadium controlled my life... for twelve years..." He said slowly. "I remember... little to nothing... he controlled my life..."

"Mate he did it with the best intentions," He was about to snap, I could tell. "Mate I'm not siding with him but you need to see it from his perspective. He really wants to apologise to you," He fell silent, gripping his wrists tightly in agitation, like he was bottling the anger inside him. "I understand what you're going through, and it's not everyday I can say that to someone."

"How can you understand?" He asked, a hiss was in his voice.

"Well, for one I know what it's like being pushed into something you don't fully understand but are made to do," I stated. That wasn't what I was going to tell him. "When I got back from Spira, my family were terrified of losing me again-"

"So they controlled you?"

"Mate let me talk," He still wasn't looking at me. "It was around eight months after I got back, got settled back into school, less people were asking about the disappearances and my own but I was still getting hassle about that," I have never told anyone else this mate, but you need to know you're not the only one going through this. "My brother had got me from school and took me back to mum's house, mind I told you my parents are divorced and all?" He nodded. "Well, my mum and dad are in the living room when I get back. They tell me to sit down, so I do, mum's really distressed and my brother's sitting in the room with us."

"What has this got to do-"

"Mate," I warned. He went quiet again. "I was sixteen when they told me this. When my mum was sixteen, as you do, she went to a party with her mates, had a good time and all that and she was walking home with one of her pals when the two of them got attacked," Dante didn't move, he was gripping his wrists a lot. "Mum's friend got away with a few hits, they were trying to mug them. My mum... my mum got... raped... by one of them..." I had no idea how hard it was for me to say that. I had never told anyone this. "Turned out it got her pregnant and... I was the baby. Turned out the man who raised me wasn't my dad and my brother wasn't my brother. Dad was mum's neighbour and helped her through it because after Michael was born his girlfriend up and left."

"... What happened?" Dante asked quietly.

"I was pissed off," I admitted. "I'd just been told that I was a bastard child and half my family wasn't even mine. I rarely talked to my parents and brother after that. They all knew the truth but me," I broke a lot of things when I was angry. My room was nearly beyond repair," I pushed my glasses up and went on. "Eventually I calmed down and realised that, even though they had lied they lived me anyway and it was to protect me. I really don't know what could have happened if I had known the whole time that my mother was... attacked like that. I said sorry, they understood that I was upset because they had lied, we moved on," Dante said nothing. He still didn't look at me. "You've got to realise that you're not the only one who's had something like this happen to them."

"My parents divorced, my father's a Vampire and my mother abandoned me when I was five years old because she couldn't handle an abomination," He said slowly, angrily.

"My parents divorced, my dad and Michael could have chose just to leave my life and my mum's life entirely but they didn't because they loved us and cared about us," I answered back. "Of course they divorced because they didn't love each other like that any more, but that's besides the point. Vanadium could have abandoned you but he didn't because he loves you and cares about you," I remembered what Dr. Kadowaki said and got up. "Dr. Kadowaki wants you to stay for a little longer to check your health and stuff. I'll go tell her you're up; you want me to stay?" He gave a slow nod and I headed to the door.

"Why did you tell me that?" I turned around and saw that his eyes were bloodshot and dull. Something had happened when he got rid of Fenrir. It was like his livelihood had been drained away.

"You needed to know that you weren't alone," I shrugged. "Seifer, Fujin and Raijin arent your only mates, you know." He nodded slowly. I'm not sure what was scarier: his anger or this sudden depression he had delved into.


	53. Liberating Balamb

Chapter 52: Liberating Balamb

"Galbadia floats too?" Irvine exclaimed. We were all on the bridge, heading to Balamb where we found Galbadia Garden floating over the place. "I hope everyone's okay."

"We need to infiltrate the place somehow," Squall stated. "We need the Garden to be out of sight, who knows what they'll do if they spot us," He went quiet, he better be thinking of a good plan. "We can't all go in, it will be too suspicious."

"Why would they attack Balamb anyway?" Rinoa asked.

"FH and Balamb are both harbour towns, maybe that has something to do with it?" Quistis wondered aloud.

"If I remember right wasn't there a girl, Ellone, on board?" Lucifer asked, leaning on his cane while pondering. "Weren't the Galbadians looking for her? If they're going for harbour towns then that must mean they're looking for boats, like the ship of White SeeDs," I stifled and laugh at that word. My mind is in the gutter something awful. "No one ever answered my question on that: they said there were Edea's SeeDs, why would we allow them to take Ellone away? Well fair enough they won't be working for Edea if Galbadia is still looking for her but surely that would have brought some suspicion."

"It did but it was an order from Cid, we had to follow it," Squall grumbled. "We need to form a team to infiltrate Balamb and drive them out."

"I'm going, my family's in there!" Zell volunteered.

"As much as I'd like to go, I've got some important business to attend to," Lysander explained.

"Look I'll go," I finally spoke, kind of shocking everyone. "If Galbadians are there then Seifer must be, since he's the Sorceress' Knight he's bound to be there, in the Garden. Remember she was going to use that as her base? If we can find him maybe I can talk sense into him." There wasn't only that: Fujin and Raijin were no longer in the Garden. Obviously when we told them to help everyone to evacuate they did so. They were most likely still in Balamb.

"Sure that's a good idea?" Zell asked.

"If he gets angry he can take it out on the Galbadians," Irvine shrugged. "What do you think Squall? This a good team?" I still wasn't happy with Squall being leader but if he can prove he's a good leader then I'll let it lie.

"Zell, Dante and I will go into Balamb, then," He announced. "Keep the Garden at a far a distance as you can. When we're finished or are overwhelmed we'll contact you to collect us. We'll head to the front entrance to be dropped off; we should be able to land safely soon enough."

* * *

><p>Getting into the town was simple enough. We just told them we had information on Ellone and they told us that once we give the information to the Commander they'll leave the town. Thing is, the Commander didn't want to be disturbed so we had to find the Captain to then tell the Commander what we know and then things will go from there. Why must things be so complicated? This was just overly stupid I mean, no wonder nothing gets done in politics with all of this 'Pass It On' rubbish.<p>

"We have been here for an hour and a half, where is the bloody Captain?" I groaned. "You think the soldiers would tell us, unhelpful bastards."

"Keep your mouth shut, you don't know what these guys will do," Zell hissed. We were sitting at the harbour trying to sort out the information we had gathered so far. Not even the citizens were helping in case something bad happened. "I don't want anyone getting hurt here."

"They're big boys, I'm sure they can handle a bit of name-calling," I rolled my eyes at him as Squall looked at us to tell us to shut up. "We can't just sit about. Can't we just charge into the hotel and tell the Commander to piss off?"

"You go do that if you want to get killed," Zell scoffed.

"Both of you stop fighting, we need to work together," Squall ordered. I wasn't in the mood to argue which was strange to say the least. Normally I'd be mocking the pair of them at this point but I had no energy in me. "We just need to ask around again to find the Captain, we've got very little to go on." I looked up and pointed ahead.

"You think the nice Galbadian soldiers will help us if we ask nicely?" We acted calmly, not drawing our weapons. We just stood up and waited for them to speak to us. Hopefully we hadn't done anything wrong but it's us we're talking about, we've more than likely done something wrong.

"We're looking for a Dante Finnly," One of the soldiers stated. Oh this wasn't good. It wasn't me, I swear.

"I'm Dante Finnly," I rose my hand.

"The Commander wants to see you," Oh shit, what did I do? "Direct orders from her, don't keep her waiting."

"Okay, I'll go," I didn't argue. I didn't turn back to the guys to tell them I'd be okay. I honestly didn't care enough. I'm sure they'd get me if they really had to. Well they probably would since I'd be with the Commander. "So is it okay for me to ask why I'm important enough to see the Commander?"

"Direct orders from Seifer," One soldier said. I might be going on the Garden and see him. I hope so, I hope so. "But right now the Commander wants to ask you a few questions." I nodded and I was escorted up to the hotel and to the Commander's room. I was pushed inside when the door opened and as soon as it shut I turned around. Fujin crossed her arms and her face stoic.

"... Dante," She said shortly. I felt like jelly when I saw her. Honestly I... everything I was thinking just went out the window. Fujin... you're the Commander. That must mean Raijin's the Captain. That means they're all on the opposing side. The silence had gone too long now, I had to say something. Anything.

"Please do not be mad at me," My voice sounded so broken it was embarrassing. Fujin's eye stared me down. I don't know what was going on in my head but nothing was processing through it, I couldn't handle this, I couldn't handle it! "Fujin when did this happen? Do you know where Seifer is?"

"Sorceress," She answered. She paced about the room before turning to me again. "Concerned."

"I should have left with you and Raijin!" I suddenly exploded. "Going against Seifer was one thing but all three of you! I can't! I can't do this!" I breathed in but it didn't calm me down. I was shaking like a leaf and was pacing around madly. "No Fujin I can't do this! Why are you all on the other side?"

"Calm down!" She shouted at me. I was still shaking but I did as I was told. "Posse, not Galbadia," I looked down, falling onto a seat. They weren't on the other side. We just wanted Seifer to get his Dream. I still could process this... I couldn't stop shaking. "Why?"

"I don't know why I just don't defect!" I shouted, clutching my head. "I have no loyalties there! I don't know why I just can't!" I couldn't defect. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't. I had no loyalties to any of them but I... why...

We heard crashing from downstairs and Fujin picked up her weapon and headed downstairs. I couldn't even move it was... something inside me broke. That was it. I was... I was disgusted with myself. I was backstabbing my friends by not being on their side. Seifer may have left me in that lab in the Prison but he let me go, I'm sure it was him who let me go. Why did this have to happen to me?

I felt as if I was in a trance; that I wasn't controlling my body as I walked. I went down the stairs as the fighting was finishing.

"Enough is enough, this isn't an internal Garden conflict," Squall said.

"We can't back out now, ya know?" Raijin said. "We're a posse. We're Seifer's only friends, besides Dante. The soldiers only follow Seifer because they fear him, ya know?" I kept quiet and unseen but I was just... I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "We're behind him all the way."

"Then why don't you tell him to stop this nonsense?" Zell asked. Both of them nodded but I knew they would help with Seifer's Dream.

"Fine, if you want nothing to do with the Garden then we can't argue otherwise," Squall said with his arms folded. "Next time we won't be holding back." They nodded and left. No I can't do this!

"Guys wait!" I shouted. They turned around and all eyes were on me.

"Dante we understand what you've gotta do, you know?" Raijin said. "Seifer told us not to attack you. We may not be on the same sides but we're still a posse no matter what. We don't wanna talk now though... too painful, ya know?" Fujin looked at Raijin before kicking him.

"Run." I just stood at the bottom of the stairs in shock. I was frozen, not like a few minutes ago when I was shaking uncontrollably. This couldn't be happening.

"Are you sure about this?" Zell asked. I knew he was talking to Squall.

"You can't choose your enemies," He said. "It all comes down to circumstance." There was the snap again. Without warning I lunged towards Squall and hit him square in the nose, bursting and making him stumble backwards holding his face. I jumped back from Zell who was enraged by my sudden assault.

"What the fuck are you doing Finnly?" He growled at me.

"It's easy for _him_ to say that you can't choose your enemies!" I bellowed, my voice screeching and breaking. "He has no idea what it means! Fujin, Raijin and Seifer were never his friends, they were _mine_! How do you think _I _feel? I'm the one who has to fight against my friends not you lot!" I could tell there were loads of people who could hear us, not that I gave a toss.

"Then why don't you just go over to their side?" Zell bellowed back.

"You know what I wish I fucking knew Dincht!" I clenched my fists to stop the acid pouring from them again. "I wish I fucking knew!" When I stormed out of the hotel and away from Balamb the rage depleted and was replaced with a deep depression. I walked slower and hung my head and started to shake again. Why couldn't I figure out what was stopping me from defecting... why were my friends against me... didn't they care? No, no they do care, they won't hurt me... just... just why?


	54. How Relationships Work

Chapter 53: How Relationships Work

"He's still not opening the door," Selphie frowned as she sat down at the table. Most of us were sitting having dinner. Quistis, Vanadium and Squall had to work on the bridge and no one really asked why he had come back with a burst nose but we all suspected it was something to do with Dante.

"Fucking idiot's been acting strange," Zell grumbled. You are lucky Vanadium is helping the Commander at the moment I doubt he'd appreciate you calling Dante an idiot.

"His friends are all against him, wouldn't that hurt you?" Selphie defended. "Imagine having to fight all of us, wouldn't that upset you?"

"And he forced Fenrir from him," Lysander added in. "There's a strong possibility that it cause a certain amount of brain damage done to him."

"Still he's got no reason to be acting horribly to us," Rinoa's eyebrows were knitted together in anger. "He was so nice back at the party and now he's just a horrible meany."

"Missy watch what you're saying," Lysander warned. "You don't seem that hurt your boyfriend is on the enemy lines."

"He's not my boyfriend," She bit back.

"I understand how Dante feels though," I chipped in. "It's hard knowing you have to be on a side against your best friend. It happens and it hurts. Of course it happened to me through my own actions and it was more personal but I know how painful it is."

"How did you get through it?" Selphie asked. I flashed her a smile in response before giving her my answer.

"It's obviously different for everyone," I began. "I never regretted anything I did, not one thing. Everything happens for a reason so why regret it if it's significant?" I got through it my driving us both insane. The rape and murders and Fall From Grace drove me insane, the murder of his father drove Atrum Unus insane. I knew I was right. "I knew I was right. There is a certain amount of merit that goes with doing the right thing. Cheap and tacky to say, I know, but the cheap and tacky advice is sometimes the most helpful."

"Why don't you go and tell him that?" Maylin asked, having not spoken yet in the conversation. I looked over to see Lysander talking to Irvine, explaining what was really going on. How good it was to have a friend to confide in. Dante had lost that.

"He needs time alone," I answered. "I was in his place one. Solitude is sometimes the best thing one can have."

"Dante was the first person in the Garden to help me," Selphie spoke up. "He was really nice to me and gave me a tour of the Garden. He helped with the Garden Festival Committee as well. I know he didn't help with the concert but he did try to help."

"Then he did a one-eighty," Rinoa muttered.

"He's always been a dick to me because he was with Seifer," Zell stated. "He hates Squall as well, he's just always hated him. He got along with Quistis though."

"It seems his anger would often overpower his kindness," I sipped my tea after I had said that. "Has no one seen this pattern? The way he talks to Irvine, Lysander and myself is nothing but friendly. When it is Zell, Rinoa and Squall he tends to turn."

"Are you saying we're the problem?" Rinoa glared.

"Well there must be some underlying problems, obviously," I went on. "Now don't get me wrong, I am fond of each and every one of you lot, but for Dante that is different. I have seen the way he acts and often wonder why no one asks him what is wrong. I wonder if his friends even knew the problem?"

"What problem is it?" Maylin asked.

"Now that is where I stop and let you all reflect," I leant back in my chair, letting everyone stew. I took the chance to observe how they all thought, if they cared enough for the boy. It seemed as though we were just putting our differences aside and then things happened, Dante learned of his heritage and he's been going downhill ever since.

"This is stupid," Zell suddenly said. "Why can't we just ask him?"

"He's not going to pour out his feelings to us," Irvine stated. "We've tried it and he's not wanting to let anyone in. He seemed to be fine after Ly talked to him, like a high that he could relate to someone, now it's just plummeted."

"Then talk to him again," Maylin insisted to Lysander.

"I've said my bit," He answered. "Can't do anything else."

"I just don't get him at all," Rinoa said. "He's so temperamental and so defensive."

"Said pot to kettle," Lysander stated, making Rinoa glare at him.

"You're just as bad," She snapped.

"It's called puberty, maybe you should hit it sometime," He snapped back. It made Irvine shake his head and sigh.

"No matter what I do I _still_ can't get him to talk to a lady politely," He said, making Lysander laugh.

"What can I say? I'm straight to the point," He replied. "Look how about we all just stop worrying for a little while? We won't get anywhere and Dante won't allow us to help him until he wants it, so maybe we should just focus on what to do next."

"Maybe Squall could take us to Trabia..." Selphie suggested quietly. "I mean, the Sorceress might not attack since it's in the mountains and all but... you know, it might be worth a look?"

"Well go ask Squall, I'm sure he will if our next move isn't decided," I smiled at her. There was a silence through us, as though nothing else had to be said. The dynamic in this team was so unstable yet it managed to work in an odd way.

Lysander and Irvine were a stable and supportive friendship while Vanadium, Quistis and Squall were a strong backbone people relied on. Selphie, Zell and Rinoa brought good support in and had a way of opening the more quiet ones up. Mayline, while she was new, managed to join that group. Then there's Dante. Now Lysander is the same as he riles people up something awful but Dante is a strong character but he is suppressed by other strong characters and is unable to shine through them as he is overlooked. I have never experienced that sort of inferiority but it is understandable that he feels suffocated here. Suffocated and alone. A shame as he has so much potential.

Me? I'm just the lucky bastard who's here to deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners.


	55. Broken

Chapter 54: Broken

I didn't look up when I heard the door being knocked on. I kept quiet. It was unlocked so they could all get in if they really wanted to. I wanted to tell them but I just couldn't get the words out.

"D you in there?" I had been so quiet they could have mistaken me for not being there at all. He opened the door anyway and he came into my dorm. I was sitting on my bed with the door half open and he spotted me. "D you've been yourself? Something up? Chicken-wuss upset you?"

"... No..." I answered quietly, not looking at Seifer. He came into the bedroom and leant against the door frame. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"You're clearly not okay," He was good... "You've not been acting like yourself and we're getting concerned about it. If you can't tell me then can you at least try to tell Fujin or Raijin?" I just stayed silent. Seifer gave a groan and turned to leave.

"It's stupid..." I managed to say. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to tell the three of them but I couldn't. They'd look at me differently.

"It's not stupid if it's upsetting you," Seifer countered. "I don't look it but I'm worried. I worry about everyone in my posse," I smiled faintly, giving a short chuckle. "Talk to me, D."

"It's just... I've been about this for a few months now," I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling really embarrassed in front of him. "Just don't laugh or make a comment or... just don't."

"Right, right, I won't," Seifer shrugged.

"I think... I'm not completely sure but..." I breathed in. I felt as if I was going to change suddenly if I told. "Seifer... I think I'm gay," I looked up at him, his face unreadable. "Before you ask, no I don't fancy either you or Raijin." There was a thick silence and I looked back down at the ground again. He was going to think I was weird and stupid.

"... If you're gay, you're gay," I looked at him, seeing that he was being sincere. He wasn't going to make a joke or be horrible about it. "Hey we don't live in the dark ages, I'm not going to burn you for it," I kept silent, my eyes looking him over in confusion but I was so relieved he didn't react the way I thought he would. "Told your brother?"

"No... I don't think he'll mind," I answered. "You're the first person I've told. I'm still not entirely sure yet but I think I'm gay and I couldn't... I couldn't bottle it up. You guys are too observant but I didn't know how to tell you."

"Think you'll tell Fujin and Raijin soon? I know they won't mind," He was right. We were all friends and we accepted each other for who we were.

"Not yet... still need a bit of time," I answered.

"I won't tell then, we'll keep it a secret," I looked at Seifer with a mock glare, catching him off guard.

"You told everyone I ran away from a bunch of Grats," I frowned. "I still haven't lived that down and that was a year ago."

"Come on that was funny, I _had_ to tell everyone," Seifer laughed. I ended up laughing too. "And there's the old Dante back. Come on stop feeling sorry for yourself, Raijin's been telling us about that new cake shop that's opened in Balamb Town so we're all going there. I will not make any jokes about your sexuality. Well none more so than I already do."

"You are such a comforting friend," I smiled, grabbing my coat and heading to the front of the Garden where Fujin and Raijin were waiting on us.

* * *

><p>I looked at the pictures we had taken over the years. There was one in front of the cake shop. I'm so glad I never told Seifer about the icing on his face before we took it. Serves him right for making all those jokes. When we got them developed he pretended to be so angry. Can't believe that was only two years ago. Two years ago... it seems so far away... why did this happen?<p>

I just went backwards with the pictures, trying to figure out what was real. Vanadium did a transition between this world and... Earth... I was eight when I met Seifer. I don't remember much apart from that but we just clicked and became friends. Fujin and Raijin met us two years later, just after I turned ten. We were inseparable. Fujin talked a lot more as well. The picture in front of the cake shop was the last photo we took of her before the accident in the Training Centre.

A T-Rexuar attacked her. We were all in the Training Centre but we ended up getting separated when the thing attacked. It went for Fujin, almost tore her throat out. She lost all vision in her left eye and could hardly speak. We all blamed ourselves for it happening but when Fujin was recovering she wrote to us, saying it wasn't our fault and that we did everything we could to get her out of there before something worse happened. Over time we managed to decipher her one word sentences with ease, even if it did sometimes take scribbled notes to understand at first.

There were so many pictures of us all together. So many memories I can't recall any more. Not unless I try really hard and I try really hard it hurts... its so much to remember how we were. It wasn't real any more. They were gone...

There was one photo that wasn't of us. It wasn't a photo at all; it was a letter. It was one of the two things I didn't understand. The letter and the charm. Over this short time I realised it was Lilith Clark, or Lilith Le Fay or whatever her name was, who wrote it. We were pen pals back on Earth. I remember so little of her now. I do remember how nice she was, how good a friend she was. Another friend I've lost...

After a while I couldn't look at the photos any more. I put them away slowly. I could feel myself shaking. There was so much I didn't understand. There was so much that wasn't fair.

I blamed becoming a SeeD. It drove a wedge between me and my friends. If I wasn't a SeeD, this might not have happened. I might be with them, I'd be with my friends. But I wouldn't know that I was a Vampire, that I was from earth... but I wouldn't be a Cyborg freak either!

It was too much to take in all at once. At first I'm been transformed into a Cyborg against my will, then I'm told I'm a half-Vampire with a Horseman after me and who knows what else, then I'm told I'm from Earth and Fenrir was used to make me forget, I force Fenrir out of my mind and now... every one of my friends is on the opposing side. I can't fight them. Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't know what was going on in my head any more.

"Dante?" Lucifer's voice was behind that door. I kept it locked. I didn't want anyone to see me... I didn't want to see anyone... "We're at Trabia, Selphie wanted to check on her friends. If you want you can come with us," I answered with silence. "No response."

"Maybe he's asleep, we'll give him the time alone," Selphie suggested. After a few minutes I waited for complete silence.

I returned to my bed and sat up straight in it, feeling my hands shake. I couldn't stop shaking. I felt weak and... dead. I felt dead. What was there left for me? I'd have to fight against my friends, something I can't do, and I can't defect and I don't know why. I've literally got nothing... nothing at all...

I was sinking really deep down into a place I couldn't get out of. I couldn't ask for help because... they couldn't help. I need to get out of here, I need to escape somehow. I need to get out of here...

I stared at my revolver... I needed to escape... I only had one way out...

I took the gun to my temple. It's too much... it's all to much... I can't get out of this place...

I pulled the trigger, feeling a split second of pain as the bullet went through my skull.


	56. Limbo

Chapter 55: Limbo

I could feel blood trickling down the side of my face. Everything seemed to blur, my room was a blur. I felt sore. I still felt the same amount of pain as I had before with the additional migraine that I had given myself. It was sickening, I could have just thrown up but while the feeling stayed with me I couldn't do it physically. I really needed to be sick, if I could just be sick then I'd feel better.

Wait... I was on the floor. I wasn't on the floor before.

I stood up and slowly turned around, seeing my... _my_ dead body on the bed, half slumped over, gun in hand and blood pouring from my temple, my eyes open and... dead... dead... I was dead... I was dead!

I shook and fell back on the chair, not even thinking about how I could sit on it physically. I was dead... I had killed myself. Why don't I feel any better? I thought I would escape it all but it's followed me... why can't I just be at peace? No this wasn't fair! This was _not_ fucking fair!

I stood up in rage and headed for the door, jumping at the sudden presence of a hooded figure in black, a Scythe on their back. It just stood there silently, staring at me. I couldn't see their face as the hood was concealing it. Neither of us moved. I was petrified and the thing... I don't know.

They removed their hood, revealing a mature older man with bright red hair and gold eyes. He also had a small amount of stubble. He stared at me, not blinking. The eyes were creeping me out. I know my eyes were pretty creepy but not to me, these eyes freaked me out.

"Who are you?" I asked as I tried to steady my voice.

"The Grim Reaper, Oblivion Furanio," Was his answer. His accent was bizarre, not sure what it was. Okay, so I was staring Death in the face, literally, but I seemed less worried now. Every amount of pain I had was still there but the worry was fading.

"... The Grim Reaper's ginger?" Was all I managed to say. He frowned at the remark. Well it's true, you're a ginger.

"Normally that isn't one of the first questions I am asked," He stated. "I know who you are, Dante Finnly."

"Everybody does," I grumbled. "Look am I dead or what?"

"This is Limbo, the place between," He answered. "You're dead in reality, but your soul has not moved on so you are not truly dead."

"Is your real name Oblivion?" I asked stupidly.

"Well my mother originally wanted to call me Wren," He answered. "Why she did not choose that name I'll never know, I do prefer it some days. But yes my real name is Oblivion," He folded his arms over his chest. "I'd like to have a word with you, Dante Finnly." I groaned and threw back my head, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Can't I go rest in peace without Death chiding me about suicide?" I asked.

"You can't," He frowned at me. "This isn't when or how you die?" I glared at him, pain making way for anger.

"What?" I stood up and glared more. "I can't even control _that_?"

"You didn't want to die, suicide is a form of escape," He answered. He was right. I didn't want to die but it felt like the only way out. "I've been at this for a long time; I know the difference between wanting to die, having to die and the desire to escape." I sat back down in my chair and rubbed my bleeding temple, closing my eyes as well. Out of all the things to happen I didn't expect therapy after death to be one of them.

"I can't talk to anyone about it, none of my friends are there to talk to," I said. I was making excuses for myself really.

"Don't feel sorry for yourself," Oblivion sighed. "That would be a start. You don't want to see what's around you. If you could see that then you could help yourself." Yeah... there was Lysander, for one, he had been a good friend. I said ages ago I could start a clean slate with him and Irvine because they didn't know me. Lucifer as well. It seemed to be working but I still felt alone. He was right though I had to stop feeling sorry for myself.

"I thought when you died all of your pain just went away," I mumbled. "Why do I still feel the way I did before I killed myself?"

"The soul is the chalice of all emotions," He explained. "It is more noticeable to those who took their own lives as they, more often than not, had stronger internal conflicts. It's like unfinished business that you cannot run from; you cannot run from yourself." There was banging on my door and I stood from the seat again.

"_Dante are you in there?" _It was Lysander. He sounded panicked and angry. _"Oblivion I know you're in there! What have you done to Dante?"_

"_Who is Oblivion?"_ Selphie's voice. Oblivion turned to me then went for my body.

"I apologise for the abrupt end to our meeting. Please understand that you must come to terms with this conflict, else you'll be swallowed by it," He told me. He pulled the bullet from my head and the next thing I knew...

"You honestly cannot expect us to believe that the Grim Reaper is ginger," Was that Quistis? I sat in bed and held my temple. Blood was still there. I checked my gun. Five bullets, one missing and no longer existent. "That is completely ludicrous."

"He's got a Welsh accent as well, which makes it less believable," Lysander added.

"What's Welsh?" Selphie asked.

"Welsh is Welsh," I went to the door and opened it. Along with Lysander, Quistis and Selphie there was... everyone else really. They all noticed the blood on my face and the paleness of my skin. I felt so unbelievably sick right now. The silence got thicker before I finally spoke.

"I think there's something wrong with me."


	57. Diagnosis

Chapter 56: Diagnosis

Everyone was still shaken from Dante admitting he had attempted suicide. He allowed us to take him to the Infirmary and get Dr. Kadowaki's help. He was sitting by himself in the small ward, the door open so we could see him. We gave him space but we were worried in case he tried to do it again. His eyes were wide, vacant and he stared at the wall unmoving.

Quistis entered the Infirmary and waved at us to come outside. It must have been about the suicide attempt; we had all agreed not to speak about it when Dante was within earshot at the moment. Outside were most of the team, faces drained of any joy from the previous revelation.

In Trabia Irvine admitted that he, along with Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Squall and Seifer, had come from an Orphanage on the Centra Continent. The Guardian Forces had made them forget their childhood. Quistis didn't believe it but I had to admit that it was true, as Fenrir made Dante forget almost everything about his past. When Irvine asked about the whole Vampire gene I had been surprised until Lysander informed me that he had told Irvine about the situation. Obviously he hadn't told him about my own past or all of Dante's it was mostly his own with some needed information about the others. It obviously shocked the others to hear about that but in a world of Sorceresses, Magic and Guardian Forces surely they can believe Vampires exist as well.

There was also the problem of the Sorceress Edea being the one who raised the group. Lysander also added that was the reason he and Irvine hesitated at the assassination: Irvine couldn't shoot the woman who raised him and Lysander couldn't do that to his friend. Our course was to go to the old Orphanage but Lysander said the strangest thing after that decision: he could sense Oblivion was here. He ran back to the Garden to where Oblivion was, in Dante's room, and that was when we discovered that Dante had tried to kill himself.

"Any news yet?" Maylin asked quietly.

"None yet," I frowned. "He's not even talking now. He's just staring at the wall."

"I can't understand this," Quistis sighed. "I've known him for a long time. Attempting suicide... that isn't him."

"Suicide is a form of escapism," Lucifer explained. "Considering the snowballing amount of news he's been learning the past few weeks I would have been surprised if the thought hadn't crossed his mind."

"But he could have asked us for help," Selphie's voice was shaking. She wasn't in the best condition either. After discovering most of her friends had died in the missile attack it affected her badly. "We're his friends, aren't we? And you're his brother, sort of, right Vanadium?" I crossed my arms and stared at the ground in thought. I knew I held responsibility in all of this.

"We also have to take Fenrir into account," I stated. "That Guardian Force clung to his brain, knowing it wouldn't be Junctioned to another person. He's had Fenrir Junctioned for over a decade. Removing it cause more damage than memory loss," Selphie was near tears at this point, trying to keep herself together. "It won't result in Dante becoming brain dead but we don't know the extent of it."

"He's gonna get through this," Irvine tried to console Selphie. She wiped her eyes as he put his hand on her comfortingly. "You might even get to pull of another concert to get him to open up." Lucifer rubbed his forehead and hands with a cloth quickly, concealing the blood that had appeared. He didn't mention it as no one had seen him do this.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Dr. Kadowaki came outside and stood with us, a clipboard in her hand. "I have some news," We stayed quiet, letting her explain. "Ever since the Garden became mobile some equipment in the Infirmary has been damaged. I can't give him a proper diagnosis. We would need to refer him to a doctor for that."

"So there's nothing that can be done?" Quistis asked.

"Not until we can get a doctor," Dr. Kadowaki was only the School Nurse and while she was indeed a doctor in the Garden we would need a fully qualified medical professional with all the right tools to give Dante a proper treatment. I could only think of one person at the moment.

"We could take him to Persephone," I announced.

"The Estharian Ambassador?" Irvine asked.

"Esthar _did_ discover the power of Guardian Forces and Para-Magic," Quistis mused. "Perhaps they can explain the brain damage from the Guardian Forces."

"Persephone isn't just Esthar's Ambassador," I said. "She's a doctor and scientist. I don't doubt for a moment that she could give a proper diagnosis."

"Persephone's here?" Maylin's brow furrowed.

"I know you don't get along but this is for Dante's sake," I told her firmly. "If Persephone's in Esthar then we'll go there."

"I'll go and inform Squall of Dante's condition," Quistis turned and left for the top floor to bring in her report.

"I want to go see Dante," Selphie said. I nodded and let her through to the Infirmary along with Dr. Kadowaki.

"Who's gonna break the news?" Lysander questioned.

"I'll tell Dante," I answered without hesitation. "He deserves that much at the least."

"What if he breaks down again?" Lysander went on. "If he sees his mates again there's no telling what could happen." I don't know. The best we can do is keep him away from the conflict if his mind isn't stable.

"Guys!" Selphie ran back out the Infirmary in a blind panic. "Dante isn't there any more! He's gone!" We ran into the Infirmary, seeing the ward Dante was in empty.

"Shit," I cursed. "He couldn't have gotten far. Selphie, Irvine, Maylin report this to Squall. Lucifer, Lysander you search and ask if any of the students have seen Dante. I'll look as well."

"He couldn't have gotten far," Maylin said. "We're still on the ocean at the moment." Lysander squeezed his eyes shut, breathing deeply and steadily.

"Don't remind me," He grumbled, heading off with Lucifer. Maylin looked at me with concern.

"What if he... tries again?" I don't think he has; she could tell that from my eyes. "What do we do if we can't find him?"

"I think I know where Dante is," I said. "I'm going to talk to him. It's the least I can do." She nodded and headed off with Irvine and Selphie. Dante was good at hiding but there was one place I knew he would always go.


	58. Search Party

Chapter 57: Search Party

"Dare I ask what caused the hydrophobia?" I inquired as Lysander and I walked down the halls of the Garden in search of our lost Vampire. Lysander didn't look happy with my question but it was far too quiet and serious; we need to lighten the atmosphere.

"Nearly drowned when I was a kid," He answered. "Thought I got over it a couple of years ago. Guess it was denial or something," We continued walking down the halls as we talked. "What about you? Surely the almighty Satan is afraid of something?" I pondered the question, looking up to the roof.

"Nothing that comes to mind," I answered. "I suppose when you've lived as long as I have the concept of fear alludes you. I have seen it all, done it all and the shirt is so old it is a piece of cloth," Lysander raised his eyebrow at me. I went on to another subject. "How did you know that Oblivion was here?"

"I don't know, I just... knew," He shrugged. "I died before once; got an icicle right through the chest. Think that gave me the special ability to sense Death?"

"Oh Heaven no!" I laughed. "Perhaps it was simply a fluke; a one-off and all," We turned a corner down the halls. We actually had a route and we knew where we going; I hadn't forgotten our primary objective, not at all. "I'll look into it. Obviously there's a scanning involved. Like a tracking device that you yourself are hooked up to, somehow."

"What you said made no sense," It did, trust me.

"How did you know I was Satan?" I inquired further.

"I told that I sussed it out from Atrum's reactions and the way they called they called you the Morning Star," He repeated, annoying at having to. "The Morning Star, Lucifer, opposed God and was cast out of Heaven by Michael."

"You believe in that story?" I was curious now. He didn't seem the type.

"My mum and my grandparents do," He answered. "So I was raised around it, never really stuck with me though. I mean it's fascinating and all but it's just not what I believe. Causes more problems than it solves in my opinion," That was certainly interesting. "I guess seeing what I've seen in the past couple of years sort of destroyed any form of faith I had, if I had any. What about Utopians? Do they have anything?"

"In a sense," I replied off-handedly. "Not the way other worlds do, but our cultures, the way we were raised and our history have given us a similar form of what you call faith," We checked a few classrooms, not finding Dante. "I used to have it. It was shattered when Noir murdered my mother, then killed my father. I questioned my role as High Seraph a lot since then. I was there, serving the man who destroyed my family and left me as an orphan, I was his _right-hand_, his advisor and his eyes and ears of the world. Why must I do this, I often wondered, _why_ must I turn a blind eye to this? Life isn't fair, obviously, but why did I have to stand idle and question everything I had once believed in? So I killed him as revenge. Solved very little other than to catalyse paranoia and chaos throughout Utopia. Never even got the chance to explain why but I was right," We went up to the elevator. "Feels like we've been searching forever, don't you think?"

"The most you've been doing is talking and poking your head in rooms."

"And yet we have not seen a single room containing a couple of students shagging," I mused before pulling out a bloodied handkerchief. "Oh I seem to be bleeding again, don't mind it by the way it happens a lot."

"Why haven't we noticed it then?" Lysander questioned.

"Well mostly because I am so used to it I don't think it merits a mention," Was my reply. "It's purely random and completely harmless, no marks or anything when it's cleared. Why should it be mentioned when it's not important?"

"You're bleeding."

"It's not even a flesh wound. If I were a child with scraped knees I would understand the need to kick and wail and cry about how my knees are scraped through full fault of my own but I am a grown man and see no need to make a drama out of the fact that I bleed from my head, hands, nose and occasionally my neck and ears for absolutely no reason at all when it clears up after a few minutes."

"... How from your neck?"

"You have never noticed the scar? Atrum tried to slit my throat and chop my head off, I think, mostly the throat slitting though," We arrived on the second floor and walked down the halls. "Now, as for Atrum himself-"

"What? He's got spies, we know that. Antara is the spy," Lysander interrupted. "A shitty one since we haven't seen him since the assassination."

"I wouldn't be so sure he's the only spy," I told the young lad. "Atrum's an Aurole, like that girl you told me about, what's-her-name?"

"Christie."

"Yes, Christie," I nodded. "Atrum's a lot more powerful though and he uses that Aura to be more... manipulative... possession and the like, very rare and difficult to learn, even harder to pull off," Lysander seemed to raise his eyebrow sceptically at me, though I suspect he was aware of something I wasn't. "Poor fools who can't escape because the chains are unseen and unnoticed by the one they imprison. Very hard to escape from a situation like that." I sauntered off, musing to myself. Lysander followed.

"And how would you escape from a situation like that?" He asked, keeping his eyes fixed on me.

"I have: I Fell From Grace," I seemed to be leaning again my cane more than usual. My leg was feeling bad again. I _must_ get a knee brace but I will see how bad the damage actually is. I have not seen a real doctor since my cast was removed, now that I think on it. "The words 'I serve you no longer, God' have such a powerful effect. As such they are not words to be taken lightly. Those who have Fallen are out of the Superior's grasp for the remainder of their lives and beyond. Very few have the courage to do this so we Fallen are a very rare sight indeed."

"We?"

"Myself and your God of Death, Oblivion," I explained. "Us are the only two who are living Fallen. In my whole life I have only met four other Fallen and Oblivion is included," We continued until we found ourselves outside on the balcony. "Anything else you care to ask? Vanadium must have found Dante by now?"

"And how are you sure?" I gave him a deadpan stare that copied his own common expression, raising my eyebrow as an added measure.

"You're _honestly_ going to ask me that?" I inquired in a rhetorical fashion. He said nothing in reply, leaning against the wall by the door as I stared out at the water that instilled so much fear into him. "Tell me more about the women you travelled with. Was it odd being the only male?" Lysander gave me a shrug, staring at me over his glasses.

"Not really," Was his answer. "Obviously teenage insecurity made me feel weak around them. Angel was quiet and just... watched you, it was really creepy. Christie was younger than me but she grew up and toughen out so fast by the end of the journey. Grace wasn't a fighter, but none of us were, but fuck once she was driven you couldn't stop her. What was I? I was too... cautious and angry that I couldn't do anything. I knew, I fucking what would happen and couldn't do anything or was too scared to do anything. Felt like a fucking idiot when I tried to change things, and I couldn't tell them because I didn't know how they'd react to what I knew," He stopped himself there. I didn't press him. "Christie was like a little sister. I wanted to protect her and Grace so much and I couldn't; didn't matter if half they time they didn't need it. Angel was fucking bad news since the start and what she did... I'm never going to forgive her for it. To me, I don't give a shit but she shouldn't have fucked with grace and Christie."

"It's surprising how intense your emotional bonds with them are," I mused aloud. "And how open you are about it. You must have really cared about those two."

"I still do care about them," Lysander said. "I don't let it get the best of me but I think about them every day and I don't know where they are, what they're doing or if they're okay. I know them so... I shouldn't worry but I do. You don't go through something like that with someone and just forget about them."

"Grace in particular?" Lysander rolled his eyes at me, knowing I had picked up on it.

"Jesus fucking Christ I had a crush on her but it's not like anything happened," he said on the defence. "The weird... Connection thing. I don't even know if my crush on Grace was because Gynsy and Pyre were together."

"Do you miss her?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?" A valid one if I say so myself. "I miss both of them. I give a shit about what happens to them. If you said I could find them and see them again right now I'd go in a heartbeat. My crush on Grace isn't important to how I feel about her now. Fuck why are you even asking about it?"

"I was only curious," I responded. "Though I would be careful if I were you; emotions like that can be manipulated against you, and the blow it will strike will hurt you far worse than you could have ever anticipated. It must be nice, to know you share such a strong bond with these girls, but be wary of it, as well." I walked past him, letting him soak in the information. Such poor fools I help.

Aren't we all fools though? Really?


	59. Brotherhood

Chapter 58: Brotherhood

As the Garden was making its way over the ocean hiding in the Garden was, at the best, not easy. I knew Dante would go somewhere quiet; somewhere no one else goes. He wasn't in his room that would be far too obvious. Instead I went to the Quad and to the more out-of-the-way areas. There was a few trees where I was, fairly quiet and private.

"Dante I know you're here," I called out. There was silence before I narrowly dodged a twig being thrown at me. Dante sat up in the tree on one of the branches, a leg hanging off the branch.

"The point of hiding is not to be found," He said, frowning as he spoke.

"The other point of hiding is not to give away your position," I countered. He frowned more, plucking another twig from the tree and fidgeting with it. "You heard everything didn't you? We don't know exactly what's wrong yet."

"I heard most of it, then I left," He shrugged, more preoccupied with stripping the bark from the twig. "I Misted out. Surprised no one heard the sparking," He wasn't even giving any eye contact. He avoided it. "I came here when I forced Fenrir from my brain. I knew the risks of doing it but the fact that that beast was in my head, ripping my memories from me... for _twelve whole years_..." He was talking slowly now. I was searching him in case he had his sword or his gun on him. "I wanted the thing gone, it's gone and now I've just given myself more reasons to have people whisper rumours behind my back."

"Dante people don't talk about you behind your back," I tried to assure. I also wanted him to look at me. The eyes could reveal so much abut a person. However when he did look at me his eyes were shielded; he held a barrier in front of himself for protection.

"Don't bullshit me," He answered. "I hear them talking: 'The rest of the Disciplinary Committee's turned, wonder when he will?', 'Heard those robot attachments give the Sorceress information about the Garden', 'Dante has been confronting Cid about Squall's leadership, he can't do as well as Squall will'," He sighed. "Now there are rumours about how I'll snap and slaughter everyone in the Garden. People have been avoiding me since I've came back because of the cybernetics and I've heard people in the Quad talking about how I'm a psychopath, going to crack at any moment," His voice was heavily guarded as well, like he doesn't want to let anyone in. "The whole Garden is afraid of me. They stare at me when I walk through the halls as if they're waiting for me to snap." Paranoia. It was clear paranoia and insecurity was settling in.

"Dante you've never cared about what people have thought of you," I tried to reason. "When you become friend with Seifer, all the SeeDs and students who warned you he was trouble, you didn't care if you got tarred with the same stick as he did."

"I've been through this conversation," Dante groaned. "Things have changed now. I'm a Vampire-Cyborg who now has potential psychological issues. Seriously I'm a walking time bomb at the moment!"

"Dante we _will_ get you help," I assured him. "After the team's business is done on the Centra Continent we'll head to Esthar. We'll go to Persephone, she's a doctor she can diagnose you," He was silent. "Dante I don't care if you don't trust me any more, I'm your friend. I may not be a brother or a carer to you now but I'm your friend, at least let me give you that. I can't let you destroy yourself by keeping everything held in, I am _not_ going to stand by and watch you destroy yourself! I won't let that happen again!" I stopped and calmed myself. I had become too protective, I suppose. Dante stared at me.

"... Again?" He questioned. "This has happened to me before?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Not you... I have lived long enough to see many people destroy themselves with the same methods you use know," I answered slowly. "It's a slow, painful death for anyone. I won't allow you to give yourself the same fate." Dante looked back out to the oceans, throwing the twig towards it.

"Sod it," He said aloud. "Just sod it all. Vanadium I appreciate your help here but honestly, I'd rather be alone at the moment." I respected his wishes and left him sitting in that tree with his thoughts. He sounded more calm. It was progress. I trusted him enough not to do anything rash. It may have been seen as foolish but he needs the space; he's always hated the babying and molly-coddling and doing just that would set him off again.

* * *

><p>I headed towards the Headmaster's office, seeing Zell and Rinoa head into the cafeteria on the way there. Lysander had walked off the car park and Lucifer was sitting on one of the benches playing his guitar and singing. I paid little attention to them, only acknowledging their presence and actions.<p>

"There you are," Maylin approached me and entered the elevator with me. On her right forearm she had strapped on her weapon in its dormant mode: A small, bronze disc attached to the brace on her forearm. It looked more like a piece of jewellery over her jacket. "Have you found Dante?"

"He wants to be alone right now," I answered. Maylin gave a nod and began to tie her hair back into a ponytail.

"If any fighting's going to happen I'm going to fight," She told me. "We fought side-by-side before, I'm not going to be a deserter. You can tell me all you want that this isn't my fight but you're not the only one with history," She finished tying her hair back and look at me. "I've told you before, I was a Seraphim too; you're not the only one who got thrown of out of their favour, we all did." I understood her reasoning and I couldn't go against her.

"How many do you think share your desire?" I asked her. She looked away in thought. The elevator was taking its time. "We went into hiding for protection. We're fighting against the Superior's most dangerous soldiers now who are determined to see us dead."

"Then we'll fight," Was her answer. "I'd never forgive myself if I left now, you," Not this again. "Vanadium you're not listening."

"We've been through this, how many times must I repeat it?" I told her, my voice low and firm. I spoke like I was her commanding officer, like all those years ago. "I have given you my reasons for not pursuing a relationship and you _will_ stop this flirtatious behaviour," I held eye contact with her, showing her how serious I was. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Perfectly," She had a flare of anger in her eyes at my attitude. She would continue trying and the best I could do was stave her off. She would bore of it eventually.


	60. This Is War

Chapter 59: This Is War

It had been some time since the SeeDs left to look around the Orphanage on the Centra Continent. We waited patiently for them to return and plan our next move. We had told Squall that Dante was found and was in a stable condition at the moment, though if he was able to fight was still debatable. At the moment Maylin, Lucifer and myself were with Xu and Nida on the bridge, keeping a lookout for any sign of Galbadia Garden.

"Not to alarm anyone," Lucifer began, confirming his bad news was as we feared. "But there appears to be a large ship advancing in our general direction." I took the binoculars and saw the Garden. Hopefully it hadn't seen us yet.

"Squall, good timing," I told the Commander as he arrived back on deck. "Galbadia is here. No doubt the Sorceress tracked us. We're on her turf now," Squall took the binoculars and spied the Garden. "What are we to do?" He remained silent, thinking of a plan. As soon as he thought of one he gave out the commands, mostly on defence of the Garden. He called everyone bar Dante, as we were still unsure if he was able to fight. Going down the elevator everyone bar Zell, Dante, Rinoa and Lysander were there.

"Where is everyone else?" Squall asked firmly. The girls had shifty eyes and giggled. "This isn't the time for games! We need everyone in position for this battle, I can't have anyone slacking!" They became a little stunned by his tone. He was serious. Well this battle was serious and it was life or death. "Where are they?"

"Zell is taking a nap, I don't know where Rinoa and Lysander are," Quistis answered. Squall wasn't exactly happy with that response.

"Find them now and tell them to report to the Quad immediately," Was the order. "If you find Dante, if he is capable of fighting he is to go to the Quad as well, understood?" Quistis nodded and set off to find the missing persons. "We're heading to the Quad to ensure the SeeDs are in position. Then we'll split into two teams. One will remain in the Quad while the other will report to the front gate." We all saluted and followed him down. I noticed Lucifer's grin but chose not to ask why he was so giddy.

"What kind of enemies will we be facing?" Maylin asked as we walked to the elevator.

"Galbadia's soldiers have a lot of advanced technology and have more experience than many of the SeeDs here," Squall answered. "The best we can do is ensure our defences are tight and that they cannot pass through. As far as we know we have the advantage of the Guardian Forces, everyone is to use them at will." She nodded, activating her weapon, her shield.

"If defence is our best offence, then we'll go by your orders," She nodded. She looked at me, her eyes had strength in them and she was preparing for the battles ahead.

"Everyone in position now!" Squall ordered as we took our forces to the Quad. "Galbadia could attack any moment we need to be fully prepared," He noticed Zell amongst the crowds and approached him. "Where were you? Did Quistis send you here?"

"No uh, your announcement woke me up," Zell lied. Squall wasn't impressed. "Look I'm here now, ain't I? Listen I need to ask you something." Squall grumbled that it wasn't the time for things like this but complied to make sure Zell would be completely focused on the battle ahead. I did notice Rinoa go a little red but before I could ask I spotted Dante and approached him. As I was walking Squall finished his conversation with Zell and also walked over to my brother, who stood to attention, his face blank of emotion bar his eyes which held fire in them.

"Commander," He said firmly in greeting, giving a salute. "My Student Identification is even, so I am here as instructed. Or do you have other orders for me?" He had turned incredibly professional. Squall and I didn't show our surprise at his compliance.

"Are you well enough to fight?" Squall asked. Dante gave a stern nod in reply. "You are to lead to front line with Zell, Rinoa, Quistis and Lucifer. Good luck to you." He nodded and headed off.

"_Squall! You're needed on bridge! The enemy's approaching!" _Nida yelled over the intercom.

"Vanadium, take the other to the front gates and attack at will," Was the order. I saluted and took Selphie, Irvine and Maylin to the front gates. Before that though I called for Quistis.

"Did you find Lysander?" I asked. She shook her head. "We don't have time to look for him now. He can hold his own. Rest of you, with me," We marched through the halls and I thought about Dante's attitude. "No doubt Seifer is heading the Galbadian Army. Dante will probably aim for negotiations with him as well as Fujin and Raijin."

"Would that work?" Selphie asked.

"Hopefully," I was doubtful. "He believes there's a chance of stopping them that way. I'm doubtful of that, considering how easily they switched sides without thinking of him," That may have been untrue but I believed that. "Maylin, can you use the fountains to our advantage?" She studied the water around her.

"Might be a bit difficult, I could be the cause of friendly fire," She answered. "I will use it whenever possible." I nodded and saluted to Xu, who was already commanding the SeeDs.

"I'm taking command until Squall returns," I told her. "What's the situation so far?"

"The Garden is in the distance and approaching fast," Xu explained. "We have little time to arrange our troops into an organised position. At best we can get a few lines sorted to hold them off." I nodded, grabbing my charkram and advancing to the SeeDs.

"Everyone with long range weaponry stand at the gates now!" I shouted, making the SeeDs scramble into place. "If the try to come on board they will attempt to go over our heads and use the air time to their advantage. Aim for the skies, not in front of you!" They nodded, Irvine got into position alongside the long range fighters. "I want the close combat fighters to half and stand either in front of or behind the long range line. Front line, go further ahead to hold off Galbadians who land. The rest of you fall back more and take out any soldiers the long range line miss, am I clear?" I stood with the long range line. "Magic and Guardian Forces are to be used at will. I want you all to use as much fire power as you possibly can! This is our home and we must protect it!" They all understood and became prepared. "Attack on my command."

We waited tensely. Silence was thick and unnerving. I made sure no one fled the scene.

Then the soldiers came.

"Central line attack now!" I ordered, throwing my weapon. Irvine fired off rounds of his shotgun. The other students let off their weapons. We managed to take down a good number of the soldiers. "Front line we need Magic! Back line take out the ones who get past!" Maylin used her powers to manipulate the water in the fountains and blast a torrent at the soldiers attacking us, lessening their numbers considerably.

"They're not stopping!" Selphie yelled. They changed their tactics and the soldiers began to fire their guns, taking out half the front line as they tried to use their Guardian Forces to protect them.

"Stand your ground, we can't break the lines!" I commanded, throwing my chakram at the Galbadians, taking out a group of them. "Push them back, they can't get into the Garden!"

The battle fell out of our favour. By the time the second wave was about our forces had been halved and halved again. Blood was splattered across the floor and walls and many of the students were on the brink of death. I was ordering the students to fall back and take the injured to safety. Selphie, Irvine, Xu and Maylin held back the remainder of the wave, struggling heavily.

"I want the injured taken to the Infirmary," I didn't have to shout as much as the fighting was quietening down. "I don't want martyrs on the battlefield. Xu go to the bridge and bring Squall here. We need our Commander on the front lines, now!" She nodded and left us to take out the remainder of the Galbadians. We were all battered and bruised but we were still able to fight, unlike most of the SeeDs.

"Ly where are you?" Irvine growled, hunched over and breathing heavily. We had no form of medical assistance. Not even enough Magic to go around. "We can't do this... another assault and we're finished..."

"No, we can get through this!" Maylin heaved. "Guess I'm just out of practice, huh?"

"We _can_ do this," I assured them. "We have to rethink our strategy, fall back and take our stand somewhere else if we must. We can't give up now, not after the stand we've made. I won't let anyone give up." I was exhausted too. I didn't let that show to them. I was the leader right now, I had to be strong for them otherwise morale would lessen... it would lessen a lot more than it had already. If the rest of the Seraphim were here we would have a better chance. Even with two of us we can't hold them off forever.


	61. Plans To Pieces

Chapter 60: Plans to Pieces

Lucifer raised a wall of fire that took out a group of soldiers and their vehicles. This was the second wave now and most of us couldn't fight for much longer. We were being pushed further and further back and it wasn't doing much for morale. We were down to our last handful of SeeDs. Us. And Lucifer. And Rinoa.

"Damn I don't think we'll last any longer," Zell heaved. A Galbadian soldier drove towards me. I crouched down and slashed the tyres, knocking the bike over and sending the soldier hurtling off it. I barely dodged another soldier firing at me and Lucifer took him out with a fireball. There was a rough shake and we stumbled. I dug my sword into the ground to support myself.

"Shit! They're ramming us!" I swore, struggling to get up and run away from the edge. Honestly I think I scrambled more than I did run. We managed to get away from the collision in time, barely. They were doing everything they could to take us out.

"Rinoa!" Quistis shouted, looking over the ledge. Couldn't this woman stop being a damsel for five minutes? We went to the ledge to see her clinging on her all her might. She didn't have much muscle on her so I don't think she had enough upper body strength to cling on for much longer.

"We need rope of some sort!" Zell panicked.

"Can you climb up?" I asked Rinoa.

"I can't! There's nothing to grab onto!" She yelled back. Woman it's rock! Rock is durable!

"Hold on! We'll get help!" She's not that stupid, Zell, of course she's going to hold on to something. Unfortunately as we went further back in the Quad the Galbadians grew in numbers. Lucifer calmly gave orders to nearby SeeDs to barricade the Quad and prevent any further advancements from the Galbadian soldiers while we got aid. Zell seemed to be running to Squall, who was following Xu to the front gates. Okay what's going on?

"I think they're preparing a final push here. They're going to ram us head-on," Vanadium explained. Everyone looked completely wrecked. Nearly the entire force protecting the front gate was decimated.

"Squall, Rinoa's in trouble!" Zell yelled as we arrived on the scene. "She'll fall off the Garden if we don't help!"

"_Commander! The enemy is breaking through the classrooms!" _Nida shouted over the intercom, alerting us to Galbadia's new tactic. The Garden was advancing towards us. I knew what was priority at the moment and readied my weapon for the attack.

"Their preparing to launch another attack here too!" Xu announced.

"Squall did you hear me?" Zell almost screeched. This was getting too stupid now. We're in a war, expect casualties.

"I did!" Squall bellowed at the blonde. "But she isn't the only one in danger!" This comment made Irvine frown in disapproval.

"Didn't realise how heartless you were, Squall," He remarked. I rolled my eyes. "Rinoa could die, don't you get that?"

"I do get that," Squall must have felt like everyone was ganging up on him. I never thought I'd see the day where I'd side with Squall.

"Look this a war, we need to expect casualties," I snapped. "Would you all be worked up if it were another person down there? You may all like Rinoa but liking someone does not mean they'll live! Were you all this worked up when SeeDs were spilling blood and nearly killing themselves to protect this place?" I was feeling myself get really worked up and angry at them. She didn't have more importance than anyone else in this Garden. "We all knew the risks of fighting. Death is a possibility. She has no priority over anyone else here!"

"You're only saying that because you don't like her," Quistis argued. "But she's our friend and we have to protect her." Oh I know all about that. Especially that stupid fucking contract that keeps us bound to her until Timber's fucking independence!

"I know this isn't a great time," Lucifer began calmly. "I don't think we need to worry at the moment. She has too much luck. She was saved from Edea's wrath in Deling and got out of the D-District Prison unharmed... well barring the shot to the leg Lysander gave her," Yeah they had learned about that and there was a complete rage about hurting the precious princess. Lysander didn't seem to care much though, it wasn't like she was paralysed. She did make a huge fuss over it though. "Although now that I think about it her luck may run out soon..."

"We need to help her! Squall you've gotta help!" I'm not sure if Zell was pulling the Commander card or not. Squall grumbled and soon we were thrown forward by the sheer force the Galbadian Garden threw at us. Unless Rinoa has managed to glue herself to the stone I think she's a goner.

"Selphie, Dante, Vanadium you three stay here with Xu!" Squall ordered. "Zell, Maylin, help Rinoa. Everyone else with me." As they were leaving we heard the noise of a motorcycle revving and coming closer... form behind! They're attacking from behind!

We spun around to confront them but the rider of the bike just flew right past us. He started firing at the Galbadian soldiers who were advancing, taking them out with expert shots, even knocking one over with a crowbar.

Then he gained speed and did the most insane and brilliant thing I have seen in a long time: Lysander Adams drove straight off our Garden and straight onto theirs! He drove a motorbike onto their Garden! Bloody genius!

"Lysander's going to take them out from in the inside," I realised. "He knows that Garden and its layout. It's his turf as much as it is theirs," I felt adrenaline course through me. "He's a clever bastard."

"Dante do _not_ do what I think you're planning," Vanadium frowned, about to grab me but I dodged him and ran. "Dante it's suicide! Get back here!" I can jump higher and farther than any human being. I can jump higher and farther than any human being. At least I'm hoping that.

I ran as fast as I could and leapt unnaturally far when I reached the edge. I found myself attaching onto the Garden. Thank goodness for latent Vampire abilities! Okay, now to find a door or window to get inside. And find Lysander as well. If I don't I'm heading to find Seifer, Fujin and Raijin. Wait Antara's going to be there, no doubt. I don't think I can take Pestilence on my own.


	62. Hold The Line

Chapter 61: Hold The Line

I laughed as we regrouped at the bridge. They all looked at me as if I was mad. I have become used to those stares. We had more pressing matters to worry about. Indeed, far more pressing matters. We shouldn't worry ourselves with me laughing and reminding myself of the old battles I had back in the day.

So far the battle had fallen out of our favour, Rinoa was still in grave danger, if not dead, Lysander and Dante had broken into the Galbadian Garden and could have the remainder of the army attacking them, as well as Antara and Seifer and the Sorceress. Not to mention that if we suffer one more wave we will be done for.

"Maybe we should follow them in?" Irvine suggested. "They've been battering us this whole time, how about we turn the tables and see how they like it?"

"An excellent idea," I agreed. "Hopefully our comrades won't be splattered across the walls by the time we arrive."

"Seifer's there as well," Quistis sighed. "Squall we need to face him." I saw where this was going. I saw it from a mile off.

"If you all start talking about destiny you'll get a cane to the head," I warned. They weren't sure if I was joking. "It's not destiny, it's circumstance. It's not our destiny to face Seifer, we can't choose our enemies," I approached Squall, staring at him seriously. "You need to tell your troops not to lose hope. They don't want to hear about destiny or fate. We cannot hope for a battle to end in our favour because of a false force. They want to know their leader has faith in _them_, not destiny."

"What about Rinoa?" Zell asked. "We can't leave her."

"I have to lead the attack," Squall reasoned.

"No, you have to save her," Irvine pestered. This lot were persistent with their crusade to make these two a couple. It was actually quite sad to see. Sad in a 'please make it stop this is cringe-worthy' sort of way. "I'll lead the attack. I know the Garden, I've lived there my whole life. You get Rinoa and we'll lead the attack together."

"The SeeDs need Squall right now," I said slowly. They were unnerved by my seriousness. Especially since I had been laughing not five minutes ago. "They are out there, wounded and confused without a word from their leader since this attack began," I walked around the group. "They are fighting for their home. They have been thrown into a war they know nothing about. They are confused and injured and need their leader. They need to know why they are fighting, why their blood is being spilt. They need their leader to tell them their reasons for fighting. Destiny satisfies no one. Destiny is not why they are fighting. We do not believe in destiny, we believe in _them_," I had their full attention as I spoke. "Squall, tell your soldiers what their purpose is: They are SeeDs, they were built to stop the Sorceress, not destiny. SeeDs will stop this war, not destiny. They are fighting for home, brother, sister, parent, friend, son, daughter and everything they hold dear. If Galbadia wants to take that from them well let them try. Tell them that Galbadia fears them, the Sorceress fears them. Tell them to stay alive, to keep the men and women behind alive. Tell them to hold the line. Hold the line, do not relent. They are the line Galbadia cannot break. They are to look their enemy in the eye, to raise their weapons, point it to the enemy's heart and cry 'Enough!'" I gripped my cane tighter, ready to fight. "Tell them that, Squall. Tell them that the SeeDs, battered and bruised and _alive_, are a force to be reckoned with and Galbadia fears that. Tell them to hold the line." Squall's eyes seemed to have grown stronger. I nodded silently and he turned to the bridge, but not before giving us orders.

"All of you proceed to the front gate," He began confidently. "Prepare for a major collision and stop them at all costs." We nodded and turned, leaving to follow our orders.

"_Everyone, this is your Commander. I know you are all exhausted from the fighting, I know you are on the brink of giving up. If any of you are thinking that this is a hopeless battle, a battle we cannot win, then I am ashamed of you. Do you know why Galbadia is attacking us? Why would Galbadia, the strongest military force in the world, bother with an organisation such as us, the SeeDs? Because they fear us. They know what we are capable of. They are afraid of what we can do. We are what stands between them and world domination. We will not lay down our lives for them. We will not let them win. I want you all to stand, if not for yourselves then for the ones who are behind you. If you fall, they fall. We are going to prove to Galbadia that we are an unstoppable force. We will take the fight to them and assault their Garden. The assault will be lead by Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Maylin, Vanadium and Lucifer. If you can, support them. Your main objective is to hold the line. Do not falter and do not let Galbadia win. I have faith in all of you. I know you can do this. I know we can all do this."_

Well done Squall.

We ran into the Garden, attacking all of the soldiers who got in our way. Behind us were all the SeeDs, battered and bruised and using every piece of strength to push back the Galbadians, who were daunted by the sudden assault we carried out. I was planning the fight with Antara. Pestilence was a horrid one. I had a horrid feeling as well, that he held a sort of advantage over us. Pestilence was horrible but it could be cured. There was a cure to War, to Pestilence, to Famine. There was a cure. There was a cure to them all. All but Death.


	63. Behind Enemy Lines

Chapter 62: Behind Enemy Lines

I narrowly dodged gunfire and hid behind the wall, emerging and shooting down two of the five soldiers that were after me. As soon as they started moving I darted down the halls, leaping over the banisters, skipping the stairs, and landing on my feet. I was really getting used to this Vampire stuff now. Gymnastics was definitely worth it.

Didn't help that I was lost and possibly running around in circles. Maybe I can confuse them enough by looping around the same area enough times. Certainly would clear out one spot of the Garden if nothing else. If I could find Lysander then that'd be no problem at all.

"He went down there!" Shit, they found me again. I tried to go through a door but it was locked so I tried to use Telekinesis to rip it open. Okay now that isn't working, shit.

I drew my sword and ran at the new group of soldiers. Before they could react four were struck down with my sword. I kicked one in the gut, then threw the remainder of the soldiers back into the walls and ran off. I could feel myself getting exhausted I had been running for ages and I didn't know the extent of my powers. I was kind of pushing it though now I needed to get some help or find somewhere to take a break.

Of course it's not like that. Never is.

"Don't kill," Fujin's voice was raspy and faint, but it was still strong. The soldiers left her and Raijin and they remained at the stairs. They seemed deflated. Really deflated. "Why?"

"Seifer's our friend, ya know? Without us he'd have nobody," Raijin got a kick in the shin for his answer. "Hey hey, it's true, ya know? Seifer wouldn't have anybody if we didn't help him!"

"Dante!" She snapped. "Other side. Alone," There was a silence. They were still concerned about me. They still thought about me. "Him?"

"Yeah it sucks he's with the SeeDs," Raijin sighed. "I mean we're all a posse but they've gone and split off and put us in the middle," Fujin kicked him in the shin again. "Ow I didn't mean it like that, Fu!"

"What did you mean it like then?" I approached them, my weapons away. I wasn't fighting them. They noticed my lack of hostility. "Guys I'm sorry if me and Seifer have stuck you in the middle, okay? If you feel like that I'm sorry."

"Fight?" Fujin asked me. I'm not going to fight Seifer. I'll be damned if anyone else tries to hurt him though. I can't fight my best friends I can't. She could see my answer without me even speaking. "Fight. Request." I was taken aback. She was telling me to fight Seifer?

"Dante Seifer's change, ya know?" Raijin explained. "We've been with him and he's different. We want the old Seifer back," Seifer had changed, even I could see that but I could still see the old him. "You're the only one who can get through to him." I folded my arms and frowned. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Dante, Seifer told," He told them what I did at Timber? Abandoned him while Edea took him away so all this would happen? "Proud." What?

"You're proud that I turned my back against my friend while the Sorceress took him?" I asked bluntly.

"Hey you did what we couldn't, you didn't go with him because it wasn't right," Raijin told me. "We couldn't do that. If we had... then maybe he would have stopped, ya know?" He had a point. "We've had enough of this, we just want things back to the way they were." I nodded, accepting their request.

"I'll stop Seifer, I'll get the old Seifer back," I nodded. Fujin handed me a key-card, making me raise my eyebrow at her.

"Headmaster's office," She informed me. So Seifer and the Sorceress and Antara were up there. I assured them I'd get Seifer back. I promised that.

* * *

><p>They gave me directions to the Martine's old office but there were so many hallways that looked the same I got lost. I really didn't know where I was going. Surely there were maps to this place? Stupid Garden they should have all been constructed with the same layout!<p>

The gun fire nearby settled and I took a firm hold of my sword, keeping silent. Someone reloaded their gun and that was all I heard, but I had the feeling they knew I was there. I kept my steps quiet. Seeing the shadow of the person getting closer.

"Ly!" I exclaimed when Lysander turned the corner, both of his pistols aimed at me. He put them away and breathed in.

"Where've you been?" He asked.

"Lost," I shrugged. "The Sorceress, Antara and Seifer are in the Headmaster's office. I don't know where the others are but I'm going to get there before they do." He nodded and looked down the hallway again.

"Right follow me then," Lysander took me down the halls and within ten minutes we were at the reception room, where I had lost my earlobe so long ago. I don't want to know if it's still there. We remained silent during the walk to avoid detection from the other side. We could still hear fighting from outside though and it was getting worse as time went on. We did manage to get to the elevator though.

"There you are!" Selphie yelled. Guess we were all being reunited now. The others joined us at the elevator. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine," I answered, holding the key-card Fujin gave me. "They're up here. No doubt they're expecting us." I saw something that sent my blood running cold and boiling with anger. Around Rinoa's little throat, next to a very familiar ring was _another_ familiar ring. Squall's ring. Now why does _she_ have that?

"Is there a problem, Dante?" Squall asked when my silence and my glare became worrying. I kept silent, staring at the blasted ring.

"... None." My voice was cold and venomous. I opened the doors to the elevator and we ascended. She is going to have Hell for this.


	64. Pestilence

Chapter 63: Pestilence

Our weapons were ready as we walked towards Seifer, Edea and Antara. Edea seemed to be lounging on some sort of chair and was resting or something, leaving the other two to take care of us.

"You guys didn't have to," Seifer said, approaching us. "I was going to visit you in my old home."

"Seifer stop and look at me," I growled. His eyes made contact with mine. "You need to get your head out of your arse and _listen_ to me."

"Your friend is envious that he has chosen the wrong side," Antara taunted, making any attempts for me to get through to Seifer useless.

"Oh you're just saying that because I'm here," Lucifer chimed in. Antara frowned at him but that was all the attention the blonde got from the Horseman. There was something scary in his eyes like he had a plan that had already been executed. I gripped my sword and realised the flash of anger that passed through his eyes. His frown tightened when he saw what was around Rinoa's throat. That blasted ring she wore.

"Steal my grave as quick, Leonhart?" Seifer asked bitterly. I honestly felt my anger bubbling like his was. He then put on a sickly-sweet tone to his ex. "Rinoa I can't believe you're doing this. Didn't we have fond memories like when-"

"Stop it Seifer!" She screeched angrily. I was pushed over the edge. You are no precious angel. You may act the part but you are a little bitch!

"Oh quit the charade, Rinoa, everyone knows you and Seifer fucked!" I snapped, venom dripping off my hands and my fangs. Everyone seemed surprised at my outburst. What they thought Rinoa was a delicate, innocent little virgin? "Now you're jumping onto Squall's cock so fast I doubt you've bothered to change the sheets!"

"Shut up!" Rinoa cried, visibly upset that her façade was shattered.

"Oh you'll get over it," I hissed spitefully. "You seemed to get over Seifer easily enough. Didn't you say that you loved him a while ago though? If that's your idea of love I'll give Leonhart a month before you get bored!" Then she was charging at me with her own claws drawn. I managed to side-step her and trip her over.

"You are a complete ass-hole Finnly!" Zell snapped.

"Oh, _I'm_ the arse-hole?" I laughed. "It's not my fault your precious Princess wanted to lose her virginity so bad. Surprised she didn't just go and have a one-night stand in some seedy Timber pub. The only thing I can say is at least she had taste! Too bad Seifer's _far_ too good for her little clingy, childish, _bratty_ being!" I sliced Zell's stomach as he ran at me. Quistis flung her whip at me, restraining my left arm. Seifer then went for her, cutting her down easily and freeing me.

Rinoa, however, lunged at me, punching weakly. I snarled at her, kicking her in the shins and throwing her to the ground before blocking Squall's Gunblade attack.

"What is it Squall?" I asked. "Jealous you're not her first fuck?" I blasted him back with Telekinetic energy and backed off out of range of everyone.

"For fuck's sake the bad guys are over there," Lysander grumbled, taking out his gun and shooting Antara in the chest. He only smirked and laughed at Lysander, who was slowly realising what was happening. He remembered something. "That was no ordinary bullet."

"Indeed," The Horseman grinned maliciously. "The Russian Roulette is always to be feared. You have been a walking time bomb the moment I fired that bullet in your heart." I looked at Lysander, who looked weaker and the blood was draining from him.

I heard a faint thump...

Then Lysander just collapsed.

"Ly!" I yelled. Vanadium ran past me, attacking Pestilence as I ran to my friend. I listened to his heartbeat. None. Vanadium was thrown across the room, bleeding profusely. I dodged Antara's bullet and Maylin ran in front of me, pushing Antara back before he broke her arm.

"Going to run like your coward of a father?" I glared at Pestilence, the venom dripping from my hands and burning the floor. I rose to my feet, using Telekinesis to stop his bullets and strode towards him, grabbing him by the throat, burning it with acid. He just laughed. "Stupid child. You think acid will kill the Horseman of Pestilence?" I gripped tighter, drawing blood. "I won't die because of you. Pestilence cannot be killed. War and Famine will hunt you down and leave no trace of your pathetic existence."

I kept silent, burning his throat and making it bleed. I could tell it was hurting him; he had dropped his gun a while ago. He was losing consciousness as well. It wouldn't bring Lysander back but it would at least be revenge.

Eventually I let out a yell and threw the Horseman across the room. I grabbed Pestilence's gun and shot him with every single bullet. The man, in anger, got up and used his Telekinetic abilities to choke me. I kept a firm grip on my weapons, not relenting as he choked me harder.

"Little rat!" He snarled. "I will not waste my bullets on you. Instead I will just kill you now!" I looked around, just seeing blood everywhere. "The rest of them can suffer. That blasted Seraphim will not stop bleeding. He will die slowly and painfully," No, don't you dare hurt my brother! "I'll then take out that worthless blonde. He's been nothing but a nuisance."

"You... bastard..." I choked out, only making him grip my throat tighter.

"Your father never knew when to shut his mouth either!" Pestilence shouted.

"Neither did I," Lucifer ran Antara through with his sword-cane. I was free of the Telekinetic grasp and gasped for breath. I looked about, seeing bodies everywhere. The fighting had been intense. Was anyone... no don't all be dead! "Edea's made a convenient escape. Irvine, what's directly below here?" The gunner heaved, but he didn't take his eyes off his dead friend.

"The... the auditorium..." He answered. He was right next to Lysander's body, the eyes open and icy and dead. "Ly, Ly get up you lazy bastard," I crawled over to Lysander's body. This wasn't real. This wasn't real! "Lysander get up now! Get up you bastard!" Irvine was distraught, he was crying a little. "Lysander get up!"

"He's dead, Irvine," Squall said slowly. Irvine's fists tightened and he shook. "We need to get to Edea. How to we get to the auditorium?"

"... Take the elevator..." The gunner said slowly. "Across the hall... opposite here... can't miss it..." He breathed in. "Do this without me."

"You're not giving up are you?" Selphie asked in a worry.

"I want to get him out of here before those bastard get his body!" Irvine yelled out. "I'm not leaving him here!"

"Irvine," Lucifer sat down beside the man. "This is an act of Pestilence and disease can be cured. Trust me. I can make him better," Irvine still wouldn't go. "Irvine he isn't dead." Yes he is Lucifer... yes he is...

"This is my fault..." I said in a whisper to no one. "Antara wanted to kill me... Lysander just got caught in the fight..." I felt that void again. I looked at Vanadium, who had collapsed on the floor a little further away. Seifer was unconscious as well. I ran over to my brother. "Vanadium, are you okay?"

"He... got me with that damned Russian Roulette," He coughed out. "Thinned my blood. It can't clot. I'll bleed to death."

"No I'm not losing you as well!" Seifer could be dead as well! No I can't lose three people! I can't! "I won't let it happen! Vanadium you're my brother! I won't lose my brother!"

"I'm not leaving Ly's body here!" Irvine yelled. Maylin was beside us as well, trying to hold the wounds.

"Maylin, take care of Dante," Vanadium uttered to his friend. "Take him to Persephone. Tell Persephone what's happened." She shook her head.

"Tell her yourself, Commander," Squall was the Commander... oh... she meant the Seraphim thing. "I won't let you die. If it were the other way around you would deny me death, why should it be any different this way around?"

"Stubborn Nymph..." Vanadium smiled. We heard the elevator go down suddenly and looked around. Seifer... Seifer was gone!

"Dammit! Seifer's going to Edea!" Zell exclaimed. "We've gotta go!"

"My brother is dying!" I shouted. They all looked at me. "I'm not leaving my brother here!"

"Take the others," Lucifer said. "Dante and I will stay here and get the bodies back to Balamb Garden. Go now! Now before it is too late to stop her!" There was a little more persistent talk before they all left. I realised that while we argued Vanadium had lost consciousness. He was going to die soon. "Pestilence can be cured."

"Stop saying it and _do_ it!" I demanded of Satan. "Lucifer I'll do anything! Just bring them back! You say you can do anything, bring them back!"

"I never said I could do anything, Dante," Lucifer answered calmly. He had been calm this whole time, not once raising his voice. I don't think he ever has. "The Russian Roulette is Pestilence's greatest weapon, the cure is near impossible to find."

"Please tell me you have it..." I begged. Lucifer merely nodded calmly. "Then bring them back!"

"It will take time," He admitted. "Not a lot of time, as I am prepared," He stood and went to a desk, starting to prepare the cure. "The moment I met Pestilence here, I have carried there with me, knowing he would use the Russian Roulette. As I said, the cure is near impossible to find, let alone make."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It needs Pestilence's own blood," He began. "It needs the genetic cause. The blood of the Horseman will act as a sponge, absorbing the Russian Roulette. The cure is peculiar, it does not cure, per say, rather it flushes the disease from the body and returns it to familiar territory; Antara's blood. The Pestilence comes directly from him. Something needs to be injected into the body, something so strong that it repels the illness."

"Lysander is dead," I muttered. "How can you cure death?"

"I died and I got better," Was his reply. Not everyone is you, Lucifer. He had two vials filled with a liquid gold. "Nothing flushes out Pestilence quite like the raw essence of a High Seraph's healing power," He looked at me as he sat by Vanadium. "I need an open wound, preferably an artery."

"Has this worked before?" I got no answer. Only another little gesture from Lucifer to give Vanadium a fresh wound.


	65. Vengeance

Chapter 64: Vengeance

It didn't work.

I strode slowly towards the auditorium by myself, with that thought in my head: _It didn't work_. That damned cure didn't save them. It did _nothing_! Nothing and because of that my brother and friend were dead. It didn't work. It didn't fucking work!

"_I was sure it would have worked," _Lucifer had said. He didn't sound surprised. It felt like he only did that to give me a little comfort. Bastard. They're all sodding bastards!

The fighting was going on strong. Seifer was unconscious again and badly beaten. Edea was attacking the others with powerful Magic. This is her fault. If it weren't for her Seifer wouldn't have left. Fujin and Raijin wouldn't have left. I wouldn't be a freak. Lysander and Vanadium would be alive. Antara wouldn't have been working alongside her if she wasn't around. Everything would have been fine if she wasn't around. This is all her fault!

I doubt anyone noticed me walk up the stairs silently through the noise of spells and weapons. I gripped the hilt of my sword tighter, my knuckles going white. I walked closer and closer to Edea, glaring daggers, my pace quickening. She was going to die!

"Dante don't!" Squall yelled. Why do you care if she lives or dies? She's done more than enough to deserve this fate!

I plunged my sword into her back, her scream was shrill and filled with pain. I twisted the sword and drove it deeper before pulling it out, making her collapse to the ground. There was a silence. They could see the wild rage in my eyes. They didn't come anywhere near me.

"Matron's dead..." Irvine muttered. He suddenly collapsed onto the ground and Selphie ran to him to make sure he was okay. Everyone else put their weaponry away and watching Edea's body in case it was a ruse.

"Squall, I'm not feeling so good," Rinoa mumbled. "Can we go back?"

"Yeah," The Commander nodded. "I'll report to the Garden that the Sorceress is dead and that Galbadia have lost. Let's go." They walked down the stairs and I slowly backed away from the Sorceress' body. Before I reached the stairs, however, I noticed a light appearing around Edea's body. It grew stronger and suddenly I had a horrible feeling.

"Guys get down!" I yelled, leaping down the stairs but still getting caught in the blast.

It felt like time had slowed down, literally. Not like before, when I realised my brother and friend had died and I couldn't handle the information. Time had literally slowed down. I could see everyone and everything still moving, just slowed down. Maybe it was a bit like before, just now time was slowing in a more literal sense.

Rinoa... she seemed to be the only one unaffected. She approached Seifer's body, crouching down and whispering into his ear. You had better be apologising you little hussy. Seifer only rose up and began walking away. Then Rinoa collapsed to the floor, eyes closed.

Time returned to normal and I ran.

"Seifer!" I called on the man, who just kept walking as though he was in a trance. "Seifer!" No response. I grabbed him through Telekinesis and turned him around. "Seifer what is the matter with you?" His eyes were glazed. What was wrong? I was going to slap him, but that seemed too feminine. Plus he had left me behind and made Fujin and Raijin feel like they were stuck in the middle because of their friendship to us and had pretty much been a dick, so I opted for another route and punched him in the face. "Sorry mate, was called for." Seifer held his jaw and his glazed look was gone. Who would have known knocking shit out of people gets them out of trances?

"Dante..." Okay I was expecting my nose to break now. Hmm would be ironic considering I've already directed punches towards Zell and Squall's noses. Instead he was just angry. "How long has she been wearing Leonhart's ring?" Ah shit, I don't know!

"I don't know!" I answered. "I got onto the Garden here, was about to confront you and Antara and the Sorceress and the next thing I see is her wearing that ring."

"Next to mine?" Seifer growled, pacing about. "Is she really fucking Leonhart, Dante?"

"I don't think so," I admitted before going on. "But considering the way she was with you I'd say it's a matter of time." Okay, so I was pissed off and it was probably a lie but I hated her. I admit it: I hate Rinoa 'Fucking-perfect-angel' Heartilly. Sure, she gave a great first impression but she is a little cheating bitch and everyone lets her get away with it because she twists truths and is so fucking amazingly _perfect_ that everyone believes she can do no wrong!

"I can't fucking believe this..." Seifer pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "How could she? After everything I've done for her!"

"She told me you two broke up," He looked at me with daggers in his eyes.

"Oh, convenient, when did this happen?" He asked with a hiss. "So as soon as it fits her we're not a couple any more, are we?" He stared at me and I stared back. "Why the _Hell_ are you still with them, Dante?"

"In case you hadn't noticed I couldn't exactly go against Vanadium," I snapped. There was no way he was going to turn this on me. "I've not attacked you this whole time. Okay I punched you in the face just there but that doesn't count! Look you know this is wrong and before you go on about your damn Dream-" I suddenly stopped talking, lowering the hand I was pointing at Seifer with and staring blankly. It was random and sudden... my brother was dead...

"Dante?" Seifer shook me a little and I shook my head quickly. "Come on let's get out of here, we'll get Fujin and Raijin and we'll get out of here." He tried to pull me along with him but I pulled away, shaking my head.

"Vanadium's dead, Seifer..." I said slowly, realising what had happened. "I can't go anywhere until he's... until there's been a proper burial..." Seifer had no clue as to what had been happening in the Garden, so he didn't know about what I really was or what Vanadium had done.

Seifer left without saying anything. Lucifer later arrived, walking towards me as I stood in shock. I wanted him to tell me they weren't dead. That I was wrong and it had worked. That Death or someone or something had saved them. That they weren't dead. I wanted him to tell me so badly that Vanadium and Lysander were alive. He just told me they were in the Infirmary; that I could see them when we got back.


	66. Guilt

Chapter 65: Guilt

The dream... the nightmare was awful. I was in the Headmaster's office again. It was me, Seifer, Lysander, Vanadium and Antara. We were all standing around the room. I felt as though I couldn't move my body, just my head and my eyes. It was like I was bound to the one spot and it was scaring me.

Antara first shot Lysander. Nothing happened at first, which made me relieved for a split second until there was an explosion, his chest bursting open as his heart exploded, blood and flesh and muscle and bone spilling everywhere, his organs spilling out of the destroyed ribcage. Lysander's eyes dimmed as he collapsed to the ground. Dead.

He then shot Vanadium, who just spilled a massive amount of blood. It covered the whole ground and I felt it beneath my feet. He had fallen backwards and was on his back, heaving and dying. Then he did. He bleeding didn't stop and he died. I was panicking more and I struggled harder only achieving pain on my arms and my body.

He shot at Seifer. At first nothing happened as it did with Lysander but then a piece of his face fell off. Seifer's skin peeled and melted off his body, covering his clothes with blood and he collapsed, his skin continuing to peel and fall off his body. He was also dead.

Antara approached me. I was looking around at the bodies of my friends as I struggled more. I felt the barrel of the gun against my throat. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything but I needed to get out!

"This is all your doing," He taunted. "This is why rodents should be exterminated!" He whacked me across the face with his gun and I fell to the ground, the blood splattering across my vision. He stood above me, holding my head beneath his foot. "Rodents just bring disease and pain."

I stared at the ceiling as Lucifer's kettle popped. I heard clinking and things moving around but I remained silent. I had woken up from the nightmare just as Antara pulled the trigger. I felt sore when I woke up. I don't know why I was on Lucifer's couch, though but at the moment I didn't really care.

"... Is it my fault they died?" I managed to say. There was silence bar the noise of Lucifer walking and setting down a cup of tea for me, walking back and getting his own.

"They're not dead, Dante," He assured me. "Vanadium was stabilised just in time. He's recovering."

"Is it my fault Lysander's dead, then?" I asked, still staring at the roof. "He's definitely dead. Antara... killed him... just in a less brutal manner than in my nightmare."

"You've been having that same nightmare for a week now," Lucifer stated. "You're flailing and kicking and struggling in your sleep. Got worse there. Nearly fell off the couch, you did," I looked at him. "Well you did fall asleep on the couch. You've been going in and out of consciousness recently and you've not really realised it. You came in asking me about the Horsemen."

"I did...?" I didn't really believe it. Lucifer just nodded.

"You had bottled anger in your eyes," He went on. "You were talking slowly, you had forgotten that Vanadium was alive. You said that Antara deserved to die and you were going to get revenge for Vanadium and Lysander. You sat down, I offered to make tea and as soon as I put the kettle on you passed out," I sat up, staring at the contents of the cup in front of me. "As for Antara, we can't kill him just yet."

"But he killed-" Lucifer held up his hand to silence me. Odd how that works.

"I understand your desire for revenge, I do," He said. "But Antara, much like the other Horsemen and any person in this Universe, cannot die until they are meant to. Feel free to beat him to a pulp next time you meet, I won't deny you that. Right now wee need to make sure Vanadium recovers, Lysander recovers and you get a proper diagnosis."

"Lysander's dead," I muttered. "You can cure death."

"You committed suicide; I jumped off the Meridian Cathedral," He countered. "We all survive curious things, even death," He put down his cup. "Now, unfortunately my makeshift cure didn't work the way I hoped it would, surprises happen, _however_ I think I may have an alternative, rather than waiting on Death or a Phantom. Sometimes they just don't appear and you need to take the matters into your own hands."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

"Now I'm full of crazy ideas, and I'm always open to them," He started. "Now I have a resistance to death. If I can transfer a small piece of that resistance to Lysander, it can bring him back. That would work, if I could find the resistance to death. It could any part of me, I don't know, but I am not waiting around for Oblivion or a Phantom to drop by when they feel like it we're going to get Ly back," I remained silent for a few minutes. I couldn't believe that he could come back... even after everything. "Dante, you've trusted me so far, I hope. This is the only chance we have that we know of. You need to listen to me and trust me. I'm not letting you down. I said I'd bring them back, that I _could_ bring them back, and I will." I felt numb. I couldn't get past the fact they had died... well Lysander...

"Lucifer I can't deal with this," I gave in. I put my head in my hands and started shaking. "They died and it's my fault! If I hadn't started going off at Rinoa, or if I just kept my mouth shut this wouldn't have happened! It's my fault! It's all my fault!"

"Young man I could slap you," Lucifer frowned. "Antara initially aimed at Lysander with that Russian Roulette and even if you didn't snap Vanadium would have went for Antara because you're his brother and friend and he will protect you from anything because that's what family does," I felt weight beside me and an arm around me soon after he talked. "Now come here, you are far too stressed."

"I don't want a hug," I pulled away and lay on the couch again. Lucifer frowned before getting up.

"Well you can stay here. I'm going to the Infirmary. I'll keep you posted," He turned and left and after a few minutes I left his room, heading to the cafeteria. Selphie was there, eating alone. I paid for some chips and sat down with her. She noticed me and smiled sadly.

"Irvine's not talking to me now," She said. "He doesn't want to talk to anybody. The fighting really got to him. He still doesn't believe Ly's dead," I nodded quietly. "You okay?"

"My brother's on life support, Selphie," I frowned. "And it's my fault Ly's dead. And I almost killed the Sorceress, your Matron. It's my fault everyone's in this state."

"It's not," Selphie insisted. "It easy to blame yourself but it isn't your fault. You didn't kill Lysander, Antara did," She was right. "I blamed myself for not stopping the missiles on time, I blamed myself for Trabia's fate but it wasn't my fault, it was Galbadia's," Yeah it's easier to blame yourself. "Squall blames himself for what's happened to Rinoa... look it isn't our fault. We'll get our own back," I stared down at my food. "I don't know what else to say, Dante, you've got to talk to me."

"... Lucifer keeps saying he's going to bring Ly back," I told her. "I don't even know if that's possible."

"A lot of people have been brought back from the dead," Selphie said. "Although it was near death, like maybe twenty minutes or so. It's been a week." I was hoping so much that Ly would be okay. I'm going to visit Vanadium in an hour. I hope he's making more progress in his recovery.


	67. Intervention

Chapter 66: Intervention

So the Infirmary was empty when I arrived. I think that Dr. Kadowaki was off reporting to Squall, since he wasn't here moping over Rinoa's body. The girl had just suddenly lost consciousness after the battle with Edea, who had been run through with a sword by Dante and surprisingly survived. Obviously there was some sort of intervention that prevented death. Funny how that works.

Oh I guess I was wrong, someone was visiting Vanadium. A female figure, probably Maylin. Girl was devastated when Vanadium was pulled in here and put on life support and given multiple blood transfusions to prevent his death.

When I passed Vanadium's bed I realised that it wasn't Maylin visiting him. Rinoa had gotten out of her bed and was staring at the Seraphim in a rather disturbing fashion. When she noticed me she stared with glazed eyes. Yeah, fastest coma I've ever seen.

"... You are not the SeeD," She stated, rather obviously. Also her voice was slightly distorted.

"And you're not Rinoa," I stated back. "Life is full of disappointments. If you'll excuse me I'm not here to bother you I'm here to bring Lysander here back from the dead but I must warn you, if you hurt Vanadium in any way, shape or form I will have to intervene and hurt you severely. Don't bother trying to make it out as if I'm crazy that's already been done. I'm may be insane but I am incredibly honest and have my ways of exposing you as a threat. Feel free to talk though, I'm open to conversations, even with strange being that have possessed rather annoying childish adolescents, and I suspect that Rinoa is aware of what I'm saying, sweetheart you know it's true. You're nearly a grown up please stop acting like you're barely out of the terrible twos."

"Are you done talking?" Possessed-Rinoa asked.

"I'm never done talking, I take pauses to get air," I answered. "Mind you I have incredible pair of lungs on me, now if you'll excuse me." I went over to a file with Lysander's name on it whilst also looking for syringes and needles. Dr. Kadowaki sure kept everything safe. Okay needles and syringes are in a locked drawer, need a new plan.

"You will not save them," The woman taunted. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Classic evil mockery that's bordering on cringe and slightly pathetic. "I have seen the battle at the steps of the castle. You cannot save them from themselves."

"You underestimate my persistence," I countered calmly before looking at the heart scans I asked Dr. Kadowaki to give Lysander. It wasn't perfect but we had managed to get some sort of scan done, even with the wrecked equipment from all the fighting. Hmm, let's see... his heart seemed to be perfect, no damage, nothing. I knew Pestilence had went for a rather brutal method of killing Lysander: he literally was a bomb after that Russian Roulette shot and Antara had made his heart explode. Luckily my cure managed to repair his heart and other vital organs that were damaged. I grinned and put the files down. "Excellent! The cure was a success again!" I found the shock paddles and pulled them to Lysander's side. Rinoa seemed to enjoy watching me work.

"Your persistence will be the end of you," She snarled. I ignored her comments and started up the machines.

"That's lovely, now do you mind going back to sleep? We're all supposed to think you're in a coma," I replied, concentrating on working the machine right. Unfortunately when my back was turned she made her move.

"All of the SeeDs must perish!" I turned around just as she stuck a scalpel into Vanadium's jugular. I reacted my throwing a fireball at her. I dragged her to her bed and healed her, grumbling to myself and then went to Vanadium, pulling out the scalpel and healing him quickly, making sure his heart monitor returned to normal. Then I moved onto Lysander, fixing a heart monitor to him. Then I removed the clothes on his upper half, noting to ask him where he got that rose tattoo from, before going to start his heart again.

"Lucifer what in Utopia's name are you doing?" I hear Maylin cry after several attempts to get Lysander's heart going. I stared at her before nodding to the equipment.

"I'm trying to start his heart, or am I doing something wrong?" Granted I had an idea of how to do many things, but I was never one for the medical field and as such, advanced medical and surgical knowledge eluded me. Didn't mean I wouldn't give it a go which isn't always the best idea.

"He's dead, let him go in peace!" She hissed.

"Oh my dear you can't be certain," I told her calmly. "Unless you can find us Oblivion or a Phantom in such short notice I will have to return to this. Oh and check Vanadium; he got a scalpel to the neck earlier," Panicking, the Nymph ran to her comrade, checking his vitals. "And before you throw accusations around I did not harm him. Rinoa did."

"Now you're just making things up!" She continued to hiss. "I heard the stories that you were mad but you exceed every story that depicts your insanity."

"Well I don't like to disappoint," I replied. "Something is terribly wrong with her but what exactly I have yet to figure it out, exactly. She seems to be possessed but by who or what I don't know," I continued with the shock paddles, keeping my calm. "Lysander Adams would you _please_ be so kind as to get your arse out of Limbo and bloody well come back into the real world!"

"Will you _stop_ it?" Maylin cried. "The man is dead! Stop this!"

"He is not dead, Maylin," I replied, continuing with the shocks. "I just need more time."

"Leave the man to rest in peace you sadistic freak!" She blasted water at me, the back of my head namely.

"Do you want to make it worse or have you forgotten basic physics?" I frowned, not turning around.

"Step away from his body," She ordered. I frowned more, turning around.

"And if I don't?" No response. I quickly grabbed the shock paddles and went for a stronger shock. As soon as I did Maylin put me in a headlock and pulled me back, trying to choke me. I kept my cool and threw my head backwards, getting her in the forehead and getting her off me. She hit me with another blast of water and pushed me back into the wall.

Suddenly we heard something replace the flat-lining that had become white noise: A very weak heart beat. Just a small beep every three seconds. It needed to be sped up but it was a heart beat regardless. I couldn't help but laugh at my accomplishment. He was okay! All was well! I love it when we defy death, even after a week of it.

"You... actually brought him back to life..." Maylin whispered. "How did you?"

"Persistence, my dear lady," I replied. "Many people underestimate it," I began to put away the machinery I didn't need and sterilised it. "I'll go spread the good news, Maylin as soon as Dr. Kadowaki returns tell her to keep Lysander stabilised. I noticed some rapid eye movement there, so he's sleeping. Hopefully in time his heart beat will return to a normal rate." She nodded slowly, still in shock that I had brought Lysander back from the dead.

"How... what you did is impossible," She asked shakily.

"Lysander's body, after I administered the cure for Pestilence's Russian Roulette, was in perfect working condition," I explained. "Now the cure was still working, I just needed to push it along. A Phantom's aid would have worked fine but electric shocks to the heart also work." That was what I was going with anyway, could be wrong but that's what I believed. The oddest things happen that sometimes it was just sheer luck and ridiculous actions that make things work.


	68. Alive

Chapter 67: Alive

"I am _fine, _for fuck's sake stop asking me," I repeated for what seemed like the billionth time. "Vanadium's the unconscious one, worry about him."

"Yeah but you _died_, Ly," Irvine stressed to me. I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, Irvine, I have died before in case you forgot," I stressed back.

"You might not be so lucky next time!" Selphie piped up. At the back of the room I could see that Lucifer wanted to make a remark so badly but he kept quiet. "Your heart had stopped and everything, you had been dead for a week! Lucifer restarted your heart somehow but we thought you were dead."

"I almost was," I told them. Don't exactly remember what happened, but there were no Phantoms, no Oblivion, nothing. I'm not even sure if I was in Limbo like Dante had been when... that thing happened. "I'm fine, I just need to get out of here."

"Dr. Kadowaki wants you to stay here for another day, to check your vitals and that you're able to fight again," Squall informed me. "So you're to stay here, you can leave tomorrow."

"Can you at least tell me the plan of action?" I questioned. Rinoa and Vanadium were out cold, half the Garden was severely injured and we were in the middle of nowhere. There's not exactly much we can do.

"... Sorceress Edea is in the Orphanage nearby," Squall explained. "We'll go there and get answers from her. What she said after the fighting... something changed. I need to ask her what happened to Rinoa as well." I was going to make a snide comment, but that was Dante's department. Instead I went on with the questions.

"What about Seifer?"

"He went missing, we couldn't find him in the Garden after the searches," Squall continued. "The Galbadia Garden then left a few days ago and hasn't been located since. We think they're planning to regroup and possibly launch another attack."

"How's Dante doing?" He wasn't with everyone else, I wasn't even sure if they had told him I was alive or not.

"He's been really quiet," Maylin answered. "He's still guilty about Vanadium's condition, but he's coming with us to speak to Edea. We're not sure if he'll come visit you or Vanadium beforehand though."

"Thanks May," I nodded. "Hey, you guys mind if I talk to Lucifer before you go? I'll be two minutes with him."

"I'm not a fan of quickies, but I'll comply," The blonde stated from the back, ceasing to twist his signet ring around his finger. When they left he started to clutch at his triangular necklace around his neck. "What is it then? I take it it's not a thank you?"

"You and I both know it wasn't your persistence that brought me back to life," Something infuriated me about the glimmer in his eyes. It was a familiar, infuriating glint that was starting to really get on my nerves. I had to hold back from knocking his teeth out when he gave a half-hearted grin.

"Well it certainly helped, lad," His eyes were steely and cold; they were strong in the glaring match we had.

"What are you playing at?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," He rose his eyebrow, not blinking. I was ready to knock his lights out. "You know I could have just left you to rot, but I didn't. I gave you that little push, consider yourself lucky, Lysander."

"You like to think that you know everything; that everything you do is right," I snarled.

"Something wrong?" Lucifer asked in a low tone. "What are you afraid of, _Lysander_? Am I scaring you by making sure they survive? Scared of that? _Scared_?"

"I know you're nervous," I growled.

"Oh I think you're more nervous than I, old friend," He gave a smirk. We held our glares for a little while longer before I blinked and stared at him. "There we go."

"What the fuck you going on about?" I asked as he turned his back and walked away.

"You know, Lysander. You know..." He sounded sad. He gave a sigh, shaking his head. "My persistence only aided your survival. Unfortunately my persistence has not worked well enough. Not yet." He walked out and nodded to Dante as the man walked in. Slowly Dante walked to my ward.

"You okay?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Just confused," I shrugged. "Well I do feel like I've been in a boat explosion but don't tell anyone that, as far as they know I'm fine," He gave a half-hearted smile and looked to the floor. "You okay mate?"

"Not really," He admitted. "I just... I really don't get it. I don't get any of this. I'm glad you and Vanadium are okay, I really am but I just... don't understand a thing about how you both survived when you should be..." He shook his head. "Nevermind. I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth," He was quiet for a while and he sighed. "I'm glad you're alive. I'm glad both of you are alive."

"Yeah," He looked at me, furrowing his brows, his eyes were sad. "Mate I'm fine. Stop worrying. Worry about your brother." His eyes drifted to Vanadium, who still hadn't woken up but was perfectly stable.

Dante went completely silent, staring at the ground. You'd wonder at what goes on in his head; what he thinks. Then again my head isn't exactly clear, either. Everything felt weird, like there was very little else to say. All the words had been used up. Either that or we were just stuck for them.

The awkward silence continued and Dante began to fidget, tapping at the cybernetics on his hands and wrists and gripping at the sleeved of his hoodie. His body was still red from the transplants but not as red as they were to begin with. Maybe they'll just stay like that for a long time.

"How are they?" I eventually asked. Dante's eyes shot up and looked at me, looking a bit off guard.

"They're okay, I suppose," He answered quickly. "There's just... so much of it... it's all over me. It's unnerving sometimes," I noticed a blonde girl at the door. A very familiar blonde. "It's like I don't recognise myself at times."

"I can't even imagine what that's like," I turned back to him. "Do you even know why?"

"I should have asked Seifer or Antara..." He frowned. "It just never crossed my mind. I was so angry thinking you and Vanadium had... had died. I can't lose anybody else I just can't! Losing Seifer, Fujin and Raijin was bad enough, I don't need to lose my brother and more of my friends," He calmed himself. "Sorry, fuck I feel like a stupid idiot I'm sorry."

"You're not an idiot, mate," I assured him. The blonde was still there. "Stop bottling things, I won't let you repeat that again," He looked down again. "Sorry mate, I know it's still a raw subject."

"It's... yeah, okay," He nodded. "I'm going to... you know... go somewhere, maybe sleep, I'm knackered..."

"Have you had blood recently?" He shook his head. "You've been looking sicker recently."

"I can find any... I've been locking myself in my room until the urge goes away," He admitted. "I don't know how much longer I can last. And before you offer I am not drinking your blood. I just... need to make the urge go away." He left, not even acknowledging the blonde girl. Soon she turned and left and I followed her to the outside.

"Grace?" I asked. She turned slowly. She looked like when we had first met on the beach at Besaid. She was silent. "Grace how did you get here? How did you know I was here?" She was still silent. "Grace talk to me!" The next thing was that the water rose up and drowned her. I instantly collapsed from shock. That was the nightmare I had been having over and over again. Why are you haunting me?


	69. Mind Tricks

Chapter 68: Mind Tricks

I woke up to the shouting and yelling of Lysander. I had spent another night in my room, fighting off the urge to drink blood. It was getting a lot worse since I hadn't fed since... probably since I found out I was a Vampire. I waited a few moments until I was certain I could cope another few hours then I left my room.

Lysander left a trail very similar to breadcrumbs, only it was that of blushing and giggling girls. The trail, along with the shouting, brought me back to the Infirmary. My reaction was inappropriate but called for. It was called for.

"Finally some fan-service," Squall and Lysander turned and looked at me, glaring at my comment. Lysander was drenched with water and only wearing his boxers. This was every girl in Garden had been waiting for for a long time. And me, a little. It was like the time we first met. Hot guy from the showers all over again. "You're walking about like that and you expect me to keep my mouth shut?" I will not mention the hard-on. Cold shower, cold shower, Dante. "What's going on anyway?"

"That bitch tried to drown me!" Lysander accused, pointing at Rinoa, who was in her scape-goat of a coma. Yes I know she was really in a coma but it was too convenient for my liking. Probably so she can avoid talking about her past with Seifer to Squall. Said Commander was in disbelief.

"She's in a _coma_!" He snapped at the gunner. "She couldn't have attempted to drown you!"

"Well it was definitely her who was in my bathroom, trying to drown me in the shower!" I only just noticed the sheer amount of horror and fear in his eyes due to the hydrophobia. "I know there's only enough blood to make one of two organs function at a time but please make the blood go to the right one!"

"There is plenty of blood going to my head," Squall frowned, getting really agitated. "Rinoa is in a coma, she can't move and you have no proof to your already ridiculous accusations."

"What how about we ask Edea then?" Lysander challenged. It had been three days since they had spoken to Edea, their Matron. There was something about a Sorceress from the future called Ultimecia who had taken control of Edea and used her as her puppet. All very confusing if one asks me. "Let's see if your Matron can verify the puppet theory." Squall scoffed and folded his arms.

"I'm not amusing you and your mad ramblings," He answered coldly.

"Blood to the dick again," Lysander scoffed. Oh trust me it was inappropriate but my blood was definitely going there. Pretty sure there were some nosebleeds from the girls on my way here. "We've been faffing about for almost a fortnight, we need to do _something_ rather than have our leader obsessing over a ragdoll!"

"Will you shut up?" Squall shouted.

"What's going on?" Maylin entered the room, noticing Lysander's practically nude body. "I hope you're in here for a full physical or something," Before the whole circle could start again with the two she got in there. "Yeah I heard and you know what? You get dressed and take this elsewhere. People are trying to rest here and having the Commander and a soldier arguing isn't needed right now," That managed to drive the two off and she sighed, sitting down beside Vanadium. "Sorry about that."

"You didn't fight," I said. She sighed again.

"I just wanted to visit Vana," She said. "I care about him a lot. He's been a good friend ever since I joined the Seraphim. I was part of the Gargoyles, the Meridian Palace Guards. Vanadium recruited me after a competition to recruit the fourth member of the Superior's personal bodyguards. Janos and Balthazar were there all well. Second and third recruits, highly respected in Meridian. Janos was the son of the lead scientist of the Merdian Labs, Cole Dorin. Janos' father even had his own labs in his home country. Balthazar was a powerful Sorcerer, not well known but he ran several clinics and hospitals." I nodded, understanding that she was talking for her own sake, to distract herself from her grief.

"How many were after you?" I asked.

"Three more," She answered. "Elijah was recruited after me. He used to be part of Oblivion's Sect, one of the higher ranking Phantoms. Had a stunning girlfriend at the time, Ghost Confleo, she was part of the Sect as well, along with her twin brother," She seemed to talk a little fast at that point, obviously indicating to a history. "Then it was Persephone. She was one of the Great Minds of Utopia. She's a genius, she's a doctor, a scientist, a politician, also worked in the weapons division of the Utopian labs. On top of that she is stunning. Perfect for the Seraphim, already trusted and respected by Utopia and an excellent fighter to boot," I understood that the Persephone she was talking about was the same Persephone I met at the ball. "After that... Marissa. Lovely little Angel girl. So talented, a little younger than I but she was so talented in his gifts. What better way to polish off the Seraphim than have an Angel in the division," She cleared her throat, pushing some hair behind her ear. "Sorry... when I worry I talk a lot. I'm just worried about Vanadium so much..."

"Were you and Vanadium together in the past?" I asked. I wasn't stupid, I could tell there was some level of tension there. Mostly on her side.

"Not really..." She didn't go into it more but I thought it was suspicious. Maybe that was just paranoia. "Squall needs to plan our next move. Lysander's right; we've been doing nothing for too long. Perhaps we should ask Edea for some direction?"

"He'll probably beg to Rinoa to come back," I spat venomously, a glare obvious in my eyes. Maylin looked up at me and frowned.

"Do you really hate her that much?"

"I can't even begin to describe how much I hate her," I grit my teeth. "I feel like there's something so _false_ about her. She puts on this act as the pretty little perfect princess and wraps everyone round her little finger so she can get her own way and anyone who doesn't like that can fuck straight off," Lucifer wandered into the Infirmary, blood pouring from his chest ever as he held it. "What happened?" The blonde sat down as Doctor Kadowaki emerged from her office, horrified at the sight.

"Everyone's been coming in since the battle ended," She frowned. "How did this happen?" When I was not locking myself in my room to suppress blood lust, I had seen a lot of people go in and out of the Infirmary with serious, nearly fatal, injuries.

"They always go for the chest," Lucifer sighed, healing himself after he assured Doctor Kadowaki he would be fine. "Honestly, could be a bit more creative in the cause of death, or near cause of death. Charkam it was, like the one Little Rinoa uses." Maylin and I stared at the girl, looking so _perfect_ and _beautiful_ and _innocent_ in her comatose state.

"Lysander stormed in accusing her of trying to drown him," I added, recalling the events from earlier.

"Lots of students have been coming in saying that a woman in blue has been attacking them..." Maylin added. "Usually they're in when I'm visiting Vanadium. It's terrifying the students and Squall hasn't done a thing about it. I've talked to the others but they don't think it's Rinoa, despite her matching the description."

"She disillusioned them something awful," I scoffed, crossing my arms. "Why can't people just see things for what they are?"

"Seeing the truth is a difficult thing to do," Lucifer remarked. "Rose tinted glasses are dangerous things."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Maylin's brow furrowed as she asked the question.

"We've accused the guilty," Lucifer answered smoothly, straight after she finished the question. "Very little we can do, lest we take the matter into our own hands," I noticed him looking at me in the corner of his eye. "But we can't even do that without enough proof and enough motive." I think he noticed me glare in thought.

* * *

><p>That night I was back in the Infirmary. Everyone was asleep and I was standing at the door of Rinoa's room as she lay unconscious. I stared at her with rage and hate. I had my gun with me, in case she tried anything. It was deathly silence. Sometimes I didn't realise I was holding my breath.<p>

I heard the sudden noise of water running from the bathroom, water pouring onto the floor. I went over and turned the tap off, feeling a little wary as I was stepping in the water. Maybe Ly's hydrophobia is rubbing off on me.

Then I turned around and Rinoa was standing there. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"You are a SeeD. Filled with hate and anger," She stated, her voice distorted and void of feeling. "The SeeDs must perish before they sprout and, like weeds, consume this world."

"Yeah, I'm terrified of you," I deadpanned. "What are you going to to? Claw me? Scratch me? Cry and tell everyone I was mean to you?" I was knocked back suddenly, grabbing onto the sink for balance. Then I had a surge of electricity go through me before passing out.

* * *

><p>"Hey back off him!" I heard Lysander shouting at someone. This was all very familiar. I could faintly smell burning hair and flesh. Made me nearly sick, the smell was horrible.<p>

"I'm getting answers out of him!" Squall had noticed me groan and open my eyes. Next thing I knew I had been grabbed by my shirt and held up against the wall by the Commander. "What have you done to Rinoa?"

"Hey Squall cool down!" Irvine tried to reason.

"We're serious Squall, interrogation won't work," Quistis added. "You can't blame him because he was here as well. He's been electrocuted and six more students have been attacked, you need to focus on that rather than Rinoa." Squall threw me to the ground, hardly giving me time to gather myself, or even wake up properly.

"So _now_ you want me to focus on the students?" Squall roared. "Who was it who kept hounding me to give her attention? Who was it who made me push _every student aside_ just to get her from danger, completely disregarding my duties and the safety of the students who were all in danger just as she was? I'll tell you: It was _you all_!" Everyone felt a little stunned at his outburst. "So now you want me to cast her aside after all of this? Even though she's also in danger just like everyone else?"

"Squall you need to calm down-" Zell was interrupted by a raging Squall.

"I'm not finished!" He snapped. "You're the one who made me give up my favourite ring and the next thing I know is that Rinoa's wearing it! Why did she want it Zell?" There was a moment of silence. I had opted to remain on the floor to divert attention from myself.

"She... she wanted a copy of it for herself," Oh so _that's_ why. That is just... strange fangirl obsession right there. 'Oh I love this guy so much I want to wear duplicates of what he wears to profess my love in a creepy, stalker-ish manner'... Kind of sad, really.

"It's so _obvious _that you all wanted me to get together with her!" Squall continued. "Now you're telling me to ignore her? She's in a coma! You know what? How about _you_ lot get _your_ priorities straight! How about the next time we wind up in a war against Galbadia you think about the other students who were injured and nearly _died_ because you all wanted me to place one person above everyone else! Maybe then I wouldn't be feeling like this!" Stunned silence. That was, under Squall grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. "What did you do to Rinoa?" Nothing. Not a thing.

"I did nothing," Because he could shout I put my foot in. "So confused aren't you Squall? You sounded an awful lot like me there. Finally getting balls to stop these guys from pushing you around and begging you to fuck other people's girlfriends?" He gripped my throat tighter. "Oh you know it's true, but I guess you're upset that you won't be the one to take the little perfect princess' innocence. Seifer was pounding her every fucking night and you know what? She absolutely _loved_ it," I was seeing as much red as Squall was, but I was trying to push this guy to his limit. Let's see how far our Commander will go. "Isn't it _strange_ that Rinoa, whilst with Seifer, will easily drop him like a hot potato because she won't get her own way? Best listen to this lot, you and her won't last. If she's done it once she'll do it again. Once a shagger always a shagger, eh?"

"Shut up Finnly!" Squall bellowed in my face, throwing me to the ground. I got up and stumbled, regaining my balance quickly.

"So confused, you'll take it out on the easiest target, all because I'm not charmed by Rinoa's little whims," I blocked a right hook from Squall. "You don't realise how much damage has been done, do you? Ignore Rinoa and look around you! You're the one who said there were other people in danger! Students have been fatally wounded! It's a miracle they've all survived and you've done nothing for them even though you're their Commander!" Lysander stepped in, reminding us of his presence and of something else that had been boiling but not properly dealt with over the past two weeks.

"People _died_ in that war," All this time we had been telling ourselves the casualties were all on the opposing side. Every time I had walked through the corridors I had seen students suffering the way I had: grieving for their friends, people they considered family. I had blocked out their pain because my own was enough to bear. We hadn't even held a memorial service for them yet. The place was numb with death. "People have died because of these attacks. Not everyone in the Infirmary makes up the total of those attacked," He was right. "Do you know how many bodies I've moved? Lucifer and I have moved so many bodies. What place do we have to tell students their friends have died when they ask what's happened? The students are terrified and hysterical and paranoid and have no direction because _you_ have been obsessing over her and the rest of you haven't stepped up in his place," There was silence. I knew Lysander was diverting attention from Rinoa to avoid a massive fight. "We can deal with this once you give your remaining students some direction. Obviously whoever has been attacking us wants us to turn against each other." I heard Quistis crying suddenly. They must have all been in denial, not believing how many of us really died.

Squall left abruptly, the situation not completely diffused. I slumped onto the ground, tasting metal in my mouth. Rinoa had tried to electrocute me to death. Why she wanted the SeeDs to die, I had no clue. If it was even her any more, who can say. I just knew that I didn't want to join the students in grieving as Vanadium still hadn't woken up.

The memorial service was held that evening. I attended, more out of respect than anything. There were very few people I let myself get close to. No feeling compares to the relief you feel when it's confirmed that the people you care and love aren't on the list of men and women who died fighting in the conflicts.


	70. The White SeeDs

Chapter 69: The White SeeDs

"Where the _Hell_ have you been?" I blurted out as soon as we reach Sorceress Edea in the Orphanage. Headmaster Cid was with her. Where the Hell had he been. "The students you sheltered and trained to have their own lives gave them in battle and you hid here in _ruins_? You cowardly piece of shit!"

"That's enough, Finnly!" Squall snapped at me.

"Oh I'm not even going to get into this! Everything I say is blatantly ignored by you lot!" I folded my arms and scoffed.

"What is it Squall?" Edea asked, her voice soft and concerned, nothing like the woman we fought not too long ago.

"I need to find Ellone," He explained. "She was taken by the White SeeDs, who claimed to be your SeeDs. I need to find them." Edea nodded and went into thought before frowning at Squall.

"The White SeeDs are a cautious group," Holding in laughs. Holding in laughs here. "They will never stay in one spot for long... however they enjoy the landscape of the Centra Continent, perhaps you will have luck searching there," She walked away from Squall, heading to a desk inside the Orphanage. "They will ask you to leave their ship should you find them, I will give you a letter. With it they should allow you on board," Eventually she finished the letter and handed it to us. "I hope you find what you are seeking, Squall. Be safe, all of you." We left in silence and as we left the Orphanage I groaned.

"That wasn't very fucking enlightening," Squall cast a glare on me and I gave him the one-fingered salute. "So what now? We wander the Continent hoping to find a very elusive ship? We might as well continue faffing about doing fuck all."

"Well do you have a better plan?" Squall snapped at me again. I glared at him, feeling my fangs coming through. I remained silent and stared at him blankly. "No, you don't. Stop complaining unless you have something of value to say." Everyone went on ahead, leaving me standing there. Eventually I followed them, keeping my head low.

I arrived back at the Garden after they did. Lucifer and Lysander were waiting at the entrance for me. The only reason I was with them at the Orphanage was because Squall was paranoid I'd attack Rinoa.

"You all right mate?" Ly asked me. I gave a shrug and sat on the bench with them. Lucifer handed me a bottle of beer- the pair were drinking- and I took it, having a swig.

"Squall's a dick," I answered.

"Funny, he said the same thing about you," Lucifer mused, taking a drink from his own bottle. "We've not been briefed, but we're definitely moving soon. About bloody time, we've been sitting on our arses for ages."

"He wants to find Ellone," I explained. "Something about the White SeeD Ship, they should be around the Continent somewhere, but we can't be certain."

"Ellone? That girl we sent off to them despite Edea being our enemy at the time and we had no evidence what-so-ever to trust them?" Ly asked, I gave a nods and he laughed. "Knew that was a fucking stupid idea."

"Why Ellone, I wonder?" Lucifer continued to muse. "Well I'm sure all will be explained when we find them."

"I can't even be arsed with this any more," I groaned, downing the rest of my drink. "I'm tired, I feel sick, I can't function for more than a few hours at a time. I can't be arsed any more."

"You're stressed," The blonde Opposer remarked. "You've not had any blood in over a month. It's like starvation for you. The fact that you're part human is what makes up the difference. Honestly, you need to feed."

"I've resorted to eating bloody meat," I almost gagged at the thought. "Every piece of meat I have is oozing with blood. Might as well just hit a cow over the head and serve it to me I eat things that rare now, and I hate blue steak, I can't stand raw meat and I have to eat it so I don't end up feeding on people," I gagged a bit, swallowing the bile that jumped into my mouth. "I feel sick..." I hunched over and Lysander dropped down to my level. "I want my friends back, I want to stop feeling like this."

"Mate, we're here," He reassured. "Don't freak out on us again, look you just need some blood and you'll be fine, you'll be all right mate," I nodded and stood up, only to fall and have Lysander catch me. "Mate, don't do this, just don't do this."

I kept quiet and closed my eyes. I tried to push everything down. All my feelings, my anger, my grief. Just push everything down and deal with it later. Not now. Don't start freaking out now.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" The White SeeDs (that name is so wrong) asked as we boarded the ship. Took us two days to find it but we did eventually.<p>

"We are unarmed and want no trouble," Squall began. "We only want to speak with Ellone. Sorceress Edea has become our ally and has given us a letter giving us permission to board this ship," He handed the leader the letter, who read over it quickly, obviously recognising the handwriting.

"... Come to my office, we will discuss this in private," He left and dismissed the other SeeDs, signalling us to follow him. Although another party had noticed our presence.

"Sir! It's so good to see you again sir!" I could kill someone right now. How the fuck did these two get here? I was so happy about forgetting them and leaving them in Timber to fuck off into a hole and never emerge in this lifetime.

"I can't believe you guys are here, what luck, huh?" Zone said.

"Luck is _far_ from the word I'd use," I complained loudly.

"Who the fuck are you two?" Lysander asked.

"That's Zone and Watts, they're part of Rinoa's resistance team in Timber, we used to work for them," Zell explained.

"Two useless twats, in other words," I remarked frankly.

"Where is Rinoa?" Zone asked. Squall had the pleasure of telling him.

"She fought with us against Sorceress Edea," He explained. "She then fell into a coma and has not woken since... I'm sorry, we couldn't protect her."

"You _bastards_!" Zone started shouting. "You said you'd protect her and you let this happen to her! I told you to take care of her! What did I say? I told you to-" I had approached him by this point, grabbed him by the shoulder and punched him in the face so hard it knocked him out cold. I also head-butted Watts and knocked him out too. They all looked at me in silence, even the SeeDs on board were stunned by the sudden act of violence.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," I told them.

"Was that really necessary?" Zell asked, glaring.

"They bothered me," I shrugged. They're more useful unconscious than they are in a resistance group really. "Anyway, let's see the leader."

The leader of the White SeeDs explained their purpose: to protect Ellone at all costs. Edea had known for a long time her Sorceress powers would cause her to turn and possibly use Ellone as a tool. Apparently Ellone had the power to send people's conscious' back in time. Ellone had been in Balamb Garden to warn Cid that his wife had went crazy and was Galbadia's Ambassador and the White SeeD had to retrieve her, hence why they boarded our ship ages ago. Although soon after that Galbadian ships had tracked them and gave chase, only for Esthar ships to arrive, requesting Ellone go with them. They refused to send her away with them and they accepted that. Then Ellone shouts something to the Estharian soldiers and then jumps ship and buggers off with them!

"So let me get this straight," Lysander piped in after the story. "You guys fail in your task in protecting Ellone and all you can say is 'we failed, sorry guys'..." There was a silence. Very awkward. "... You guys suck... like a _lot_. You guys really suck."

"We couldn't stop her," The leader tried to explain.

"Yes you could have, it's called 'restraint'!" The gunner sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The White SeeD leader looked at Squall.

"Are those two companions always like this?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know why I bother any more," I quipped. I am really past caring at the moment this was all so... stupid.

"Then we'll go to Esthar and find Ellone," Squall decided. "We will head to Fisherman's Horizon and make our way to Esthar from there," He saluted to the White SeeD leader. "Good luck."

"Good luck to you too, Commander," Was the reply. Well I guess it's off to Esthar. Wait, FH?

"Ah fuck, I don't to go back to those pacifistic pussies," I groaned, realization hitting me. Lysander had a similar reaction.

"Shit..." He groaned. "I'm going to be honest: if someone in that blasted place tells me I'm wrong in using violence as an answer, I'm blasting their balls off."


	71. The Right Direction

Chapter 70: The Right Direction

"Squall's gone," Lucifer announced as he sauntered onto the bridge while the rest of us were waiting on the Commander for an early meeting we arranged when we were nearing FH. "And our Lady Comatose is gone as well, chances are our Commander's kidnapped her and went off without us."

"Why would he do that?" Quistis asked. "He knows we would help him."

"What can he do when he gets to Ellone anyway?" Lysander asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can't change the past. It's set in stone; done and dusted. Fuck people do stupid things that go against all logic that's been established as unchangeable..."

"Ly's being oddly specific," I noted. "Besides, as far as we know whenever you lot have had those weird trips back in time, you only see it through the eyes of another. You can't change anything you see."

"That's true, yeah," Selphie nodded. "Still he's hoping that maybe, just maybe, there's some way."

"Well he's clutching at non-existent straws considering the method is useless in the ways of changing what's been done," I shrugged. "But despite the idea of seeing this evasive woman to try convince her to change the past, even though it can't be done, just to wake Rinoa, to me, is utterly ridiculous I plan to go to Esthar anyway, considering I have to meet with someone," They seemed confused, so I reminded them. "Persephone, the Estharian Ambassador, mind?" Lucifer spun around and left the room, noticing something out the corner of his eye.

"I'd love to go but I should stay and make sure Vanadium's okay," Maylin spoke. She had been spending a lot of time with Vanadium, hoping he'd get better. "Chances are we'll arrive in Esthar some time after you all do. We'll try keep the Garden together as well."

"Hate to interrupt, but we have guests," Lucifer chimed, opening the doors and ushering Edea inside. "The other guest needs a little help, he's still stumbling about having not walked for the better part of three weeks and everything. Maylin, would you please help him inside?"

"Vana!" Maylin exclaimed before rushing out and helping my brother inside. He had a crutch to keep him stable and upright. He was quite pale and his eyes had dulled down but other than that he looked pretty well. Needed a shower though but he'd been out cold for three weeks, who could blame him?

"Vanadium you stink," I remarked. My brother just looked at me in that disapproving way whenever I said something inappropriate. In other words his usual look whenever I was within earshot of him.

"I've been unconscious for three weeks and you decide to state the obvious?" He frowned as he gave his rhetorical question.

"You know I'm not a hugger," I answered. "And I've had a pretty shitty few weeks myself but besides that I'm glad you're okay. I really am."

"Well now that Vanadium's useful again," Vanadium knew Ly was joking, but gave him a disapproving look as well. "Sorceress Edea, what brings you here?"

"Not long ago, the White SeeDs came to the Orphanage," I held back a laugh again. Hopefully no one noticed. "They told me about your visit and that Ellone was in Esthar. I asked them to take me to Balamb Garden, I ask of your assistance and accompany me to Esthar."

"Why do you need to go to Esthar, Matron?" Irvine asked.

"I fear that Sorceress Ultimecia may try to possess me again," Edea explained. "I have come to the conclusion that Doctor Odine may be able to help rid me of the Sorceress' Gift, thus Ultimecia would have no power over me and it would ensure the safety of the world."

"You really think they'll be able to do that?" Zell asked.

"I see no other options," Edea frowned softly. "I do not wish to become a tool of war again. If there is any possibility of ridding the Sorceress' Gift it lies in Esthar."

"Well we're all going in that direction anyway, I don't see why we shouldn't," Lucifer chimed again. He has a knack for chiming, even when chiming isn't needed, it's odd. "There's no hard feelings, and if this Ultimecia decides to possess her again I'm sure we all know what to do."

"We'll protect our Matron whatever the cost," Quistis nodded. "We'll go to Esthar the, it's decided."

"Erm, Ms. Edea?" I suddenly said. "There's no... hard feelings about, you know, me stabbing you or anything?" The Matron of the Orphanage approached me, her eyes soft and caring, as though I had been a child in her care. I felt uncomfortable having eyes like that upon me.

"I do not blame you for your actions," She told me gently, like I was a child who had accidentally broken a vase or ornament. "As a SeeD, your duty was to stop me even if it meant my death. Your actions were driven by rage and grief, these I understand," I was kind of uncomfortable now as she studied my cybernetics. "I am sorry for what you have been through. I was not aware of what Antara had done to you," Part of me knew it was Antara who had done this to me. "After you had all been captured Antara requested that he take care of you personally, Dante. He wanted to keep you on a leash and control you. If Seifer had not freed you I cannot imagine what would have become of you. I can only apologise for Antara's actions."

"You didn't do this to me, Antara did," I said flatly. Edea nodded, knowing she was not at fault.

"Wait _Seifer_?" Zell asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, my friend saved me," I shrugged. "That too strange to believe?"

"Before we all start fighting I'm going to get my bike," Lysander spoke up, heading out the room. "I'll scout ahead and see if we can get ahead of Squall."

"We'll take the remaining cars then," Quistis said. "There isn't much fuel left but we'll try make it. We can get ahead of Squall if he's on foot and intercept him."

* * *

><p>I went with Lysander to scout ahead on his bike. We couldn't get the vehicles down to FH so we had to leave and basically drive off the edge of the Garden to get onto the railways. Well we had a make-shift bridge really but Ly went with the quicker way. So far we hadn't seen any sign of Squall, Rinoa or Esthar.<p>

"Think you'll be right, mate?" Ly asked over the noise of the bike as we drove down the train tracks. "If we can't find Esthar soon we'll be out here for a while. You won't be able to lock yourself in a room, mate."

"I'm closer to passing out than attacking anyone," I remarked. It was true though. I had been feeling dizzy and ill every time I had a feeding pang. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"You get everyone bloody shitting themselves worrying about you," Ly commented with a laugh. "It's fine, mate. We'll get to Esthar in time."

"Do you think Persephone can help?" I asked.

"Yeah, least I hope it," He nodded. "She did ask that you come to Esthar as soon as. Don't know if it's enough to trust her though."

"She was in the Seraphim with Vanadium," I commented.

"The bodyguards?" Ly asked. "Mind Vanadium and Maylin talking about it before the war between the Gardens started, yeah. Didn't think Persephone would be one. I mean Maylin has that bit of edge about her but Persephone looked far too sophisticated to be a bodyguard."

"Maylin said she was a doctor before becoming a Seraphim, amongst other things."

"Among other things?"

"I forget, but I know doctor was there," I replied. We continued driving until we reached the end of the railways, after that Lysander's bike skid to a halt and we looked ahead. I got off the bike and wandered forwards, a frown covering my face. "Nothing. The people in FH _said_ this was the way to Esthar when we crashed here. There's nothing." Lysander pondered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe they're behind an Iron Curtain?" He suggested. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. What the Hell was an Iron Curtain? "It's not literal, mate. I mean maybe Esthar have shut themselves off from the rest of the world, I mean it's been called Xenophobic Esthar since the Sorceress War ended, it's not illogical."

"So it means we have no way of getting in?" I frowned more.

"If Persephone can get out, we can get in," Lysander answered. I got back on his bike and he turned it around, driving back down the rails to get back to the others.


	72. Search For The Invisble City

Chapter 71: The Search For The Invisible City

Everyone was waiting on us arriving and, to our surprise, Squall had just arrived with Rinoa on his back. Dante got off my bike and I got the brakes on, getting off myself.

"Hey Squall, the Princess still asleep?" Zell asked.

"She might awaken with a kiss form the Prince," After Quistis' comment I noticed, from the corner of my eye, Dante performing a strange action that was a cross between gagging, cringing, squirming and being in hysterics.

To be fair that was a stupidly cheesy line.

"We all need to go to Esthar, not just you, Squall," Maylin told him, keeping close to Vanadium who was barely standing on his own two feet, insisting he was okay. Squall had noticed everyone was there, with vehicles and he wasn't going to get away. Frowning, he silently gave in.

"What business do you have in Esthar?" He asked, looking at Edea.

"I must go see Dr. Odine," She explained. "Sorceress Ultimecia is still alive and may attempt to control my mind again. If that is to be prevented I must rid myself of the Gift entirely and Dr. Odine may be able to find a solution."

"Yeah, he's like the number one person to go to about Sorcery, he's been studying it for years," Zell added.

"We also need to pay a visit to Esthar's other leading scientist, Dr. Thorburn," Lucifer piped in.

"The name's familiar," Squall mumbled.

"She's Esthar's ambassador," Edea explained. "At the party in Deling, the President sent an invite to Esthar to their President, so he would know what he was expected to face in Esthar. The President didn't show, but rather sent Dr. Persephone Thorburn to be Esthar's eyes and ears. In the Sorceress War she was known as Adel's Left Hand, and many were wary of her as she worked closely to Adel and developed many terrifying weaponry, some Galbadian soldiers called her a 'red-eyed she-Devil'."

"Now that's hardly nice," Lucifer remarked, leaning on his cane with a furrowed brow of disapproval.

"Why do you need to see her?" Squall asked.

"Personal business," Vanadium, Dante and Maylin all answered at the same time. I was the one who decided to elaborate.

"She requested that Dante come to Esthar as soon as possible," I didn't go any further than that and I looked at Irvine, who understood that I was going to lie. "She said she would explain when we arrived but there seems to be no way to get in."

"You can't even _see_ the city," Irvine spoke up. "The place is meant to be huge but it's like it's vanished into thin air. If we can get into the Estharian Continent then we might be able to find the city."

"Let's head then," I remarked, signalling Dante to come with me. Everyone else got in the car and we drove off to the end of the railway.

* * *

><p>Years ago there was a huge salt lake and it blocked the route to Esthar. Unless you had a boat you would have to divert your path to the Vienne Mountains in Trabia in order to reach Esthar. Now the place had been drained. How? No clue. It only meant that we had an easier path to take, hopefully.<p>

"Perhaps they've shrunk themselves?" Lucifer suggested. "An experiment gone wrong and they've turned themselves into a nation of tiny people," We were silent. Dante was sitting on the ground. "The ambience is terrible. Too flat."

"I'm not feeling too good," Dante spoke, his eyes looked glazed and his skin had went paler.

"We'll get to Esthar," Vanadium told him firmly. "You'll be fine."

"Come on guys cheer up!" Selphie exclaimed. "We'll find Esthar and Rinoa will be fine. We just need to find a way in, that's all." In the distance I did see something. It wasn't a city it was... a flicker. Like a glitch of sorts. For a split second the horizon flickered.

"Anyone else see that?" I asked.

"See what?" Irvine asked.

"The horizon flickered. It did it again!" I pointed, swearing it was flickering. "Come on, I think Esthar might be there."

The salt lake was a maze. There were loads of preserved skeletons from previous ages and all of it was covered in salt, naturally.

"Anyone want food with their salt?" Lucifer asked. "This is an incredibly long walk, isn't it? Then again I suppose the standard 'walk across the world to get to your destination' has been put off for a while. We've been walking for a good while now haven't we? Why couldn't we bring the vehicles with us? Oh right, those ravines should be the reason why. We wouldn't get through them unless we wanted to see what the bottom of that pit."

"Guys I'm honestly not feeling good," I looked at Dante, who was trailing behind and trying to catch up. Lucifer hooked an arm around Dante and helped him walk, despite his own limp. "How far do we have left?"

"We just need to keep going," Squall said.

"This lake seems to just go on for miles," Quistis remarked. "Who knows how long it will take to cross."

The silence fell again as we walked on the side of a ravine in search for a way down it to go on. Vanadium was regaining his focus and was walking himself but Dante seemed to get weaker as the time went on. It was starting to get to the point he was gasping for air, as though he was dehydrated and starving.

"We might need to force him to feed," Vanadium eventually said as Maylin and myself walked ahead. "He's getting to the point that he's starving himself."

"I've never seen anyone get that bad," Maylin frowned. "And he's only a half-Vampire, he must have had his last feed ages ago."

"He's been locking himself in his room until the need for it goes away," I told them both. "He's doesn't want to take anyone's blood."

"It may become necessary," Vanadium frowned. We suddenly heard a loud pang and we turned around. Dante was swaying and stumbling on his feet while Lucifer was on the ground for some reason. He got up and went back to support Dante again. "What in the name of Utopia are you doing?"

"Was testing to see if it was an invisible wall," He replied. "I do it all the time. I ricocheted off that one really well, too."

"Wait you _ricocheted_?" I asked. I then pressed my hand against the air. He was right it was solid. "Shit this isn't real! This is like a camouflage of some sorts! There must be a door somewhere!" Eventually someone must have banged on something and a door opened with an elevator lift. A really big one. Squall, without hesitation, got on and we all followed. Halfway through the ride Squall, Zell and Quistis fell unconscious. Dante was sitting on the floor, his head in his hands.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Maylin said. "What if they're hostile towards us? I'm sure a hidden nation won't take an intrusion too lightly."

"Let me speak with them," Edea said. "I am sure they will see reason if I speak to them. We only need to keep calm."

"Maylin stop dwelling," Vanadium ordered firmly, not going into the reasons for it. Maylin seemed to understand and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

Then the elevator stopped. A group of soldiers were waiting for us, guns aimed as we came to a halt in front of them.

"Stand down, gentlemen," Came a familiar voice. Stepping forward, wearing a white shirt, grey skirt and waistcoat, grey heels and a doctor's coat, was Persephone Thorburn herself. She looked us up and down, waiting for the others to wake up. That was a long, uncomfortable silence.


	73. Esthar's Greatest Minds

Chpater 72: Esthar's Greatest Minds

The silence was long. I could feel Persephone studying us all individually throughout the silence. She always did that, always thinking and studying and assessing situations before confronting them. She's not changed at all. Her hair's different though. Back in the Seraphim she had her hair shoulder length and always tied back. She's obviously grown it out, I noticed when she had her hair up at the party in Deling City. Her hair hung loosely, it wasn't tied back like how I usually saw her.

"You're looking well, Persephone," I couldn't help myself saying, keeping my voice neutral and professional. Maylin's eyes were moving between the two of us. Persephone, professional as always, gave a curt nod of acknowledgement.

"As are you, Vanadium," She responded, her voice level and calm, not at all thrown off guard by the comment. Considering how I avoided her previously I'm surprised she isn't offended. "Maylin, it's been a while. You are looking well, also."

"Good to see you, Percy," Maylin couldn't help but smile at Persephone, even as she was in professional-mode. "I had no idea you were in Esthar. I've been in FH this whole time and if I'd known I would have visited. Good thing I met Vana though, otherwise I'd still be in the dark." Persephone, if it had just been us three talking in private, would have allowed herself to smile. Instead she only nodded curtly once again.

"He has given you far more attention than he has given me," She explained. Not offended, not in a nasty manner, just merely stating the facts. "He avoided me during our previous encounter. I take no offence, Vanadium, I understand we had to keep separate, especially since Antara Talbot was there. We can't have the Superiors thinking we have regrouped and are plotting rebellion."

"Despite how good that would be, I doubt it'll happen," Maylin stated, eyes glancing at me briefly. Persephone nodded and in her eyes I could see her in deep thought.

"Of course," She looked to Edea and nodded. "Greetings Lady Edea, what brings you this far from Galbadia?"

"Greetings, Ms. Thorburn," Edea nodded back. "I have much to explain. Galbadia is no longer my ally. I am not the woman you met at the ball that day."

"The air around you is certainly less hostile, I will take your word," Persephone said softly. "We will discuss your reasons for being here in private. This is hardly the place to be discussing business."

"I need to see Ellone," Squall demanded. Persephone stared him down, her eyes firm and her expression neutral.

"I will reiterate: This is hardly the place to be discussing business," She then looked to the back of the group, seeing the desperate state Dante was in. "With me, all of you. Men, I want enough transportation to take us to the Presidential Palace immediately. On arrival escort them to the Labs. I will take Vanadium, Maylin, Lady Edea, Dante and Squall with me as they are on important business. I do apologise to the rest of you but you must wait for transport to arrive."

"Oh it will be fine, just don't start without us," Lucifer smiled warmly at Persephone, who kept a calm face, nodding in reply and escorting us to the car. We all sat in the car and Persephone turned to the driver.

"The Presidential Palace. Be swift," She ordered. We started up and we made our way to the Palace. On the way Persephone asked Edea to explain the situation. Afterwards she asked Squall to explain why he needed to see Ellone. She didn't need to ask why Dante was here, she only looked at him as he slumped down in the car seat. The two of them looked at each other and Dante nodded slightly. "I will inform Dr. Odine of your arrival once we arrive, from there we will see what we can do about everyone's individual situations."

"Persephone," I got her attention. "I need to speak with you privately when we arrive."

"I'll see to you once Dr. Odine is with Lady Edea," She replied.

"Only fair since you've totally ignored her until now," Maylin spoke, elbowing me in the side.

"He didn't do it to offend me, Maylin," Persephone frowned, though Maylin waved it off to signal she was joking and then they both relaxed. Persephone did sometimes get a little on the defence about the matter no matter how hard she hid remainder of the drive was in silence, until we arrived at the colossal Presidential Palace.

* * *

><p>"How much longer is she going to be?" Squall grumbled. We had been waiting an hour since Persephone left to speak with Odine. The others had arrived twenty minutes ago and we were all waiting patiently, for the most part. Dante had to be escorted to the bathroom since he was going to be sick. He told us it was just bile he threw up, stating that he might as well have told them despite how disgusting it was. He was now sitting and looked as though he was on a nerve, shaking badly.<p>

"We need to be patient, Squall," Edea said soothingly to the Commander. "Esthar is a large place; Dr. Odine is a busy man," A door opened and we all stood, Lysander helping lift Dante, and Persephone came back into the room.

"Dr. Odine will be here shortly," She informed us. Squall wasn't for having it though.

"I need to see Ellone _now_, where is she?" He approached Persephone, who registered his hostile nature, and formed a Telekinetic barrier between them.

"Calm yourself before you do something you will regret," She warned. "I will not take that attitude from an adolescent who is basing his actions on his hormones. I know of your situation and we _will_ deal with it, but the matter of Lady Edea's Gift and its removal are of more importance, if these claims about Sorceress Ultimecia are true."

"I need to bring Rinoa to Ellone!" Squall insisted.

"If you will not listen, our discussion has ended," Persephone stated firmly, turning to me. "Vanadium, you wished to speak privately? This way," She took me through the door she entered through, walking briskly to an unknown destination. "I thought you wouldn't show up, if I am being honest."

"Dante really needs to see you, you've seen how unwell he is," I told her. She could tell in my voice and my eyes that I was worried and she walked faster.

"I understand. The moment I looked at him I knew he was in trouble," She agreed. "He has not fed in weeks, months possibly, I can see it. I would have taken less time to return if I was not dealing with a solution to Dante's conditon," We passed a rather small, older man and Persephone nodded to him. "Dr. Odine."

"Don't take long, Persephone, you are also needed in zis meeting," He said.

"Watch for the boy in leather, he's got an attitude on him," She warned to Odine.

"Perfect, just vat I needed today," Odine grumbled. "Get back as soon as!" We parted ways and Persephone took me to a lab room. A few scientists were working away frantically and my old friend approached one of them.

"How is the solution proceeding?" She asked the man.

"Still hasn't reached the concentration you wanted," He replied. "Got a full container of the plasma capsules right here, though. The solution is going to take another half an hour, minimum."

"The capsules will do for now, get that solution completed as soon as," Persephone ordered, taking the small container full of the Plasma Capsules she took. The same as Dante took before he ran out. As we returned to the others Persephone explained her idea. "Dante will have to take these until the concentrated Plasma Solution is completed, then I will have to inject the Solution directly into his blood stream. The capsules will take longer to take effect but it is far better than nothing."

"I don't think it will be enough," I admitted, before stopping my friend. "Persephone, Dante isn't himself any more. He forced a Guardian Force from his mind, the cybernetics are messing with him, he's tried to commit suicide!" Persephone nodded, her face hiding any emotion. Sometimes her professional-mode irritated me; it made her seem so closed off and aloof but that was just what she did and I couldn't change that.

"Then I will see to him after this meeting," We returned to the main room and Persephone went to Dante, giving him the capsules, and he downed most of them quickly but he felt no better.

"Okay can everyone just calm down, deep breaths and herbal tea everyone," Lucifer spoke, diffusing a budding argument. "Especially you Squall, you need a _lot_ of herbal tea."

"Will you just shut up?" Squall yelled. "I need to see Ellone and I need to see her _now_!"

"We get it already!" Lysander shouted, losing his temper. "Will you quit whining like a bitch already? For fuck's sake you've traded dick for a pussy!" Squall was about to give Lysander a right hook but Persephone stepped in.

"Ellone is not even in Esthar," She announced, her eyes narrowed slightly in that way she could keep you in your place. "She is with the President, who is currently in the Lunar Base."

"Where's the Lunar Base?" Squall asked.

"The Lunar Base is a space station," There was silence at Persephone's answer. Dante gave a short laugh, getting everyone's attention.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was avoiding us," Squall glared at my brother, who looked back with little care. "What's the plan then?"

"Zis is vat we purpose," Odine spoke. "Ve vill allow you to go to the Lunar Base and speak with Ellone, on the condition that you let us study zis girl. It vill take time for us to prepare another launch. Ve vill return her once ze launch is ready."

"Accept their offer, Squall," Edea advised calmly. Squall grit his teeth before realising he had no choice.

"Fine. But I swear if you do anything to Rinoa..." He glared at Odine, who looked so offended.

"We will do nothing to cause harm to her," Persephone stepped in, remaining closed off but I could see she was a little offended at the idea Squall had of thinking Esthar wanted to cause harm for little reason. "We are providing a service to give reason as to why she collapsed and has not woken up, we have no ulterior motive," She turned to the rest of us before nodding at one of the Aides. "Would you kindly escort our guests to their rooms? They must be tired and deserve rest, we will provide meals for you once you have become comfortable."

"What about the Lunar Base?" Squall asked impatiently.

"I cannot wave my Magic wand and create an entire, fully prepared launch out of thin air," Persephone frowned. "It will take time and resources to prepare another launch so soon and it is rather unexpected. We will be swift as we can possibly be but please hold on to your patience for a little longer," She then turned to Dante. "Mr. Finnly, I do apologise but are you able to come with me to the labs? It will not take long, I promise you." He looked about for a while before nodding.

"Can Vanadium come with me though?" He asked. I helped him up and Persephone took us back to her labs.


	74. Full Diagnosis

Chapter 73: Full Diagnosis

"As I have explained, it is a matter of urgency," I frowned at Daniel, head of the Lunar Gate. "This man is in desperate need to speak with Ellone and this girl must be taken with him. Personally I think she would be in better hands here but apparently there is no wiggle room for that matter."

"_And he expects us to Magic up another launch?" _Daniel asked, rubbing his temples.

"That is what I said," I continued frowning. "As soon as possible, the boy is being a headache because he is not getting his way instantly. Even three or four launch vessels, just get it done as soon as possible, keep me updated."

"_I'm not a miracle worker, Dr. Thorburn, but I'll do what I can," _I nodded, turning off the communication. I then put latex gloves on, taking the syringe filled with concentrated Plasma, fixing a needle on it and sitting down beside Dante.

"I apologise, Dr. Odine and myself are expected to do a thousand things at once, especially when the President is on business," He gave me his bare arm and I pressed the syringe to check it was working. "This will sting, as needles do," He looked away as I injected him, then removed the needle and cleaned the pierced skin, taking the sonic healer and closing the puncture. "Concentrated Plasma. Combined with the capsules you should be feeling better within a few hours, maximum."

"Thanks..." He mumbled. I disposed of the needle and the other equipment.

"I need you to stay a while longer, Dante," I told him. "Vanadium has informed me about things that have happened and I am concerned, so I will need to perform a brain scan and examine your cybernetics as well."

"Feel like a lab rat," He groaned. I brought him over to the Scanner and lay him down. I initiated the process and within a few seconds scans of Dante's brain and anatomy showed behind him, allowing me to study the scans in peace while he was comfortable. Of course Vanadium was still here but he was uncharacteristically silent. He looked so worried for the young boy. They really did consider each other family.

I continued the study of the scans. The cybernetics were only Stage One of a highly complex procedure. His mind, however... his mind was so... damaged. All of this, because a Guardian Force was removed forcibly? No there other abnormalities that contributed.

"Persephone, what have you found?" I looked at Vanadium. He had trying to figure out the scans himself.

"Dante, do you mind I speak to your brother in private?" I asked. He groaned and waved his hand.

"Fine..." I took Vanadium into another room.

"Persephone what is it?" He asked.

"There were abnormalities in his brain, mostly in the ventromedial prefrontal regions," I explained. "Some seemed to have been there since birth, minor, but then damaged severely when the Guardian Force was removed."

"The Guardian Forces affect memory," Vanadium stated.

"Yes, I know," I frowned. "I know the ventromedial prefrontal regions impact concentration, emotions and behaviour, amongst other things," Vanadium nodded, following. "There was also damage in the anterior limbic cortices, which impact emotional control and memory. There was severe damage there due to the forceful removal of the Guardian force, whereas the other abnormalities were natural, and suffered a shock at the impact."

"Then what's wrong with him? Persephone tell me," Vanadium was desperate for answers and I had no right to keep them hidden.

"In the worst-case scenario he has a severe form of Bi-Polar disorder," I admitted. "Best-case: Cyclothymia, the not as serious form. Both are very close in symptoms; I would need to work with him further to make an accurate diagnosis." Vanadium sat down, breathing in slowly. Knowing he needed time, I left the room and returned to Dante.

"So what secret stuff were you whispering to one another?" He asked as I shut down the Scanner. He sat up and I stopped him from leaving.

"Dante this is serious," I told him. He sat back down, realising the importance of what I had to say. "Dante, those scans showed that you have severe brain damage, it could potentially lead to a disorder. I would need more time to diagnose this properly. The cybernetics are of Utopian design, a design for armour twisted morbidly to create drones for the Superiors. It was Antara who did this, wasn't it?"

"... Yes..." Dante's eyes were swimming with confusion as he answered.

"Then he wanted to turn you into his slave and control you using the cybernetics," I concluded. "It would have been a difficult procedure. It is only in Stage One and I can fully stabilise the cybernetics, eliminating all risk of Antara completing the procedure." Dante looked at the floor. I was going to approach him but he stopped me. I could feel the Telekinetic barrier he formed around himself.

"... I don't want to talk..." I nodded and left them both alone. It was what they wished and I would not deny them that. I walked to Odine's labs, where he was studying the Rinoa girl, and entered once I had arrived.

"Ah, just the woman I vas looking for," Odine said when he spotted me walking in. "All of her vitals are functioning as normal, zere is no damage to her, but vhen I scan for Magic zere are abnormal spikes in ze readings," I studied the girl over, nodding at what he said.

"She radiates potential," I told him. "It is odd; I can detect the potential for the Gift but it seems that there is a Gift adjusting to her body. No doubt when she awakens she will be a full fledged Sorceress."

"Zen you suspect zat zis coma is due to her body not adjusting to ze Sorceress Gift?" Odine questioned.

"No doubt it came as a shock that her body could not handle," I explained. "It must have been a strong Gift... although there is something wrong. Something I cannot describe. Unhelpful, yes, but I do not think allowing this girl to go to the Lunar Base is wise."

"I do not think so, either," Odine huffed. "But if ve say anything ve'll never hear the end of it from zat boy," He grumbled in annoyance before continuing. "How is zat boy? Ze blonde one."

"Suffering brain damage," I frowned. "I do not think I can make a full diagnosis in one scan; it will need more time. My suspicions point towards Cyclothymia, or something in the spectrum of Bi-Polar."

"I see," Odine nodded. "Have ze arrangements been made?"

"We will be contacted as soon as the launch is ready," I told him. "In the meantime, I will try to distract the lot of them to keep them off your back as you study. Will you be requiring Edea's presence soon?"

"Yes, yes, tomorrow I vill try to rid her of ze Gift," Odine nodded. "Should ve prepare another Sorceress Tomb? In case ve cannot provide any other solution?"

"I would say so," We had prepared a Tomb in case Edea was going to declare war on us when she ruled Galbadia, but that never happened so we shut down the Tomb. Now it may be possible that we need to prepare another. "I will contact the Memorial and tell them to prepare the Tomb. Let us hope it is a last resort," I left Odine to his devices and returned to my lab. Dante was lying on his back and Vanadium was sitting down nearby. "Are you both okay?"

"I'm fine," Vanadium answered.

"Absolutely perfect," Was Dante's answer.

"You are both terrible liars," I frowned. "Dinner should be prepared soon. Come with me, I am not leaving you both to stew in misery," Neither of them moved. "I understand you are both in shock, but I cannot leave you both like this."

"... I want to now," Dante said. "I want to know what's wrong with me. I'll do whatever I need to, just figure out what's wrong with me."

"I will, I promise," I nodded. "I will give you all a tour of Esthar tomorrow, then we will begin to look for a diagnosis. Hopefully by tomorrow we will have one," Dante gave me a nod. It would be hard on both of them but it would get better.


	75. Tourism

Chapter 74: Tourism

"The arrangements to take you to the Lunar Base have been made," Persephone explained when she arrived the foyer of the Palace. She was wearing a very fitted light grey, knee length dress with black sandals and short, black gloves. "In the meantime, I will take you around Esthar. The launch needs time to be prepared and I'd rather you not all sit around impatiently."

"What if we get lost?" Selphie asked curiously. "This city's huge, what if one of us gets lost from the group?"

"There are plenty of the Estharian Guard around," Persephone answered. "Ask them to escort you to the shopping arcade and wait for us there, that will be our meeting point. Might as well have it somewhere you can keep yourself occupied," Selphie nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Let us be off, then. I do hope you enjoy the tour."

She took us around most of the city, well the locations that were for tourists, if they weren't so adamant about playing Hide and Seek. The city was such a stunning and beautiful place. Very clean as well, that was nice.

"You don't really dress like anyone else," Zell said to Persephone as we walked down one of the main streets. "Everyone wears funny robes."

"It is more of a preference," The Ambassador explained. "I don't really see the robes as fitting for a lab environment, so I choose not to wear them. You would be surprised at how many young girls admire that fashion sense."

"So you're like a celebrity?" Quistis inquired.

"In a manner of speaking," Was Persephone's response. "I have been a high-ranking member of the Estharian Government for years, I've earned a lot of respect and since the War ended we have become more relaxed as a nation. I am well known but I do not have hordes of screaming fans, thankfully. I would hate that lifestyle," She laughed softly. "Esthar knows me well for what I've done. While Odine and I are famous Esthar does not follow the same celebrity culture as others nations do."

"Hey can I ask where Dr. Odine took our Matron?" Irvine asked.

"While Odine and I have labs within the Presidential Palace, Odine has his own facilities outside of it," Persephone answered. "They have most likely went there, Odine uses those labs more than the ones in the Palace, that is my territory, considering I am also the Ambassador I need to keep in close contact with the President and the Government," She walked ahead and brought us to the most fantastic shopping arcade I've seen in a long time. "This is Esthar's shopping arcade. We have smaller shops dotted around the city but this has everything you can wish for. Take you time and look around, enjoy yourselves." Everyone split off to the various shops and Persephone searched through her handbag and answered her ringing phone, going off somewhere private to take it. I joined Dante, who was looking at some books.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked, peering over his shoulder.

"I suppose," He shrugged. "It's better than listening to Squall bitch though."

"Esthar's a lovely city," I continued. "Very scientific, and cleaner. Much better than that smog in Deling City. Wonder if the park is nearby? What are you looking for anyway?"

"Just browsing," He shrugged again.

"You're awfully down, Dante," I pointed out.

"I just found out I've got brain abnormalities, so forgive me if I'm not high as a kite," He snapped, walking away.

"Everyone is so grumpy as of late," I commented to myself, heading off to Irvine and Lysander. "So how are you two?"

"Yeah we're okay," Irvine answered. "This place is so weird though. It's like we've jumped into a sci-fi movie."

"I hope my bike's okay," Lysander said. "I mean it's going to be sitting at the salt lake rusting. I worked too hard on that bike for it to rust away."

"Maybe they'll be nice and bring it round," Irvine said. "Hey, you noticed how Maylin's mood has soured? What's up with her?"

"Oh everyone's been in a sour mood as far as I've seen," I told him. "I wouldn't see it as suspicious."

"Maybe everyone's got their period's synced now," Lysander laughed. "Say who do you think will go into space to keep an eye on Squall? Can't have him screaming for Ellone by himself."

"I suspect our lovely Ambassador will be escorting him," I spoke, looking over to Persephone, who was speaking to Vanadium, Quistis and Maylin.

"Oh, I get it," Irvine snickered. "You _so _fancy her, I can tell a mile off." I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the accusation.

"What gave you that idea?" I laughed more. "I find her attractive, yes. That does not mean a fancy. My boy, you are simply being ridiculous," I walked away from the two, heading to see what was in the music shops, when Persephone left her conversation to speak with me. "Oh my dear, I've just told them that I do not fancy you, now you raise the suspicion once again." She gave a faint smile. The dear was always holding a straight face.

"So, what interested the Morning Star to aid these people?" She got straight to the point, rather refreshing. I bored of beating around the bush.

"I always love finding reasons to be a thorn in the Superior's sides," I smiled. She stared at me, eyebrow raised. "We all do what me must in the face of adversity."

"That is true," She nodded.

"I've just reminded myself, I said I would repay you for sheltering our gunmen," I smiled brightly at her. "Pick whatever you like and I will gladly do the deed." The lovely woman smiled, leaning closer to me.

"Then how about after I treat Dante, I treat you?" We stared at one another as she leant back. "I have always been curious as to what goes on in the Morning Star's head."

"Oh if you find anything, be sure to tell me," She laughed at that. After we finished our shopping and ordered delivery to the Presidential Palace, Persephone took us to a lovely five-star restaurant for dinner. Then we returned to the Palace, where I was looking forward to my treatment from her.


	76. Steps Forward

Chapter 75: Steps Forward

Cyclothymia.

I have Cyclothymia...

It was kind of numbing to learn that. At the same time it felt... like a huge relief. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I didn't know if I was just going to accept it or start going into a rage about the news. At the moment I just sat across from Persephone, looking at her as she gauged my reaction. She then broke the silence, leaning forward.

"This isn't a death sentence, Dante, Cyclothymia can be treated," She explained. "You will need to start taking medication to control the mood swings. At the moment I believe divalproex would be the best prescription. Of course it has the side effects of dizziness, decreased coordination and loss of balance, but they are only mild. However there is the possibility that your condition may develop into Bi-Polar Disorder. I'll order a prescription straight away." She got up and went to her computer, working on orders for the divalproex.

"You said that you knew someone who looked like me," I spoke quietly, staring at the wall. Persephone remained silent for a moment after I spoke, continuing her work.

"I know your father, yes," She responded. "A family friend, before he disgraced his entire family for wedding and breeding with a human. He is a good man, regardless of the slander thrown his way." She spoke of him in present tense, that means...

"He's alive?" I asked, disbelieving. Persephone nodded and sat back down.

"That is all I know, Dante," She said. "I have not been in contact with him for years. Not since he and your mother divorced. He asked me, when the time came, to give you help with your Vampire abilities and your Gift. You are progressing already, I can tell, but you need a push. It is your Gift we must control, that is the most dangerous part."

"My Gift... I don't know what it is..." I had an idea though: Lucifer said there was an element of acid about me. Acid dripped from my hands when I was angry when Squall became Commander. "It might be... Acid or something?"

"The same as Richard, genetics mix and the Gift varies but as only your father was a Vampire you inherited the same Gift as he," Persephone nodded. "It is quite a dangerous Gift that needs to be controlled with great care."

"What's your Gift, Persephone?" I asked, knowing she was a Vampire. I had known for a long time, since I was told we took the same medication and all that.

"Energy, a rare form of the Gift," She told me. "It is mostly an amplified form of my Telekinesis but the Gift is rare and respected amongst Vampires. If it is trained correctly the Gift is a lethal tool." Lucifer entered the room and we both looked at him and he just gave a wave.

"I was told to be here," He explained. Persephone smiled warmly at me.

"I will give you your prescription tomorrow."

"You said you can fix the cybernetics," I began, somewhat nervously. "Can you... can you arrange a surgery or whatever you have to do to get these fixed? Please?"

"I will, I will arrange that soon," She smiled. "Now get rest, you look exhausted."

"Sweet dreams," Lucifer smiled. I gave a nod and headed back to the guest rooms.

* * *

><p>"Maylin You know we can't do that!" I heard Vanadium shout as I walked down the halls to my room.<p>

"What do I have to do to convince you?" Maylin screamed at my brother. "Everyone knows you and Percy were the brains behind the operations! If you would even just consider it then we could do something to help!"

"Maylin will you listen to yourself?" Vanadium tried to reason but his voice was rising more. "You know full well why we can't rebuild the Seraphim! We'll get ourselves killed! I'm not watching any more of my friends die!"

"And if we do nothing? We might as well declare ourselves dead already!" Maylin yelled back at him. "I get that you're scared but this isn't the Vanadium I remember. You fought against them openly and we were all behind you! All of us! We were all prepared to give our lives and all of a sudden you call off the entire operation! You never once explained to us why. For fuck's sake I thought Persephone would have known but she's as much in the dark as I am!"

"Maylin I can't reform the Seraphim and that's it!" Vanadium shouted so loudly I jumped a little. He never shouted this loudly or angrily even when teaching. This was a whole different person I was listening to.

"You know what? I fucking give up with you! I don't know what you're afraid of but I'm not going to sideline when Utopia's on the verge of civil war!" Maylin paused and caught her breath from shouting. "Once we're done here I'm going back."

"Like hell you are, May!"

"Why shouldn't I? You're not my boss now, you disbanded us. It's my choice and if I die I'll know I did everything I damn well could," Maylin then walked out of the room and straight past me. I cautiously peered into Vanadium's room, where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and groaning. He then looked at me, frowning and knowing I had heard a lot.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Maylin... she wants something to happen that I can't allow on good conscience," Vanadium explained as he rubbed his temples. "I... she's right; I'm afraid they'll die. She thinks if she can convince Persephone and myself... we'll find the others and fight the Superiors in Utopia."

"What happened? To make you disband?" I asked.

"That's... Dante, when Oblivion declared himself against the Superiors riots broke out. People were dying left, right and centre. Innocent men and women, good men and women that I fought alongside my whole life. Part of me wanted to stay but the bigger part... I couldn't watch them die."

"There's more to it than that," I said.

"Of course... I told them all to run, cut all ties with one another and run from the Superiors," Vanadium nodded. "A lot of them... all of them, disagreed. They didn't want to run like cowards but the longer we stayed the more people would die because of us. Maylin objected the most and... I understand what she wants, I do, but I can't do this for her." I knew he was just dodging the question but I wasn't going to get a straight answer from him now about it. If ever.

"Vanadium... Persephone said I have Cyclothymia. She's going to get medication and she's going to perform surgery on my cybernetics to stabilise them and stop any augmentation to them." My brother nodded slowly.

"With her help you'll be fine," He spoke. "It's... at least it's good to know what's going on with you and something can be done." I nodded. I didn't want to tell him that I had the feeling that, regardless of how much help I was given, Cyclothymia would always hold me back.

We suddenly heard Lysander screaming and the two of us ran into his room. He was having a vivid nightmare and was tossing himself about. Vanadium pinned his arms and legs down and we both waited for him to stop struggling and calm down and wake up. When he did he had a look of absolute terror in his eyes.

"What happened? Ly you okay?" Irvine ran into the room, having also heard the screaming. Lysander looked about, his chest rising up and down fast.

"Grace... is Grace okay?" What was he talking about? We've not seen Grace ever. "Where's Grace? I... I couldn't save her..."

"It's okay, Ly," I moved closer to him, trying to speak softly but my voice was hoarse. "It's okay. We'll find Grace. Grace will be okay..."

"I've got to save her..." He was... still dreaming I think. "The water keeps taking her away and I can't... go near it..."

"We'll get her," I told him. I knew it was lying and I felt guilty for it. "Just calm down." He had fallen back asleep and Irvine looked kind of scared.

"... He's been having the same nightmares for months and now they're becoming too vivid..." He spoke. "I don't know how to stop them. He keeps having them and I can't-"

"Everyone get to sleep, we'll sort everything out in the morning," Vanadium ordered quickly, getting everyone back to their rooms. We did need to resolve a lot of things but at least it was a step in the right direction.


	77. Happy Birthday

Chapter 76: Happy Birthday

"Oi! Irvy!" I shouted, getting the cowboy's attention as he headed down the hall. He turned, grabbing the package. Only got him a small thing, I'm not a gift person. "Happy birthday, mate. You didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?"

"I've completely forgotten about yours," Irvine grinned, so I pushed him a bit.

"Yeah right, that'd be like forgetting your own," I laughed. "Open it." Irvine pulled off the crudely done wrapping paper, opening a box with a switchblade in it. Well he needs to have something other than that shotgun to keep him alive.

"You're always the practical gift giver," Irvine chuckled, shaking his head. "I've got your present in my room, I'll go get it. Was gonna see Dante, I think his operation's finished."

"I'll go see him, you get my present," I suggested. As I was about to leave Irvine brought up the subject I dreaded to talk about.

"The nightmares okay?"

"_Yes_," I stressed. The fucking nightmares and the sleep-talking had gotten everyone freaked out and always making sure I was okay, which was annoying because I was sick of everyone asking how I was when I was _fine_. Fuck I sound like Dante. "Mate, I'm fine, really. I'll see you later." We parted ways down the hall and I went to the ward Dante was put in this morning for the operation on the cybernetics. Persephone had explained that he would be out of the operating theatre this afternoon, as the procedure would take a long time consider the amount of metal implanted.

My head started pounding though. It was like someone was constantly shouting. I was doing my damned best to block it out but it would come in spurts and I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I tried my best to ignore them and I could do it easily enough but sometimes I just wanted them all to shut up.

"_You almost made us lose our advantage you fool!"_

"_I almost got rid of a thorn in our sides! That's what I did!"_

"_This arrogance _will_ get the better of you, Pestilence."_

"_Spare me your petty threats, Famine. Where has your spine gone?"_

"_I am just clever enough not to bite the hand that feeds us. Although now I wonder how loyal hungry dogs really are."_

"_Enough with the riddles! Are you with me or not?"_

"_I will leave you to your fantasies that we can survive without the aid of the Superiors. I, however, will ensure that we are not thrown out of their good graces. Remember: War is not forgiving when her soldiers betray her. Not even the title as Horseman could save you."_

I pushed the voices out of my head before I reached Dante's room. The doctors were fine with me visiting and took me to the ward he was in. I pushed open the door, seeing Dante sitting up in the bed, shirtless. Obviously he told them they can fuck off with the patient's scrubs.

"Hey mate," He looked up at me, smiling for once. It was only a small one but hey, the boy's cracking smiles again.

"Hey there," I was taken aback but the tone of his voice. It was like... well the tone Lucifer spoke in all the time: upbeat. "I am dosed up to the eyeballs on all sorts of shit, it is fantastic. Feel a little dizzy but other than that I'm great!"

"You sound like Lucifer... and that's unnerving," Dante just laughed at me. Speaking of the Devil (literally), Lucifer was also visiting Dante. Apparently he was also on whatever Dante was on. Well to be completely honest he wasn't really but anyone could be mistaken.

"He doesn't sound _completely _like me," He spoke, sitting on the seat next to Dante. "Although Dante on medical drugs is a load more fun than regular Dante. Maybe we should get Squall on this stuff and see how he reacts to it."

"Lucifer brought in helium balloons," Dante chimed in. "My voice went so high we were buckled for ages. Honestly it's been forever since I've felt this good," I decided against telling him about the bad feeling I had that he would crash and feel horrible again. Suppose we can't be pessimistic all the time. "So what you up to?"

"Thought I'd visit, we heard you were out of your operation."

"Oh I've been out for ages, Lucifer dropped by first and, well, he's just stuck about," Dante explained brightly.

"Well I was around. Was just chatting to Persephone when she got back to her office and she told me," Lucifer explained with equal brightness. "She's been lovely. Persistent to figure out what goes on in my head but it's actually rather a joy to have someone so wholly interested. Well I know there's a bit of interest but sometimes you feel as if you talk and talk and the other person just isn't listening."

"... Right," I nodded slowly. There was a faint thump and we both looked at Dante, who had crashed and fallen asleep.

"He certainly has brightened since he started taking that medication," Lucifer mused. "Helped him a bunch, it has. Well I suppose being here has just generally helped everyone. How are the nightmares?"

"Fine," I answered shortly.

"So no better then?"

"They're _fine_," I answered shortly again. "Look I just came to see how Dante was and it looks like he's... turned into you. I don't think anyone can handle two of you."

"One can always dream," Lucifer mused. "Anyway, must be off. Dante must be exhausted from that fun, let's say we go to the nearest pub!" I didn't think Esthar had pubs. Classy bars, yes. Pubs, still to be determined. Can I at least get a birthday cake? "Oh, Irvine told us you had a shared birthday. Everyone was miffed that you didn't tell us sooner."

"Well between battling Galbadia and walking through a salt lake there just wasn't enough time," I shrugged.

"Bah, nonsense," Lucifer laughed. "Let us all have a birthday celebration. We'll all have a good time. Well maybe not Dante, I'm not sure how he'd take alcohol with the medication he's on. Plus he can't leave the ward so he's out anyway. How old are you now anyway?"

"Both of us are eighteen now."

"You're both all grown up now." Shut up Lucifer.

Irvine gave me my present later. It was something he was in the shops a few days ago: a digital photo-book. I could download all of my pictures onto it so really it was just a fancy photo-album. Irvine said that, even though we'd never use Guardian Forces, he wanted us to keep memories and he got inspired by Selphie's idea for everyone to keep a journal, way back when we were in Trabia Garden. Then afterwards we all went to a pub and got really drunk. We all had massive hangovers the morning after.


	78. Space Launch

Chapter 77: Space Launch

"I must thank you all for your patience," Persephone said when she arrived in the foyer, She was wearing her lab attire again so obviously she was in her business mode. "I know it has been over a week since your arrival but we did need time to prepare a launch and this morning I was contacted by the Lunar Gate and they have informed me that a launch has been prepared," I noticed how Squall had finally stopped being a tight-ass and had loosened up due to the new information. "Unfortunately, we can only send four of you to the Lunar Base. As Squall and Rinoa must go, only two more may be sent with you. You can decide on the way there. Lady Edea will also be joining us there, to bid you a safe journey."

"Aren't you going to come with us?" Zell asked. "Like, to space?"

"I cannot," Was the answer. "The President and I alternate trips to the Lunar Base for maintenance work. I've been contacting the Base as to why he has been up there for nearly a fortnight, but he is insisting that Ellone wishes to stay up there for a little longer."

"_Definitely _avoiding us," I stated aloud, making Squall glare at me. "Oh piss off, Leonhart."

"I will take you all to the Lunar Base, those who will not be going forward with the launch will return with me," She escorted us to the parking lots and we took one of the larger vehicles so we could all discuss who would go into space."

"Well seeing as it was my birthday recently," Irvine began. "I think I should go to space."

"That means I'd have to go to," Lysander spoke up. "And there is no chance in Hell that I'm sharing a space expedition with you." Irvine turned and pouted at his fellow gunner.

"But I thought you loved me," He said.

"I do, mate," Lysander assured him. "But there's a line I've got to make with this bromance. We're mates, not married. Sorry I can't do everything with you, that'd just be weird."

"You're no fun any more," Irvine said, acting insulted and hurt. "You've changed. You're not the man I once knew."

"Neither are you; you've grown a vagina," A few of us burst out laughing at his bluntness. The remainder of us were in awkward, uncomfortable silence. It was odd because it was like the car was split down the middle.

"So, Persephone, seeing anyone?" Maylin asked. I gave Vanadium a sideways glance and he rubbed his temples.

"No, I'm not," Persephone answered calmly. Although I didn't expect the calm, methodical scientist to add on this: "No one you can take for yourself, if that is what you are asking, Maylin."

"Shut up," Maylin sneered.

"You are the one who began this conversation, Maylin," Persephone answered. "If you did not wish for a low blow you should not have spoken to me. I thought we had moved on from this. Are you pre-menstrual or are you just looking for a rise out of me?"

"I've seen the two of you flirting. Whatever happened to the 'stay friends and remain a professional relationship' idea?" Okay, we were all ready to stop the two women from a cat fight because Maylin looked as if she was going to jump Persephone and the latter probably wasn't above fighting back.

"We have kept our friendship," Persephone replied, keeping her calm. "Maylin we will discuss this later. I am not going to fight with you. This conversation has ended." Maylin didn't press further, instead she leant back, looking out of the window.

"Please reform a friendship soon," I heard Lucifer say. "Would hate for you to be fighting when we're supposed to be united under a common enemy."

"Maylin's accusations are baseless and formed solely under envy and spite," Persephone explained. "But we will deal with this later. There are more pressing matters than our personal disputes." How Persephone remained calm under these conditions I'll never know.

* * *

><p>"... How the fuck does <em>that<em> work?" Lysander asked when we arrived in the launch room. There was something about going to sleep in a cryogenic chamber and being shot into space but that seemed really... well, weird. I'll trust them, since they're the most scientifically advanced nation in the world.

"Science is a marvellous thing," Persephone smiled. "Now Squall, Rinoa has already undergone the cryogenic freezing and is prepared for launch. One of the Aides will escort you to the chambers, there are just along there," An Aide nodded and took Squall to the cryogenic chambers. Persephone's face turned solemn. "I must speak with you all, it is urgent. It is about Rinoa," Yeah, could tell by the look on her face it wasn't happy news. "After undergoing continuous study we have learned that Rinoa has the potential to harness a Sorceress' Gift, meaning that she may already be a Sorceress. If that is the case then this Ultimecia may attempt to possess her."

"In the manner she possessed me," Edea finished, making Persephone nod.

"I am not comfortable in the decision to have her up there, but Squall will not refuse," She frowned. "You see, Adel is cryogenically frozen in space and the Lunar Base exists to keep the Tomb stable and Adel secured. If Ultimecia possesses Rinoa and frees Adel, all of Gaia is at risk, not just Esthar."

"So what? You want us to kill Rinoa?" Zell jumped to that conclusion.

"No. I am asking that the two of you who are sent up there to keep an eye on her and prevent her from freeing Adel," Persephone corrected. "For that I need two of you who can keep your emotional distance in case the inevitable may occur." There was silence. Well until Lucifer tapped his cane.

"Well I'll do it," He agreed. "I will do my best not to bring harm to anyone and keep Adel up there."

"I'll go as well," I spoke up.

"Dante you're just out of an operation, you can't," Vanadium objected.

"I'm doing it because I'm in debt to this nation for helping me," I answered. "And I'm a SeeD. Our duty is to protect the world from the Sorceress."

"If you're saying that then any of us could go," Quistis stated.

"You're all to attached to Rinoa," I reasoned. "I'm not, so I'm going. End of." I felt like I'd get a lecture of 'you've always been too harsh with Rinoa' and 'you're always an arse to her' but you know what? She's a cheating bitch and deserves all the venom she gets from me. Maybe too harsh but you know what? I don't give a shit.

"Then it's settled," Persephone concluded. "The two of you will be escorted to the cryogenic chambers. You will be asleep for the journey and will arrive at the Lunar Base in approximately three hours. Piet will welcome you all aboard. Ellone should still be up there. Safe journey and keep safe." We both nodded and were escorted to the chambers as Squall was.

"You are aware that if Persephone's theory is correct we will have to kill Rinoa?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes."

"And you will be rendered an outcast and forever despised by your comrades should you perform this task?" I will admit it: I've grown to like them a bit. Well, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis. Squall I can kind of respect and Zell... well he's annoying but I've learned to tolerate him. Lysander was my friend, Vanadium was my brother and Maylin, while I knew little of her, was nice to me. Still...

"I've been a outcast since the mission to Timber," I told Lucifer.

When we were placed inside the cryogenic chambers. It was icy cold and I could feel all of my vitals dropping. My blood ran cold, my heartbeat slowed and my eyelids became heavy and tired. I could feel my fangs coming through as well. My body must have thought I was low on blood and needed to feed. It took little time to freeze after that. It was like a flash. That was all I remembered before feeling a warmth around me but I also felt cold and wet and it wasn't pleasant. It felt rather disgusting actually. And itchy. Soon I found myself floating in mid air.

"We will now be generating artificial gravity, be prepared," A man in a space suit said. Well once it was on I fell to the ground with a thud, growling at the pain and making sure my fangs were retracted as my vitals returned to normal. "This way, gentlemen. Welcome to the Lunar Base."


	79. Galbadia Strikes

Chapter 78: Galbadia Strikes

"Vanadium, relax, he's gonna be okay," I assured the man, who had his arms folded and his brow knitted in deep thought. "Dante's a tough one."

"Still, I don't like the idea of him flying up into space after an operation," Was the answer I got. Fair enough can understand the worrying because of that. Still if Dante... no wait, was going to say that if Dante knew he wasn't able he wouldn't have gone but he probably would have regardless.

We were in the car, almost in Esthar. Persephone was going to take Edea back to Odine's labs and we decided just to go there as well before going into the city and looking about. She also said she would contact the Lunar base to make sure everyone arrived safely but that wouldn't be for a while yet. So we just waited until we arrived back in Esthar and carry on as normal.

Yeah right, as if that would happen.

Well nothing happened until we arrived back in Esthar. Odine's labs were pretty fancy and highly advanced, much like Persephone's personal labs in the Palace. We were with Edea while she waited for Odine and Persephone had been called in by the Doctor to discuss something. Then an Aide came out and ushered us inside.

"Ah, good, you are all here," Dr. Odine began. "Persephone wanted you here so I can explain ze situation."

"Where is she?" Maylin asked.

"Preparing ze city for vhat is to come," Odine explained. He then brought up a huge holographic monitor, showing this fucking massive structure arriving at the city.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. Everyone else seemed to have similar reactions.

"Zat iz ze Lunatic Pandora," Odine went on. "It iz a former weapon Adel commissioned before she vas overthrown. Esthar iz not ze target but we do know vhere it iz headed: a location on ze outskirts of ze city known as Tear's Point. If it arrives there, zen we are doomed."

"Who's controlling that thing?" Selphie asked with concerned. I could only think of one nation...

"Galbadia, no doubt," Irvine answered. "They'll be trying to knock off their competition by attacking it directly with its own weapon."

"Exactly, you are a smart boy," Odine nodded.

"He has his moments," I shrugged. "So anyway, what do you want us here for?"

"Persephone and I vere ze head scientists who were studying ze Lunatic Pandora seventeen years ago," Odine went on. "The woman vants to go inside ze thing and shut it down from ze inside and take manual control to put it back vere it vas: in ze ocean!" Okay... "And she vants you all to help her, no doubt she believes Galbadia iz inside ze structure."

"I do not need all of you," Persephone came into the room, wearing Estharian armour: a full white bodysuit with purple and blue pieces of amour attached to the suit, along with pauldrons, light grey boots and long gloves of the same colour, all plated with Estharian armour and a headset with a purple tinted guard for her eyes and a mouthpiece. She hair was pulled back into a quick and messy bun and on her right arm was some sort of contraption that reminded me of Christie's weapons back in Spira. She also had an assault rifle. "The plan is to relieve Galbadia of control of the Lunatic Pandora, then to take control ourselves. I know the inner workings of the weapon. I am not putting you all at risk so I will take a select few with me."

"I think you are a fool to be doing zis," Odine argued, knowing he couldn't convince his colleague otherwise. "But zis may be ze only possible vay to stop Galbadia."

"Quistis, Vanadium, Lysander and Maylin, you will come with me," Persephone ordered. "Selphie, Zell, Irvine, protect Doctor Odine and Lady Edea, are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Zell nodded.

"Good. The rest of you, prepare your weapons," She turned around and walked out of the room in a quick march with us following. "I have a feeling that Antara will be there, so be on your guard."

"Why us?" I asked. We were now running across the streets of Esthar, following Persephone to wherever she was taking us.

"I needed a squad," She explained. "Quistis, I have noted your skill with your weapon and Para-Magic, so you will aid us in that aspect. Lysander you are a excellent marksman. Vanadium is my former boss and I do not underestimate his skill, nor do I underestimate yours, Maylin. You were a former Seraphim as well."

"Thought you'd leave me behind," She admitted.

"In this situation I needed the best," Persephone answered. "I have not forgotten your skill, Maylin. You are one of the best," They seemed to but their differences aside for this mission. "I have calculated a vantage point where we can leap onto the Lunatic Pandora, it is not far from here but if we miss it I have calculated several others." I noticed something on her belt that hung behind her: it was like a square but with a handle in the middle of it.

"Persephone, that thing on your back," I began. She stopped and turned around, grabbing the thing from her back and tossing it to Vanadium, who caught it. The small square then activated and it transformed into a larger weapon. It was roughly the size of Vanadium's chakram, but there was a handle in the diameter and it formed like an 'I' with thin blades protruding from it and forming a circle.

"I cannot believe you kept this," Vanadium said, stunned.

"It is a good weapon," She answered. "Leaving it in Utopia and out of your hands would have been a waste," Staring at the incoming structure she aimed her gun. "When I take out the soldiers jump into the Lunatic Pandora, I will be right behind you." A panel opened in the Pandora and she fired at the soldiers, easily taking them out and giving us the chance to leap inside and Persephone jumped in after us.

"Why a door right in the middle?" I asked.

"There was meant to be an elevator that would take soldiers into the main part of the structure," The Ambassador explained. "This will lead us to the main control room. We'd best make haste the Galbadians will be aware of our presence." So that lead to us walking through the oddly silent corridors. We had went up an elevator and were walking through crystalline halls when we walked into an ambush.

"There they are! Fire at will!" A soldier shouted, firing at Persephone who avoided the bullets by turning into dark grey smoke. The smoke moved quickly and she reappeared behind the soldier, breaking his neck and drinking his blood in a shockingly out-of-character move. Didn't have time to dwindle as I was too busy fending off the other soldiers who attacked us from behind.

Quistis fared well with whipping their guns from their hands and using Magic and Maylin blocked the bullets with her shield, getting closer to the enemy and battering them with aforementioned weapon. Vanadium and I took out the closer Galbadians, I shot at them and Vanadium cut them apart with his chakram. Persephone had finished the ammunition in the assault rifle and used her other weapon: a laser shot out of the gauntlet and she easily sliced through the Galbadians like a hot knife through butter.

I shot the last soldier between the eyes and we all relaxed slightly.

"Let us move on," Persephone spoke suddenly as she deactivated her weapon, walking ahead of us in a half-run. We didn't get far as a huge barrier blocked the way to the central controls. Persephone was one step ahead, hacking into the system. "They have managed to change the security codes and protect them with Beta-level encryptions... amateurs. I will admit that Galbadia has gotten a little more intelligent since the war." The barrier fell down after a few moments and Persephone stepped forward and a trap must have been triggered as a second barrier flew up and pushed us all back several feet.

"What was that?" Quistis asked. Persephone ran back to the panel and tapped and typed furiously.

"They caught me off guard: put a weakly encrypted code into the system but them ambushed us with a series of high-level encryptions, alongside an ejector system for intruders. If I am quick enough I can-" She was cut off as suddenly an unseen force flung us straight out of the Lunatic Pandora and onto the roof of a building, leaving us helpless and watching the structure float away. "... I do apologise."

"We didn't expect it," Maylin stated. "Clever bastards." Persephone activated her headset and I heard a faint crackle, although I couldn't hear the person on the other end.

"They were expecting us, flung us out with your ejectors," The woman frowned and paused. "Yes, it is excellent that they work but the Lunatic Pandora is heading for Tear's Point. I want the army and the guard positioned and prepared for incoming attacks be it Galbadian or monster and I want the City Barrier up and the Lunar Base contacted immediately, order them to be on a full security alert. This is not a drill, a Lunar Cry is about to commence in the next three to four hours." She sounded urgent and kind of frustrated and from the look on her face she wanted to give more orders but she had to withhold information.


	80. Starman

Chapter 79: Starman

So once we got Rinoa into the medical ward and discussed our situation with Piet, he allowed us to find Ellone. Well he did have a few other things to ask us, since he was the head of the Lunar Base we had to answer to him at the moment, despite Squall's desperate need to leave and visit this lady Ellone who, quite frankly, was doing my nut in and I've never even met her.

"Why is there so much security?" He had asked, an even more irritated glare forming on his face.

"While you were all travelling here we were contacted by Persephone," Piet explained, exasperated at the boy. "She informed us that a Lunar Cry will commence in two hours. We haven't much time to prepare but we are currently preparing against any threat the Sorceress may bring." Ah they mean Rinoa.

"She's in a coma! She can't hurt anyone!" Squall roared.

"Famous last words," Lucifer remarked. "Piet, sir, not to worry. If the Sorceress, be it Adel or Rinoa, cause any threat to Esthar, we shall prevent it," Squall glared at the Opposer, who was unaffected by the anger. "You wanted this to be simple? Tough luck, boy."

"How close is this Lunar Cry?" I asked, more interested in the global threat rather than some pale little Witch.

"Two hours, if we're lucky," Piet frowned. "The Galbadians are controlling the Lunatic Pandora. There was an attempt to neutralise the weapon but it failed. Persephone has ordered that all of Esthar undergo Omega-level security since the Lunar Cry is predicted to happen at Tear's Point, an area close to Esthar."

"And remove Galbadia's biggest threat," I concluded. "Anything we can do?"

"We'll follow orders later. Where's Ellone?" Squall snapped. Now I'm wishing I stayed on Gaia.

"She's in her room in the far end of the Base," Piet frowned the same way I did. Yeah we were more concerned about, you know, the whole world getting fucked up the arse. Either way, Lucifer and I followed Squall to the woman's living area, where she was sitting on a bed.

"Ellone?" Squall had finally calmed himself and got his shit together. Unfortunately this was only to last so long. Well for me anyway.

"Squall!" Ellone jumped up and hugged him. "It's good to see you again," A frown appeared on her face when the reunion was over. "I am so sorry about al the things I've put you through... so much hardship..." Oh lady quit with the pity party.

"I understand, it's fine," Squall answered calmly. I kept my tongue held, quite literally seeing as I had to bite it. "Were we of any help?"

"Of course!" Ellone smiled. Well at least _she_ had gotten something out of this. "You were my eyes. I was able to see how much I was loved," Lucifer had grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly to stop me from saying 'You selfish bitch' but I knew he was thinking something along the same lines. "I couldn't change the past but I was able to see how much I was loved. Thank you so much," That was when she decided to take interest in the blondes. "Hi, I'm Ellone. I don't think we've met."

"No we haven't," Lucifer answered with a smile, bringing comfort to the girl. "I'm Lucifer Solomon and this is Dante Finnly."

"Hi," I waved a little. She tries any of this time travel crap on me I'm knocking her out. Squall, the killjoy that he was, brought it back onto the subject of Rinoa.

"Ellone, we came here because we need your help," He said, making the woman frown, knowing what he was going to ask. "You said you can't change the past, right?" … Um... she just said that you can't, like, _two fucking minutes ago_.

"When you witness the past, you see things in the present differently than you did before," Ellone explained. "You're the one that changes, not the past." Thank you for explaining that clearly and plainly, making Squall know that you cannot change the past.

"So there's no way to change the past?" Did our trip up here damage your brain? "No... I want to find out for myself." What? She _just said_ that you can't change the past you fucking twat! "I want to see the past through Rinoa. I need to see the past through her to try and warn her... I need to know what made her go into a coma."

"You don't want to lose her," Ellone finished. "Squall, I can't. I don't know Rinoa. I can't send you to her past if I don't know her." I could tell in her body language she didn't want to do it for whatever reason. Maybe to protect Squall and make him realise you can't change the past which has been established I don't know how many times in the past five minutes, or because she knew there was no hope or whatever.

"I brought her with me, you can meet her. She's in the medical ward," Squall reasoned. Ellone sighed and gave in.

"Okay. Let me meet Rinoa," Before we left I had to ask some things.

"Squall, you are aware that the fact that the past cannot be changed has been stated about fifty times since we got into this room?" I asked him rhetorically. "Why are you so fucking adamant about trying to change a solid fact that you know is impossible to change? Even if you do manage to change the past, do you think everything's going to be okay?"

"The Butterfly Effect _does_ come into play here, I'll admit," Lucifer chimed.

"What if, in this altered future, Edea's still possessed by Ultimecia?" I kept going, my voice getting firmer and angrier. "What if it's Quistis or Selphie or Maylin who get thrown into a coma? Would you care about them _then_ like you're obsessing over this woman? What if it causes Lysander and Vanadium to die because of Antara?" Then I went for the clincher. "What if, because she doesn't go into a coma, you still find Rinoa to be an irritating, cheating bitch that everyone's trying to push you to be with?" Squall grabbed me and threw me against the wall, choking me.

"I don't have time for this, Dante!" He shouted.

"Squall let him go!" Ellone pleaded.

"All he's done is whine and complain about Rinoa," Squall barked.

"Oh getting protective over your pretty little adulterer?" He slammed my head against the wall and I felt dizzy for a few moments. "Squall I am trying to knock some fucking sense into you! This will not work the way you want it to!"

"Maybe if you're right you'll fuck off with Seifer and _then_ you can get what you deserve!" Squall was practically ready to spit on me he was that enraged. I glared at him, fangs bared and acid hissing on my hands. Too. Fucking. _Far_.

Despite me wanting to burn the rest of his pretty little face off, I chose against it and stood up, calming myself but my fangs remained out and open. It obviously unnerved Ellone but Squall wasn't flinching or unnerved like she was. Our little staring contest was called to a halt when the alarms started to go off.

"_Red alert! Red alert! All units reports to the med lab stat!" _Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me.


	81. Lunar Cry

Chapter 80: Lunar Cry

"What's going on?" I asked when Lucifer, Ellone and myself got to the main deck where Piet was along with several soldiers stationed there.

"First the Lunar Cry, now that girl is going crazy and attacking everyone..." Piet frowning, indicating to a monitor in the med lab. Blood was everywhere and many people were dead. Rinoa had left, leaving a trail of blood and destruction around her. "Persephone should have persisted more. This would have never happened."

"Have you managed to contact Esthar?" I asked.

"We've been trying, but at the moment it's impossible," A woman at the desk answered. "It's the same as the last time a Lunar Cry occurred. All connections with Esthar went down until the Lunar Cry finished."

"It is estimated that we have less than forty minutes before the Lunar Cry commences," Another scientist answered. "We need to evacuate now. All workers operating in space have returned. The President is also with them."

"What is Rinoa doing?" Ellone asked.

"Persephone suspected that Rinoa was a Sorceress," Lucifer explained. "The suspicions were correct, it seems."

"If she's possessed by Ultimecia what does she want?" I asked before it even occurred to me.

"Adel! She might try to free Adel!" Piet exclaimed. "We can't let that happen!"

"Please tell me it's impossible," I looked to Piet in hope that there would be no way to free the Sorceress from her Tomb.

"The main security lock is on the Tomb itself," Piet explained. "There is also an emergency lock which should activate if the locks are breached."

"Why are there locks in the first place?" I asked.

"No time to answer logical questions," Lucifer interrupted. "Are all the space suits locked away in a safe with an impossibly long combination?"

"They are locked away, yes," Piet nodded. Without warning we were all thrown aside and in came the lady herself. Possessed and walking in a strange manner, Rinoa sauntered past us and proceeded to unlock Adel's Tomb.

"You bitch!" I shouted, drawing my sword and swing it at it. Seeing me she threw me out the way, completely ignoring me afterwards and continuing to unlock the Tomb.

"Rinoa!" Squall shouted.

"Yeah, because shouting is going to work," I brought out my gun and aimed. Like fuck was Adel being freed. Squall had different ideas, drew his Gunblade, and cut my arm causing me to drop my gun. "Are you out your fucking mind?"

"Don't hurt Rinoa!" He ordered. He then tried to get at Rinoa, who simply paused in front of him. "Rinoa, I know you can hear me. Rinoa it's Squall-" He was hurled into a lot of electrical equipment. I had noticed Ellone being quickly taken to an escape pod with Piet before Rinoa noticed them leave.

"Pathetic SeeDs..." Rinoa muttered, walking on. I picked up my gun and glared at Squall as he got himself untangled from the wires.

"She's going to free Adel! We need to stop her!" I shouted.

"There's got to be a different way," Squall argued.

"Oh, let her free the most wicked and vicious dictator ever to grace Gaia?" I spat venomously. "Great plan, Squall. Just ignore the rest of the world, not like it's going to get destroyed or anything! You have become one selfish bastard since she went into a coma!"

"This coming from you?" Squall spat back.

"I am not selfish!" I defended. "I am trying to do what I was sent to do and that was protect Esthar from Adel! All you care about is Princess Rinoa Fucking Heartilly! What happened to Commander Squall 'There Are Other People In Danger Too' Leonhart? You know? The guy who actually _had_ a cock and balls?" Before he could stop me I went on. "There is a Lunar Cry about to happen! That combined with Adel and Galbadia is far too dangerous, even for Esthar! You're not even listening to me are you?"

There was a shrill scream and we realised Lucifer wasn't there. The pair of us ran towards the sound of the screaming.

"Lucifer what the fuck are you doing?" Squall roared in anger. Lucifer had Rinoa gripped tightly and painfully while she cried out inhuman shrieks and struggled and scratched and bit the blond.

"I am restraining her!" Lucifer answered calmly. I noticed his swordstick was unsheathed and so did squall.

"If you harm her-"

"Spare me the song, Squall," Lucifer sighed. "I haven't been on this planet long but I know it's history. I know Adel is the last thing the world needs," Rinoa kept screaming over him. "If she's planning to free Adel I cannot allow that. I am not allowing this world to suffer at Adel's hands again."

"You've never been interest in protecting this world!" Squall snapped.

"My apologies, Squall," Lucifer said. "But the safety of this world against a dictator is far more important than a teenager fling."

"You impale her you impale yourself!" Squall sneered.

"Oh, but you must know," Lucifer smiled. "Only one of us will survive this."

Then he impaled both himself and Rinoa, ceasing the screams. Blood covered the floor and Lucifer stumbled back, letting Rinoa's lifeless body slump to the ground. He healed his own wound and Squall and I stood in stunned silence.

"You bastard!" Squall flung himself at Lucifer, trying to kill the Opposer but to no avail. Lucifer grabbed Squall's arm and tossed him aside, starting to head to the escape pods with me following. "You won't get away with this! I'll hunt you down! I'll-"

"Would you have hesitated if it was someone else you had to sacrifice?" Lucifer asked, interrupting Squall's outburst. "Well? If it was someone else would you have still acted this way?" Lucifer's words echoed my earlier frustrations. The silence was long and heavy. I looked around, sensing a shift in the atmosphere.

"She's gone!" I shouted, the three of us following a trail of blood as Rinoa put on a space suit. "How the fuck did this happen?"

"Rinoa!" Squall shouted, following her out into space after getting a suit on himself.

"A Sorceress needs to pass on her powers before dying," Lucifer said thoughtfully. "Obviously there is no one here for her to pass her powers onto, thus she survives and Ultimecia still has a hold on her," Lucifer spun around and left the room. "Enough of this. We need to get to the escape pods."


	82. Taking Control

Chapter 81: Taking Control

"I cannot contact the Lunar Base!" I exclaimed, pushing away from the keyboard and pacing frantically. "The Lunar Cry is going to commence in ten minutes! If Adel's Tomb is caught in the blast no doubt she'll be secured in the Lunatic Pandora, with the Galbadians, and no doubt when she awakens I will be one of the first to face her wrath."

"Why you?" Zell had been elbowed by Selphie for that question. "Hey I'm just curious."

"I have been a citizen of Esthar for a long time," I explained. "You all heard of the kidnappings Esthar carried out? Capturing young girls?" They nodded. "It was for a successor to Adel's legacy, in case the current heir failed."

"The current heir?" Quistis questioned. "Was Adel so desperate to keep Esthar in Sorceress control she had _two_ heirs?"

"Almost," I nodded. "A younger girl, a child, to train and groom into a horrid dictator in Adel's image. The first heir was already trained and prepared for accepting her powers. The child could be the next in line, when the heir was no more."

"That's weird," Selpie commented. "And kind of creepy too."

"Who was the heir?" Vanadium asked. I sighed and folded my arms.

"It was myself," I told them. "Adel saw the potential in me to become a Sorceress and trained me. I was already skilled in poltics, a well respected scientist and had developed the Para-Magic system along with Odine," I paused, walking to the window, seeing the Lunatic Pandora in the distance. "I was shown to have a great affinity with magical beings in the Deep Research Centre, the Guardian Forces. Since then Adel trained me to be her heir and the next President of Esthar."

"So why are you just the Ambassador?" Maylin asked.

"After we disposed of Adel, the resistance and myself concluded that making me the President would not be a wise choice as I was the heir and could have possibly made the nation uncomfortable," I explained calmly. "The President is only a figurehead of the nation. I agreed to be the Ambassador and advise the President closely. It took time but I regained Esthar's trust by stepping aside. It has been known that, if anything is to happen to the President, I am to take his place. When he is at the Lunar Base I also take temporary control of Esthar."

"Persephone!" Odine shouted. "Ze Lunar Cry iz about to commence!"

"Damn!" I cursed. Breathing in, I brought myself together, pushing out all frustrations. "Have you been able to locate Adel's Tomb?"

"You vill not like ze news," Odine frowned. The older man's nose wrinkled in that way it always did when he was delivering bad news to either myself or Laguna. "After calculating ze approximate diameter of ze Lunar Cry in conjunction with ze rough location of Adel's Tomb, it iz more than likely that ze Tomb vill be caught within ze Lunar Cry and ze Tomb vill be stationed in Tear's Point." I nodded, running over the information. We may still have a chance as the Tomb cannot be opened without the Primary and Secondary locks being disabled. I had almost forgotten in my mild panic not too long ago.

"Have you located escape pods?" I asked.

"Yes, but ze telescopes and satellites picked up something else," Odine's nose wrinkled further and my heart sank. "A lone astronaut has approached Adel's Tomb and disabled ze lock. Adel will take time to thaw but she _will_ be alive due to being protected by her Tomb." Resisting the urge to shout, I breathed in again and lowered my head, eyes closed. I stood like that in complete silence. The silence did make our guests uncomfortable, with the exceptions of Odine, Vanadium and Maylin.

"Is she okay?" Edea asked with concern.

"Yes, she iz fine," Odine explained. Vanadium took the opportunity to explain, knowing my background better.

"Persephone, because of her career and lifestyle, undergoes a lot of stress," He explained. "When she gets pressured and frustrated she goes into this form of meditation; she calms herself and then thinks things through with a clearer mind. She's like a statue when she does it though so it is, initially, unnerving."

"I got so freaked out the first time she did it," Maylin laughed. "But when we worked together she did it so often you just accepted it and her get on with it. She always was the calmest out of the seven of us," She laughed again. "No offence Vanadium but you _did_ tend to let your emotions get the better of your judgement."

"Not _all_ the time," Vanadium defended. I lifted my and approached Odine, knowing full well what to do.

"I want you to prepare the offices," I told him. "The people of Esthar are waiting for an explanation and they deserve one. They need assurance from their leaders and guidance. The Lunar Cry, no doubt, will occur, or have just finished, during the message. It is the optimum time to inform them of what is going on." I doubt you will all enjoy what I intend to say but there is nothing that can be done.

* * *

><p>"People of Esthar. This is your Ambassador, Persephone Thorburn," I began calmly, a steady tone with plenty of authority that could calm the masses. "I will not begin with lies of sugar coat your fears: What we have experienced is a Lunar Cry. The focal point of this Lunar Cry is Tear's Point, which is why I implore you all to remain within your homes. The Esthar Army and the Barriers will protect us from the initial attacks but I do fear that some Lunar Monsters will make their way into the city," I frowned, breathing in calmly. "Unfortunately our troubles do not end there: Galbadia is now the commanding force behind the Lunatic Pandora and they are using the Lunar Cry to eliminate their greatest threat... Also, they are seeking the power of our former dictator, Adel," I paused, letting the people absorb the information. "An outsider, another Sorceress, has freed Adel from her Tomb in orbit. The Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly freed Adel in space and she now is thawing in the Lunatic Pandora. We have not located Sorceress Heartilly as of yet but once we do what she has done will not go unpunished," I breathed in again. "The crew on the Lunar Base have evacuated safely, but as of yet we cannot dispatch anyone to retrieve the escape pods. For now we must consider our President MIA. Until we can clarify his current condition I will take charge of Esthar. Keep safe, people of Esthar. We will make another announcement when the situation has changed." I rose from the seat and walked away, fully prepared for the shock and anger of our guests.<p>

"Rinoa won't go unpunished? What the fuck does that mean?" Zell exclaimed with a feirce glare. I held his gaze until he backed down.

"Your friend had allowed a dictator and highly dangerous and powerful Sorceress to run free and land in the Lunatic Pandora," I told them. "We risked so much to keep her at bay and now your friend has opened up a can of worms. I will not let this crime go without punishment."

"Can't you go easy on her?" Irvine asked. "Slap on the wrist? Detention for a few hours? _Anything_?"

"I apologise, but this crime requires a more severe punishment than a slap on the wrist," I informed him. "I have just made myself temporary President of Esthar; I cannot just let such an outrageous criminal walk free."

"She's not a criminal though!" Quistis protested.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but wasn't she part of a resistance force in Timber?" Lysander questioned. "So, yeah, she is a criminal. Now she's just an even worse one."

"You're not helping," Quistis snapped.

"I wasn't aiming at that angle."

"Regardless of your feelings towards this situation, I am the President, for now, and must act accordingly when my country is under threat," I reasoned calmly, ensuring they would back down for the moment. "Interfere and I _will_ take action against you. You are guests in my country and should you abuse that your welcome will be terminated rather abruptly. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Persephone," Maylin remarked. Both she and Vanadium had that look in their eyes that hoped I would not reach that conclusion. Thus they would have to make sure their comrades stay in line. I left them, advising them to remain indoors. I would need to locate the escape pods and report on casualties.


	83. Escape Pod

Chapter 82: Escape Pod

"Ellone! You have to do something!" Squall shouted at the older woman as we crashed down to the planet in the escape pod. "Take me to Rinoa's past!"

"Squall, I don't know if I can... I don't know..." Ellone replied quietly. I couldn't help but glare at her.

"You are an utter bitch, you know that?" I remarked, receiving glowering from both Squall and Ellone. "Okay, I'll admit it, I'm not Rinoa's biggest fan, in fact I'm not the biggest fan of this whole idea but you... you cross the line. You constantly send your friends, people you considered _siblings_, back in time to try get your ideal future where who have a happy family when they are content with who they are. You never once thought about what would happen if you changed the past to suit you. You never once thought about anyone but yourself," I noticed that the cue for Squall, or Ellone, or someone to tell me to shut up was missed and I went on. "Did you ever think about Squall? Did you think about how happy he was with the person he's become? Or Zell? Selphie? Irvine? Quistis? _Anyone_?" She looked down and away from me. It felt odd to have free reign of a rant without anyone telling me to shut up. "No,you didn't. All you thought about was having a pretty little nuclear family. You put these people at risk for your own selfish desires, forcably, without their permission, yet when Squall asks you for help you turn him down. Don't you owe him? You _used_ him," There was silence. Part of me was convinced that Ellone was not listening. "You know what? Forget I said anything. Not that you were listening anyway."

There was a long silence that made everyone uncomfortable. I was far too pissed off to care really. I didn't really pay attention to Ellone finally pulling her finger out her arse and helping Squall, then him talking, then Ellone talking about what is important is right now.

Well fucking done you idiot. Well fucking done.

Then all of a sudden Squall left the escape pod... what the fuck? You know what? I am honestly _beyond_ caring now. I honestly don't give a shit as to what idiotic idea pops up in that boy's head.

"That idiot!" Piet shouted from the far end of the pod. Which wasn't that far to be honest. "Even if he does get to her, there's nothing he can do. They are both going to run out of fuel and life support and die."

"They won't die," Ellone spoke with hope. I had to stop myself from gagging.

"Yes, they won't die, it's not like they're in space, low on oxygen with one person fucking haemorrhaging!" I snapped at the brunette, who flinched at my sudden rise in voice. "For fuck's sake woman will be realistic for once in your fucking life? You can't change the past, you're ideal nuclear family doesn't exist and _no_ _one_ can survive in fucking space without the right equipment!"

"There's still a chance!" She tried to argue.

"There is no chance!" I shouted. "What chance do they have? There is no escape pod or stable stations within the area! What the fuck can they do but die in space? Unless a fucking alien decides to pick them up they have no chance of survival!"

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Ellone asked, the girl was in tears now. "You don't have any idea what we've been through!" I snapped and got out of the capsules we encased ourselves in to dampen impact and pulled her out, pinning her against the wall.

"Don't I?" I shouted. "You have no idea who the fuck I am!" Piet and Lucifer did nothing to stop me. If Squall was here he would have slaughtered me, probably. "You could use that little trick of yours to find out, but would it benefit you? No! It wouldn't! All you give a shit about is yourself! None of you give a shit about anyone else unless it benefits you in some way! You're all self-centered and selfish to the core; you are all bastards!"

"I just wanted-" I growled and pushed her harder against the wall and made her gasp in fear. I was using all of my will not to shake out of surprise of my own outburst and not to attack her outright.

"All you wanted was to make everything happy and perfect for _you_!" I snarled, curling my lips back and intimidating her with my fangs. "_You_ got to see how much _you_ were loved. Yes, well fucking done. If it wasn't obvious enough considering your neighbour took you in and raised you as her own daughter, you had an uncle who trekked halfway across the world to save you, were the fucking model child of the fucking Orphanage and had so many people give their lives and left what they knew to fucking protect you! I can fucking understand why it was difficult to see you were loved!" I backed off, clenching my fists tightly and eventually threw a punch into the wall. It hurt like fuck but I was beyond the point of caring!

* * *

><p>I didn't really remember much after that apart from waking up in a ward. I recognised a brunette standing at the end of the bed. My vision was blurry but I did know who it was.<p>

"What happened?" I asked. Persephone checked through my file and placed it on a table, walking towards me.

"We have only just uncovered your escape pod," She explained. "You are the first one we have recovered. Lucifer claims that Ellone and Squall were in the escape pod, but there was no trace of them."

"Fuck if I know what happened to Ellone, but Squall''s in space rotting with Rinoa," I grumbled.

"As you weren't secured safely in the escape pod you received worse damage than Piet or Lucifer," She frowned. "Nothing severe, mostly deep cuts and a few damaged circuits and nodes, nothing I couldn't repair. You have just been asleep and are free to go when you wish." I nodded, sitting up.

"Lucifer's been unusually quiet since we got to the escape pods," I explained. "He tried to kill Rinoa to stop her from freeing Adel. I think he just couldn't get a word in edgeways though. I did have a shouting rant at Ellone."

"So he told me. In front of all of your comrades, in fact," I was surprised. "They kicked up quite the fuss about it. The stabbing Rinoa part, not you shouting," Not surprised. "I will be taking them to the Kashkabald Desert, where an old ship of ours, the Ragnarok, has been recovered from space," Not surprised for the next bit. "Squall and Rinoa are on that ship."

"That's not even funny," I deadpanned. How the fuck did they luck it out to reach a fucking _spaceship_ in time?

"You may join us, if you wish it," Persephone offered. "It will be your last chance to say your goodbyes to Rinoa. As she is a Sorceress, and is responsible for freeing Adel, we must seal her away from the world." Good fucking riddance.

"Yeah, I'll go," I responded coldly. "Fuck knows you'll need to get the heat taken off you for this crime against humanity," She smiled so faintly at the sarcasm. "I can say one thing and have them all treat me like Hell-spawn." I'm beyond caring though.

"We leave in a half hour," Persephone told me. I nodded and started getting ready. This was going to be interesting.


	84. The Arrest

Chapter 83: The Arrest

"Ma'am! Urgent news from the Airstation!" One of the younger Aides burst into the President's Office, a look of shock and fascination on his face. I stood up from the desk and walked around it, approaching the Aide.

"Get your breath back, if it is important news I will not have time wasted between gasping breaths," He nodded. The man must have ran from the Airstation and that was a fair distance away.

"We've located an escape pod on the outskirts of the nation, Ma'am," He explained. "We're still in the process of tracing the other escape pods but we are certain all will land within Esthar."

"Then send a squad immediately," I ordered. "If the President is there we cannot risk him being thrown to those beasts," He nodded but remained there. "Is there something else you wished to tell me?" He shifted uncomfortably at the scathing tone.

"The Ragnarok has been contacted," He started, piquing my interest. "SeeD Commander Squall and the Sorceress Rinoa are on board. We've brought it down in the Kashkabald Desert. It was sudden; I was sent to inform you of the situation. They have most likely landed by now and we are awaiting for your commands, Ma'am." I gave a nod, quickly going over the plan.

"Prepare a squad to accompany me to the Ragnarok," I began. "Also prepare transport for the SeeDs. They will need to say their goodbyes before we take Rinoa to the Memorial. How long will that take?"

"Three hours, Ma'am," The Aide answered.

"Work immediately," He nodded and left the room. I turned back to the holographic computers and activated the video-contact. "Attention all SeeD. Report to the foyer at once, I have news to share with you," Once it was deactivated I turned to the Advisors, who had remained silent the whole time. "Do not look at me like that."

"Is all of this really necessary?" Kiros asked me. I frowned at him.

"You, Ward and Laguna were all there when Adel was sealed," I told him firmly and with ice in my voice. "You understand the risks involved. If it were me I would be sealed away. She is a threat to Esthar. She freed Adel and we cannot have a Sorceress running about freely when we are so vulnerable," Ward and Kiros looked at one another and I knew what they were thinking. "It is unfortunate, but I cannot go back on my word. Esthar will erupt in anger should I let this matter go."

"We know, Persephone, but maybe you should take a step back," Kiros reasoned.

"I am trying to keep this country together when we are on the point of collapse," I told him. "I had to keep this country from falling apart when Adel was sealed away. They trust me to do it again. I do not understand why you are arguing against this Kiros."

"Persephone you're forgetting the important fact that Laguna's son is infatuated with this girl, according to Ellone," Kiros stressed. Yes, Laguna would be upset that I have taken his son's happiness away, but he is harmless and will understand eventually.

"Yes, the girl has vivid dreams," I answered. "And yes, Laguna's son is involved in this and will no doubt rebel against the idea of imprisoning this woman. But President's son or no I am not letting her walk free for the sake of a teenage fling, am I clear?" Kiros backed down, knowing I was correct. We could not risk thousands of lives for the sake of puppy love. I am not doing that to this country.

* * *

><p>"Persephone, you've got to reconsider this," Zell spoke as we neared the Kashkabald Desert. When we recovered the escape pod Dante, Lucifer and Piet were there. Lucifer explained that Squall and Ellone were also with them but Squall had ran off into space and Ellone was taken by the Galbadians to the Lunatic Pandora. When asked why he didn't stop them he merely stated that he had no reason to. Oddly cold from him, but it was understandable. He was there to monitor Rinoa, not be Ellone's bodyguard.<p>

"Yeah, I mean she didn't mean it," Selphie also added. I remained calm, adjusting my shirt and skirt.

"I am not allowing a criminal to waltz around because a group of mercenaries asked me with a cherry on top," I told them, not looking at them. "Rinoa will be punished for her crimes. That is the end of this discussion."

"Vanadium! Talk to her!" Irvine pleaded.

"You can't change her mind," Was his answer.

"But what about Squall?" Quistis asked. "What about him? What about Rinoa? Does she have a say in this?"

"If I were to become a Sorceress I would seal myself, as I have told Esthar many times before," I answered her scathingly. "Why should this girl have the luxury of freedom? Especially when she has aided Galbadia when we are vulnerable to attack?" I turned to them, staring them all down. "We will go in circles should we continue talking about this. Enough is enough."

"I know you all won't like to hear this, but I don't give a shit," Dante began, walking about our aircraft. "I'm with Persephone on this one. Rinoa freed Adel. Adel: the reason why you lot became orphans, the reason why so many men, women and children were killed, and you want Rinoa to stay free? I saw it with my own eyes, there is footage proving she did it! Why should she be exempt from punishment?"

"Dante, you've been-" I looked at Dante as he held up his hand, his eyes flaring with anger as he halted a lecture that he must have heard many times before.

"I've been to hard on precious Princess Rinoa," He mocked Quistis' voice. "That attitude is what fucked up the assassination, Trepe. That attitude is what cost Balamb Garden so many lives. We put her on the top of our priority list because you lot wanted her to ride Squall like a horse! Not one of you actually considered the fact that she was still in a relationship with Seifer. Of course this fact has been conveniently swept under the rug for the sake of your fairy tale love story regardless of the _ridiculous amount of times_ I have brought it up!" He took a step back. "My point is that you lot need to get your heads out your arses and look at the bigger picture: Rinoa fucked up big time here. She's done it before and you lot have blindly over-looked it because it's Rinoa, but I can't believe you lot would be selfish and stupid enough to risk people's lives just for... for one person!"

"But Squall isn't going to go out into space to save her just to hand her to Esthar!" Quistis argued back.

"If he tries to resists, if _any_ of you try to resist," I stepped in. "I will not hesitate to eliminate each of you who try to assist the escape of the Sorceress," I left the aircraft, the squad had travelled in a separate aircraft that was suitably prepared to contain Rinoa. Both she and Squall had disembarked the Ragnarok. "Sorceress Rinoa, I am Ambassador Persephone Thorburn, I have come to take you back to Esthar."

"... Right..." She nodded slowly.

"As you aware, you have committed serious crimes against the nation of Esthar," I explained. "You freed Sorceress Adel and placed her in the hands of Galbadia. For this you are to be sealed in the Sorceress Memorial to protect the world from your powers. You can say goodbye to your friends now, and quickly." I stepped back and let them hug and cry and say their farewells. Rinoa seemed very reasonable and understanding.

"I'm ready..." She said. I nodded and the squad took her away. I could feel the burning glares of a bunch of teenagers. They would need to understand not everything can go their way.

* * *

><p>It was silent on the way back. I stared out of the window as Rinoa sat in silence. I could see her thinking deeply and trying to sort things out in her head.<p>

"... I think I love him," She said suddenly. "I think I love Squall," She stood up, walking towards me. "You have to let me go back!"

"You had your chance, Heartilly," I spoke. "You are going to the Memorial."

"You can't do this!" Rinoa pleaded.

"I believe I have."

"No!" She cried. "No I need to tell him! He needs to know!"

"Do you realise the gravity of the situation?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes as she backed down. "You have freed the most dangerous Sorceress of our time. I am not letting you go back to tell a boy you love him. You had your chance and if you have wasted it then it is your own fault."

"You are horrible!" She snapped.

"I am horrible because I will not stand the kicking and screaming of a woman who still acts as though she is five," I narrowed my eyes further. "You will pay for what you have done and that is final. Do you understand?" I grabbed her arm as she tried to slap me and twisted it around. The squad trained their weapons on her. "Heartilly, I am not only the Ambassador, but I am the President because of Laguna's absence. Attack me and these men will gun you down, are we clear?" She nodded and I let her go. "Keep your guns on her. If she tries to use her powers, knock her out," The silence for the remainder of the journey unsettled Rinoa, who was given plenty of time to accept her fate. I signalled the leader of the squad over. "I want your team stationed within the Memorial. If the SeeDs follow, hold them back until the freezing sequence is complete."

"Shall we shoot on sight, Ma'am?" He asked.

"No. Shoot on my orders," I answered. "I do not want bloodshed but if it is to come to that, if the SeeDs turn hostile, then it may be required of us to kill them." I ignored Rinoa's protests as she listened in on my orders. They would most likely use the remaining aircraft to return. The Ragnarok will be low of fuel and impossible to control without adequate training. I would have been pleased to recover it but that is not on our list of priorities.


	85. Saving The Sorceress

Chapter 84: Saving The Sorceress

"How could you just let her go?" Quistis snapped at Squall as we sat in the aircraft. We just sat there, regrouping and gathering our thoughts on what's been going on. Well, everyone else had decided to argue with one another over what's been going on. "Seriously, you're a fool for letting her go! Going into space then handing her over to Esthar? What were you thinking?"

"I didn't see _you_ making any brave or bold moves to stop them," Dante snapped suddenly. He glared icily as he joined in the argument. "Suddenly all the onus is on Leonhart even though you were all _so_ against Rinoa being taken away. If you were _so_ against it I would have seen you all protesting and fighting Persephone for Rinoa." Quistis shifted uncomfortably at his point. True, they were all against Rinoa being sealed away but when push came to shove they stuck their thumbs up their arses and let her go.

"Dante, you just don't understand," Maylin piped up. Dante glared at her before realising she was on his side for this when she continued. "They can kick and scream and whine all they want about how they don't want things like this to happen, but rather than accepting it's their fault just as much as Squall's for letting Rinoa go, they point the blame at him and take none for themselves."

"Rich from you, whore," Quistis sneered before she caught herself. That was uncharacteristic for her, but it served to anger Maylin.

"Whore I may be, but at least I take responsibility for the damage I've done," She answered, ready to have a scrap with the former Instructor. "And how about you hold all judgement until you hear the full story, hmm? Maybe then people won't see you as a judgemental bitch."

"That is uncalled for!" Quistis yelled.

"So was the whore remark!" Maylin barked. "How about you take your foot out your mouth, eh?"

"You don't even understand!" Quistis shouted. It was not an argument that existed for the sole purpose of a shouting contest; there was no substance and the argument had been lost on Quistis' side. "You only joined us after we left FH! You don't know us as well as we all do!"

"I beg to differ there, Trepe," Dante snarled. The comment was lost in the bickering of the girls but had been acknowledged.

"I know Vanadium and Persephone better!" Was the reply. "Maybe if you lot hadn't been so self-centred and tried to get along with me."

"Maybe we would have if you hadn't kept trying to put your leg over Vanadium," No one stopped Maylin from lunging at Quistis, the blonde's cheek glowing red from the sheer force of the slap. The teenager tried to fight back but Maylin grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"Will you stop fighting _please_!" Selphie begged, getting visibly upset at the unfolding scene. "Words are enough! What has gotten into everyone lately? We do nothing but fight now!" Silence became thick and the three girls were shaking from anger and upset. Although it was only a matter of time before someone would say something that would spark another argument.

"She went willingly though," Zell murmured from the back. "And it was Ultimecia who did it, not Rinoa. If we can get everyone to realise that-"

"Esthar are not just going to believe that a Sorceress from the future did all of this," Vanadium spoke reasonably. "It's as Persephone said: She can't let Rinoa walk free, especially after what this country has went through. It's either this or rioting within an already vulnerable country. The fact of the matter is that Rinoa performed the _physical_ crime. You can't expect everyone to believe you have been brainwashed, otherwise how would you separate the liars?"

"But we can't sit by and do nothing!" Zell protested. "We have to do something! Rinoa's one of us! We can't leave her behind!" My eyes looked over to Dante, who seemed irked at the comment of Rinoa being one of them. I don't know what he was thinking.

"Well any plans you have of bringing back 'one of you' count me out," He finally said. "You lot can do whatever the fuck you like. I've said my piece and I know you lot will just ignore it, as always. I honestly don't give a shit what you do any more, just leave me out of it." He sat down and remained silent for the remainder of the conversation.

"... Anyone else object?" Squall asked.

"Seeing as she went willingly to this fate, then I object as you are going against what she wants," Lucifer explained calmly. "She will also be very upset to see me, what with me impaling her and whatnot."

"What are you planning to do?" I asked, startling everyone as I hadn't spoken. "Walk in there and expect everyone to get out your way? Persephone warned us about getting involved."

"You've never been cautious, Ly, what's with you?" Irv asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Well seeing as Dante's sitting this out _someone_ has to bitch and whine about the logic that fails to reach everyone else," I shrugged.

"We're going to Esthar for Rinoa, that's that," Squall ordered. Dante rolled his eyes but said nothing. Squall just started planning and eventually gave us roles as to what we had to do.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" A scientist exclaimed as Squall, Irvine, Vanadium, Maylin, Zell, Quistis and myself burst into the control room.<p>

"I'm doing what I should have done when I had the chance!" Squall answered. A few guards went for us but Zell, Quistis and Irvine stopped them.

"You're a fool," The Engineer stated. "It's too late, we've already begun the process."

"No! I won't have it! I'm taking Rinoa with me!" Squall shouted, tossing everyone aside and clearing a path into the chambers.

Rinoa was held inside a large structure. To be honest it looked like a macabre snow-globe with garish décor around the sides but the middle was glass, where Rinoa would be for eternity.

Squall banged the glass structure as Rinoa struggled against it, trying to free herself. The Engineer obviously noticed something and activated the intercom.

"_Come on! There must be something I can do!" _Squall shouted at himself. He then drew his Gunblade and lifted it above his head. Before he could act we heard a lone gun click.

"_Drop your weapon, Leonhart," _Persephone had been inside the chamber. It became clear that she was planning to ambush us. _"Did your friends not inform you that interfering would result in dire consequences?"_

"Persephone let Rinoa out!" Zell shouted.

"_And put Esthar in more danger than it deserves?" _Was the question returned to us. _"Rinoa understood what needed to be done. You _all_ understood what needed to be done yet you continue to kick and scream against the facts."_

"_Let Rinoa go!" _Squall ordered.

"_I must deny that request, Leonhart," _Persephone answered. _"This is no time to be wallowing in whimsical fairy tales. We must attend to reality," _Squall ignored her and lifted his Gunblade again. _"Do you think you will cut the right cable out of luck, Leonhart?" _He froze, looking at her to see if she was bluffing. _"Cut the wrong cable and she dies."_

"You wouldn't!" Quistis exclaimed.

"_I have seen this country be savaged by war because of a Sorceress," _Persephone spoke steadily but dangerously. This was her turf and she had the upper hand. _"I will not allow that to happen again. I will not fail this country."_

"Not even for love?" I rolled my eyes at Irvine's cheesy line.

"_Not even for love," _Was the firm answer. _"If thousands of lives will be saved for the price of a broken heart then that is a price I will pay," _There were several guns trained on us. "_Any of you move and you will be killed."_

"What are you going to do?" Vanadium asked. Persephone gripped her gun tighter, unflinching.

"_By orders of the Ambassador of Esthar I hereby place all of you under arrest for treason against the nation of Esthar," _So that's how it was. _"Freeze her."_

"_Rinoa! NO!" _There was silence and a chill in the air as the cryogenic chamber activated, freezing Rinoa for eternity. Squall shouting was ignored by the frozen Sorceress and an Estharian soldier shot at him, injuring him but not killing him.

"_Arrest them at once," _Persephone's order was calm. Before a soldier reached me I elbowed him and pulled out a flash bomb, throwing it to the ground and running out of range as it ignited. I ran outside to the small aircraft, where Dante, Lucifer and Selphie sat waiting.

"Did you get her?" Selphie asked. Behind me, just as I got in, was Irvine who had also escaped but just narrowly.

"Go! Go!" I ordered, shooting the soldiers who chased us. Selphie started the aircraft and we got away, if only just by the skin of our teeth.


	86. Plans Gone Awry

Chapter 85: Plans Gone Awry

We all sat (well hid really) in the Ragnarok for a few hours until we were sure that Esthar had stopped looking for us. Selphie was sitting on the bridge in thought as were the rest of us. We just kept quiet in case we were still being looked for. Eventually, we'd had enough of the silence.

"Do you think she ordered soldiers to follow us?" Irvine asked, shifting around uneasily and staring at the elevator in case someone arrived to arrest us.

"I sincerely doubt it," Lucifer commented. "Right now Esthar is searching for its President, who may be dead, is under attack from Lunar monsters and Galbadia is hanging over their heads," It felt like we had mentioned this a thousand times, as though no one had understood the gravity of the situation yet. "Not to mention the whole business with Rinoa and Adel. No I doubt she has sent soldiers after us. At the moment we aren't a priority in Esthar's safety but the chances are that, should we return, she will have us shot on sight."

"Or arrest us, like she did with everyone else," Lysander remarked. "We don't know what she's going to do with them, they may have been killed already."

"I tried to fight with the others," Irvine explained. "Then we saw you running. We all tried to get out there... well except for Squall. He got shot but as soon as he got up he went for Persephone. Vanadium and Maylin tried to stop him, to cover our escape."

"But only you two got out," I finished, stating the obvious.

"We're fast buggers," Lysander shrugged.

"She wouldn't kill them, would she?" Selphie asked, looking up at us. "If what Lucifer's said is right, then they aren't her priority because she's got more important things to do. So maybe she's just locked them in a cell and is gonna deal with them after all the stuff with Galbadia's done with. It's not too out there, is it?" She had a point. Persephone would take the time to deal with them later, when the main issues at hand were dealt with. "That means maybe there's hope for Rinoa too? Maybe Persephone just froze her and will launch her into space later. If she's going against Galbadia she'll need all available resources, so she'll be using resources from the Memorial as well. In Persephone's head, Rinoa's been dealt with, the only Sorceress threat is Adel and she's in the hands of Galbadia, still thawing."

"We can't exactly do anything, Selphie," I stated. "We've pretty much been exiled from Esthar. We're its enemy unless they decide to hire us for our skills."

"We can't just give up!" Selphie yelled a little. "They arrested your brother! I know you've never gotten along with the others, but Vanadium's your brother, and he's still my Instructor!"

"I'm not giving up, Selphie," I told her. "I'm just stating that we can't do much at the moment. That aircraft ran out of fuel, the Ragnarok is stranded here... suffice to say we're stuck." Selphie turned to the controls and started working at them. Lysander, following her lead, helped her along.

"I'm not sure if either of them have got a clue as to what they're doing," Irvine remarked. "Then again, Ly _did_ manage to get Balamb flying and Selphie's good with machines, especially after the Missile Base fiasco. So there may be hope that whatever they're doing will work." Some lights flashed and the ship shook a little and sprung to life.

"Woo-hoo! It works!" Selphie cheered, high-fiving Lysander. "Okay, now let's get this thing to fly!"

"_Terribly sorry, but I believe we're going to have a few problems if you try that," _Selphie screamed at the sudden voice and Lysander and Irvine drew their weapons. _"You'll have a difficult time attacking me and it will only serve to strand you further."_

"A sophisticated AI System," Lucifer commended. "We have these in Utopia. No doubt Persephone's work."

"_Ah yes, she designed me two decades ago, I believe," _The AI mused aloud. _"Along with the other AI for the Ragnarok series of ships. Sadly I appear to be the last of the three remaining. The others ships returned to Gaia but were infested with those ghastly beasts, Propagators. I had to go into forced hibernation to preserve myself. Sadly, the crew did not survive. I believe the other ships were destroyed because they risked bringing the Propagators to Esthar. On the fortunate side of things that Sorceress and boy with the Gunblade exterminated them all."_

"That... that's a beautiful story," I deadpanned to the AI.

"Have you got a name?" Selphie asked.

"_Oh yes, where are my manners?" _The AI laughed. This was oddly sophisticated technology. It was like talking to another person. _"I am Bedivere, at your service and disposal... well, not for long as I seem to be severely low on fuel."_

"Guess we can't get to Esthar then..." Selphie frowned.

"_To rescue your friends?" _Bedivere asked. _"I was not able to speak since your friends restarted the ship manually. It has only been just now that I have been able to bring my voice into the matter. So I have been conscious, in a manner of speaking, but not fully functioning so I could not speak," _Selphie nodded, staring at the controls as though it was Bedivere's face. _"I will search my emergency fuel reserves. I am sure at the very least there is a spare tank of fuel around that you may have to manually install, so why don't you all formulate a plan whilst I get working on that then?" _He went silent and we faintly heard a mechanical object moving about.

"Right. So what's the plan?" Lysander spun around in the seat as did Selphie, facing us three. I'm not sure who they were directing their question to but I decided to answer it.

"Persephone's not going to go straight for violence," I shrugged. "If we can convince her that we can help Esthar she'll let them go. As SeeDs we're meant to kill the Sorceress, so if she sees us as an aid to Esthar, she'll let them go."

"What about Rinoa?" Selphie questioned.

"That's a different kettle of fish," I answered. "At the moment all we can do is deal with this diplomatically. If we keep our calm, give a reasons within a good and sensible argument, I doubt she'll be unreasonable. She's not that kind of person. There's also the hope that, if the President is still alive, we can speak to him as well as Persephone."

"_Apologies for interrupting, but I will require some manual assistance in adjusting the fuel tanks," _Bedivere stated. Ly, Irvine and Lucifer went to fix the fuel tanks while Selphie and I thought about how we were going to get everyone out of prison. We also has to figure out how to get inside the Presidential Palace without being noticed.


	87. Incarcerated

Chapter 86: Incarcerated

"I can't believe this has happened again!" Zell exclaimed, rattling on the force field that held us in our prison cells. "Hey! Let us out! We need to stop the Sorceress!"

"Should have thought about that before you tried to free her," A soldier snapped. "Now be silent and wait for your judgement. Perhaps you'll get off a little lighter, considering Persephone has stepped down from Presidency."

"So the President of Esthar has been found?" Quistis asked.

"Yes and right now they are dealing with the crisis at hand," The soldier continued. "Now quit your whining and be grateful that you're still alive." Zell huffed and sat on the floor and the soldier left to return to his patrol.

"How are we going to escape?" Quistis asked.

"We can't," I informed them. "Esthar has the latest technology when it comes to suppressing Magic and Guardian Forces. The force field keeping us in is reinforced with nanomites. We can't get out unless someone wants us out." Squall was sitting in a corner. He has received medical help but he was in shock that he had failed to save Rinoa.

"So we'd best make ourselves comfortable," Maylin commented, leaning back against the wall. "Got to admit, the whole idea was pretty dumb. I mean did we really expect Persephone to cave to our demands with a bat of the eyelashes?"

"We had to save Rinoa," Squall hissed from his corner.

"No, you _wanted_ to save Rinoa," Maylin stated. "Fair enough you wanted to save her, be her Knight in Shining Armour but not everything goes as a fairy tale would. You heard what Persephone said; we have to attend to reality."

"Why are you agreeing with her all of a sudden?" Zell asked.

"Because she's right," Maylin shrugged. "She wasn't willing to risk thousands of lives for the sake of one. She's been through the Sorceress War, she saw what Adel did first hand. You've got to understand that she has to do everything to prevent Esthar falling under the command of a Sorceress again. She's devoted to this place; to her, protecting it is everything. We didn't even have a good plan just a poorly constructed outline."

"Will you shut up!" Squall shouted. "You don't understand how I feel-"

"You love Rinoa and you want to hear her voice everyday and you want her beside you until the day you die, I _get it_," Maylin frowned. "I know how you feel and I learned the hard way that want doesn't get. Maybe it's a crush, maybe it _is_ true love, I don't know. But don't sit there and shout at me and claim I don't understand. When I was young, I thought I knew everything but I'm a lot older than you. You don't know everything Squall so don't preach to me about not understanding how you feel." Squall snorted but he went quiet.

"Selphie's right, all we do is argue these days," I chuckled. "I wonder if she's keeping the boys together?"

"We can't rely on them to rescue us though," Quistis commented. "We need to plan a way out of here ourselves. Like we did in the D-District Prison."

"This place is heavily guarded," I explained. "We're stuck in here. Esthar will kill us even if we do escape." I looked at Maylin and both of us wondered the same thing: If our powers are not native to this world, perhaps we could break out?

But we also believed that, due to Persephone's aptitude in technology, it seemed unlikely.

"Hey! What's going on?" A soldier shouted from further down the hall.

"It's on the news everywhere!" Another soldier shouted back, turning the volume up on a television that was nearby. Curious, we all got closer to the force field to get a look at the screen. "Everything happened so quick, no one could get to her in time."

"How did they get in and out without being noticed?" The first soldier asked.

"Beats me," The other said. "She did say one of those boys could do that... you know that weird smoke thing she can do?"

"Misting?"

"Yeah that's it!" Maylin and I looked at each other curiously, wondering what was going on. We continued to listen to the broadcast very carefully.

"_... The Ambassador was last seen in her laboratories in the Presidential Palace," _The newsreader spoke as the screen showed a group of soldiers in Persephone's lab. _"When the President called for her to discuss the issues and action needed to be taken against Galbadia, she did not respond. President Loire sent several guards to the laboratories only to find blood and a hastily written note. Inside information had told us that the note reads: 'Free the SeeDs and we will return your Ambassador'. The public's reaction to this kidnapping has been one of outrage. President Loire has been called to make a statement."_

"The Ambassador kidnapped?" Zell exclaimed. I noticed that the handwriting was familiar. I had seen it many times before.

"The others kidnapped Persephone as a bargaining chip," I said quietly. "That's Dante's handwriting.

"_... We won't let the Ambassador come to any harm," _The President spoke, standing at a pedestal. _"We are currently investigating the circumstances in which she was taken and hopefully the kidnappers have given us a lead."_

"That's Laguna!" Quistis realised. "He's the President?"

"_This just in: The kidnappers have digitally sent us a video to be shown on all broad casted networks." _Persephone sat in a ship like environment but she seemed perfectly fine and calm.

"_People of Esthar. The SeeDs have ordered me to deliver the terms," _She began.

"Everything's happening so fast," Mayling muttered.

"They need to send a message quickly," I observed.

"_If I am to live, the President must free the SeeDs held in our custody as well as the Sorceress Rinoa or I am to be executed," _She explained. Remaining calm, she went on. _"I am not the priority, Laguna. Go after Galbadia and Adel. We cannot let them take control of Esthar-" _She was cut off and the newsreader went on with the situation.

"Shit. They mean business," Zell muttered. "Didn't think they'd kidnap Persephone. That's really extreme."

"They realised how determined Persephone is in protecting Esthar," Maylin explained. "After what happened before..."

"She's not going to give up on protecting Esthar, no matter what," I finished. All we could do was wait for the end result of this kidnapping and it may not be the desired results we had aimed for.


	88. Hostage

Chapter 87: Hostage

Persephone didn't act surprised when I had managed to infiltrate my way into the Presidential Palace and got in her labs to confront her. She continued with her work for a few moments as I regained myself, staring at her and trying to mimic her calm exterior. She worked quietly, writing a few notes here, typing things there. After heading to her office and doing some work in there she came out, lifting her head from the files she held in her arms, and looked directly at me. I swallowed a little and she noticed. Damn woman was observant.

"Impressive that you managed to reach my offices without alerting the guard," She praised, setting the files down and walking slowly to me. "I thought you and your SeeD comrades would stay away from Esthar after what happened at the Memorial."

"Well we have some business to take care of," I answered. Persephone frowned, walking closer to me.

"I am not freeing the girl," She told me firmly, her eyes cold.

"Then free the SeeDs," I reasoned. "I don't give a shit about what you do to Rinoa, I'll face their rage at me doing nothing to save her but I want the SeeDs out."

"You are aware that doing that is just as bad as realising Rinoa?" The older Vampire frowned at me. "They will know it was I who freed them; it will cause public outcry and cause much unneeded chaos. You must understand that I must keep them under lock and key until Galbadia is dealt with."

"Persephone I'm not taking no for an answer," I frowned back. "Free the SeeDs."

"They lost the privilege of being our guests when they broke into the Memorial."

"Free the SeeDs, Persephone."

"You expect me to free dangerous criminals?"

"Dammit Persephone let my brother go!" I shouted at her. Next thing I knew was that Persephone was using her Telekinesis on me, slamming me against the table hard enough to have blood spurt out. I felt dizzy but retained consciousness.

"I am _not_ failing this country, Dante," She spoke firmly. "Why must I continue this argument with you children?" I pulled myself up and steadied myself, shaking my head quickly. "Get out before I call the guard. Consider yourself fortunate I am letting you get away."

"You know I'll just come back, why let me go to begin with?" I asked, challenging her. "Why not lock me up with the SeeDs? Would cause you a lot less grief than having me hound you to release them."

"I am doing out of the goodness of my heart," She countered calmly, but her eyes narrowed in that way that they did when she was arresting Rinoa. I took a wild guess.

"You loved my father, didn't you?" I asked. Her expression didn't falter. "You loved him and are letting me go because of that former love, right?" It was a shot in the dark. Turned out I was completely off the mark.

"Your father was a friend," She replied with full honestly. "And even if it were true, it would be a void argument. I loved Vanadium, once, yet I arrested him. If I had not it would go against what I have told others countless times: I will not let criminals go free for the sake of love." She had a point. Okay, new plan. I drew my gun and aimed it at her head. She could have used Telekinesis on me but she didn't.

"Fine, we'll do things the hard way," I carefully approached her, fully aware she could throw me out of the room in a matter of seconds. "You're coming with me. We'll see how long it takes Esthar to cave into our demands."

"You would kidnap me?" She was curious but her guard was still up. "It will cause outrage throughout the country; they will not let you live."

"We'll see about that," I answered. I didn't want to go as far as knocking her out but if it came to that, then I must. I'm sounding like her now. "Want to come quietly or are you going to resist?"

"Do you really want to do this Dante?" She asked softly. "I have seen the way you and the SeeDs fight: you despise one another," Maybe despise wasn't the right word... maybe... I don't know, maybe despise wasn't strong enough a word. "You have very little loyalty to them, so why fight for them when you know you will have no gratitude when they are freed?" She had such a good point. I could easily just let them all sit in there and leave them. "Why don't you just put the gun away and leave, Dante?" I could do that, I could honestly do that...

"... If Vanadium wasn't in there with them," I started. "I would leave..." I trained the gun to her again. "But my brother's in there and I'm not leaving him to rot. So you're going to come with me."

"And why will I go quietly?" Persephone asked calmly.

"Because you still have a small piece of loyalty to my brother," I answered. "And I know, deep down, you have a piece of guilt festering for betraying your former leader and locking him away," I was right there as I could see the flicker of emotion in her usually stoic expression. "And because of that, you're going to come with me to earn redemption."

"If I do go with you," She began calmly. "I will not obey your every command."

"I know," I nodded. "All you need to do is send a message to Esthar," I grabbed paper and pen, scribbling a note before grabbing Persephone. "We'll not throw you in a cell or anything, we're mercenaries not pirates."

* * *

><p>"Guess who I've got!" I called as I brought Persephone to the bridge. Lucifer gave her a warm smile that made her stiffen.<p>

"No violence need then?" Lysander questioned rhetorically. "Sorry Persephone but we kind of need to."

"I am finding this to be a very foolish endeavor," She admitted, walking over to sit on one of the seats. "But I will play my part in being the hostage. My reasons for being so reasonable are not for you to know. My loyalty remains to Esthar so I will aid you in freeing your friends. You would have to kill me."

"I like fierce loyalty," Lucifer stated simply and it made Persephone shift uncomfrotably.

"Bedivere, take us to the most remote place you know of," I ordered the AI and the Ambassador looked around curiously.

"You managed to restart Bedivere?"

"_Oh, indeed they did Persephone," _Bedivere answered for us. _"How good it is to see you again, though I regret the circumstances. As for the most remote location I can think of... that would have to be the Deep Sea Research Facilities. It is highly remote, dangerous enough to make Esthar hesitate in following but not so dangerous that it will be a risk to take you there."_

"Oh please tell me it's not in the middle of the ocean..." Lysander grumbled, shaking a bit at the thought.

"_I am afraid so," _Bedivere answered. Persephone lowered her head and started to think carefully. I left her alone to think and went to the main controls.

"Can we hack a video message to Esthar and make them broadcast it?" I asked.

"Ly's our best bet for that," Irvine nodded. "He's pretty nifty with that kind of stuff, so if he doesn't fall unconscious we can send a message." I nodded quietly and started thinking about how to deal with this and what message to send. I hope the Vanadium and Maylin are okay.


	89. Beneath The Earth

Chapter 88: Beneath The Earth

We waited for Esthar's response of the video recording we sent. Persephone was damn quick at sending her own message, as if she didn't care about her own safety. I don't think she did, self-preservation wasn't on her list of priorities; she was still determined to protect Esthar even if it meant her life.

"The President is alive and well," She spoke and broke the silence. "He will be deciding your fate and mine also. However he is at a cross-road; it is a catch twenty-two for him."

"How will it be?" Lysander asked. He had grown very quiet since we landed here and it was only because of the fact we were stuck in the middle of a half-sunken research facility.

"If you kill me," She explained calmly. "Esthar will retaliate against Laguna for letting me die and nothing being done. If he conforms to your demands the people will still retaliate in rage for allowing the ones who attempted to free the Sorceress to go, which could lead to Rinoa's freedom as well. They will have to choose the lesser of two evils, which would be letting me die."

"Picking the lesser of two evils is still choosing evil," Lucifer commented.

"Then you see my point: Esthar cannot win," Persephone nodded.

"Wait, this Laguna you're talking about," Selphie piped in, turning around on the pilot seat. "Is his name Laguna Loire? He was a Galbadian soldier?"

"In his past, he was, yes," The Ambassador nodded.

"Sir Laguna is the President?" Selphie grinned like a fangirl and then went on to explain how she knew. She explained all the strange dreams she and the other SeeDs had been having and Persephone nodded.

"Yes, Ellone's influence," She nodded. "She told Laguna and I that all she wanted was for he and Raine to be together. Raine was his wife many years ago; she died in childbirth with their son, who you know as Squall."

"Squall's Laguna's son?" Irvine realised. "I _knew_ there was some resemblance, you'd think we could put two and two together."

"Ellone just wanted her perfect little family and make everything go her way," I spoke bitterly. "Personally, like most things, I think it's a load of bullshit. What would have happened to everyone else? As far as I know we're all happy with who we are, why let someone else change that because of her own selfish needs?" As usual, I was completely surprised that no one asked if I was jealous. Because I was. If I could change the past, if there was a _real_ possibility like, a real chance to go back and change things like actually going back in time and controlling my actions, I would. I would go back in time and change a lot. Seifer could be SeeD, I would stop him from going with Edea or I would go with him, I could have been a Knight alongside him. I could stop him from letting Antara mutilate me, I would... I don't know what I'd do differently... I don't know if I'd help Seifer be a SeeD or join him alongside Edea... or Ultimecia now... but I'd change _something_...

"You okay mate?" Lysander asked suddenly. I stared at him for a few moments. I remembered I would have to take this path into consideration. I wouldn't have met Irvine or Lucifer or Lysander, I'd betray my own brother... then again I wouldn't have so much brain damage, I wouldn't remember anything, I wouldn't know I was a Vampire but I wouldn't be a Cyborg either...

I then looked at Selphie. Sure she disagreed a lot with my bitterness towards the others but she hasn't yelled at me or blamed me for why I've been like this. Out of the SeeDs, bar my brother, she's been the most tolerant of me. Maybe she thought that, given the circumstances, she may have been the same if her friends were torn from her the way mine were. Maybe she understood that more when Trabia was bombed, when her friends _were_ torn from her and there was no way for them to come back. Still not once did she ever get angry with me the way everyone else had.

"Dante? You look as if you're about to cry," I blinked for a moment, looking at Selphie and shaking my head.

"No, no I'm fine," I lied. I just became really... drained all of a sudden. Maybe I was starting to let everything get to me again. I tried to remove the frown from my face and any attempts to press further were interrupted by Persephone getting up and starting to leave the bridge. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I saw someone run into the facility," She explained. "It was twelve years ago when we stationed the facility here. I lead the team researching here," I could tell this wasn't going to end happy. "We were searching for another form of Magic, we studied Guardian Forces... then we dug too deep and struck... something horrible. We tried to run but so many stayed behind of their own free will. The beast tore down half of the facility, I thought no one had survived. The incident has haunted me for a long time."

"She wants closure, I think we can give her that," Lucifer spoke up. "I'll accompany her although I doubt she'll try to escape."

"I will go myself," Persephone told us.

"We're not sending you in there alone," I informed her. "Lysander, you're staying here. You're already on edge enough we don't need you collapsing from shock if this building goes down into the ocean," Lysander nodded, the fear in his eyes at the idea of being so far underwater, but he was thankful we weren't taking him with us. "Irvine, since we need to good shot you're coming with us. Ly contact us when Esthar decides to speak to us. Selphie, what do you want to do?"

"Ly will you bee okay by yourself?" She asked. "If you want one of us to stay I'll stay behind."

"I'll be better here by myself than going in there," The gunner remarked. "You lot go enjoy yourselves, just don't die." We nodded at his request and Bedivere pointed us to the radios so we could keep in contact with Ragnarok.

* * *

><p>"Will you be okay without a weapon?" I asked as we walked down crumbling steps. We also got a hold of some torches before we left the Ragnarok as well.<p>

"Will be okay in those shoes?" Selphie asked. True enough Persephone was wearing high heeled shoes, obviously her work today didn't involve her leaving her office much. Well it would have if she hadn't been kidnapped.

"I will be fine. If we need to run I will remove them," Was her answer. She directed her torch ahead of us, seeing no movement in the darkness. This was really unsettling.

"But they're really nice shoes, though," Selphie frowned.

"Then I'll buy more," Persephone allowed herself to smile at the girl, who smiled back. "It is not the first time I have had to remove articles of clothing to escape death."

"There's a joke in there somewhere..." Irvine was elbowed by Selphie and he grumbled, rubbing his stomach.

"How many people were on the research team?" I asked.

"Twenty of them were trapped here," Persephone frowned. "There were a lot more who failed to escape, they were slaughtered by the beasts from the depths of the ocean. Twenty sealed themselves away of their own free will."

"That's a lot of people," Irvine noted. "Still I don't think they could survive in the middle of nowhere, especially if this all happened twelve years ago," He paused for thought, musing. "Then again, considering everything we've encountered and all of the strange things that have occurred, I think I'd know better than to believe things are impossible," For a moment I thought he was going to make a smart comment. "Dante, for example."

"Piss off, Irvy," I glared. Fair enough, it was no secret that I was a Vampire. Hiding that from them was stupid. Especially since Irvine knew that Persephone and I were on the same medication to restrain our desire to drink blood. Plus him and Lysander talked, they were mates and Lysander did say he'd not keep Irvine in the dark. He gave an awkward grin that made me laugh a bit.

"See? He can still laugh," Selphie smiled. Persephone suddenly stopped and we fell silent, hearing a faint noise, like someone, or something, eating. The Ambassador pointed her torch to the noise. A female figure with short hair was eating something bloody. Persephone seemed to recognise her

"Gloria?" The figure froze, looked at us directly and then shot off out of sight before we could register what had happened. Persephone walked over to the corpse the woman had been eating and studied it. "This is... this is a Tri-Face. Eating one of these is asking for death."

"I can imagine this being rather unsettling and foreboding," Lucifer commented from the back. "Take it we will be pressing on?"

"Of course," Persephone got up and kicked off her high heels. "We will be doing more than running here." I had a feeling that was just making me ready to be sick. We walked past the corpse of the Tri-Face and headed further into the facility.


	90. Evolution

Chapter 89: Evolution

We continued further into the facility, entering a huge area where a lot of research must have taken place. There was a bizarre blue light in the middle of the room, surrounded by overgrown plants and vegetation. Persephone kept us at the door and walked towards the light boldly, knowing what was contained in it.

"_That Aura... it is so familiar..." _A voice growled. Persephone drew closer to the blue light, touching the glass as the light made her face glow in a strange, ethereal beauty. _"The scientist... the one leading all of my pain... _you_... Dr. Persephone Thorburn."_

"Your memory serves you well," She spoke softly to the glow. I swear I saw some beast in there, inside the glow. "What has happened to the survivors?"

"_Why would I tell you?" _The beast sneered.

"Bahamut, this is no time for games," Persephone snapped. "I have apologised for I have done to you. I thought all of our research has perished when that thing attacked."

"_Oh ye of little faith..."_

"Please, tell me if anyone survived. I will give anything for this information," She was bartering with... whatever that thing was in the container. I really just want to get the fuck out of here, I really wish I had stayed in the bloody Ragnarok with Lysander at least then I wouldn't have to be here. I don't like this place it gives off a really bad vibe.

"_Even my freedom?" _The beast is curious now and I'm not liking it.

"Someone enlighten me, please?" I asked in an aside to the others.

"I believe that if the fabled Guardian Force Bahamut," Lucifer answered.

"Eh, no shit," I deadpanned. I gathered that, sort of. "But what the Hell is she doing?"

"I thought we knew that part?" Lucifer answered again.

"I give up, I have no idea what's going on!" I shouted, walking towards the blue light. I stepped on a weak part of the floor and it caved in and I fell through it.

"Dante!" The others shouted. I landed on a hard floor. I swear if I get dragged off by a bunch of loonies...

"Someone get me back up there _now_ please," I grumbled, turning on my torch again. Persephone went back to speak with Bahamut but I couldn't hear what she was saying to the Guardian Force. Then there was a glow and all that and Persephone dropped down beside me, the others following.

"There are five survivors," She explained. "We're going to find them," She helped me up and aimed her torch around to survey the surroundings. "They are deeper down. In the depths of the facility... maybe deeper..."

"_Dante... ou 'ear me...?" _I grabbed the radio and brought it to my mouth.

"Ly? What is it? The signal's shit here," I told him, hearing crackles on the other end.

"_Mate... ar's contacted... narok... speak... isdent..." _I held the radio closer to me to hear better.

"Ly hang off a little longer," I ordered him. "We need to go further into the facility, we'll be out of contact for a few hours. We'll get back as soon as we can."

"_Dan..." _The contact cut of and, knowing we couldn't get contact back until we were back onto the surface, turned off the radio and put it away.

"What are we planning to do with the survivors?" I asked Persephone.

"I do not think it would be wise to return them to Esthar," She answered. "We will have to kill them."

* * *

><p>"How could they survive this long?" Selphie asked as we reached the depths of the facility. There were strange crystals and waterfalls, like an air pocket in the ocean. The crystals seemed to be glowing. I had given Persephone my gun a while ago just to give her a weapon, even though she was strong without one. This place was really fucked up, what the Hell had gone on here the past twelve years?<p>

"I have no idea, but if they have been consuming the beasts here then I can assume that it has not been pleasant," The Ambassador frowned, walking down the stone steps. There was a noise, similar to the one we heard when that woman was eating the Tri-Face thing. We turned to see a small alcove that the woman from earlier was hiding in. She hid her face when Persephone shone the light of the torch on her. Persephone frowned but she didn't seem caught off guard. "I knew it was you, Gloria."

"It's been too long, Persephone," The woman frowned. "Don't come any closer. Unless you intend to kill me." Persephone frowned back at her.

"Let me see your face, Gloria," She ordered softly. "I am not fool enough to dismiss what I had seen earlier. Let me see your face," Slowly, Gloria turned to us. I think Irvine, Selphie and myself were pretty much ready to vomit at the sight: the left half of her face had collapsed and melted, as though it was about to fall off completely, only held on by muscle fibres. We could see her brain pulsing, obviously now used to the exposure. Her body was scarred and bloody, bits of skin protruding and pussing, like an infectious disease that was riddling her entire body. Her fingers were elongated, a little like Edea's own hands, and her right leg had grown strange lumps and was more like a mound of flesh from the knee down. It made me wonder how she had managed to move so fast in our first encounter. Persephone and Lucifer were undeterred by the sight. "What happened, Gloria?"

"We were trapped in the facility..." The woman explained. It disturbed me when she spoke, her collapsed face contorting and twisting as she struggled to speak. "The beasts ran rampant... we hid for weeks, months, until they died down, feeding off one another. We had little food and no water, no way to contact Esthar," Persephone nodded, urging her to continue. "Derek was the first... he went out foolishly to find Bahamut and plead for help. Out of revenge the Guardian Force thre us to the wolves, calling the beasts purposefully to devour us... our numbers dwindled and our sanity decayed with each passing day."

"What happened to the others?" Persephone asked. "Bahamut claimed that there were five of you still alive."

"Four... four now..." Gloria mumbled. "When I told the others... that you were back... Neil committed suicide. He didn't want you to see what he had become... what we've all become..."

"What happened?" The Ambassador pressed on, now sounding worried for these people.

"We ran out of food eventually..." Gloria started weeping. "Henry was the first of us... to start eating the decaying monsters..." Okay, ready to vomit now. "We were forced to... we had no choice... some of the others refused... I did it out of fear of dying. I hoped that... eventually Esthar would save us... but no one came." I couldn't read Persephone's expression. Gloria stood up, using a lot of strength. She seemed weary and... like she just wanted to give up.

"The others? What happened?" Persephone kept asking. Her voice was steady and I couldn't read her true emotions.

"We who had consumed the beasts... we turned on our friends," Gloria wept. "Tore off their faces, drank their blood and ate their hearts. This is what we did to survive," Selphie had turned grey she was that ill from the story. "As time went on, some of us died from the poisons of the monster's flesh... we who survived... have had to live with this tragedy every day. We stare at the rotting bodies of our comrades and we feel naught but regret..." She wept harder. There was something haunting about this. Gloria didn't look very human any more but... she _was_ human. "Some of us lost our minds and perished... we have all retained our sanity and... have been begging for it to end... we go on out of foolish self-preservation... begging for death but not cowardly enough to bring it to each other or ourselves..." Gloria stared at Persephone, her eyes desperate. "Give us peace, Persephone. Give us what we have desired for so long..."

"Gloria..." Persephone was certain she would have to kill the survivors. Now she faltered... this wasn't like Persephone... "The beast at the bottom... is it dead?"

"No... we are too afraid to call on it," Gloria mumbled. "It is better that it slumber undisturbed..." She took a step forward. "Kill us... kill us all please... Persephone... free us... let us die in peace... take away the pain..." Walking forward, Persephone looked straight into Gloria's eyes, then raised the gun to Gloria's exposed brain.

"... I am sorry," She whispered, but I heard her. Gloria shook her head.

"There is nothing you need to apologise for," Those were her last words before Persephone pulled the trigger, killing Gloria instantly. The woman collapsed to the ground and bled. Sure she was dead, Persephone stepped away and went further down to find the last three survivors...

"Don't you want to talk?" Lucifer asked Persephone. The woman kept walking down the stairs, not answering. "Then I won't press on." I wanted Persephone to just talk to us. I was suddenly deeply regretting the idea of kidnapping her.

There were three men who were the survivors. All twisted and mutated as Gloria was. One man had his face merging into his left shoulder and the left arm merging into his body. He was slumped over and his ribs were exposed. Another had his right leg hanging on by muscle fibres and it dragged behind him. There was some sort of growth on his hands there was a gaping hole in his chest, showing his beating heart with teeth around it. The last one was like Gloria: his face collapsing, but it hung off completely, swinging about as he moved. His eye hung out of the socket and he had pulsating growths on his back and legs.

"Gloria was right... Persephone... it's been twelve years..." The man who's head merged with his shoulder spoke, approaching, twitching as he did so. "Neil is gone. I assume Gloria is too?"

"Gloria is dead," Persephone confirmed.

"And we are to meet the same fates?" The man with the collapsed face asked.

"I am afraid so, Henry," She could still recognise them? "Henry, Thomas, Charles... I am sorry... I should have come back."

"There was no hope for us from the start," Thomas, who was the first man who spoke, told her. "We stayed behind willingly. We couldn't leave the research behind... we were wrong. It was not worth the price."

"Why did you stay behind?" Persephone asked.

"We thought we could control the beast, but it controlled us instead," Charles answered. "It destroyed all resources we had. The choice to eat the beasts was our own, but it drove us to desperation..." They were all eerily silent for a long time.

"Neil killed himself, unable to bear seeing you again," Henry explained, just as Gloria had said. "He didn't want you to see him like this. The man respected you so much he couldn't bear letting you see what he had done to himself. He did what we wish we could do."

"Then I will end it," Persephone nodded. I still couldn't read her expression though. Not even her eyes gave anything away.

"It is our fault for what has been done," Henry spoke again. "We hold no one to blame but ourselves... our minds have remained stable to make us aware, a punishment we deserve: to see ourselves for what we are, what we have become, what we have done to our friends... no one is to blame but us. Not once did we blame you for not returning... in a way, we are glad you didn't return. If you had arrived sooner then... there is no telling what might have happened."

"Give us peace, we have suffered enough," Thomas begged. "We are dying, yet our bodies will not let us do so. End it. End it!" She raised the gun and fired, killing Thomas. She turned the gun on Charles.

"We should have run with you..." He then died. Then it was Henry's turn.

"All of this research... what we were seeking..." He muttered. "... It was not worth the price."

Then he died.

There was only silence.

I blocked my mind of the events afterwards. Persephone triggered some sort of machine that called forth a massive monster, the monster that caused all of this to happen. We fought it and won. Irvine extracted a Guardian Force from it. One we killed it, the monsters faded. There was a heavy silence when we reached the surface. Lysander waited for us on the bridge. Persephone, who had her head lowered the whole time, was looking so devastated by what she had done. It was like a haunting closure for her. The first time I looked at her face since we got back to the Ragnarok I noticed her face was stained with tears. She excused herself to the bathrooms.

"What the fuck happened down there?" Lysander asked, noticed how grey everyone looked, bar Lucifer who only looked solemn.

"Just be glad your hydrophobia stopped you from coming with us," Irvine mumbled. Lysander didn't press further.

"What was the message?" I asked.

"Esthar contacted us," Ly explained. "They want a negotiator to speak with the President to find a compromise on this hostage situation," I nodded. "We have to bring Persephone back with us, though, he's sworn not to pull any dirty tricks. He just wants to talk."

"Laguna is reasonable," Persephone stated, returning to the bridge. "This is the best offer you will get. I suggest choosing a negotiator and speaking with him."

"I kidnapped you, so I'll represent the SeeDs," I announced. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am fine," She replied sternly. Her eyes looked like glass, shining with tears that threatened to fall. I just nodded and let her be, ordering Bedivere to transport us to Esthar and leave this dreaded place forever.


	91. Negotiations

Chapter 90: Negotiations

"You gonna be okay doing this yourself?" Selphie asked once we reached Esthar. We had time to get a shower and make ourselves look presentable for this meeting with the President. I think most of them were just uncertain about me doing this myself because, well, it's me we're talking about. I'll be as reasonable as I can for this whole thing but if I need to make sacrifices I will. We're reaching the peak of war and in war, people become prisoners, people die and Sorceress' need to be imprisoned.

"I'll be fine," I assured her. "I'll do what I can but this isn't going to be easy; we might not get what we ask for."

"Just try to get everyone out and Rinoa freed," Selphie said. I visibly frowned at the Rinoa part and Selphie caught on. "Please? It's for Squall," I tried my hardest not to frown more. Why do I have to give a fuck about Squall and Rinoa? Obviously doesn't care enough to keep her away from Esthar. If he's got his head up his arse after all of this there's no hope for him. "Dante stop glowering!" Oh, right, forgot to control my expression.

"Just be prepared for compromise, that's all the advice I'm giving," Lucifer piped up from the back. "Well, enjoy your meeting with the President."

"Good luck, Dante," Irvine nodded. "We'll stay here and keep an eye on Persephone. Here's hoping there's good news when you come back." I nodded and headed down the elevator. Lysander was waiting at the exit for me.

"Nervous?"

"A bit," I admitted. "The guys are going to be so pissed off when they find out I did the talking. They'll think we'll be fucked."

"Sometimes you've got to do what you think is best," Ly shrugged. "And tell everyone who doesn't like it to get over themselves. You're all SeeDs and trained for this, so you've got to be prepared for tough decisions. Anyway, good luck mate."

"Cheers," I nodded, walking out of the Ragnarok. There were a lot of journalists and the streets seemed a bit busier. Hopefully the monsters had been kept at bay. There were several soldiers as well and I gave my SeeD salute. "Dante Finnly, SeeD of Balamb Garden. I am the SeeDs representative and negotiator."

"This way, Mr. Finnly," One soldier said. I could faintly hear a reporter speaking as I got into the car, surrounded by the Estharian guard. There was a dark skinned man in the car with us. He looked at me and studied me over.

"I am Kiros Seagill, one of the President's Advisors," He introduced. "We will be confiscating your weaponry when we reach the Palace. I understand that the Ambassador is on the Ragnarok?"

"She is, as are the remainder of the SeeD team that escaped imprisonment," I nodded. "Pull no dirty tricks on us and we will pull no dirty tricks on you. I only want to discuss the terms we have set out and reach an agreement before Galbadia is upon us."

"Then we agree on that, at least," Kiros nodded. I sat in silence after that, but I removed my weapons and handed them to Kiros. I was promised them back when I left to the Ragnarok. If I needed to escape at least I could Mist out and use Telekinesis.

* * *

><p>"President Loire, the representative of SeeD is here," Kiros announced as we entered the President's office. The President sat at his large desk with a large man standing beside him. Dr. Odine was also there as was Edea, who sat in a chair across from the President. We walked to the desk and Kiros explained Edea's presence. "She will be neogiating alongside you, Mr. Finnly. Take a seat, please." I nodded and sat beside Edea. I hoped that she wouldn't interfere much but on the plus side it might keep the others happy if she does help a lot. I studied the President and noticed how familiar he looked.<p>

"Weren't you in a film about a Sorceress and her Knight?" I asked to begin with. The President blinked for a moment before he caught on to what I was talking about.

"Oh yeah! _That_ film," He said, laughing a bit. "Didn't realise it was released, the whole set was in shambles after that Ruby Dragon attacked."

"A friend of mine really liked the movie," I commented, thinking back on when Seifer, Fujin, Raijin and I watched it, multiple times in fact. It made Seifer want to become a Knight... I chose to make a slightly offensive remark. "Actors becoming politicians, whatever next?"

"I suggest you keep your tongue in check, boy!" Odine snapped. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"The President doesn't seem offended," I spoke, noticing how he was actually laughing.

"Call me Laguna, it's fine," He said, then went silent as Odine glared at him. Laguna cleared his throat awkwardly. "Anyway, about the terms you set for Persephone's return. Obviously you understand that we cannot free the Sorceress herself, and the risk of your friends trying to free her is too great, according to Persephone."

"Only a few are stupid enough to try do that again," I explained. "I am fine with keeping the Sorceress sealed but the SeeDs need to be free in order to complete our duty, which is to defeat the Sorceress. In this case, it is Adel."

"And Ultimecia also," Edea added, turning to Laguna. "Please, you need to free them for this. Ellone is there and if Adel and Ultimecia use her ability to send people's minds back in time then Time Compression will be imminent."

"So zis Ultimecia vants to Compress Time?" Odine spoke aloud, mostly to himself. "Zis Ultimecia must be using ze Junction Machine Ellone I invented. It iz inoperable at ze moment but obviously in ze future zis Ultimecia is using my Junction Machine Ellone to get vhat she vants. Vhat zat iz, ve do not know."

"Laguna one of those SeeDs in Esthar's custody is your _son_," Edea pressed on, appealing to Laguna's softer side. "Can you really lock up your own son?"

"They tried to free Sorceress Heartilly, Edea," Kiros tried to reason, making Laguna lift his head up towards his advisor.

"As in Julia's daughter?" He exclaimed. When that was confirmed he started to pace around the office. "I can't believe this... Julia's daughter's a Sorceress..."

"I am not letting my emotions interfere with this decision," I told Laguna firmly. "I ask the same of you, President," In order to get the conversation back on track, I put the knife in. "After she wrote that dreadful song, she seemed to move on to General Caraway fairly quickly and settled down just as fast. Obviously you still have lingering feelings for Julia Heartilly but the feeling does not appear to be neutral, as she married and had a child with another man rather than wait for the return of her lost 'love'." Hmm, maybe that's where Rinoa got that from. One moment she's all over Seifer and the next she's gagging for Squall. Like mother like daughter it seems.

"Dante, don't be so harsh," Edea chided, I looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"I am not one of your children from the Orphanage, Edea," I told her. "And I am not a child so I suggest you do not treat me as such."

"Right, sorry," Laguna breathed in and started thinking to himself. "Well if we can get Ellone, then maybe we can, possibly, get Ultimecia to cast Time Compression and fight her on her own turf."

"Or we destroy the Junction Machine Ellone and all blueprints and information of it, decimating Ultimecia's plans as the information would have never existed in her time to start off with," I suggested, infuriating Odine.

"I vill not allow my research to be destroyed!" He yelled in outrage. "Are you crazy, boy?"

"Some research need to be destroyed, like in the Deep Sea Research Facility," I snapped, then regained my cool as the Estharians looked shocked that I knew of it. "That's were we took Persephone, as it would be risky for Esthar to follow, considering the monster outbreak there. There were five survivors remaining there from the twenty who stayed behind. They survived by consuming the monsters there, like the Tri-Faces and Behemoths," Everyone paled at the information. "They wanted the research to be destroyed. One scientist, Henry, claimed that the price they paid was not worth the discovery: they had mutated into monsters themselves but still retained their minds as punishment for their quest for power. Persephone killed four of them and one committed suicide out of overwhelming guilt for what had happened," There was heavy silence. "Is it worth trying to preserve something when we know what it will do to destroy us?"

"Do you really think destroying the Junction Machine will work?" Laguna asked seriously after contemplating my proposal. I sighed, thinking and closing my eyes. It seemed like such a good idea but there were so many holes, so many risks.

"It might not work," I admitted. "Someone else could study Ellone, make their own Junction Machine from their own research, thus allow Ultimecia to use the fully functioning Junction Machine Ellone regardless," I sighed, trying to think of a solution that didn't involve allowing Ultimecia to get what she wants. "Killing Ellone isn't an option either."

"Damn right it isn't," Laguna snapped, a glare appearing in the President's eyes.

"No, you don't understand," I explained. "If we killed Ellone, the timeline would play out in such a way that Ultimecia couldn't cast Time Compression so the SeeDs could not defeat her in this plan you seem to have, but this would cause her being unable to possess Edea who, to my knowledge, founded SeeD with her husband. As SeeD would not be created to stop the Sorceress from Compressing Time and prevent this Sorceress War, thus preventing the circumstances needed to kill Ellone. So the timeline would try correct this as Ellone couldn't possibly be killed, so the timeline would be as it is right now: Ellone alive and Ultimecia trying to cast Time Compression. So really by killing Ellone we would set off events that would mean we would be in a position which would prevent us from killing her to prevent the situation which killing her would prevent," There was more silence and I furrowed my brow. "... I have _no_ idea where that leap of logic came from."

"Zat sounds like ze conclusion Persephone would come to," Odine nodded, understanding my theory.

"My head hurts," Laguna grumbled. You're not the only one. I'm still trying to understand what I just said. I mean I'm clever but I didn't expect _that_ to come out my mouth. "Right, so what's our options then?"

"Unfortunately, allowing Ultimecia to win and cast Time Compression," I shrugged. "We go into the future and kill her. Although, due to the circumstances of Time Compression, I think that this may do very little to prevent Ultimecia's rise in the first place."

"We have to do what we can to stop her from winning, though," Laguna sighed. "Right. We'll need someone able to accept Adel's powers. I don't trust sending Adel back otherwise that would cause all kinds of trouble."

"Is Persephone an option?" I asked.

"She may very vell be our only option," Odine stated. "She 'as been trained to accept Adel's powers. If ve free Rinoa and use her, zere is a high chance ze power vill be too much and cause her to go mad with power."

"We will need more than your team to take on Adel, though," Kiros stated. "Well, that's what Ward suggests." I looked at the large man, noticing he was using sign language to communicate with Kiros.

"Then here's a new proposal: free the SeeDs and we will offer our services to you," I offered. "You can do whatever you want with Rinoa, I honestly don't care."

"If you help us defeat Adel and Galbadia then we will clear your friends of all charges," Laguna agreed. "Although Persephone may be unwilling to accept Adel's powers, and even if she does we lose the woman who has managed to keep this country together because she will seal herself away. As a precaution we need to have Rinoa as a fail-safe."

"If she has a Knight she may be able to control Adel's power," Edea suggested. "Squall cares for her deeply, enough to be her Knight." At the mention of a Sorceress Knight I turned to Laguna with another offer.

"If we help you, you also have to clear Seifer Almasy of all charges," I told him. "He is under Ultimecia's control; his mind is not his own. Like Edea, he is possessed. If he is not given freedom like Edea has then I will tear down Esthar and don't think I'm bluffing." Laguna flinched at my venomous voice.

"Right. We will clear the accused of all charges in turn for your aid," I nodded at Laguna's offer. "Kiros, Ward, go free the SeeDs and bring them here for a briefing. Odine, take some soldiers to the Memorial and free Rinoa," Laguna then looked at me. "Since our arrangement is for the SeeDs to be cleared, you realise that you must return Rinoa to our custody once the war is over?"

"I understand," I nodded. "Before she is brought in to be briefed on the situation, may I speak to her privately? I will be very brief," Nodding to my request, I stood and shook Laguna's hand. "Pleasure meeting you, President. I will go to the Ragnarok and bring back Persephone, along with my team." I turned and walked out of Laguna's office, not wanting to waste another minute. I also cannot wait to have a little chat with Rinoa.


	92. Private Conversation

Chapter 91: Private Conversation

Rinoa was handcuffed, special handcuffs that suppressed her powers so she wouldn't try to pull anything sneaky. Not that she could. Rinoa is as subtle as a train wreck.

She sat like a good girl, glaring at me as if it would do anything. I'm beyond caring. I see that wound Lucifer gave her has healed.

"What do you want?" She asked me harshly, thinking I would flinch at her bitterness. Lady, I am the King of Bitter-Country, no amount of bitterness can get to me. I sat calmly across from her, the table separating us. I insisted that no guards be in with us. This was a private conversation.

"Hello to you too, Rinoa," I spoke with a calmness and friendliness that caught her off guard. The anger in her eyes faltered in favour of surprised. "I just wanted to be the first to welcome you back to the world."

"Really?" She seemed more surprised. "Wait, where's everyone? Where's Squall?"

"Getting debriefed on his new mission," I answered. "You'll get told about it soon, provided we need you. Most likely we will, considering our only other option is Persephone and as she is, well, the most intelligent woman this world has to offer I doubt Esthar are going to let her become a Sorceress, so you're the scapegoat, congratulations."

"You are too good at driving the knife in," Rinoa glared. "You're just a horrible little boy."

"I'm hurt that you'd think that, Rinoa," I spoke with a sickly-sweet tone. "You think that I'm horrible without reason? Oh, sweetheart, how wrong you are," I stood up and paced the room slowly. "Want to see the damage you've done? Hell you might get a chance to redeem yourself, how lucky for you."

"You are being needlessly cruel, Dante," Rinoa frowned. It only served to anger me more.

"Oh, so you've finally grown up, Princess?" I sneered. "Well let's talk about needlessly cruel, shall we? How's your _boyfriend_ Seifer?" I leant against the table, making her squirm under my glare. "I hope you're happy that you've just flipped off Seifer and went for someone who is his opposite. Well done for lowering your standards."

"Dante stop this!" Rinoa shouted back.

"You want me to stop?" I shouted louder than her. "Why don't you look away from your happy little fantasy with Squall to look at the damage the two of you have caused?"

"The damage to who, Dante? To who?" She snapped back. "What have we done that is so horrible?"

"Well you became a cheating bitch, for starters," I snarled, fangs out. "Do you know how angry Seifer was? When it convenient for you you decide yo leave. You _used_ my best friend!" She flinched and curled back in her seat. "Of course, as long as it's you, you can get away with it! Everyone wear rose-tinted glasses around you! You're not a fucking-perfect-angel, Heartilly! You're a bitch!"

"So you're taking all your anger out on me, is that it?" She snapped. "Why don't you grow up?"

"You're one to talk about growing up!" I yelled.

"You're just being pathetic now Dante!" She stood up and glared at me. "You're always taking your anger out on us when we don't deserve it! Now you're picking on me because you're just angry! I've made mistakes, I'm human! That doesn't give you the right to criticise me at every turn!"

"Oh and it's okay the other way around?" I asked. I just couldn't stop myself. I _had_ to yell and shout right now. I physically couldn't stop.

"You just don't get it!" She screamed. "You just kick us when we're down. Don't you think it's bad enough that I've become a Sorceress? That no one would want me around because Ultimecia could possess me at any given moment?" It's bad enough? No one would want to be around you? "Why don't you stop picking on me? You don't understand how it feels right now! You don't know how alone I feel!"

Something inside me snapped.

Using Telekinesis I threw her against the wall and held her up off the ground. She struggled against the strength of the invisible force that I used to immobilise her. I approached her in a seething rage.

"I don't know what it's like to be alone?" I roared loudly. "Look at me Rinoa!" She whimpered and ignored my order. "_Look_ at me Heartilly!" I forced her to look at me. Look at my cybernetics, my fangs, in my icy eyes. "I don't know how it feels to be alone? Take a long look at _this_, Heartilly!" She was crying in fear, being unable to do anything. "Where do I stand in this happy little group? _Where_ do I fucking _stand_?" I held the door shut with another blast of Telekinesis when I noticed Estharian soldiers trying to enter. "My friends are _gone_! They are on the enemy's side! I am a hybrid _freak_!" Rinoa cried, unable to look away. "You don't know what it's like to be alone! You've got everything you could fucking ask for! _THIS_," I brought her face closer to mine. "_This_ is what it's like to be _alone_!" I stepped back, dropping her to the ground. I would have undermined my point if I mentioned that she was still in Esthar's hands. If they wanted her sealed they were well within their rights. I'll leave that for a nasty surprise.

I left the room and quickly walked past the soldiers who helped Rinoa up and checked for injuries. I got as far away as I could from her. I was so angry. _I_ don't know what it's like to be alone? What a fucking idiot! Has she been blind this whole time? Of course she has been, all she's been looking at is her fucking Squall!

I threw a punch into the wall with a yell. Thankfully I was alone when I did it. Left a huge dent. My body shook badly and suddenly all my anger depleted. It drained away as I stood there, shaking. All that was left... all that was left was... all I felt was...

Nothing.


	93. A Simple Request

Chapter 92: A Simple Request

There was an awkward briefing with Squall's dad, who seemed to go off on tangents a lot. But we knew what we had to go and were given the night to rest and prepare. Rinoa got briefed later and she requested to go to the Orphanage, away from people. We told her that couldn't happen because we needed her there to take Adel's powers. Well I think that was the plan. Odine seemed adamant that we let Rinoa take the powers of Adel rather than Persephone. After the briefing the two scientists headed off, something about the Deep Sea Research Facility. From the way Irvine and Selphie looked I'm glad I didn't go down there.

It was late at night and everyone was asleep now. Dante was anywhere to be found and that started to bother me. Rinoa wouldn't talk about the last time she had seen him but Laguna said he wanted to talk to her. Vanadium was concerned after seeing how shaken Rinoa was and worried that Dante had done something irrational. The soldiers looked for him and I decided that he may be in Persephone's labs. Seemed a good a place as any to be.

Persephone had just come out of her office, I'm honestly starting to think she lived there. Hadn't seen any living quarters but the theory was there. She looked tired and a little flustered, which was unlike her.

"Just the man I wished to see," She smiled, bringing me into the labs and sitting me down. "This is very serious, Lysander, and I need you to agree to my request."

"Um, okay?" I raised my eyebrow. She caught me off guard with that. "But do you know where Dante is?"

"No," Well then he's obviously ran away. "Lysander, focus. I know Laguna and Odine want Rinoa to accept Adel's powers. It is obvious that they do not wish to lose me, seeing that I am a valuable asset to Esthar. However, it is far too dangerous for Rinoa to accept Adel's powers. Adel is strong and deadly. The power from Adel could overwhelm and kill her."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I am going to accept Adel's power," She explained. "I have been trained to withstand them, Rinoa has not received such training. I can handle Adel's power. My request is this: When Ultimecia possesses me, I need you to shoot me," My eyes widened a bit. "Not fatally, just one bullet to shock Ultimecia and withdraw her presence. I am not confident in this plan to allow Time Compression to happen. If I can be given more time I may find another way to prevent her from winning."

"This might be the only way," I said. "Shooting you... I mean, yeah, I will do it but... I don't know."

"This is all I ask, Lysander," She smiled warmly. It was weird seeing as she's always got a straight face. "If there is no other way, I will conform and allow Ultimecia to cast the spell, but I am certain there may be another way."

"If you're sure," I yawned. "I'll do it. If you're sure there's another way then I'll do it," I got up from the seat but immediately spotted someone in her office and a bad feeling kicked in. "Someone's listening to us." Persephone was about to protest but I already had a pistol out and was in her office, aiming my gun at...

A semi-nude... Lucifer. Oh. Right.

_Lucifer_?

"Oddly, this isn't the first time this has happened," The Opposer remarked, staring at me calmly. I knew my expression was priceless at the moment but... _Lucifer_?

"What in fuck's name?" I blurted out, lowering my gun.

"Persephone, I'm not partial to threesomes but if you insist," Lucifer shrugged.

"I needed to inform him of my plan," Was the Ambassador's answer.

"I understand the importance but it could have waited until he doubled back this way."

"Where do you think we would be at that point?" What the fuck?

"I was aiming for cuddling."

"And here I believed the Opposer had fantastic endurance."

"I do, I just assumed you wanted a quick one. What with you being so busy and all."

"This goes against _all_ logic of _everything_!" I shouted, breaking up the talk. The two of them stood and stared at me in silence while I tried to process... _this_.

"Laguna, Odine, Kiros and Ward are my peers and my relationship with them is strictly platonic," Persephone began to explain. "Yourself and Zell are under-aged, Irvine and Squall are taken, I do not wish to go down that road again with Vanadium and Dante is gay," I blinked at her. "So it is not out of the realms of possibility."

"But you're... you and he's... him," I said stupidly.

"Yes, we're aware of our identities," Lucifer nodded.

"How the _fuck_?" I groaned. I tried to calm myself down but this was... weird. "Right, considering all of the shit that's been going on at the moment, you two shagging was the last thing I expected to happen."

"We have not shagged," Persephone corrected, not liking my phrasing of the situation.

"Yet," Lucifer smirked. Persephone frowned at him, but I don't the offer was off the table.

"I'm... going to bed. Dante will show up in the morning," I walked to the door.

"Lysander," I looked at the Ambassador, remembering what she asked of me. "Thank you for doing this." I nodded and left the room and headed out into the hallway.

There were whispers in my head again. I kept seeing people who weren't there. I keep trying to block them out but they just keep getting stronger and it becomes incoherent shouting. It's always when I'm on my own, when I'm not concentrating on anything else. Then they decide to start shouting in my head. I know who they are, I know it's the Superiors but why are they shouting in _my_ head?

"_You have gone too far, Pestilence! You have disregarded your orders purposefully!"_

"_I grow weary of your shouting, War. I know what I intended to do."_

"_We need the vessel _alive_!"_

"_Why doesn't Atrum just take his mind completely and kill them all? I am not doing what he can do himself. If he wishes the Morning Star to die, yet constantly lets the Devil go, then that is _his_ concern."_

"_It will be your concern when he turns on you."_

"_I am no fool, War. I know what I am doing."_

"_I doubt that at best, Pestilence. Complete the objective you were given, not one you have made yourself!"_


	94. Siege of the Lunatic Pandora

Chapter 93: The Siege of the Lunatic Pandora

We all stood on the bridge. All of us, together again.

I am fucking _thrilled_.

Joining our team was the President, Kiros, Ward and Persephone. The Ambassador would be escorting us through the Lunatic Pandora. We would need to shut down all the defences and find Adel, kill her and let Rinoa take her powers. The last thing the idiot needed was more power.

"Bedivere, are the machine guns and main cannon ready?" Persephone asked. Laguna helped her swing an assault rifle on her back and secure it there. She wore more appropriate clothing for this missions: Estharian battle armour that was designed for her specifically. She had a weapon on her arm that looked more interesting than her rifle.

"_Main cannon and machine guns are fully functioning," _Bedivere answered. _"Melee weapons are almost at full capacity but I would suggest only using that in a tight spot, or clawing through the Lunatic Pandora, whatever takes your fancy first."_

"Fly us close in and get secured onto the structure," Persephone nodded. "Fire on my orders, Bedivere."

"What's the plan to get inside?" Selphie asked. "Shoot a big hole in the thing?"

"Once we get past the shields, yes," Was the answer. We neared the massive Lunatic Pandora and braced ourselves. "Bedivere! Charge at full speed into the shields, we need to break through!"

"Hold onto something and don't piss yourself!" Lysander shouted, strapping on his seatbelt while the rest of us followed his example.

There was a huge flash and a jolt as we collided with the floating structure. There were a few yells and screams of surprise but the Ragnarok kept pushing through and we all flew forward after we broke through the shields.

"Activate the main cannon now!" Persephone yelled to Bedivere. A huge gaping hole was made by the ship thanks to the cannon. "Use the arms to secure the ship onto the Pandora! Open the doors. Everyone, off the ship. Laguna, Kiros, Ward, we will clear a path, follow at a distance."

"Best of luck, everyone," Laguna smiled. We all got up and started heading out of the Ragnarok.

And my heart sank at the welcome party.

"I thought you said you couldn't handle this any more," I said as Fujin and Raijin approached us, weapons out. I am _not_ fighting them! I am not fucking fighting my friends!

"We've been trying to stop Seifer, ya know?" Raijin explained.

"Then stand with us and fight," Squall said.

"No," Fujin snapped. "Rinoa. Now."

"Where's Seifer?" I asked. "I'll get through to him this time! Guys you've got to let me talk to him!" Fujin looked at me. We saw the desperation in each other's eyes. The three of us wanted Seifer to stop this but we felt as if we were stuck and helpless. "Please? Fujin just tell me where he is!"

"Can you?" She asked me. I blinked for a second, feeling a thin thread. It was so thin you couldn't even see it. It was pulling and tugging and hurting. It was stretching to its breaking point. "Help our friend."

"Guys I'm your friend as well!" I shouted. "What about all the stuff you said in Galbadia Garden? Was that a lie?" The two of them looked at one another and the SeeDs prepared their weapons. "No! Don't you fucking dare!" I yelled at them all.

"They're the enemy, Finnly!" Squall snapped.

"Retreat then," Fujin spoke, backing off. When the two of them ran off I was grabbed by Squall.

"If you want us to stop our emotions from getting in the way of our work," He snarled. "Then stop being a hypocrite and focus on your mission," I pulled back and snarled at him, something he wasn't impressed by. "Growl all you want, Finnly. We can't choose our enemies, you understand this." I was going to say that Rinoa's the enemy as she's the Sorceress but I bit my tongue.

* * *

><p>We followed them eventually. In the back of my head I could feel that thread pulling and tugging harder and it was becoming strained. There were questions about how I was feeling, the group making sure I was okay and me <em>straining<em> to them that I was fine when I wasn't. Persephone lead the way and I stayed at the front so they couldn't see my face. I was too focused on that thread. It was being pulled too much, too hard.

"There they are!" A voice I haven't heard in a long time. Seifer stood on a pedestal while Fujin and Raijin held Ellone hostage. "Since these are our guests, let's show them our hospitality." I looked at my friends, at Fujin and Raijin, knowing that they would at least listen to me. Guys please don't do this. Seifer's gone too far, Hell _I've_ gone too far. I told them I'd make Seifer stop but I haven't. I want this to stop. Please guys...

"Go," Fujin and Raijin stepped away from Ellone and she ran off. Squall told her to go further back, where Laguna was.

"Guys? What are you doing?" Seifer asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"We've had enough Seifer! Ya know?" Raijin raised his voice a little in anger. "We can't do this any more, Seifer, we want the old you back!"

"I thought we were a posse," Seifer tutted. "You're no better than Dante." He would be getting it for that remark later.

"Hey he's had the guts to fight against us, ya know?" Raijin snapped. "He did what we couldn't: stand up against your pal, ya know?"

"This isn't fair on us, Seifer!" Fujin shouted. We were all taken aback by her speaking. Her voice... her voice was back, even if it was raspy. "Yes, we're a posse. We always will be, but this isn't fair. We'll do everything we can for you to obtain you're dream but this is wrong, Seifer!" She was right and that thread was being tugged at more. "You're just being manipulated now! When we see you Seifer... it looks like you but the Seifer we know is gone! You're just eating out of someone's hand..." She coughed, obviously her voice had done enough work but she wasn't finished. "We want the old you back. We can't get through to you though..." She looked at me pleadingly. "Dante, for the sake of our posse... please stop Seifer. You're the only one that can!" That thread was getting yanked on harder. It was hurting.

"... Get onto the Ragnarok guys," I told them. They nodded and we let them pass. Squall glared at Seifer and the room went darker. What? Squall was Summoning a Guardian Force!

Seifer just stared down Odin as the Guardian Force approached him. The six-legged horse reared back and charged towards my friend. My heart stopped for a moment until the unexpected happened.

Seifer just hacked Odin and split the Guardian Force... he split it in half.

"He just bisected Odin!" Maylin exclaimed out of shock.

"We'll, that's bloody reassuring," Lysander grumbled.

"Well I guess it's come down to this," Seifer spoke, approaching us slowly. "It's either me or you who reach the goal and I know where I want to be!"

"This has gone on long enough, Seifer," Squall hissed, drawing his Gunblade.

"Spare me the movie lines, Leonhart," Seifer shrugged. I looked at him. His coat was all torn and darkened. His clothes were filthy with dirt and blood. His eyes were wild and he was out of control. "Let me add another scar to you." I noticed Squall getting into his battle stance. _Everyone _got into their battle stance.

The thread snapped.

"Touch him and I will kill you, Leonhart," I warned, aiming my revolver at Squall's head. They all paused, looking at me. I slowly turned my head to face Squall. "I am not bluffing. I will kill you." I sensed Zell coming at me from behind and I ducked, sweep kicking him shooting him in the stomach. Quickly I drew my sword and kept everyone back.

"Are you _insane_?" Rinoa snapped at me. I shot her in the stomach and backed off to Seifer's side.

"Mate what are you doing?" Lysander asked me.

"I'm doing what I should have done ages ago, mate," I snarled, gripping my gun and sword tighter. "This has gone for too long! What does it matter that you've got another person to fight? I know you've been itching for this to happen."

"Bravo, Finnly," Antara appeared in the form of gas, Misting into the room. He had his gun prepared. "I may not need to kill you if these lot pick you off," He looked at Seifer. "What are you still here for? Take the Sorceress and revive Adel!"

"You ain't getting _near_ Dante," Seifer snarled. Persephone aimed her assault rifle at Pestilence as well, as did Lysander, Lucifer, Vanadium and Maylin.

"You'll have to go past us as well," Vanadium growled. Squall took the opportunity to launch himself at me but I Misted out the way and Seifer turned around, firing a bullet at the Commander.

The battle had begun and we were all out for blood.


	95. The Breaking Point

Chapter 94: The Breaking Point

"What the fuck is going on?" I groaned, dodging a blast of Chi from Seifer. We had now been caught up in this massive fucking four-way battle. "Irv! Move out the way!" Irvine noticed Antara ready to attack and quickly dodged. Antara ignored Irvine and fired at Dante, who blocked the shot with a Telekinetic barrier and the bullet ricocheted off, coming at me but I blocked it with a bullet from my own pistol. "Mate for fuck's sake!"

Quistis cracked her whip, the weapon wrapping around Dante's wrist and yanking the gun out his hand. She snapped the whip again, hitting the cybernetics on his face. His eyes flashed for a moment with anger, his Telekinesis lifting the fallen gun and smacking Quistis on the side of the head before returning to his hands.

Squall and Seifer were at it with their own battle, neither pulling any punches. Both were in an uncontrollable rage, sparks flying off their Gunblades as they clashed. Seifer threw a Chi blast into Squall's stomach and tossed him backwards. Zell then tried to jump into and attack Seifer but Dante leapt in front of his friend and snapped his leg up to be vertical with his body, bursting Zell's nose in the process.

In the background Maylin had thrown a bottle of water onto the ground and was using her power to manipulate water as a defensive measure against Antara. I warned her to keep the water away from me but if it did get to close Lucifer helped by turning it into steam.

Rinoa blasted a light, a Holy spell, at Dante and Seifer in her anger and flung several other spells at the two. The two dodged the spells and Dante put up his Telekinetic barrier again to protect himself and Seifer from the Sorceress' spells.

"Oi Rinoa! I know you've just turned into a Sorceress but," Lucifer ducked under a ball of concentrated poison and flung a fireball at Antara in reply. "Put some flare into it. Be creative!"

"We're meant to be _protecting_ Dante!" Vanadium snapped, blocking Selphie's attack that was aimed at Seifer.

"Instuctor! What are you doing?" Selphie asked as he intervened. Irvine and I looked at one another just as we reloaded his shotgun. I gave him a warning look and he nodded. I knew if he got into the firing line he'd have to face Dante's wrath and I wasn't letting my best mate face that.

Quistis was back up and she found an opening in Seifer back and took it, knocking the guy over but Dante spun around, hissing at her. She cracked her whip and her grabbed it, burning the whip using his Acid touch. Now without a weapon, Quistis resorted to Magic that Dante blocked with his blade.

"Maybe if you hadn't played favourites with the three of us!" Dante shouted, lifting her off the ground and throwing her into a wall, knocking her out. Zell jumped in and knocked Dante to the ground, punching him in the face. Persephone blasted him off with Telekinesis quickly and proceeded to leap at Zell, hitting him with her assault rifle and knocking him out as well before turning around and firing at Antara. He was holding off the others pretty well. He's Pestilence, though, so he's strong enough to hold everyone off.

"Ly! Watch out!" Irvine shouted at me but it was a bit late. I got hit by several shards of glass, the ceiling above us had been shattered by the fighting. Luck was on my side for those five minutes as no glass got embedded into me. I aimed my guns at Antara and fired at him, distracting him long enough for Vanadium to jump in and slice his arm open with his chakram. From the back Maylin barricaded us with a wall of water.

At the back Antara used his Telekinetic powers to pull apart pieces of the Lunatic Pandora and threw a piece of Selphie, but Maylin ran in and took the brunt of the attack, blocking with her shield but the two still fell back. Irvine got in close to Antara and fired his shotgun, but he went unconscious after Antara lifted him in the air and slammed him down. Maylin got the same treatment after she tackled Antara.

"Well this could be going better," Lucifer remarked, jumping over a low sweep from Squall then continued a sword fight with him, keeping cool against the SeeD Commander. "A bit ridiculous we've all ended up fighting one another. Then again I can understand the," He ducked under a swing of Squall's Gunblade and went back to fighting. "Circumstances we've been put under."

"Get out of my way, Lucifer!" Squall ordered. The Opposer gave a nod and while Squall was in the middle of an attack he sidestepped out of the way and let the Commander stumble forward and go for Seifer, but was blocked by Dante and pushed back, getting into a fight with the Vampire.

Selphie had been knocked out by Maylin's shield as she was disarmed by Antara and the Nymph was knocked out soon after. Lucifer got in from behind and smacked Antara with his cane and in return Antara shot him in the chest with a Russian Roulette. Unlike the fatal bullets we experienced in Galbadia Garden, this one only made Lucifer's eyes roll into the back of his head and collapse. Fuck we're not doing well.

Vanadium and Seifer split from their fight as Squall jumped in and Vanadium threw his chakram at Antara, who deflected it easily as he fought Persephone who had ran out of ammo in her assault rifle and switched to her laser blade guantlet.

"Vanadium why aren't you using your powers?" Persephone backed off and Antara went for Dante. He and Seifer both fought Pestilence at the same time.

"Wait what powers?" I dodged a stray blast of Chi that was aimed at Squall and Rinoa. While Squall's attention was elsewhere Persephone aimed at the Sorceress and incapacitated her with a shock of energy, like a high-tech taser.

"Oblivion and I," Vanadium began as he dodged a bullet. "Are part Dragoon Daemons, our father was one." I vaguely remembered in Spira, when we fought Sin a huge Dragon came into the fray.

"You've been able to turn into a Dragon this whole time?" I exclaimed. I noticed out the corner of my eye that Dante had run his sword through Squall. Out of gut reaction I shot the hilt of the blade and in retaliation Dante knocked me over the head with my crowbar, knocking me out instantly. Fucking Telekinesis.


	96. The Screaming Never Stops

Chapter 95: The Screaming Never Stops

After Lysander was knocked out, Antara took out my brother. Persephone took out Antara but then she was knocked out by Squall trying to protect me and after a fight with him Seifer and I knocked him out as well.

I kept breathing shallowly. Seifer and I were the last ones standing. He seemed really smug about it as well.

While he went over to Rinoa's body I checked my gun and sword, biting at my lip.

"Nice work, Dante," He said. "Now Ultimecia can use Rinoa to regain Adel's strength. I knew you'd finally..." He fell silent when I had him at gunpoint. Neither of us moved but Seifer kept a firm stare on me. He frowned at me, seeming disappointed. "Has it come to this Dante? Is our friendship worth nothing to you?" You're going to use that against me again? You're in for it, Seifer. You're fucking in for it.

"You're not the Seifer I know," I spoke in a low tone, eyes focused on him. They weren't narrowed and I did my best to hold back any piece of emotion.

"So you're going to kill me because I've change, Dante?" He asked, still using that manipulative tone. I gripped my gun tighter but didn't remove the safety or shoot at him. "I thought we were friends, Dante."

"You're right," I said, not moving. He smirked at his victory, thinking he'd won. "I can't kill you." His smirk faded and I noticed a flash of horror when I pressed my revolver to my own temple.

"You're bluffing," He spoke quickly, shocked at my threat. "You wouldn't do it."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow, removing the safety and firing in the air before returning it to my temple. I had five bullets left. "I've put a bullet through my brain before, Seifer. I'll fucking do it again if I have to." The flash of horror crossed his eyes again, letting me see the real Seifer underneath the mind control.

"You've what?" He growled in anger and shock.

"Yeah, I've tried to kill myself," I told him, bitterness running through my voice. "Want to know when it was? It was after I found out Fujin was the Commander and Raijin was the Captain of the Galbadian Army. After we drove Galbadia Garden out I put a bullet through my skull," Seifer just remained frozen at the information. "So yeah, while you were on a high being the Sorceress' Knight I was with those fucking bastards by myself wanting to escape this fucking Hell!" I started shaking in anger at him. Why the fuck did he leave me alone?

"Dante-" I cut Seifer off before he could even start.

"You let that bastard do this to me!" I motioned the gun at the cybernetics on my face. "Do you know how much shit I've had to go through because you left me alone and took Fujin and Raijin with you? Do you know how much fucking damage you've done to the four of us for this fucking Dream?" I kept shaking in complete rage. I had never been so fucking angry at him in my whole life. "They are being pulled in every fucking direction because we're in opposing sides? Why do they think they stopped, Seifer? It's because the can't fucking take it any more and _neither can I_!" I grit my teeth hard, my jaws hurting from the strain. "I can't fucking do this any more Seifer! Why can't you stop fantasising and look at what's around you! Why can't you see the damage you've caused? The damage we've done to _our_ friendship!" I couldn't hold it back any longer. I was shaking and gritting my teeth and my eyes stung badly. "Don't you get what you've done? You abandoned us for your fucking Dream! Now Fujin and Raijin have left. It's not nice when you're alone, _IS IT_?"

The shaking continued and I squeezed my eyes shut, gripping tightly on my revolver. So tight it was so painful. I could have just fucking pulled that trigger and ended it. Everything gone, the pain, the frustration, the loneliness. Everything. Just. _Gone_.

My head was pounding, my life was there in front of me: a fucking broken, shattered mess. What the fuck did I have left? I had turned against _everyone_ who was there for me when the posse wasn't. The posse was broken. I could have just shot myself and ended my misery.

The gun was still pressed to my temple.

"For fuck's sake Dante drop the fucking gun!" I heard Seifer shouting. Just another voice shouting in my life. I don't even know if he meant it or not now. Where was the Seifer I met all those years ago? Where's he? What has that fucking bitch done to my friend? "Dante put the gun down!"

"Oh so now you care?" I shouted at him. "Where was that when I was strapped to a table and turned into a freak? Where was that when I was being yelled at because I wasn't part of the team? Where was that when I thought my brother had died because of that bastard you've been working with? What happened Seifer? What the fuck happened?" My voice just got hoarse and cracked from all of my bawling. The shaking became unbearable and I could hardly control my body. "Why didn't you listen to me in Timber? Why didn't you listen?" Why didn't I just go with him and spare myself the pain I'm feeling. Fuck I can't do this!

"Dante. Put. Down. The. Gun," Seifer ordered slowly. My knees buckled underneath the strain and I collapsed, gritting my teeth and hissing. My shoulder shook and my body became limp. Seifer ran to me, getting the revolver out of my reach.

It took us both a long time to register that I was crying hysterically.

It was just silent apart from my crying. This had never happened before so it was alien to the two of us. I continued crying, unable to do anything else. I could only cry and babble stupidly.

"I've been doing my fucking damnedest to keep myself together," I blurted out like an idiot through tears. "It's too fucking hard when you're stuck with a load of bastards who can't accept you though they'll accept a cheating, outsider whore! It was too hard because I was stuck with them and I couldn't befriend them and I was fucking cast aside every time I fucking said anything against their fucking little favourites! They are all still stuck in their favouritism and anyone who says anything against them is evil and horrible and it's not fair! Why the fuck did I have to be stuck with them? I had nobody there! Even the people who were there for me, I pushed them away and made myself think I was alone! I shouldn't have become a fucking SeeD! I shouldn't have let this fucking happen!" I slumped further down and cried like a stupid idiot. Of all the times I have a fucking meltdown it had to be now, didn't it?

"Dante pull yourself together," Seifer said. I wanted to scream at him but he didn't know how to handle me when I cried. Fuck _I_ didn't know how to handle me when I cried. Stupid, stupid idiot me. "Shit what happened? Dante calm down this is awkward." Part of me wanted to laugh at the blunt remark but there was no energy in me to do so. All I did was keep crying, feeling hollow.

There was a scream and we both looked at where Rinoa was. She had come to, as had Antara, and he had grabbed her and took her away. Everyone else seemed to be coming round as well, how fucking convenient was that?

"What happened?" Quistis asked when they all gathered up. "Where's Rinoa?"

"Don't even think about blaming me for this one, Trepe," Seifer sneered at the former Instructor. "Antara's obviously taken her to Adel's chamber."

"Why didn't you stop him?" She directed it at me. "You could have protected her!"

"Hey back off, Trepe," Seifer warned. Squall pointed his Gunblade at Seifer's throat. "I'm still in a better condition than you, Leonhart. You know I'll win. Aren't you wasting time with me letting him get away with your Princess?"

"You're setting a trap," Squall growled, making Seifer roll his eyes. Selphie and Maylin went around everyone, healing them to full health. I remained on the floor in tears, but I kept my sobbing quiet as I stared blankly.

"I honestly don't care now," Seifer admitted. "Ultimecia is going to use Adel to gain Time Compression and she's going to absorb Rinoa's powers in the process, why don't you get going?"

"Like we're going to trust you," Zell scoffed.

"Yeah, the whole mind control thing won't be acceptable because it's me," Seifer rolled his eyes. "Yet Matron was mind controlled and you've accepted that, I've seen the double standards from you lot but that takes it."

"I'd take his word for now," Lucifer commented.

"Lucifer's right, this is no time to be arguing," Persephone agreed. "Seifer, can you direct us to where Adel is?"

"Antara's probably sealed himself and Rinoa in, but I can get you there," He backed off and crouched down, handing me back my gun and trusting me not to take my life before helping me up. He muttered quietly so only I could hear. "You ain't sitting here in a mess."

"You're a... you're a fucking bastard," I muttered back, stumbling. Seifer laughed at my words.

"You love me for it," I shook my head, trying not to start crying again. "Don't get all teary on me again, I may just have to hug you. People won't stop talking then."

"Fucking bastard..." I muttered again. Words aren't going to make everything okay.

"I'm sorry, D," Seifer told me. "I know that doesn't make the slightest difference but I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," I grumbled back. We both meant it but at this point I felt to hollow to believe them.

Another person stood beside us and helped me along from the other side. Lysander and Seifer stared at one another, nodding and pretty much dragging me along, my legs still not deciding to work. It felt so awkward but at this point I was too exhausted to care or to feel embarrassed. I just felt... nothing. There was nothing to feel.


	97. The Sorceress Adel

Chapter 96: The Sorceress Adel

Seifer tried the code again and as soon as the 'Access Denied' flashed across the screen again he kicked at the door angrily, cursing at it loudly. Dante remained firmly on the floor, his eyes red but he'd stopped crying. He just sat in silence as we tried to break open the door. Even Persephone's Telekinesis wasn't working.

"Dammit! Bastard's locked himself in!" Seifer yelled.

"Right, fuck it," Lysander shook his head. "Selphie, the grenades," Cheering the girl pulled out all the explosives she carried, which was almost as many as Lysander had. "Cheers, love." The gunner approached the door while the rest of us pulled back. Squall was incredibly impatient and on edge, wanting to get Rinoa back from Antara.

"Antara has probably reinforced the door, but whatever you can do will be of great help, Lysander," Persephone sighed. "Vanadium, what does this have to do with the Superiors? Antara is Pestilence and is out to kill us, of course, but what are his motives here?"

"That's a question I can't answer," I told her. "I really don't know what he's doing. He can't have defected, the other Horsemen would have done the same if he had."

"What's this about Horsemen?" Quistis asked.

"Nothing you'd understand, older people stuff," Maylin answered quickly, not caring for offence she may cause. "Hey Persephone, maybe he's actually working with Ultimecia, it's not out of the realms of possibility." There was an explosion followed by Lysander sighing.

"What is out the realms of possibility is opening this fucking door," He crossed his arms before breaking the electronic lock and picking at the wires. "You might be down a gunner if I electrocute myself here, but the door might open."

"Just open it before he does something to Rinoa!" Squall snapped. Slowly, Lysander turned with a blank look in his eyes, his lips curled to a slight frown.

"Well I know who's not getting a Christmas card this year," Was his remark before turning back and working on the controls. Dante was now on his feet, breathing in and out slowly with Seifer by his side. He had a glare stuck on his face but said nothing. Eventually the hacking didn't work and Lysander rubbed the back of his head and started thinking of another way in.

"As I said earlier: This could be going better," Lucifer remarked, drawing his sword and jamming it between the panels of the door. He managed to make a hole and he peered through it. "Oh dear, that isn't going well."

"What's happening?" Zell asked.

"No good news as of yet," Lucifer commented, continuing to peer through the hole in the door. "Persephone, are you sure Adel is a woman?"

"I understand your confusion but yes, she is a woman," Persephone nodded. "Can you get us in?"

"Oh sod it all, out the way," Dante pressed his hand on the wall and started to corrode it away with Acid. Antara spotted us and blasted Dante away. The hole was fairly big so I dove through it, whipping out my chakram and knocking Antara to his knees. Adel was hunched over and Rinoa was screaming but at the moment I was focused on Antara.

"Answer me now," I ordered. "What are the Superiors planning?" Antara laughed in my face.

"I'll admit, it's not interesting," He answered dismissively. "The usual 'kill those who oppose us' plot. The Horsemen should be more than petty assassins, more than the Superiors' lap dogs. Why do you think I tried to control that pathetic little runt of a Vampire?" I didn't move, keeping my weapon out in case he moved. "Let him be the assassin and kill the lot of you. Unfortunately that idiot child freed him before the procedure was completed and then that failed scientist stabilised him. I almost had what I wanted when he turned on you all willingly."

"You are a hollow bastard, Antara," I glared.

"My efforts were not in vain: I broke the little boy," He leapt up but Dante leapt on him, his hands still drenched in corrosive acid, and burnt away at his skin. I knew that this was Dante's moment for revenge, so I turned my attentions to Adel. Persephone approached the dictator slowly as the woman refocused and became aware of her surroundings. There was one other thing that couldn't be ignored: Rinoa was physically attached to Adel's abdomen.

"Well... this brings a whole new meaning to 'being joined at the hip'," Lysander commented, making Lucifer burst into laughter, despite the inappropriateness of both reactions. I couldn't help but smile at the remark myself, it was the unexpectedness of his comment.

"Too long..." Adel's eyes focused on Persephone. "You traitor. What an appropriate welcome."

"It has been too long, Adel," Persephone answered, remaining calm. "I will be brief with this execution, for I have nothing more to say to you."

"Such an ignorant woman!" Adel shouted. "I will reclaim Esthar from your grasp! It was a mistake to place you as my heir."

"Threatening, I am sure if I were someone else then I would be terrified," Persephone deadpanned, activating her weapon. "But now I am going to kill you now. Goodnight, Ma'am." Adel fired a blast of energy at Persephone, who retaliated with a shot from her weapon.

Most of the others were still getting through the hole while we fought Adel. Squall was determined not to harm Rinoa as she was exposed for attack. Seifer stepped in with his Gunblade, distracting Adel from Persephone as she was the main target of Adel's wrath. Lysander kept looking at Persephone whilst also firing bullets at Adel.

"Hey!" I turned around and ran to the door.

"President sir, Adel isn't dead yet," I informed Laguna. "You need to keep yourself and Ellone out of sight."

"We just need to be here for when Adel dies," Laguna explained.

"Of course, sir, just stay behind the door, we can't risk either of you being attacked," I turned back round and threw my chakram at Adel's head. She reeled back in pain and her spell was derailed, landing near Lucifer, who yelped and stumbled back from the explosion.

Quickly Persephone snatched one of Lysander's pistols from his hand and aimed at Adel's head, firing several times to ensure a bullet would land in her brain. What we didn't expect was the scream and the explosion. Lysander caught Persephone, who had gotten caught in the blast. Rinoa collapsed and Squall ran to her, checking her pulse.

"Antara's decided to run for it," Dante frowned, fixing his jacket. "Got in some good hits."

"Great work everyone," Laguna grinned as he and Ellone came into the room. "Now Ellone, do you work and send Rinoa back in time." Rinoa was still faint and she fell unconscious in Squall's arms as she was sent back in time. Persephone stood up and pushed herself away from Lysander, walking closer to the President. Lysander was eyeing her closely, even as Rinoa was brought back.

"I was... inside the younger Adel..." She mumbled.

"It's going to be okay," Squall hushed her. "We'll find Ultimecia and stop this once Time Compression is cast."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Seifer began. "But I don't think Adel's powers passed to Rinoa here."

"But that's impossible, she was the closest Sorceress," Laguna protested, then his eyes widened as he started thinking of possible outcomes.

"He's right, I wasn't possessed by Ultimecia," Rinoa confirmed. There was a scream and Persephone backed away to the door, holding Ellone hostage.

"What clever little fools," She sneered and held the gun to Ellone's head. "Move and I kill her, and we don't want that do we?"

"Persephone, you've got to fight her," Laguna tried to say, but Ultimecia laughed.

"Oh the woman is strong," She said. "Struggling against my mind as though her life depends on it. But I digress. I have what I want now and there is no need for you all to live." She cast a spell, a heavy smog filled the room. Lysander covered his mouth and aimed.

"Lysander don't do it!" I ordered. Persephone Misted and took Ellone with her, leaving the room. Lysander still had a clear shot.

"Sorry mate, she asked me to," Was his response. He fired once into Persephone's back and she screamed, collapsing onto the ground.

"Persephone!" I yelled, running out of the room and to her limp body. Lucifer was also by her side. I looked at him and he looked back at me. "What are waiting for? Fucking heal her dammit!"


	98. Entering The Void

Chapter 97: Entering The Void

Persephone came to soon enough after the bullet was removed and the wound healed. Ellone was removed beside Laguna, clinging onto him in fear in case Persephone was still possessed by Ultimecia. Vanadium and Lucifer sat on either side of her, waiting for her to wake up.

"Does this mean the plan's failed?" Rinoa asked, rubbing her arm.

"Seems like it," Laguna frowned, rubbing his temples. "Persephone's _got_ to have a good reason for doing this. It is completely out of character for her to do something like this without good reason."

"She didn't want Time Compression to be cast," Lysander stepped in to explain. "She was sure there was another way to stop Ultimecia without casting Time Compression."

"That doesn't explain why she took Adel's power," Laguna frowned further. "If she wanted to stop Time Compression she could have just as easily shocked Rinoa's system to prevent Ultimecia's possession."

"You know Persephone was able to handle Adel's powers; Rinoa wasn't," Lysander argued. "Rinoa went into a coma because she couldn't handle the strength of Edea's power, Persephone thought that the extent of Adel's power would be too much for Rinoa and could have caused Adel's powers to overwhelm and kill her."

"That was what she said," Lucifer agreed. Persephone's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, supporting herself. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," She answered calmly. "I understand that Time Compression has been prevented, considering we are in once piece still, yes?"

"Now we have to think of a new plan," Squall stated.

"There was no guarantee that this plan would have worked," Persephone explained to the glaring Commander when he looked at her. "There was a high possibility of us all dying, this is virgin territory; we do not even know how to traverse Time," Persephone then turned her gaze to me. Thankfully there was no anger in her face. "Why you even agreed to this plan is beyond me, Dante."

"It was the best compromise I could get," I shrugged. "It was the only way I could get the SeeDs out." I quickly looked about after I realised what I had said, hoping no one had caught on.

"Just the SeeDs, D?" Seifer asked. I glared at him so he'd shut his mouth. "I'm still regaining my wits, can't fault me." Fuck you Seifer.

"Okay, _fine_," I said, standing up. "I only got the SeeDs out. The only reason Rinoa's thawed out is because we needed her to accept Adel's powers but she's still under arrest and in Esthar's custody. When this is all over she's going right back into the freezer."

"I can't believe you'd do that, Dante!" Quistis chided. I rolled my eyes at her theatrically.

"Oh you all know me, surely," I groaned. "Surely you knew that I was going to leave her out. Speaking of leaving people out," I set my eyes on Rinoa, who got a little scared and latched onto Squall. "How about _you_ get your story straight about your relationship status?"

"Oh _yes_, Rinoa," Seifer joined in with a mocking sneer. "Do tell me _why_ you've decided to wear Leonhart's ring _alongside_ the ring I gave you? Still confused about who you want to be with?"

"This is ridiculous!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Oh it's hardly ridiculous, Rinoa," I scoffed. "You are cheating on Seifer with Squall!"

"Things happen!" Rinoa defended.

"Yeah, things happen," I parroted mockingly. "'Oh I'm sorry Squall, I seem to have fallen on your cock'! Yeah, like that bloody well happens, Rinoa!" She was about to approach me and give me a slap the the bridge split down the middle and started falling apart. The walls began to melt around it. "Okay, who hit the self-destruct button?"

"That is no self-destruct button," Lucifer mused before coming to a conclusion. "It slipped my mind entirely! There's another Sorceress in the past who has cast Time Compression. Lilith casts it as well, I _knew_ there was a second Sorceress involved. So we're buggered either way." The ground collapsed underneath us and we fell into Time Compression.

* * *

><p>After landing on <em>very<em> hard ground with a thud I got up and looked about. Where was I now? Honestly, bloody Time Compression. Could have at least given us a map.

It was a big wasteland, which flickers of the past and future in the sky. The pasts and futures of people I didn't know and of people I was close to. I chose to ignore them, thinking very carefully about where I wanted to go.

"Dante?" I heard Seifer voice and I spun around, seeing him, Selphie and Irvine approach me. "Where's everyone gone? What the Hell are you guys doing?"

"We need to kill Ultimecia, won't change the fact that she was born though," I shrugged. "Any ideas?"

"We just need to think of Ultimecia and where she was the moment she possessed Persephone," Selphie suggested. "It's our best bet guys so let's give it a go."

Fortunately, luck was on our side. Selphie's idea worked but we didn't end up right in front of Ultimecia. Instead we were in front of a large castle that looked as though it had been pulled out from a horror flick. The four of us stared up at it as we stood in front of the entrance.

"Well... she's subtle," I shrugged. The others had arrived as well but Lysander had gotten out of it worse for wear. Lucifer was no where to be seen. "What happened?"

"We can't find Lucifer, he may have gotten lost in Time," Maylin said. "Lysander's been having seizures since we found him. They've only just stopped."

"Get the fuck away from me," Lysander suddenly spoke. His eyes had dulled right down from the piercing bright blue they always were. Something wasn't right. "You need to get the fuck away from me right _now_!" Suddenly he stood and drew his guns, shooting Persephone and Maylin fatally. Everyone else got out of the way in time.

"Ly what are you doing?" Irvine exclaimed, not drawing his weapon.

"Silence you useless worm!" Lysander snapped, his voice distorted and unnerving, firing more bullets at those who got near him. The rest of us ducked under some debris and dodged his shooting. "Hiding won't work with me!" He suddenly stopped and his voice changing back to normal. "Hit me! Just do it! It doesn't matter if I die!"

"What is he talking about?" Seifer asked. "Dante, stop picking up weirdos when I'm not about."

"Bit late for that advice, Seifer," I snapped at him.

"This is low, even for you," There was the calm voice of Lucifer. We all peered over the debris as Lysander's attention was diverted to the Opposer. "You've known I've always known. And I've always known that you've know. You didn't know that I've always known that you've always known though, and that's why you kept hidden, festering inside the boy like a thorn in one's side," Lucifer stopped, keeping a distance from Lysander. "You thought you could mimic him? His speech, his thoughts, his feelings. The way he ate, slept, swore, fought, _everything_. You stayed back most of the time, the differences could be noticeable at times to raise suspicion, others they'd be subtle. But I saw. The moment I sensed your presence when I toured Galbadia Garden with Edea, Antara and Caraway," What the fuck was he talking about? "It's been far too long, Arty. How has life been treating you?"


	99. I Serve You No Longer

Chapter 98: I Serve You No Longer

"I've been doing well, myself, actually," I continued, seeing the undying hatred inside Atrum's eyes. Lysande'rs eyes. Poor boy was the perfect vessel and no one knew. Except me. Probably should have mentioned it sooner, but what good would that have done? "Been, well, you know, buggering up your plots."

"Yet it slipped your mind to inform your comrades of a spy?" Atrum sneered. The man hated me, that was for sure.

"Oh Arty," I sighed. "Things aren't as simple rushing into the fray and taking everyone out. You know better than, else everyone would be dead," I tilted my head, not giving any expression to my face. "You're losing your grip on him because of the Time Compression. I thought I'd lose my being in Time Compression, as I once said to Miss Le Fay but, look here, turns out that when it occurs, the paradox of me being in two places at once corrects itself, so here I am."

"Now we can settle the score," Atrum growled at me. "We'll remove your deluded fantasies as well as you."

"I see you have been practising for this encounter," I smirked. "You were never one for the final speeches, Arty. I am not even directly involved in your demise. I killed your father for revenge, my piece is done. You have a different enemy, yet you've continued to choose me as a villain above all else. Is the grudge really that hard to let go of?"

"You are the cause for all of this!" My old friend's voice echoed off the walls due to the volume of his shout. "You set everything into motion for your idyllic and pathetic world!"

"Well as the old saying goes: to make an ivory tower we must kill a few elephants," I answered with a shrug. Lysander, you're there somewhere. I will do it, but I am not comfortable with with engaging in combat with him. I've given you the tools you need. Oh bloody fools with their obliviousness.

"You are petty, Solomon. Nothing but a spiteful rodent," I sighed at Atrum's threats and insults.

"Hardly petty, Arty," I answered.

"I lost my father because of your spite!"

"And I lost everything because of your father," I argued back, the first time in a long time I felt a little anger slip into my voice. I talked slowly to him, letting my eyes narrow. "I lost everything and everyone. And do you know what the world did? All the world did was sit back and enjoy the show." If Lysander died then Atrum would be in full control of the body and we couldn't let that happen.

Atrum wasn't very good with guns. He fired and I blocked easily. His eyes flickered slightly and I noticed Lysander get back in control, if only for a brief second. This was such a bother, if only I could sort this out myself but it was Lysander's body he had control of, not mine. I spotted Squall and Zell crouching, trying to get close to Lysander to strike him. Within a moment I vaulted over Lysander and held a threatening fireball. It managed to hold them off and I extinguished it, quickly elbowing Lysander before he hit me and then I turned round and knocked him down with my cane.

"Arty, we're a bit busy here so could you un-possess the boy and let us move on?" I asked, holding my cane ready to strike if Atrum tried anything. "Come on Ly, I know you can hear me. Get your arse in gear and get rid of him."

"The boy is _mine_, Solomon!" Atrum snapped.

"Oh will you grow up?" I sighed. "I forgot how much you annoyed me when you didn't get your own way."

"I felt the same whenever you didn't get yours!"

"Yeah, I could be an arse," I nodded, remembering older times. "Anyway, Lysander, how about you get your body back, we've got an evil Sorceress to have a word with," He tried to get up but I whacked him again and kicked his guns away. "Lysander come on will you get this over with? It's like taking off a plaster: quick and painless. Just get your head round his!" Lysander grabbed his head, forcing himself back into control.

"Get out my head you bastard!" He snapped at Arty. "Get out my head!" He was using all of his willpower to keep in control. Come on boy use the right phrase you know it, I gave you the tools. "You are a fucking twat! Get out of my head!" We caught each other's eyes. He seemed to realise what he had to do. At least it didn't involve jumping off a building. "I serve you-" He was cut off by Atrum taking control again.

"No you're _my_ pawn!" Taking a leaf out of Lysander's book, Dante leapt up and shocked Atrum enough to lose control, shooting Lysander's shoulder.

"Do it!" He yelled at Lysander. Realising he had very little time he spoke incredibly fast.

"I serve you no longer God!" He shouted hastily before collapsing on the ground. There was a heavy silence and I felt Atrum's presence disappear, so I relaxed my stance.

"Right, everyone's fine," I announced. "Whoever has the healing spells go help Lysander and the girls. No one should be dead, if they are I am going to be thoroughly disappointed," Approaching Dante I gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Nice idea. Atrum goes on for _ages_ if you don't stop him."

"That... was that a Superior?" Dante asked.

"Head of them. My former bestie," I answered. "He's been possessing Lysander this whole time, waiting for a vulnerable moment. Of course he had to wait until I wasn't around so I think he took this opportunity. Plus Time Compression loosened his hold on the boy so this was a last attempt to take you all out."

"Everyone should be fine," Selphie spoke up. "Maylin and Persephone are still faint from the blood loss and Lysander's just coming round."

"We need to find Ultimecia now," Squall said. "We can't waste any more time with this."

"And leaving us behind could mean the difference between winning and losing," Persephone stated. "You can't leave us behind, Leonhart."

"She's right. We came together, we go out together," Maylin nodded. There was silence and we looked at Lysander as he was being held up on his feet by Irvine.

"... Girls sorry about the whole 'getting possessed and shooting you' thing," He said. They nodded, forgiving him as it wasn't his fault anyway. "Can we just go and beat this woman up now like we planned?"

"Excellent idea," Dante remarked. So we all walked up the stairs and I leant over to Persephone.

"So what caused Atrum to pick Ly as a vessel?" I inquired. Persephone looked at me and gave a small smirk.

"I will tell you when he knows," Oh you cunning woman. Oh well, only fair that the boy knows first. Well let's have fun storming the castle then.


	100. The Motive

Chapter 99: The Motive

We would never find Ultimecia in the massive castle. It was so bloody huge we could spend too much time looking for her, then Time Compression would complete itself and she would be one singular being. This was so stupid how are we meant to find her?

"We're not getting anywhere swiftly," Lucifer mused. "Perhaps the Princess Principle can be applied to this situation?"

"The Princess Principle?" Seifer asked, not fully believing the idea. Most of the ideas seem to work anyway so it wouldn't hurt to give it a go.

"The Princess is always in the highest room in the tallest tower," Lucifer explained. "It may just be the case in this scenario."

"So you're saying we go on fairy tale advice?" Squall deadpanned, unimpressed.

"Would you rather wander around aimlessly until her guards are upon us?" Was the response. Realising that it was the only suggestion we had, Squall agreed and we set about searching for the tallest tower. We headed to the gallery, hoping there was some sort of map kept there. It was a long shot but it's all we had.

There were a lot of paintings in the gallery, loads of beautiful paintings from different artists and all of them stunning. There was a strange robot in the corner, broken and beaten and... I think that was blood dripping from it rather than oil.

"Oi, guys," Ly called, holding up a small book. We came over to the desk we was at and he flicked through some pages. "Some scientist who worked for Ultimecia called Owen. Think this might help?"

"What does it say?" Persephone asked. Lysander opened up to a relevant page and started to read.

"April the twentieth, eighty-nine. Half six in the evening. I have completed the work Odine left behind. The Junction Machine Ellone has been built completely but it has yet to be tested. Ultimecia is eager to use it herself but I cannot allow her to use it until it has been tested and I am certain it is fully operation," Turning the page, Lysander continued. "Krysta has volunteered herself to test the JME, but there is too high a risk of her own mind and that of the person she Junctions to merging and crashing, causing brain damage and possible death. I cannot trust the other scientists to tell us the truth of how it operates. I will have to use myself as the test subject. Tomorrow I will bring Ultimecia to the JME and use it myself, showing to her it's current status," Lysander turned the page, then another. "This is a brand new journal, but there's only one more entry."

"What does it say?" I asked curiously. Lysander nodded and read again.

"April the twenty-first, eighty-nine. Nine at night. The JME worked! I could not believe that I could witness the past and participate in history! What an amazing feat. I set the time as far back as I could and I entered the mind of a young child on a boat. It appeared to be a mobile orphanage by the look of it. Many children were gathered round a radio, listening to broadcasts. I even noticed the woman who inspired the JME was there. In person! Ellone herself was there with the children. Ultimecia was fascinated and asked if there were any Sorceresses on that boat. I studied the adults and children alike, seeing any attributes of a Sorceress. The older woman, the one they called Matron. She was a Sorceress. Tomorrow Ultimecia will take her mind and set her plan into motion. I will no longer be of use to her," Lysander paused at the next paragraph, reading it over before continuing. "I have expressed my concerns that this may bring about what Ultimecia has feared the most. But she is in a desperate situation: damned as a Sorceress to be killed by the Legendary SeeD. She can either accept her fate or die struggling against it. Either way she will perish and her legacy in the past will create her in the present. Why must all Sorceresses be prosecuted as Ultimecia? My sister was not Ultimecia. No; she was Hannah. She was always our little Hannah. It isn't her fault she had a Gift. It is no one's fault. No one should be subjected to that discrimination. Although my fears that we are bringing about our own demise have been ignored, I cannot stand idle and let the people who harmed so many women pointlessly go unpunished," Lysander paused again, his eyebrow raising at some points and his lip curling in disgust at others. "Tonight this will be my final night at a complete human. I will protect Ultimecia from the Legendary SeeD. I could not prevent my sister's death but perhaps Time Compression can allow me to see her again. My final experiment: Trauma. A fitting name for the final form of a tortured soul. I will transfer my mind into the machine and leave the methods for others loyal to Ultimecia to do the same. Kysta will know the password. Goodbye my friends. May you achieve your goals. This was the final entry of Dr. Wlliam Roman." There was silence and we looked to the robot, Trauma. William. I noticed something in the blood and walked over. Persephone noticed it as well and we realised the blood spelled out words. William's true final words.

"I have failed..." I read out. His last chance to serve Ultimecia was destroyed.

"The transfer of his mind to the machine must have failed," Persephone suggested.

"Why is there blood coming out of the machine though?" I asked. Studying Trauma, Persephone furrowed her brow.

"That I cannot explain," Right. Creepy.

"Maybe other people have left journals like this," Selphie realised. "They might show us where Ultimecia is."

"Or at least give an explanation for her motives," I shrugged, backing away from the machine. "Let's just hope none of the guards are alive."


	101. One By One They Fall

Chapter 100: One By One They Fall

"_What do you mean 'the Tri-Point' malfunctioned? You said there were no faults found when you were doing the final test run!"_

"_And I was certain as well. I hadn't overlooked any problems and I double checked all of the test runs."_

"_You obviously didn't look hard enough, Roman!"_

"_Machines can be fixed, Krysta. Tri-Point isn't important as of now, having the Junction Machine Ellone is. How long until it is operational?"_

"_I doubt it will take longer than a month, Ultimecia."_

"_Make sure of that, or you will more to worry about than your toys falling apart. Krysta, send Julian and his pet to monitor Dr. Roman's progress."_

"_I-is that wise, Ultimecia? Julian and Catoblepas have been increasingly unstable as the days go by! I don't think they should be-"_

"_Are you questioning Ultimecia's orders, Roman?"_

"_... No."_

"_That's what I thought."_

"You'd think security tapes would be more enlightening, huh?" I asked rhetorically as the three separated. The Knight Krysta went with Ultimecia and Roman just dragged himself off back to his labs. "Right so who thinks the bedroom tapes are dirty?"

"Didn't know you got off to heterosexual stuff," Seifer remarked when he turned off the tape he had been watching.

"I would if they weren't always showing a guy's dick inside a girl's bits maybe I would," I commented casually back to him. "That and if the girl was gone entirely."

"Not even boy-girl anal?"

"Girl's already have a place for a dick. And it's still a girl, so no. But if _you're _into that sort of thing then I won't judge," I gave a sideways glance to Rinoa, who wasn't looking at us, and Seifer just gave me a glare.

"I can't believe you two are having this conversation," Zell grumbled, switching his tapes. I looked at Seifer after Zell finished his remark.

"Is it sad that he's had more action than me?" I asked. Seifer just held back a snicker and nodded. Sighing, I swapped tapes and hit play. "What's even worse is that pretty much everyone will be having 'woo-hoo we stopped the Sorceress' celebration sex but me."

"Who am I fucking in this scenario? Do tell," Lysander asked from the far end of the room, which wasn't far. The room was small.

"I said 'pretty much everyone'. That doesn't mean everyone necessarily," I answered.

"Will you all stop talking about sex and focus on the Sorceress?" Squall groaned.

"Oh you'll be focusing on the Sorceress soon enough, Squall," Lucifer grinned, making the Commander glare daggers at him. Lysander spun around in his seat and looked at the Opposer.

"You and him both, mate," I turned around in my seat and looked at Lucifer, who seemed to approve of Ly's smooth remark.

"Wait there's a threesome?" I asked, positive that Ly meant Lucifer was going to fuck Rinoa. "Lucifer I thought you had better taste, I'm appalled."

"He means me, Dante," Persephone piped in, not taking her attention off the tape she was watching. Wait they were sleeping together? That's... odd.

"Oh, then I take it back, Lucifer."

"Cheers for that," The blonde grinned. "Now swift change of subject, neither of us can be bothered explaining that we are a couple to teenagers."

"Tri-Point was never repaired," Maylin said, going on the information from her tapes. "And Catoblepas had a rage; it's a giant Behemoth that Julian trained. He had to kill it after it went mad. Apparently it had consumed a Tri-Face or something and it started to mutate and then Julian died not long after that."

"What happened?" Irvine asked.

"The same that happened to that Doctor," Maylin answered. "He was meant to join with machine called the Red Giant but... it went wrong and he died. Looks like Ultimecia got really paranoid that her followers were falling rapidly."

"It appears that this Krysta is loyal to Ultimecia it is a fault in her," Persephone spoke. "It looks like the research from the Deep Sea Research Facility was not kept a secret: they have it and were trying to utilise it to make an army of super humans. This Krysta seems to be the only one still standing."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I'm looking at the current security tapes, and Krysta is standing right in front of Ultimecia's chambers," Was the answer. "I know how to get there. All of Ultimecia's guards have fallen victim to the mutations so we should only have to deal with Krysta."

"Something tells me that this won't end well," Lucifer remarked. "Well, is it the highest room in the tallest tower?"

"And very difficult to reach on top of that," She added. "Let us be on our way then, shall we?" Trusting the Ambassador of Esthar to take us up to the Sorceress our conversation turned to something a little more light-hearted.

"So since this'll be the last fight, how about we all share things with one another? Since we won't get a chance to after all of this, maybe?" Maylin suggested. "Not to be completely morbid or anything, I mean I know we won't die, right?"

"Maylin, we'll be fine. This isn't anything we can't handle," Persephone said. "I don't have anything to share to be honest. I finished all my business when the Seraphim disbanded."

"Dante are you still angry about... everything?" Vanadium asked.

"Not at you, at other people, but not you," I shrugged. "I think I'll go last, if at all. I think I've made it very clear how I feel towards everyone."

"Irvine, do you like Selphie?" Lysander asked, getting a nod. "Selphie, do you like Irvine?" Another nod. "There we go, you're now a couple."

"I'll be sure to tell the children how you were our Cupid, Ly," Irvine said blankly. Lysander only gave a shrug in response.

"Since it hasn't been made official, Rinoa I'm dumping you on the grounds that you've been cheating on me," Seifer quipped with a smirk that made Rinoa's blood boil. "Well you 'conveniently' forgot to do it first, so I thought I'd beat you to the punch," Rinoa kept glaring. "Oh don't look at me like that, sweetheart, you've got you're little lion cub now."

"Still a bastard," Zell grumbled.

"Still looking like a Chocobo's ass," Seifer taunted.

"I feel an argument starting so I'm going to join the front," Lucifer announced, briskly making his way to the front of the group.

"You can mouth off all you want!" Zell yelled. "As soon as this is over you're gonna be put on trial for war crimes!"

"Oh so Edea gets the 'get out of jail free' card but Seifer doesn't?" I sneered. "Both of them committed those crimes under possession of Ultimecia! It's fucking double standards that Edea gets to go free and Seifer doesn't." I wanted to add that it was double standards to make one person a SeeD and fail the other but that's for another time.

"Seifer did some of that stuff willingly," Zell defended.

"The one thing he did willingly was go with Edea in the first place!" I shouted, glaring him down. "Well, that's fine. If you lot are going to throw Seifer into prison for things he's done under the possession of Ultimecia, then I suppose it's going to perfectly fine to seal Rinoa away for the exact same reasons."

"You are _not_ doing that, Finnly," Squall glared.

"Then you are _not_ arresting Seifer," I remarked. There was no way they were taking my best friend away. If they did then they would get their little precious Rinoa taken away from them. Then they can know what it feels like to have someone taken from them. Bloody hypocrites. I swear, if they try anything then I'm sure they can deal with the same punishment.


	102. Krysta

Chapter 101: Krysta

Krysta appeared to be Ultimecia's right-hand. According to pieces of ripped up paper from journals, old recordings from tapes as well as videos, she was the one to commission the Fortress, using the power of the Guardian Force Pandemonia to lift the castle from the ground before stabilising the structure with advanced technology, more sophisticated than the Garden's devices. She later passed the Guardian Force to Julian, who was the Captain of the Guard of Ultimecia's Castle. In several recordings people addressed her as a Knight, meaning she was Ultimecia's Knight.

She also uncovered research that Esthar had failed to destroy: The events of the Deep Sea Research Facility. Krysta insisted that this research be continued so they could utilise the full power of Human-Lunar Monster hybrids. Ultimecia agreed, wanting an unstoppable army to fight the SeeD. Roman was issued with orders to create machines to fight and construct a fully functioning of Junction Machine Ellone.

Few pieces of information gave away Ultimecia and Krysta's past. From what we could see was that they were friends, a bond strong enough for Ultimecia to make Krysta a Knight. Also, when laying siege on the Gardens Krysta was always the one leading the assaults.

Now she seems to be the only one alive. Whether Ultimecia is using her as a puppet after death or her own will to be a Knight was preserving her was unknown. We'd soon find out.

Krysta had taken the research to the extreme and had used herself as a final barrier between the SeeD and Ultimecia. On top of the tower it was covered in crystalline matter, sealing the door shut and creating an extra thick layer for that added bit of security. Krysta herself was joined with the crystal, a third arm of crystal matter underneath her right arm. In fact most of her body was made of that crystalline matter, her eyes bright red, glowing, and her hair was translucent. Her skin was turning pale and icy, an open wound frozen in crystal, red and glowing like her eyes. She held a sword in her left hand and held it towards us in an offensive stance. She knew who we were.

"No SeeD will pass here, not even those from the Legends," She spoke. She sounded weak, like she was dying. She wasn't going to go quietly it seemed. Like an injured dog, the bark was more vicious than the bite. "Begone, unless you wish for me to tear you apart. I will do so gladly."

"Get out of the way," Squall ordered, drawing his Gunblade. Krysta was about to strike him until I stepped between them. For some reason she stopped and stood down.

"Some of us don't want bloodshed, Knight," I told her. Squall hissed at me, telling me to get out the way. Well you know what Squall? Take your Gunblade and shove it up your arse. "War can be avoided. Death isn't the only solution."

"You speak boldly, SeeD," Krysta scoffed. "What will you do? Feign peace before taking my Sorceress' life?" She lifted her sword, ready to attack. "You will _not_ go near Ultimecia."

"You are very ill, Krysta. The effects of consuming Lunarian Beasts' flesh are fatal," Persephone stepped in. "You are in dire need of medical attention."

"No, Sorceress Persephone," Krysta said. "We studied what you witnessed down there and found a more stable formula. We've not lost our minds, nor do we regret our choices. I will continue to live to protect Ultimecia," She moved forward, the crystals shattering under her feet. "And I will kill the Legendary SeeD."

"No you won't!" Rinoa snapped, ready to cast a spell. The Knight wasn't impressed.

"Child, you are foolish to those stronger than you," She said slowly. "What hypocrites the SeeDs are! The Legendary SeeD protects the Sorceress Rinoa, yet Ultimecia is the one everyone fears. I know your history, SeeDs. I know what you have done before you have done it." Oh this was going to make things interesting.

"Well what do the SeeDs do to make all of this happen?" I asked.

"Oh where do I begin?" Krysta asked. "The hypocrisy of the Legendary SeeD, keeping his beloved Sorceress while the world fears Ultimecia's rise. I will deny, there were efforts made to allow the people to understand that Sorceresses were not to be feared, but as time went on radical groups of SeeDs who were bent on destroying Ultimecia began to grow and take over SeeD entirely. I have seen harmless women and children being kicked and beaten and killed in this vicious search for Ultimecia. Forced to live out this path all because she could not control the fact that she could wield Magic. Wouldn't you want to fight against this life with all your might? Living in fear that you are the Sorceress who will cast Time Compression and be killed by the 'Legendary SeeD'?"

"To be honest I don't blame her in the slightest," I shrugged. Krysta laughed but saw I was honest.

"Perhaps Roman was right: She may have created her own fate," She sighed. She must have heard a voice, turning to the doors. "Are you sure? This could be your fate," Another pause. "... Of course," The crystalline matter faded and the doors. They opened and out came a woman with elaborate silver hair and a very revealing red dress. On her back were black feather wings, her body was covered in tattoos and her feet resembled paws.

This was Ultimecia.

"Legendary SeeD," She said calmly, but her voice was filled with bitterness and anger. She beckoned us forward and, with weapons drawn (for some of us), we entered the room and past her. After a few moments the doors closed and Ultimecia walked towards us. "I understand why you are all here. I understand that this is the battle in which the outcome has already been attained," She faced us, her eyes flashing with anger. "Time and time again you seek and destroy the very thing SeeD itself created. Time and time again I am forced to relive my fate, unable to change it despite knowing how it will end. I struggle against my fate yet I am powerless to see it change. Surely you understand, Legendary SeeD?"

"It doesn't matter," Squall said. "You have to die so all of this can stop."

"And when I die the cycle will be reborn," Ultimecia retorted. "And you will be renowned as heroes; Fated Children; Legendary SeeD. Then the stories will turn into reality and your SeeDs will bring about my arrival, determined to do the work of the Legendary SeeD before he arrives." Seemed like Ultimecia was in a lose-lose situation. There was nothing she could do to prevent her fate.

"So, this has happened before?" I questioned out loud. "This isn't the first time this loop has occurred, this has happened multiple times?"

"And it will happen again and again multiple times," Ultimiecia confirmed. "As I am able to manipulate Time and Space I have witnessed my own demise. But I will reiterate my point: I struggle against my own fate yet none of my own goals are ever, nor ever will be, achieved."

"Then why not just stop?" I asked. "If you know how this path will go, why not just walk away?"

"If only it were that easy!" Ultimecia's voice echoed in the hollow room. "You do not understand the life I am condemned to! My fate has been written for me! I follow this fate because I. Cannot. _Stop_!" The room started to be torn apart by Time Compression. "I will not lie down quietly and let you beasts slay me! If I can exact my revenge on SeeD I will, even if it will be a temporary victory!"

"I think she's mad," Lucifer stated, leaning on his cane but not drawing the sword concealed within it.

"Eh, no shit?" I deadpanned. I noticed Ultimecia starting to cast a spell, Magic being absorbed into her. Squall collapsed in pain and I got a chill, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. I knew exactly what this was: A forced extraction of a Guardian Force.


	103. Desperate Measures

Chapter 102: Desperate Measures

Griever was the beast Squall had invented and in his eyes it was the most powerful Guardian Force. You know that way when you get really annoyed at a book because the protagonist's an overpowered dick? Well, that's how I feel about Squall. Of _course_ Squall would be kitted out with the most powerful shit available. It doesn't mean it'll help. You could give someone a laser-guided rocket launcher and you'd _still_ lose.

Lysander just shot Griever in the eyes and blinded him. Skill.

"This could be going better, eh Dante?" Seifer said, blocking a swipe from Griever. I re-directed a spell from Ultimecia into a wall and focused attacking the Guardian Force.

"Definately," I grumbled. Vanadium threw his weapon at the beast and it reeled back, swiping madly as it didn't know where we were and there was too much noise for it to rely on its hearing. "How do we even fight a Guardian Force? It's not like they stay around long enough for us to find out."

"Put enough bullets in it and it'll stop moving eventually," Was Lysander's answer. Well it's never let us down before. Tried and tested method and I liked it.

Eventually Griever and Ultimeica both turned to attacks that affected wide areas to hit. To be honest it worked really well and that was the shitty thing. We had to spread out thin, which diminished our attack force as Magic did very little against both Griever and Ultimecia, close range meant getting a full force attack in your face so all in all we were in a pretty hopeless situation. Oh and Time Compression was making Ultimecia stronger and stronger and we were now swirling into a vast abyss of nothingness which was also a point against us.

We didn't actually count on what would happen during Time Compression if one of us were wounded...

"Ly!" Irvine yelled. Ultimecia had cast a powerful spell and most of us dodged it. _Most_ of us. Lysander, Seifer and Quistis had been hit and it proved to be fatal.

"Oh fuck you guys can't die!" I exclaimed.

"Hey mate, it's fine," Lysander said as he bled out.

"I'm guessing it's karma," Seifer shrugged.

"Maybe we'll just restart at our last save," Was Lysander next comment. "Or end up in front of a hospital with a bit less money, but hey, it happens."

"I've got a good one: we'll just respawn and lose a life," Seifer laughed.

"You're dying and you're making jokes? _Really_?" I asked with exasperation. Well I guess they had to.

I was kind of... stunned when they suddenly faded and were... gone... no. They couldn't be gone! That's just not possible!

"What did you do, Ultimecia?" I roared, charging towards her.

"They have been absorbed into Time," She stated, blasting me back with Magic. "And all of you will be when Time is fully Compression."

"Yeah yeah, well Time Compress this," I sighed, pulling out my gun and firing between her eyes. She collapsed onto the ground and soon faded like Lysander, Seifer and Quistis had. Griever vanished alongside her and I shrugged. "Well, that was easier than anticipated."

"You may have just taken the role as Legendary SeeD, well done," Lucifer stated.

"But she said Squall would kill her, not you," Rinoa pointed out, making me glare at her.

"Way to rain on my parade," I growled. I felt a sharp pain through my stomach. Yeah this is Ultimecia getting her own back on me. I was slowly raised to a faceless being that sent chills through me. It felt like it was staring right at me, inside me, and it was as creepy as fuck. The tendril that was piercing me curled in on itself and I held back yelling in agony. I felt it reaching into my mind and searching for Guardian Forces, Magic, _anything_ for it to crush and take away. Tough luck there, love.

Instead I was absorbed into Time.

And it was _dull._

* * *

><p>The definition of the verb 'to compress' means to force into a smaller space or to squeeze together. To be absorbed means to assimilate information. So, logically, Time Compression means 'To assimilate all of Time, forcing it into a small space'. This would mean all of Time is forced into a single moment, allowing the conductor to either destroy all of Time or recreate it as they see fit. If one should be absorbed into Time, it would seem logical that they would become nothing but a string of memories that would be squeezed into this small space, losing their physical form in the process.<p>

So how come I'm still in existence if I've just been absorbed into Time? All logic has left this fucking world now. Which would make sense as logic is not a part of Time but the recordings of people and their memories and their worlds are.

Doesn't explain the invisible walls though, although that may just be the physical representation of Time being crushed into one moment.

It was all very dark though. So dark I could even see my own hands when I put them right on my face. Okay now that's making me think that maybe I'm now a disembodied... being. No, wait... yeah can still feel my hands on my face. Hm... uh-huh, body's still here.

Can't really go anywhere. If I walk I get an invisible wall to the face. I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. I can see nothing. All I hear is a distinct high-pitched noise.

Now I'm certain Time hasn't fully Compressed, as I periodically see flickers of light that faded as fast as they came. Still it was fairly shit that I was stuck in this bloody void of nothingness. Bet they'll chide me for not being careful. Well Ultimecia had to get knocked off and what better way to do that than with a bullet in the face. That only served to piss her off though and come back as a... as a...

What _was_ that thing meant to be, exactly?

So I stood still, watching the flickers pass by, waiting against Time that sort-of only existed on a technical level if at all. It was shit, it was dull and it was pathetic for me to be here. I couldn't even replay memories to pinpoint what the fuck went wrong with my life.

I walked again, this time the invisible wall wasn't there. Or maybe it just stretched to see how far I'd go. I kept going, waiting for the moment I'd get smacked in the face by an unseen force. The darkness seemed to be getting lighter; I could see my hands again and I was eventually walking into a wasteland. Then I stopped, unsure of where I was going or if it mattered that I was going anywhere.

"Zidane? Can you hear me?" A feminine voice called out. I couldn't see anyone. It was a soft voice, desperate for someone to call back to her. "Dagger are you there? Vivi?" She sounded as though she was giving up hope. I felt sorry for her. "... Kuja?"

"Who's there?" I called out. I sounded defensive but I felt sorry for the girl. She wanted someone to call out to her. While I was none of the people she asked for it gave her the assurance that she wasn't alone. That I wasn't alone.

"Just keep talking! I'll come to you!" She shouted. I could hear footsteps getting louder. Still faint though but they were definitely getting louder.

"Tell me who you are!" I ordered, feeling my hand go for my gun. The footsteps got louder and I saw a silhouette of a small woman.

"Wait! Don't go!" As soon as she got into full view I raised my gun and pointed it at her in defence. She froze in her place, but her green eyes squinted at my face, as though she knew me from somewhere. Apparently she did because she knew me name. "Dante!"


	104. Lilith Le Fay

Chapter 103: Lilith Le Fay

"How do you know me?" I asked, starting to panic. I've never... maybe? I don't remember seeing anyone like her, ever. She didn't even dress like anyone on Gaia. Her clothes were from a different time period. Yeah her clothes were cloth, more suited to warmer weather, but she looked as though she had had hardly any sleep. Her eyes had dark circles, her platinum blonde hair looked as though she hadn't even put a brush through it and her clothes were torn and had stitches and her boots were scuffed and she had scraped knees and cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Also, unlike the women I knew, she didn't wear make-up.

Unlike the rest of her, her jewellery had been kept in good shape. I spotted a signet ring with a peculiar green gem embedded into it on her fingers, her long necklace with a watch attacked had no scratches on it and her earrings, designed to look like snowdrops, still looked brand new.

It was her facial features that were most odd. Her eyes were green, a normal colour of eyes, but they had the same glimmer in them that Ultimecia and Edea had; a glimmer of Magical power. She may have been a Sorceress. Her pupils were that of the symbol I recalled as meaning 'infinity', which further added to my suspicions. Like the other Sorceresses, her Gift must have mutated her slightly, as her ears were pointed like an Elf. That was as far that the mutations went though but as she got older I could only assume they would continue.

"Dante, it's me, Lilith... Lilith Clark?" She sounded as though she was using a name that was no longer familiar to her, which kept me on guard. Still, Lilith Clark... Lilith... Lilith... "We were pen pals. One day you just stopped writing... you disappeared. You and your brother just vanished one day..." Pen pals? I gave her a squint, trying to remember the features. A photo. A photo of a blonde, ears without points, eyes that were a magnificent green. "Dante please..." One thing I overlooked on her person: a crudely carved fleur-de-lis made of wood. Almost exactly like mine. The fleur-de-lis...

"Lilith..." I mumbled her name allowed, rummaging through my memories, scraping the bottom of the barrel to find significance in her name. Lilith... Lily... Lilith Clark... "Lilith... Amadeus..." My guess at her middle name was wild but... her eyes lit up.

"Yes... it's me Dante," Her voice was soft. I lowered my gun, memories of her suddenly flooding my head. Lilith Amadeus Clark! My pen pal! The girl from the letter I had!

"Lily!" I exclaimed, using the abbreviation of her name. She jumped slightly at the loudness of my voice. Without thinking I pulled her into a tight hug which she returned. "Lily by God I can't believe it! I can't believe I almost forgot you! You..." We pulled away and I raised my eyebrow, voicing my opinion on her looks. "... Look different."

"I... yeah I've changed," She said nervously, averting her eyes and politely ignoring the own changes my face has undergone. "My powers changed me a little."

"Your powers..." My eyebrow lifted again. Then she must have been...

"Dante I've known my whole life that I am a Mage," She explained. "I only discovered recently that I am Morgan Le Fay's descendant, the sole heir to Camelot and have control over Time and Space." Oh. Oh okay then. That's a bit of a mouthful to take. Still I took a wild guess, just to confirm it to myself.

"Then you..." I leant closer to her, examining her. She still seemed a bit unnerved by my cybernetics. "... You were the last person to cast Time Compression."

"That's what Lucifer said," She mumbled. I stepped away from her and frowned. Just as Lucifer said. She _was_ the other caster of Time Compression.

"Please tell me it's not Lucifer Solomon," I asked with a groan. Lilith nodded and furrowed her brow. "A guide to us both. How noble of him." She could hear the sarcasm in my voice but decided to pick a different topic of discussion.

"What happened to you?" I told her everying. I told her about my friends, the Garden, the SeeDs. I told her about Edea and Ultimecia and Maylin and Persephone and I told her about Pestilence. I told her about the Guardian Forces and how they erased my memories. I spoke of the horrors that changed me, about being half Vampire and now a cyborg. I told her about Lysander and how he was possessed by Atrum Unus. I told her about everything I could think of. She told me everything, about being a saviour of Mages as in her world, a man named Kuja, the friends she had made and the enemies, including the Horseman of War who was hunting down her and her friend, a woman called Ghost.

In the aftermath of our stories Lilith furrowed her brow. I couldn't help but wonder what she thought. It suddenly felt like we were just friend catching up on old times. The memories had faded in me but the friendship never did (by fuck how corny do I sound right now?).

"What are you thinking Lilith?" Lilith looked at me, a sadness in her eyes. I think I knew what she wanted.

"We can go home. If we think hard enough we can go home. I can take us back far enough that it will be before we were taken!" My brow furrowed and I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked so hopeful that we could return home. She was clutching at straws that didn't exist.

"Lysander told me that when he went back, a couple of years later he was thrown right back into the fray," I told her calmly, letting the words sink in. "When he went home... it didn't feel like home to him. He had changed far too much to be the same as we was before. Home wasn't his place to be any longer..." Lilith frowned, heartbroken. She knew I was right though and that was what she didn't like. "There's nothing at home for me. My dad's gone, my mother doesn't want anything to do with me... I've only got one place to turn back to." It didn't feel odd or upsetting to admit it. I really didn't have anywhere else to go. Maybe that was a lie; where could I go? Back to Garden with those pompous bastards? Seifer's going to be exiled and I don't know what will become of Fujin and Raijin.

"... You're right..." Lilith heaved a sad sigh. "Still... after all of this... it can only seem to get worse." She was right. It would get worse. I knew, for me, it would get worse. A lot worse before it would get better.

"There's always that terrible feeling," I simply said. "So... back to your Gaia before Time Compression tears us apart?" She laughed a little at my tone, smiling at me.

"Yeah... I've got to finish some things," She walked forward and hugged me as a goodbye. "It was good to finally meet you." I could only smile. It felt like the first genuine one in forever.

"Same," That was all I said. Lilith started to fade away in front of me, leaving me alone in that vast emptiness. The problem was... was that I didn't know where to go. I had no idea where to go. I had no connection to anything back on Gaia. Where do I go?

No, really.. where do I go? I don't have anyone to go back to!

Panic set in, then it faded quickly. I... I'm a goner. I'm finished.


	105. The Celebrations

Chapter 104: The Celebrations

"This is a great party, huh?" Irvine said as both he and I sat at the table drinking beer. Selphie had dragged Quistis to the dance floor and was dancing with her a Xu. Zell was with the girl from the library, Charlotte I think her name was. Vanadium and Maylin were sharing a friendly dance and Lucifer was making Persephone laugh with his own dancing. Everyone was suited and dressed up, wearing their best clothes for the party, celebrating Ultimecia's defeat. Laguna was here on Persephone's request, saying he needed to get out which he was more than happy about. Krios and Ward were with him as was Ellone and we agreed that we would take them to the village of Winhill in the morning after the party.

"Did we really have to have Garden flying over water?" I grumbled, doing my best to fight off the hydrophobia. Some things never change.

"Eh, you'll get over it," Irv grinned with a shrug. "Selphie's looking pretty good tonight."

"Irv, I _made_ you two an official couple before we fought Ultimecia," I reminded him after his shrug. "Give her the hat, dance with her and get on with it. There's no point in playing hard to get when you've _got_ the girl. Stupid bastard."

"You are an inspiration for romantic poets, Lysander Adams," Irvine laughed. He put his drink down before going on. "Kind of a shame that Seifer didn't stick around, but I suppose he's got his reasons. I mean, he didn't feel like he belonged there. The only reason he tagged along was because Dante broke the hold Ultimecia had on him."

"Dante was the same, mate," I added. "Then again, the kid's messed up in the head pretty bad. It's still..." I cut myself off. None of us could bring ourselves to say what had happened when we were trying to wade through Time Compression... none of us could believe what had happened to Dante. Fuck I couldn't think of it. "What do you think will happen to Seifer? Think they'll charge him for war crimes?"

"I really don't know, especially with the whole business with Rinoa still being in Estharian custody," Irvine answered. "I really don't know what could happen to either of them. It's going to get more and more complicated."

"Hey! Come on dance with us!" Selphie jumped over, pulling Irvine onto his feet and dragging him over to the dance floor. Quistis sat down, taking off her shoes and rubbing the heels of her feet.

"You look distracted, Lysander," She pointed out. "Is something the matter?"

"Apart from the usual," I shrugged. She smiled a little and looked down, trying to distract herself. "What about you? Taking it well?"

"I... I really don't know, Lysander," Quistis admitted. "It was the last thing I expected, the last thing _any_ of us expected," It was still hard to talk about, but I think it was expected, considering everything. Quistis put her shoes back on and stood up. "He'd not want us talking about him with pity. Want to dance?"

"I'm fine, still waiting for her to get here," I twisted my body around to look at the entrance for any sign of her. Eventually I saw her walk in, looking about shyly, a far cry from her usual outgoing self. She wore a plain strapless navy blue dress with black, strapped heels. I hadn't caught her eye yet so I got up from my seat and made my way towards her. Maylin and Vanadium gave her a polite wave as she passed them. She seemed relieved when I approached her. "Out your depth, mate?"

"It's weird because I don't know anyone," Was the reply. "I'll get used to it."

"Just stick to me like glue then," I joked.

"Yeah right, Sandy," She scoffed jokingly back. We walked across the hall. I noticed that Selphie now had a video camera pointed at Quistis, Cid and Edea. Irvine joined in with the group and bowed respectfully to his mother-figure before saying something that made Quitis stare at him in shock and Edea laugh. He then approached Selphie, taking the camera and putting his hat on her head. He held the camera at the wrong angle and Selphie had to help him turn it before she posed with Quistis. Then he got distracted by Xu and her friend. I couldn't help but call him out.

"You've got a girlfriend, Irvy!" I shouted, getting him to turn the camera on me and her. She laughed loudly, crouching down a bit as she did so. He flipped me off with a glare and I flipped him off back. Noticing the camera, Lucifer slid into view, pulling Maylin into shot with him. With a laugh she pulled me and herself out of shot, waving goodbye to Maylin and leaving her at Lucifer's mercy.

She took me just off to the side by the window, getting wine for both of us.

"Trying to get me drunk?" I asked wryly. She smirked slightly before shaking her head.

"You're an asshole," I shrugged at her statement. It was true. "So, guess we've got nothing to do now, huh?"

"Pretty much," I answered. "Although we'll need to find Galbadia Garden and pick it up from the ground. It's still a school and it needs to be run. Balamb can't be the only Garden," She raised her eyebrow at me. "Well I did go there, even if it was only for six months."

"And what about us?" She asked curiously. You've apologised enough, I've accepted it.

"We stay mates, unless you suddenly hate me?" She pushed me lightly. "Let's face it Grace, it was stupid to even attempt then."

"Plus you were fifteen and a _lot_ shorter," Grace smirked. "And not covered in tattoos and piercings." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I have three tattoos and I hadn't had a growth spurt then," Was my defence. Couldn't really defend the amount of piercings though.

"Guys! Look!" Selphie cried out, pointing frantically at the balcony. "They're going to kiss!"

"Oh it's not that big of a deal," Lucifer commented, hobbling along. "If they were shagging then _that_ would be a spectacle."

"He's weird," Grace stated calmly about Lucifer. I gave her a shrug. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Vanadium leaving the room.

"Damn, the battery's dead!" Irvine groaned. I turned and followed Vanadium out into the main hall. I stopped at a corner when I heard him talking to someone.

"You can't just leave," Vanadium was saying when I caught up with him.

"Why? I'm not a 'Fated Child', I don't have a place here," The hoarse voice sneered back, filled with bitterness.

"You don't hate everyone here," Vanadium argued.

"I'm not staying in a place I hate with people I can't stand!" The other shouted back.

"Dante this is just the shell shock talking-"

"No it's not!" Dante yelled desperately. "It's not Vanadium! I don't want this life! I don't want to be around these people any more! I want my friends back Vanadium, the ones I've had for years. This damn War is over, I can do whatever I want, I don't have to stay here any longer."

"You're dead set on this, aren't you?" Vanadium sighed.

"You're _really_ surprised?" Dante asked. "The past fortnight has given me time to think; I really don't want to be in Garden. All it's done is give me one misery after another. I can't stay here any longer. I know you want to stay but I can't, I'm sorry."

"Just promise to keep in touch. Not just with me. With Selphie and Lysander and the like," Vanadium told him. There was silence, probably a nod, then footsteps that faded. Vanadium rounded the corner and looked at me, his eyes tired. He heaved a sigh. "How much did you hear?"

"He'll be fine on his own, he's a big boy," I told him. To be honest I expected him to one day just up and leave Garden. Not out of badness, fuck if I was him I'd want to just leave too. Still shit that we couldn't even say goodbye to him. I suppose he didn't want to. He's been in shell shock and in the infirmary for two weeks, I guess he just didn't want to deal with saying goodbye to everyone, especially if a few would be glad to get rid of him from his perspective. Still I don't blame him for just wanting to get away quietly, even if it was just saying goodbye to his brother.


	106. Bittersweet Freedom

Chapter 105: Bitter-sweet Freedom

Almost no fuss with leaving the Garden. Ideally I would have liked to left without a word to anyone but damn Vanadium had that knack for finding me. I couldn't blame him, he was still my brother at the end of the day I at least owed him some sort of goodbye. I was a fucking awful person when I thought about it. I tried not to think about it much, I mean I had enough fucking baggage with me and I wasn't really looking for more.

It was as soon as we passed over Balamb when I leapt off the Garden and headed towards the town. I figured the party would be the best time to leave since everyone would be distracted with the celebrations and not notice me leave until the next day, or even longer if they didn't care. They really didn't care, I kept telling myself that. Too much bad blood between us for me to go back to anyone who gave a damn. Vanadium... yeah, I'd keep in touch with him. Selphie, Ly, Irv, them too. Not right now. All I wanted was to be on my own. Away from the medical rooms, away from the dorms, away from the Garden. Just away from everything and all of them.

I really didn't know where I was going or what I'd do next. I took myself to the hotel and paid for one of the smaller rooms, overnight for now but maybe another day more if I hadn't figured anything out by the end of tomorrow. I dumped my things in the room, grabbing my wallet and checking my money. Had enough for a few drinks, I guess. Had nothing better to do and a few drinks wouldn't hurt. Maybe drink enough to forget the cybernetics. That sounded good, I guess.

The bar down the road was pretty much packed with people celebrating the end of the war. It was late already, so people were hammered enough to ignore me as I stalked in and went straight to the bar. The man behind it looked at me, recognising my face. I came to this bar a lot before all of this, with the posse. Before all this shit happened. Even when we were younger we'd come here during the day for the food before getting told to leave around seven. Soon as we all hit sixteen we started drinking here, always starting a night out here. Didn't matter where else we went it was always here we started. The weekend before the exams was the last time we were all here... together.

I didn't ease myself into drinking again, downing it like it was water. I'd hardly eaten either, so I could feel my head head already spinning after two or three drinks. By the fourth, or fifth, I slowed myself down, squeezing my eyes shut for a few moments as I slowly drank and tried to focus myself and not be so disorientated. I must have been about halfway down the glass when I heard familiar voices in the bar. I closed my eyes again, thinking that they wouldn't see me if I did that. Not now. Just not now.

"Dante, we thought it was you," Seifer spoke, his hand feeling heavy on my shoulder. "Out and about again?" I finally opened my eyes, seeing all three of them around me. Seifer, Fujin, Raijin. Just like it used to be.

"I left Garden," I said, finishing my drink afterwards.

"What happened?" Fujin asked. I could feel her hand on the cast covering my left arm. I don't remember how I broke it, only that after I'd been pulled out of Time Compression it was just broken. I'd stolen a lot of painkillers from the Garden's medical centre, along with my own medication that Persephone had prescribed back in Esthar. I hadn't taken any since this morning but the alcohol was dulling the pain.

"I don't want to talk about it," I eventually said. Seifer wasn't having it and pulled me off my seat. I didn't glare, or snarl, or get angry, I just couldn't bring myself to be any of those things now.

"Outside," he wasn't demanding but there was a stern edge in his voice. We passed the people smoking outside and crossed the street, sitting on a bench that overlooked the docks down the hill. The waves were quiet, beating against the boats ever so slightly. I avoided all eye contact with the three of them. I felt like I didn't belong here now. "Dante, talk to me. Talk to us. Are you okay?" I kept silent, staring blankly into the distance before lowering my head and looking at me cast.

"I was alone in that infirmary for a fortnight," I muttered. "I didn't know what had happened or where you went. Vanadium told me you'd just went one night without a word to anyone. I was alone there and I felt like I was suffocating and I can't understand why you didn't just take me with you." I finally looked at Seifer, who's face was filled with worry and his mouth was down turned.

"D, I would have if I could have, you know that," he said. "But I couldn't. Between the broken arm, the vivid nightmares you were having every time you fell asleep, the fact that you were barely eating, drinking or taking any of your medication, not saying a word to anyone who visited... I couldn't just take you; I knew that was the best place for you to be and if anything happened at least you'd be in the infirmary. You needed medical attention whether or not your stubborn ass wanted to admit it or not."

"I needed out of there," I said in a low tone, gritting my teeth. "I couldn't stand that place much longer. If I stayed longer..."

"Don't, Dante," Fujin said, her hand on my shoulder. "What happened? This isn't you." It's not the me you remember, Fujin.

"Fu's right, D, this ain't you at all," Raijin agreed. They were concerned about me, even though I didn't deserve it. Fuck I need to stop wallowing in self pity like a dickhead.

"This whole war took a load out of us," Seifer said. "Dante's taken the brunt of it," he sighed and shook his head in disgust at himself. "And it's my damn fault for it. If I hadn't followed Matron in Timber none of this would have happened to any of us."

"It's done now, there's nothing we can do about it," I muttered, running my hand through my hair.

"So what happens now?" Raijin blurted out, finally bringing up the subject we all seemed to be avoiding. The whole situation was raw but I was hoping that everyone was willing to try patch things up and start again. It's what I wanted, I just wanted my friends back and have it back to the way it was.

"I don't know what Esthar or Galbadia are planning to do regarding the war crimes, though the Gardens are probably going to have a say in it," I said, finally looking up at them. "So we should probably just lie low for a while until the dust clears."

"Evasive," Fujin frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. I sighed and held my hands up, admitting defeat.

"I want... I want us to still be friends, losing you guys once was bad enough for me. I still think you guys as my best friends," I waited for their response, suddenly worried about what they'd say. They wouldn't have found me just to turn around and say we can't be friends any more, not after everything.

"We're still a posse, no matter what," Seifer agreed, both Fujin and Raijin nodded and they smiled. I actually smiled as well, finally feeling happy after all of this shit. "Hey look, he can still smile, thought Leonhart beat that ability out of you," I laughed a little, elbowing him in the side. "You're right though, we're gonna have to lay low for a while. That can be dealt with tomorrow, tonight it's like old times."

Like old times it was. We went back to the bar and drank the rest of the night, not talking about the Sorceress War or anything relating to it. We talked about shit, a load of bollocks that we laughed about and made fun of and just anything that reminded us of the times before this. For the first time in what felt like ages I felt normal again, like I was just a seventeen year old kid with his friends on a night out. This was what I wanted, I didn't care about SeeD or Garden or any of that shit. I just wanted this for now and worry about everything else later. That just wasn't going to be the case. There'd be politics about the sentencing of Galbadia, the war crimes committed, who was going to get prosecuted. If they had any sense then Seifer should get the same free card that Edea got because their situation was the same. I did my best to put those thoughts in the back of my head and it became easier as the night went on and the more I drank.

I didn't have any idea what to do from here on out, there wasn't anything definite I could or should do. I wasn't restricted by rules and regulations and the Garden, so I could plan as far ahead as I wanted or take it one day at a time. We were pretty much fugitives now and our freedom could easily be taken from us if either Galbadia or Esthar decide that someone has to pay the price for the war. I didn't care who it was but if anyone tried to take my friends from me I'd rip them apart.

But tonight was a night for old time's sake. I shouldn't be thinking about all of that depressing shit right now. I wanted to have a good time now and I didn't want to keep thinking about what could happen. This was our night right now and it was one night I didn't want anything to ruin because I felt happy. I just... felt happy. Finally.


	107. Heart To Heart

Chapter 106: Heart To Heart

Same old Galbadia, same old Deling, pissing it down with rain. It was pretty heavy today but it was the end of March so... yeah it's always pissing it down at this time.

Everything was only just starting to settle with the whole war at the end of last year. Me and Irvine went back to Galbadia to help fix the Garden and make sure that the students knew that they could come back. Martine got reinstated as Garden Master to help rebuild and go into talks with the new Galbadian Ambassador. The whole continent was on edge with the amount of war crimes committed and a lot of people feared another war with Esther. Thank fuck for Persephone and Laguna otherwise there might have been. I hadn't been there but, as far as I was aware, they were both trying to reach a mutual agreement regarding the consequences of the war. While everyone seemed to be going for peace they couldn't really just, you know, forget it all happened; a lot of people would want people to answer for it.

Still they were doing their best not to ignite another war. Ambassador Borden had been part of the Galbadian government for years and he had been elected to act as the front man for peace talks and was already looking like the favourite for the Presidential election in Autumn. He was a lot different from President Deling, I'd give him that.

Really my main concern was with the Gardens. Weirdly the other students started looking to me and Irvine for help, probably because we were big players in the war. Between the times we were trying to regain some sort of order we were pelted non-stop with questions about what happened, if we were going to get medals, what being on the front lines was like, shit like that. Then it got to the serious question that both the students and the Instructors asked us: what's going to happen to the Garden?

I really didn't know what would happen. I didn't say that, I said that right now we should be focusing on trying to put things back to the way they were, keep classes going on as normal, if students wanted to return home or leave permanently then to allow it. It's all we could do until the governments and Garden Masters sorted everything. Sometimes I wasn't sure who had it worse: Galbadia or Trabia.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Grace had hurried down the stairs to the hotel restaurant and quickly hugged me before sitting down. "Just still getting used to the traffic here."

"It's fine I've not been here long," I shrugged, taking a drink from my glass. Grace had come back to Galbadia with me and Irvine and she'd moved into the Garden but was trying to get a place of her own. I'd been in town when she phoned and asked to meet up. Even though we were both in the Garden we hardly seen each other. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to meet up and talk," she said. "You look kind of stressed, too. You know, just a catch up." She was right, I was getting stressed with all of the shit going on with Garden. I was just adding to the shit as well, nothing bad, just making life difficult for myself.

"Martine's said that, if he can convince the Ambassadors to keep the Gardens open, I can apply for an Instructor's licence next year," I said. "He says everything's going well but I don't how much of that is to keep everyone calm. I've been trying to keep up with Esthar too, seeing what's going to happen to Persephone. You know she publicly said that she would seal herself away but then Laguna postponed it to get her to help with peace talks. Rinoa's under house-arrest in Esthar until they sort out what to do with the Sorceresses, I mean they're going to seal her away too."

"Squall would never allow that," Grace said. "He's in talks too, isn't he?"

"He's the Balamb Garden Commander he has to be," I confirmed. "I've been hearing stuff about petitions to reject them being sealed away but I don't know if it'll actually work."

"It's really going to depend on how these talks go," Grace said. "It's a waiting game, I know you hate that but that's what it is," she was right. "Oh, I saw Selphie around the Garden. Is she helping with the restorations? I know she's with Irvine and all so I know she's been missing him. I've not gotten the chance to talk with her properly because everything's been so busy though."

"Irvine told me that she's going back to Trabia," I answered. We ordered our food when the waiter came by then continued the conversation. "He's saying he wants to go with her, but he doesn't want to leave the Garden just yet so he's not sure what he wants to do." The guy had been really conflicted over the whole thing. He wanted to go with Selphie but his home was here and he'd said over and over that he wanted to make sure everything was back to normal. I don't think he could handle the long-distance relationship thing and he didn't want to call it off because of it. Selphie wasn't pressing the issue: she'd came to the Garden to tell Irvine what she was planning to do and, while she would be thrilled at him coming with her, knew that if he wanted to stay at Galbadia she'd understand. Selphie did say that she was going to stick around for a couple of weeks before going to Trabia to spend time with Irvine and work something out. Poor guy didn't know what to do though.

"They'll work out something, here's hoping," Grace nodded.

"What's going on with you?" I asked.

"You know, working, waiting to hear back for auditions and lessons," she said. "Nothing yet but I can keep trying... I'm worried though," I raised an eyebrow in question. "Pretty soon I'm going to be considered too old to be a dancer. That means no one will be willing to take me on or see what I can do and that... you know how much this means to me."

"Grace. You're the best dancer I know and are the most determined person I've met," I told her. "You'll make them want you. You're going to hound them until they finally agree to see you dance. You're going to get something and nothing's going to stop you, you don't let anything stop you," Grace smiled warmly but, after a few second, it faded away. She glanced down at the ground and clasped her hands, rubbing her wrist a little. "Grace?"

"Lysander. Are you okay with this?" She asked. "We've been through so much shit. The amount of shit we went through in Spira just to get back home, then two years later we're right back where we started. We don't have Oblivion to get us home this time. We might never see home again. Are you okay with that?" She'd been thinking about this for a long time. I could understand that.

"... I'm not, really," I admitted. "You know what it was like: suddenly waking up back home and your family's hysterical because you've been missing for nearly a year and you can't tell them where you've been or what happened. The... huge amount of relief I felt when I saw my mum again, my dad, my brother... finally things were getting back to normal then... then it all gets ripped from you again," I breathed in heavily, my chest feeling tighter when I talked. "They're going to think we're dead when we're not and we're never going to see them again. Grace there's nothing I wouldn't do if it meant going home, I'd do it in a fucking heartbeat if it meant seeing my family again. I'm not okay with this, I was never okay with this. There's just..."

"There's nothing we can do," Grace said, biting her bottom lip. "When Oblivion told us all that stuff about the Connections... I didn't show it but you have no idea how angry I was. I had my life all planned out, I had a career right in front of and I was only a year and a bit away from getting it. Then suddenly he decides to pick me, pick us, for this because we were capable; damn my life, damn our feelings about, damn the fact that we were all kids! I wanted to punch him so hard for ruining our lives, getting us killed as well! Then having to do it all again, but alone, that... I was so angry. On Ivalice I thought that I'd never see anyone again. My parents, my friends, you, Christie, I'd never see anyone ever again and I would have to live a life I didn't want and didn't ask for," she looked at me. Her expression was heartbreaking. "Sometimes I wish it was someone else who had this happen to them. I don't care if it's selfish, I don't."

"Grace when we got home I was relieved I'd never have to go through it again, that this was over," I agreed. "Then it wasn't. Then for Christie it never was."

"... I hope she's okay," Grace's voice quietened.

"Yeah, I hope she's okay," I nodded. "Do you think we should... try? Try get home?"

"... I want to," there was a but coming, I knew it. "But... can we?"

"There must be something," I said. "Vanandium and Persephone must know something. They must know a way. Next chance I get I'll talk to them. We'll find Christie and we'll all go home."

"What about Dante? He's from Earth too, right?"

"... No one's heard from him in months, and he doesn't have a lot of good memories of Earth, not that he likes here either. If I see him I'll bring it up," I said. "Grace, listen, if you need anyone to talk about this to... I'm going to be here, right mate?" Grace's smile came back, soft and warm and beautiful.

"I know, Sandy."

I think we both knew that this mission we'd given ourselves would lead to nothing but disappointment. We couldn't take it lying down, though, if there was a way then we'd take it, right? There must have been a way... there must have. We wanted to believe that it was possible and that someone would appear and just give us a way home, no catches or strings attached. Just home, nothing else.

That never happened.


	108. The Worst Is Yet To Come

Epilogue: The Worst Is Yet To Come

How long had it been since I stepped into a Garden? Fuck, fifteen years is a long time. I didn't have any reason to go back; it wasn't my home any more. The people I knew who still were a part of the Garden met me outside of the place. I never wanted to go back, just too many bad memories. I wasn't going to Balamb, a relief in itself, I was called to Galbadia by the Headmaster. He had no possible time to get away from any classes or meetings so I finally gave in and accepted that I'd have to step foot into the place again. It was a part of my life I wanted to put behind me and I thought if I avoided the Gardens, then it would happen. Guess we'd have to see how well that theory played out.

The Headmaster had been appointed eight years ago, when Galbadia Garden was just starting to have good relations with the government and the other Gardens again. Martine had stepped down, his reasons citing that the Garden needed a change in leadership to move forward. The man who took the position had been an Instructor in the Garden, knew it well, though he was young he did a pretty good job at keeping the place running and relations with the Gardens peaceful. The Garden in Esthar had formed a close relationship with this one, much like Balamb and Trabia. They had exchange programmes and shared technology with one another, there was something about pilot training going on or being discussed as well but I only knew what Vanadium told me.

The layout hadn't changed at all, updated and refurbished but still the same halls and rooms as there were when I came all those years ago. A woman sat at the reception desk, eyes focused on her computer screen. On my approach she took notice and stopped what she was doing, a smile crossing her face.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" She asked.

"I was called by the Headmaster, it's Dante Finnly, he's expecting me," I said curtly. She took a moment to look on her computer again, probably checking the Headmaster's schedule for the day.

"That's fine, if you just head to the waiting area someone will come for you when he's available," I nodded and headed off in the direction of the waiting room. The halls were fairly quiet, a couple of students passing through here and there, so the classes where probably on right now.

The waiting room was empty when I arrived and I sat on the couch. The rain was hammering against the window, wasn't surprising since it was mid-November in Galbadia. I looked over at the coffee machine in the room, half tempted to get something but ultimately decided against it. I placed my hand on what was left of my left lobe, remembering when Zell had ripped it out in our fight. If only I could recall the good memories I had in the Gardens. It's not like I didn't have them... just that a lot of the negative ones overwhelmed my memory.

I was getting bored after half an hour of waiting, but understood that the Headmaster was busy and needed to do his job. I didn't even know what it was he wanted; he called asking to speak with me as soon as possible. I didn't have any work at the moment so I agreed to meet a couple of days after the call. Still was getting bored of waiting, and slightly anxious but nothing major it was just because I didn't know what he wanted.

"Mr Finnly?" I looked over to the door when it opened and saw the woman from reception. "The Headmaster will see you now. Just take the elevator to the left." I nodded in thanks and headed out after she went. The left didn't take long to arrive since it only connected to the Headmaster's office, and I went up.

Vanadium had told me a while back that the Gardens changed their hierarchy when they re-established. They bundled the Headmasters and Garden Masters into one job, as they were similar roles and it helped the Gardens run smoother without having to run between loads of different people. As far as I knew they kept the Commander role and it could be given to either a second-in-command or to the Garden Master themselves. Squall was one Headmaster who was a Commander, Lysander was the other.

Lysander hadn't changed a whole lot over the years. He still had his stern face with the amazingly bright blue eyes that could now command a whole room into silence. His face was still covered in piercings, even a few new ones on his ears like the scaffold one on his left ear. His face had seen better days since he now had a scar on the right side of his forehead coming down through his eyebrow, one on his right cheek and a small one across his left jaw, he didn't wear his glasses any more either. He wore a charcoal suit with a dark green shirt underneath the coat. He sat at his desk as I came in but stood up once the door was closed, holding out his hand and we briefly hugged before he offered a seat.

"Good to see you again, mate," he said as he went back to his chair. "How've you been? Not seen you in a while."

"Just been busy with my job," I didn't tell anyone what I really did, they wouldn't judge me for it though. They thought I was just a private investigator but I dealt in some shadier parts of that path: hacking was one part of it, stealing sometimes, killing if I had to, all to get information. Hated to admit it, but I couldn't get the SeeD out of me. "What's this about, Ly? I don't want to stay long."

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking," he raised an eyebrow but apart from that he face was expressionless. "Look, mate, I wanted to catch up but I've not had the time. The Garden's been busy with the build up to the festive period among other reasons. We've just not heard from you in a while, friendly concern, you know?" I sighed a understood his point. A bit of a talk wouldn't hurt and he was right I wasn't doing too great at keeping in touch with people right now.

"How's Grace doing?"

"Yeah she's great. She's been in Deling a lot with the company. They've not got long until the opening night but we're going for dinner after her rehearsal tonight," Grace and Lysander eventually got together just over a decade ago but only married about six years ago. They had a daughter, Olivia, who was going to be thirteen in January. It was clear that, even before they found out Grace was pregnant, they had become more than friends like they agreed. They worked well together, they really did, and they were great parents. Grace had went back to dancing not long after we defeated Ultimecia, took a break during her pregnancy and a while after giving birth, then went straight back to dancing determined to pursue what she loved. She was an incredible dancer and outshone a lot of the other girls and now worked with the Deling Dance Company, which did traditional and contemporary ballet.

"What's Olivia doing?"

"She's finishes school for the holidays in a few weeks, she keeps talking about applying to the Garden after she finishes school in the summer," Olivia was a clever girl and she did have a talent with technology and science. The Gardens did provide full education of the basic required subjects like Maths and English and the like, though I couldn't tell if Lysander was happy or dismayed at his daughter's choice, he was very straight faced. "She wants to go to Esthar, she's more in her element there, but she's only just turning into a teenager so you get that I don't want her to be in another continent on her own."

"Is she not wanting to apply here or is she worried Daddy's going to spy?" I asked. Lysander's face soured. He wasn't that kind of parent, I knew that.

"I don't like the idea of my only child being on her own," he answered. "Grace and I have been talking about it, we're going to talk to Olivia about going to Galbadia for a couple of years and, maybe when she's a bit older, she can go through with the exchange programme. She's a smart girl, but she's still my girl and she's too much like me for her own good. I don't want her getting over her head." I smiled, chuckling slightly.

"Good to know she's doing well."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Nothing to be honest. Having drinks with the guys at the end of the week but that's about it," I shrugged. My life wasn't all that interesting really. Lysander frowned at my short answer but then shrugged.

"Then I suppose you're not doing anything at the end of the month?" I squinted, confused a little. "Selphie's throwing a joint party: me and Irv's brithday, and the anniversary of the defeat of Ultimecia," shit, I forgot about their birthdays. "She wants everyone there, yourself included. It's the tweny-seventh, at Balamb Garden," oh. Great. "Mate come on."

"Isn't it going to be awkward?"

"Selphie's determined to have everyone there and, whether you like it or not, you were part of the team. Can you think about it at least? It's been fifteen years for fuck's sake," honestly my feeling towards the Gardens were mixed a lot of the time. I hated the memories I had there but at the same time I felt nothing for the place. Maybe going wouldn't be too bad an idea. Since I hadn't spoken to a lot them for so long then maybe I could do the general catch up bit but I wasn't liking the idea of seeing certain people again.

"I'll think about it," I said.

* * *

><p>Lysander and I didn't have a lot of time to talk after that, he had to get back to work so I just left him to it and headed out of the Garden and went to the trains back to Deling. I didn't live in the city, just in a town nearby that was a train ride away, so I had to get the train into Deling to get home. Checking on my phone for the train times I decided to hang about Deling for a while before getting the train home; it only took ten minutes to get to my town from the station anyway and they were pretty frequent.<p>

I went down to a bar not far from the station for a couple of drinks, thinking over the party. If it was for Ly and Irv's birthday then I suppose I could go for that reason alone, suppose there'd be more focus on that rather than the anniversary of the defeat of Ultimecia. I could understand why the party was between the two events, since Ly and Irv shared their birthday and we defeated Ultimecia early December and a lot of people probably had plans that month. Might be nice to see the snow in Balamb again, it just pissed rain in Galbadia all the fucking time.

I looked through my phone again as I took a drink, checking what was going on with my life between now and then. I was waiting to hear from Persephone about a time she could remove the cybernetic disc from my right hand. It was something I brought up about five years ago, if there was any way to remove the implants. Unfortunately Antara's plan was to make my body completely reliant on the implants, so parts of it served at life support, while being able to completely control me with a remote connected to a device that would have been placed in later on. If it wasn't for Persephone stabilising them and securing the cybernetics I don't know what could have happened.

There were some pieces that were meant to be foundations of different devices that weren't connected to anything vital that she believed she could remove. After so many scans, tests and the like, Persephone felt confidant enough that she could remove some parts without causing further physical or psychological damage. I was surprised that there wasn't anything like this back on Utopia but she said that this manner of cybernetic implantation was highly unethical and looked down upon, and that it was because of the bionic life support systems integrated into the cybernetics that she was able to stabilise me. As long as I could remove the unnecessary parts then I'd be happy with that. Fifteen years and I still felt uneasy looking at myself in mirrors and going out. Everyone would just give me second looks and mutter. No matter how much I tried to put on a front I was still insecure about it. Not that I said it in so many words to people.

After a few more drinks I got up from the bar and went to leave since it was getting pretty crowded and I was wanting to go back home. I didn't even realise how busy it had gotten until I got up, and I was pushing past people to get out. A guy who was also leaving walked straight into me and I jerked back as he made his way past, heading towards the exit. Suddenly I didn't feel too great, as if I'd be struck really hard with something. I breathed shallowly, my vision blurring and I felt as though I was going to melt.

There were a few gasps when I landed on the floor, unable to stop convulsing and shaking. My vision just kept blurring over and I could barely see anything, everything was just becoming one.

"Excuse me, let me get to him," I heard a voice through the muttering and chatter. "You, phone an ambulance right now. I'll keep him stable. Sir, get water..." the voice started to fade in and out as I felt myself drift. Two hands were placed on me and they turned me on my back. I couldn't make out any features on him since my eyes kept opening and shutting. "You're okay, I just need to stay awake until the ambulance arrives," it was a man, that's all I knew. That and his hands were cold. "What's your name? Are you here with anyone?" I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't speak. My body felt cooler as he kept his hands on me. "I'm just using a Cure spell to keep you conscious. It will feel cold but that will keep your temperature down. Do you know what happened? Has it happened before?" I still couldn't say anything in response. Apart from feeling cooler I didn't feel any better. "You're going to be fine. The ambulance will get you to the hospital and they'll help you, okay? Just stay conscious for me, right?" He was very calm, which I think helped. Even though all I wanted to do was go to sleep to be oblivious to the pain I was suddenly in, he kept talking to me until the ambulance arrived and he handed me over to the paramedics.

* * *

><p>And that concludes Pieces of Time. The next instalment is in the Final Fantasy XII section under the name "Reins of History" so be sure to check it out and I hope you like the updated conclusion.<p> 


End file.
